Midnight Stalking
by Nightmocha
Summary: Sequel to MIDNIGHT. Matt tries to move on, leaving the nightmarish events of the past behind, but a new, more threatening danger arrives. Setting is 2003 - 2004. Major Characters: Hardy Boyz, Rob Van Dam, and Jericho. Contents: Slash & Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"MIDNIGHT!"

"MIDNIGHT!"

Matt jerked awake, startled, and sat up in bed, pushing against the chest of the man attacking him.

"It's me." Rob shook Matt's shoulders, bringing him to full awareness.

Hearing Rob's voice, Matt halted his actions and blinked a few times in the dark. It _was_ Rob holding him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a relieved sigh, willing his pulse to slow back down. Why couldn't he become lucid and realize he was dreaming while he was dreaming?

Rob released Matt's shoulders and ran a soothing hand down the back of his hair. "You with me Midnight?"

Matt nodded, staring into the darkness. "Yeah. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." 

Rob lightly nudged him to get his attention. "Was it that dream again?"

Matt bit his bottom lip, trying to recall the faded images. "I guess. I can't remember so it must have been."

Rob regarded him silently for a moment then laid back down and opened up his arms. "Come here."

Matt smiled at him. As nice as it would be to lie in Rob's arms, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek instead.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go make some coffee." He climbed out of bed and grabbed his jeans off the floor, proceeding to dress.

Rob looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's only 4am."

Matt pulled on his shirt. "We have to get up in an hour anyway to pick up Jeff and Chris, if we're gonna make it to the airport in time. Besides, I'm wide awake." He headed toward the bedroom door, pausing long enough to look over his shoulder. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time."

"Okay." Rob replied, yawning.

He rolled over and nestled into Matt's pillow, inhaling his sweet scent of coconut shampoo and cocobutter soap. He wasn't too worried about Matt's strange dreams. It was no surprise he had them, considering the events of the past. Still, that was a long time ago and the dreams had eventually diminished.

So what could have suddenly brought this one on? There might be an explanation if Matt could ever remember them, but he never could. Rob had woke him up many times and each time Matt would be startled with fear, yet could honestly never say why.

Rob sighed, his pondering mind preventing any notion of returning to sleep. Coffee sounded kinda good anyway.

Matt sat at the table of his North Carolina home, head propped up in his hand, watching the coffee drip into the pot. Despite what he'd told Rob, he was dead-ass tired, but not enough to where he wanted to go back to sleep again.

The dream was probably just a random one out of the blue and no big deal, still he didn't want to experience it anymore then he had too.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had a feeling it had something to do with a particular individual. Sighing, Matt pushed the thought away. It was all in the past and none of it mattered anymore. He had a new life now and someone to share it with.

Right now they were enjoying a few days off together. This was Rob's first stay in Cameron and Matt had every intention of showing him the sights, what little there were, but so far all Rob had really seen was the bedroom. Not that it was a bad thing.

It was hard finding time alone when traveling on the road. Even though they shared motel rooms, after the matches they were both too tired to do anything more then collapse on the bed.

Rob set a cup of coffee on the table. "Thought you were wide awake?" He mused.

Matt raised his head from his folded arms, surprised he'd fallen asleep. "Shit! What time is it?"

"Don't worry." Rob pushed the cup in front of Matt. "It's only 4:30."

Matt brought the cup to his lips and closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the rich aroma. "Maybe I am a little tired, but an hour wouldn't have helped much. What I need is a full day of sleep."

Rob moved behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "Guess we really haven't slept much in the past few days, huh?" He chuckled.

Matt let his head fall forward, his muscles turning to putty beneath Rob's hands. "Maybe if we'd left the house, at least once." He murmured.

Rob placed a soft kiss on the nape of Matt's neck. "Can't help it if I've got skills." He said cockily, before going over to pour his own cup of coffee.

Matt gave an amused snort and returned his chin to his hand, watching Rob. You've defiantly got skills and proud of them, he thought. It still amazed him how he could end up falling for such an egomaniac.

Jeff was always telling him, it was because they were so much alike, but what did he know? Matt loved his little brother and all, but Jeff was the only person he knew who could trip over a cordless phone.

However it happened, it happened, and Matt couldn't imagine not being with him. As Rob doctored up the coffee, loading it with cream and sugar, Matt pondered how someone could have such an affect on him.

Before Rob, everything was great. Life was good with no complaints. Now it was like, how had he managed to live all that time without him?

Rob stirred the coffee, taking his time and making sure everything was blended perfectly, just like he did with other things. Every graceful move of Rob's hands was always perfect.

Have I ever told you, you have the most incredible hands, Matt silently asked. He pushed back his chair and stood, feeling a sudden desire stir within him. How are you able to make me react in such ways?

Rob smiled when Matt approached him from behind and circled his arms around his waist. Matt's warm breath moistened a spot behind his ear, followed by the brush of the softest lips imaginable.

Damn, Rob thought, feeling his own blood start to stir. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Concentrating on the even the simplest tasks were made difficult with Matt standing so near. He looked over his shoulder and saw Matt's innocent little pout turn into a sexy little smirk. You know exactly what you do, Rob realized.

Matt gestured, toward the cup Rob was holding. "Looks a little hot. Why don't you let it cool down a little." He suggested in a low tone, raising an eyebrow.

Rob just looked at him. "Are you talking about the coffee or you?"

Matt laughed and stepped back so Rob could turn around. Rob held the cup to his own lips and blew on it, before offering it to Matt. "Take a sip. It's nice and sweet."

Matt dryly shook his head, taking the cup, and Rob couldn't help but smile. Matt still got amused at what he considered 'silly' little gestures, but Rob liked to do them anyway. He liked kissing the end of Matt's nose and watching him roll his eyes, like it was too sappy or something, yet Matt never told him to stop.

He liked hugging Matt in front of people and hearing him groan as though, he couldn't stand public displays of affection, still Matt never pulled away and Rob would see the corners of his mouth turn up every time. Matt simply refused to admit he was a big-ass sap himself.

"Not too bad." Matt complimented, after tasting the coffee.

Rob chuckled at Matt's nod of approval, like a professor nodding his approval to a student. However, Matt was just innocently that way. People who didn't know him well, made the mistake of calling his actions condescending, but Rob knew him and found his actions endearing.

"Glad you approve." Taking the cup from Matt's hand, Rob set it aside and wrapped his arms around the younger man's slender waist.

Matt reached up and laced his fingers around Rob's neck. "I approve of anything you do." He whispered.

Rob felt his temperature rise, seeing Matt's midnight eyes turn even darker as an expression of his desire. He didn't want to be possessive, but couldn't help tightening his hold, knowing Matt's eyes only darkened for him.

Matt leaned against Rob, never noticing the cold in his body, until Rob's was warming him up. He reached under Rob's arms and held the back of his shoulders so Rob could fully wrap him up.

Laying his head against Rob, Matt lingered for a moment, waiting to feel the light tickling of Rob's nose in his hair. As much as he hated his curly hair, he liked the feel of Rob indulging in it, which sent a chill of goosebumps to the back of his neck every time.

Rob's strong steadily hands stroked his back, taking away the chill and bringing forth the weird little sound he would hear himself make, but couldn't help it. Somehow, Rob managed to always bring it out of him.

Rob smiled, loving Matt's exotic purr and daring anyone to find a sound more sexy. He gently pushed Matt back and cupped his beautiful face, daring anyone to find a look more smoldering.

He pressed his lips over Matt's, wanting to taste him. It's not as though Matt ever tasted any different. Then again, crack to a dope fiend was probably never different either, yet there was always the need for more.

He sucked on Matt's full lips, reminding himself again, Matt had to have been made for him. Why else would Matt's mouth fit so perfectly together with his? Why else would Matt's hands rest on the perfect spot on the back of his head?

Matt crushed their mouths together as though starving, but not from food. He opened up wider, inviting Rob deeper inside then sucked hungrily on his tongue. Rob would always be what he craved.

Rob's tight hold was taking away what was left of his breath, but he didn't complain. If anything, he complained at the lightheadedness he felt, because he knew he'd have to break the kiss or pass out.

Rob gripped the sides of Matt's shirt and pulled the material out of his jeans. Matt broke the kiss, raising his arms so Rob could pull it off over his head then stood while Rob's eyes mentally caressed the naked flesh which was now revealed to him.

Rob placed his hand on the curve of Matt's back, pulling him closer, while his other hand tugged on the midnight tresses.

Matt obediently tilted his head back, letting Rob break the rubber band and fan out the curls with his fingers. Rob firmly gripped Matt's hair, holding him in place, while venturing his lips into the crook of Matt's graceful neck.

Have I ever told you, you have the most incredible mouth, Matt wondered, letting out a long sigh. Moving his hands beneath the front of Rob's shirt, he grazed his thumbnails over Rob's nipples. He pulled and pinched them, feeling Rob moan against his skin, until the little buds were hard and sore.

He knew Rob liked the treatment, especially when Rob knew, he was going to ease the pain. Almost reluctantly, Matt made Rob release the suction hold on his neck. He pulled off Rob's shirt and turned him around, making him walked backwards until he was leaning against the table.

Matt lowered his head and set to work on easing Rob's sore nipples. He gently drew one of the hard buds into his mouth, soothing it with his nurturing tongue.

Rob gripped the edge of the table, the hardness growing between his legs as Matt moved to the next nipple and gave it the same caring treatment. He buried his hand in Matt's silky hair and pulled him back up, claiming another kiss. Then he gave Matt's backside an extra sharp swat, causing Matt to gasp into his mouth and jump against him. Feeling Matt's arousal, hard and pressed to his own, Rob unbuttoned Matt's jeans and pushed a hand inside.

Matt released Rob's mouth, his heavy breathing making the need for air greater as Rob slowly stroked him back and forth. He couldn't stop his pelvis from jerking against the warm hand and grabbed Rob's wrist, pulling it out of his jeans.

Rob smiled a smug smile, obviously enjoying how he could sometimes control Matt's body better than Matt could. Matt narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help but smile back. No one, other than Rob, would ever be allowed to have such control.

A bottle of cooking oil sat on the table, left over from last night's dinner. Turning over Rob's hand, Matt grabbed the oil and dribbled some into his palm. He was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, but still managed to spill some on the floor, as Rob nipped and played with the sensitivities of his neck.

Rob rubbed his hands together and resumed the kiss as well as his hand actions, only this time, he moved his hands down the back of Matt's jeans. Firmly and sensually, he squeezed Matt's backside a few times, before ghosting his finger over the entrance.

Matt's kiss deepened with anticipation and impatience, but Rob always had to tease him until finally, he bit down on Rob's lip, indicating for him to hurry the hell up.

Getting the hint, Rob inserted his finger and thrust rhythmically inside, his desire heating up at the sound of his dark lover's purring moans. He inserted another finger and his desire burned hotter, feeling Matt's slick warm entrance and knowing he'd be inside him soon.

Leaning back more on the table, Rob cupped his free hand behind Matt's knee and brought his leg up to rest on the table and halfway straddle him. Having better access to stretch Matt out, he pushed his fingers in deeper, moving the tips over the swelled prostate.

Rob's skin was already glistening from the intimacy of their touch and Matt, unable to keep himself still, wet it even more with the licks and bites he placed all over Rob's neck, shoulders, and arms.

Rob now had three fingers working inside him and lightened his touch, in order to calm Matt's withering body down. Matt's breathing against his flesh had long turned erratic and Rob removed his fingers, giving Matt's cheek a last squeeze, then allowing him to lower his leg.

Hooking his thumbs in Matt's jeans and boxers, Rob moved them the rest of the way down. He went slow so his hands could glide over Matt's hips and legs, appreciating the toned curves and defined muscles, acquired through years of hard work and discipline.

Matt stepped out of his cloths and kicked them aside then suddenly, grabbed Rob's belt and jerked him forward.

His fingers fumbled as he hastily unfastened Rob's belt and jeans, more than ready to get past the floor-play. He bent quickly, hearing his own knees pop, practically ripping Rob's pants down.

Pulling out a chair, Matt pushed Rob down on it and climbed over him to straddle his lap. Looking down, he could see Rob's hard cock dripping for him. Dripping for him as much as he dripped for Rob.

Matt grabbed the oil again, poured some into his own hand and massaged it onto Rob's hard taunt muscle. Paying Rob back for all his teasing, he took his time rubbing it on him, while Rob worked to keep himself still.

"Midnight." Rob gasped weakly, his need showing clearly on his strained face.

Matt sucked in a breath, watching him then smiled, knowing he held the same control over Rob. Releasing his hold, he moved his hands to Rob's shoulders and stood over him then closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself onto Rob's hardness.

Rob squeezed his own eyes shut, while he aided Matt, feeling the tip of his cock slide inside, and total will power alone kept him from bucking up and hurting him. He grit his teeth as Matt carefully sank himself down, inch by inch, until he was all the way down on Rob's lap.

Matt took a few moments, adjusting to Rob's girth, and Rob used the time to calm himself down. Sensing Matt's mellow mood, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a loving embrace.

The roughness their intimacy could take on, Rob had yet to figure out. He didn't think Matt could be considered a masochist, despite the ways he liked to be forced. Matt would beg to be dominated, but refused to be mastered. He gave himself willingly, but refused to be owned.

Rob wasn't sure if he could be considered a sadist, despite how he treated Matt. As harsh as he was, he could never bring himself to give Matt that kind of pain. Matt's secret fetish was a mysterious game he loved to play. And the more Matt fought him, the more Rob ravished him, hoping it wasn't wrong that he loved to play it too.

Still, as much as Rob liked the game, he found he loved Matt in moments like these more. Moments where Matt would fall into a mood that's soft and gentle, allowing Rob to hold him with a tenderness that didn't leave a bruise.

Finally, Matt started to move and Rob pulled him closer, knowing that's what Matt wanted. In these moments, Matt would rather be held and get off by the friction of rubbing his cock against his abs. That was more than cool with Rob. There was nothing more exhilarating than the feel of Matt getting off on him.

Matt moved himself up and down while Rob's hands stroked his back as only he could. Rob held himself still, or tried too, so Matt could be the only one moving and create more of the friction he craved. Rob pulled Matt's head back and started sucking on his silky neck, causing Matt to move faster.

Rob lowered his hands, grasping Matt's hips to slow his actions down, but Matt was already too far-gone. Having angled himself to where the tip of Rob's cock was continuously hitting his spot, he rode wildly until the actions became too much for Rob to bear.

Rob bucked up into him and hugged his arms tighter around Matt, while groaning heavily against his neck then bit down hard, before he could stop himself. Matt gasped and let out an animalistic cry, the pain setting off his release.

Rob could barley hold Matt's slick shuddering body, while the contractions of Matt's muscles milked out his own release, washing him away on waves of pleasure that only Matt could create.

Moments passed, when Rob finally came down from his high and he pushed Matt's hair back, looking into his beautiful face. Into his beautiful midnight eyes, surrounded by the sooty lush lashes. Matt smiled at him and absently rubbed the spot on his neck where Rob had bit him, as he always seemed to do.

"Sorry." Rob smiled back sheepishly. "I never mean to do that."

Matt tossed his damp curls with a light laugh. "Have you ever heard me complain?"

Rob chuckled and held Matt's hips, helping him to lift up and free himself. Matt returned to Rob's lap and into his strong steady embrace, more than content to stay there and skip the trip back to the real world.

The figure stood hidden behind a bush outside, watching the couple through the window. He licked his cracked dry lips, impressed with the darker man's performance.

But then again, he'd seen him perform before, and a chuckle escaped past his lips at the memory.

Eyes glinting with a silent threat, he turned away from the window and crept back into the shadows, before twilight began. Not yet, but soon. He would make his move very soon.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"COMING DAMMIT!" Jeff yelled to the person pounding on his door.

He stomped down the stairs of his house, his head still clouded with sleep and stumbled, sliding the rest of the way down on his ass. "SON OF A BITCH!"

Whoever had the nerve to show up this hour of the morning was going to die, he vowed right before stubbing his bare toe on the coffee table. "SHIT!"

Practically fuming he limped across the still dark living room, unlocked the door and flung it open. "WHAT!"

"Morning." Matt smiled and walked past Jeff into the house.

"Hey Rainbow." Rob slapped Jeff's shoulder on his way in.

Jeff slammed the door and turned to face them. "You have a key. Is there some reason you're not using it?" He growled. At this time of morning, he could care less if he sounded rude.

Matt flipped on a light and sighed, seeing his disheveled brother still dressed for bed. "Is there some reason you're not ready?"

Jeff frowned at his inconsiderate brother then gasped, remembering they were supposed to be flying out! "SHIT! Why didn't you call me?" He raced back up the stairs.

Matt groaned. "I did. You didn't answer." He said, him and Rob following.

"Cuz' I was trying to sleep." Jeff explained, flying into his bedroom. He hit the lights and grabbed a suitcase from under the bed.

Chris sat up in bed and held a hand above his eyes, blocking back the sudden glare. "What's going on?" He asked, puzzled to see Matt and Rob enter the room.

For an answer, Jeff threw a bag at him, accidentally knocking him back down. "Don't just lay there... Get up! We've got to go!"

Chris pushed the bag aside and looked at the clock. "SHIT! Why didn't you set the alarm?" Without thinking, he threw off his covers and jumped out of bed.

"WHOA!!" Matt and Rob both exclaimed, quickly turning away.

Chris looked down and blushed deep red, forgetting he was naked. With a sheepish grin, he grabbed a pillow and held it in front of himself while walking backwards into the bathroom.

"You kind of caught us unprepared." Jeff explained, then wished he hadn't, seeing his brother's irritated expression. Great, here comes the lecture.

Matt crossed his arms. "What have I told you about packing ahead of time?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, but knew he couldn't say anything. Matt grabbed a couple of shirts and started helping. "Do I have to hold your hand for the rest of your life?" He grumbled.

Jeff sighed, clenching his teeth to hold back his remark.

Rob pointed to a pair of silver sequence thongs lying on the floor. "Let me guess- Chris's?"

Jeff nodded. "You know him and his sequence thing."

Matt made a face. "Don't touch them." He warned Rob.

Rob held up his hands. "Don't worry."

Jeff rolled his eyes again. "They're clean." He assured, grabbing the thongs and shoving them into Chris's bag.

Matt looked around the bedroom, taking in the tornado-like scene of cloths piled everywhere. "I don't know how you can tell what's clean and what's not." He stated. No matter how old Jeff was, his bedroom always looked like he was twelve.

"I've got a system." Jeff said, grabbing up whatever happened to be lying on the floor in front of him.

Chris exited the bathroom, fully dressed, and rushed over to his bag.

"Already done." Jeff informed.

Chris began examining the bag's contents, making sure everything was there.

Rob clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Man. We didn't forget your 'disco' thongs. Don't want you to miss out on those boogie nights." Him and Matt laughed while Chris blushed.

Jeff smiled at his boyfriend. "Ignore them Baby. They only wish they could see what you look like in them."

Matt snorted. "We've already seen what he looks like out of them."

Chris just smiled. "Now you know why I'm the 'king of the world' Junior." 

Matt raised an eyebrow at the nut his brother loved. He always forgot Chris was older than him. Too bad it didn't always show.

Rob elbowed Matt in the side. "What was that look?" He asked, nodding his head toward Chris.

Matt blinked. "What look?"

"I don't know..." Rob shrugged. "You were just looking at him kinda funny." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Matt regarded Rob, incredibly. Does he actually think I liked what I saw? "Please... Looking at him 'funny' is exactly right." He halted and looked back at Chris, not meaning to sound offensive. "I didn't mean it like that. You looked good... I mean NO!... What I meant was..." This time Matt blushed, stumbling over his words which were all coming out wrong.

Rob and Chris raised their eyebrows while Jeff smiled smugly at Matt's discomfort. "What exactly _do_ you mean Brother?"

Matt glowered at him. "Aren't you dressed yet?" He snapped, before turning and retreating the room.

Ignoring the laughter he heard, he hurried down the stairs and out the front door. He glanced at his watch impatiently, seeing twilight had already started. At least Amy was staying with Trish and Jazz. At this rate, they'd never be able to pick her up and make it to the airport in time.

Digging his keys out of his pocket, he walked towards his car then stopped, noticing his two front tires. His two, very flat, front tires.

"What the Fuck?"

Matt knelt beside the passenger side tire, examining it. How the hell did that happen? It was as flat as flat could be. He moved around to examine the driver-side tire and halted, his mouth dropping at the sight of the pocketknife sticking out of the side. Clenching his fist angrily, he looked around for the practical joker and of course, no one was in sight.

"Your ass had better be long gone." Matt muttered angrily then stormed into the house. He entered just as the others were coming down the stairs. "You better not have lost that jack I lent to you, cuz' we need it NOW." Matt informed Jeff.

Jeff raised his eyebrows at his brother's temperament. "It's in my trunk. Why?"

"Get it." Matt ordered. "Somebody slashed my damn tires."

Rob's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"

"Go see for yourself." Matt said, following Jeff out the backdoor. After retrieving the jack, they hurried to the front of the house, where Rob and Chris were inspecting the tires.

Chris shook his head. "Man Matt. What did you hit?"

Matt furrowed his brow. "I didn't hit anything. Can you not see the knife?"

"Knife?" Rob exchanged looks with Chris. "Where?"

What are they, blind? Matt walked over to the driver side tire and pointed. "Look, you see..." He stopped, realizing, he was pointing at nothing.

"See what?" Jeff asked, standing behind him.

Matt stared at the tire, perplexed. "There was a knife there." He looked at Rob for conformation.

Rob shrugged. "I didn't see any knife." He looked at Chris.

"Me neither." Chris agreed.

"But..." Matt held out his hands, not sure what to think. "There was a knife." He tried again, weakly.

Jeff walked past him and placed the jack under the car. "I think you're a little tired."

Matt frowned. "What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it's still kinda dark." Jeff explained. "You might have thought you'd seen a knife."

"I don't just see knifes." Matt snapped. "How do you explain the two flat tires?"

Jeff gave his brother an 'I know better' look. "This road's really rocky and you always drive like you're in Nascar. I can't tell you how many flats I've had. Why do you think I'm always borrowing your jack."

Matt sighed exasperated. "I think I would have noticed if I'd hit something hard enough to make _both_ my tires go flat."

Jeff shrugged and continued his work, although his expression clearly said 'whatever'. Matt irritably placed his hands on his hips, but was unable to find anything to say that would back up his claim.

Rob nudged him. "I've got to stop keeping you up so much." He joked, trying to lighten things up. "Why don't I drive and you can sleep on the way to the airport." 

Matt kept himself from snapping at Rob and nodded instead. He was tired, but not that tired. He knew what he'd seen and whoever had done it, must have came back and retrieved the knife when he'd returned into the house. Would a simple prankster be so bold?

He carefully scanned the property, wishing Jeff didn't live nearly halfway in the woods. The grey hours of dawn hide, from his sight, whatever was through the trees. If the person had returned for the knife that meant they'd still been there, watching him the whole time, and could still be watching now.

"Did you turn on your security system?" He asked Jeff.

Jeff nodded absently while him and Chris worked on the tire. "Yeah, and since you're just standing there, you think you can get the spare out of my trunk? Considering you only have one."

Matt glanced toward the back of the house, which was shadowed in darkness. It was the last place he wanted to go, but had no choice. They had to hurry. Grabbing Jeff's keys, he quietly made his way to the back, keeping his senses alert to anything out of the ordinary.

Opening the truck to Jeff's corvette, he dug for the spare then hesitated, hearing a twig crack behind him. Taking a deep breath he continued his task, without turning around. If someone thought they were going to sneak up from behind and catch him by surprise, they had another think coming.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Matt quickly whipped around, fist raised.

"WAIT!" Rob jumped back. "Man, are you paranoid or what?"

Matt lowered his fist. "What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

Rob held up his hands. "I wasn't. I was just coming to give you a hand."

"Oh." Matt peered past him, making sure they were alone.

Rob reached out and cupped his chin. "Don't you think you might be over reacting a little?"

Matt slightly frowned. "Have you ever known me to over react?"

Rob just smiled. "Come on Midnight. Remember the dream you had earlier? Your sub-conscious mind can play tricks on you, you know."

Matt considered the thought for a moment. Maybe he really was over reacting. He'd never actually walked up to the tire and touched the knife. It could have simply been the moon reflecting off the hubcap in some weird way. "I guess it's possible." He finally agreed with a small smile.

Rob made a fist and playfully punched Matt's chin. "Come on, we'd better go help the guys." He grabbed the tire and closed the trunk.

Matt followed, but not before casting one last glance over his shoulder into the woods. A low hanging tree branch moved and he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on what was out there. At the same time a gust of wind blew his hair and he shook his head, chiding himself for being so paranoid. What is with me? It's only the wind...

The stranger stood back up, from his crouching position, when Matt walked away. For a moment it seemed like Matt was looking right at him, but luckily, the darkness kept him covered.

Chuckling he closed his pocketknife. This was going to be too easy. Turning, he hurried deeper into the woods to find his hidden car. He had his own plane to catch.

"Sorry Jazz, but I don't see it happening." Amy said, laughing as she watched Jazz take Matt's arm, grab the side of his jeans, and try to lift him up for a back suplex.

Team Extreme, the Dudley's, and Jazz were finishing up their in-ring work out for the six person inter-gender tag match for that night. Matt straightened himself up, once Jazz finally gave, and smiled at her. "I think you were just trying to get a cheap grope." He said knowingly as he ruffled her braids. "Your hand was a little too far in the back."

Jazz smirked at him. "Gee, didn't think you'd notice." She sarcastically gave back.

Matt laughed and climbed out of the ring with the others.

"Could I get some of that?" Jeff asked, teasingly ducking under the ropes in a Stacy Keibler-like manner. Jazz walked over and kicked his backside, helping him the rest of the way through. Jeff fell to the floor, but simply smiled up at her. "How'd you know I liked it rough?"

"I told her." Bubba Ray answered. "How could I forget that night in the past." He joked.

The others laughed, while Chris gave Bubba a withering look. "Funny, Man." Chris said cynically, lending a hand to help Jeff up. "He _is_ kidding, right?" He asked when Bubba walked away.

"Me and Bubba?" Jeff was amazed Chris would even wonder. "Can you honestly see me with a guy who calls himself Bubba Ray?"

Matt snorted. "You're with a guy who's sometimes called himself Moongoose."

Ignoring his brother, Jeff smiled at Chris. "I'm with the Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla." He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. "Why don't you rock me, baby."

Matt groaned in disgust, walking past them and Jazz. "Why don't you kick him again." He suggested to her.

While she considered the thought, he flopped down in one of the arena chairs and smiled as Booker-T approached. "What's up, Book." He greeted.

Booker looked down at him, shaking his head. "Man, when are you going to quit wasting your time on that Sucker, Van Dam?"

Matt regarded him amusingly. "Wasting my time?"

"For real, Man." Booker said. "Especially when, word is, you've got a taste for chocolate." He put his hands on his hips, thrusting out his chest. "I'm like a Milky Way- can't eat just one."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that suppose to be potato chips?"

"I'm all dat & a bag of chips." Booker replied. "Just don't forget."

Matt laughed. "I won't." He promised and waved as Booker walked away.

The Rock strolled over and lowered his sunglasses, watching Booker-T leave. "Hmmm. His taste seems to vary. Especially towards you." He implied, sitting beside Matt.

Matt just shrugged. Every since he'd been with Rob, it was almost funny how a couple of the guys had started to approach him in ways they hadn't before. He didn't complain, though. Secretly, he kinda liked the attention. "Nice to see you back. Your movie was pretty cool."

"Thanks." Rock smiled his movie star smile. "It's good to be back." He looked around. "Why isn't your better half here? Is he off hanging up posters of you or something?"

Matt cocked his head to the side, but smiled. "Unlike some people, we don't have to be together all the time." He indicated to his brother and Chris. They were standing by the ring, hanging all over each other, neither one caring how sappy or disgusting they looked.

Rock chuckled. "Thank goodness for that." He tossed a few letters in Matt's lap. "Here you go. Shane O' Mac was handing out the mail that came to the corporate office."

Matt looked at his fan letters then back to the huge pile Rock was still holding. "Need help handing those out?"

"Thanks, but the rest is mine." Rock stated casually.

Matt raised his eyebrows, but shouldn't have been surprised. The Rock was as big a superstar as they come.

Rock chuckled at his expression. "Hey, I'm the 'people's champ' _and_ a movie star now. I'm surprised you're not sending me fan mail." He joked.

Matt snorted good-naturedly. "Sorry to disappoint you 'Great One', but everyone here already knows you so we're not going to be the star-struck fans like people who don't."

"ROCKY!" Jeff yelped excitedly as he ran over. "Your movie was freakin' awesome, Man! You've got to autograph something for me!"

Matt watched incredibly as his brother eagerly searched for a pen.

"Here." Chris happily handed Rock a pen. "Sign my wrist pad."

"Mine too." Jeff said, sticking his arm in Rock's face.

Rock chuckled, casting a glance at Matt. "Anything for my fans."

Matt shook his head in amazement, more at his brother than anything. "I'll let you tend to your fan club." He said, standing to leave.

He headed into the corridor to find the night's card, curious to see who was wrestling whom tonight. As he walked, he looked through the letters he was carrying and held up a bright red envelope. Unlike the others, this envelope only had his name on it with no postmark. Curiously, he tore it open and pulled out a card. The front of the card was blank, but a polaroid picture was taped on the inside.

The picture was of a fireplace, burning a cozy-like fire. "Picture you and me, sitting beside the fire, drinking a little wine." He read the words aloud. "PS, I have a present for you in the utility room."

Matt stopped in his tracks raising his eyebrows. The letter obviously wasn't mailed and there was a present in the utility room? Matt frowned thoughtfully, until it occurred to him- Rob.

"Hey, where's the utility room?" He asked a stagehand walking by.

The man pointed down the hall. "Second door on the left."

"Thanks." Forgetting the matches, Matt hurried to the door and opened it up. Flipping on the light, he saw a dozen red roses sitting on a table.

Although he really wasn't a flowery kind of guy, Matt couldn't help but smile. Rob was something else. Approaching the table, he reached out to touch one the velvety petals then leaned over, inhaling the sweet scent. A little card was hanging off the stem and he opened it up, reading the words aloud.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

When you see how much I want you,

You'll want me too.

Matt snorted in amusement. Rob already had him, but it was probably the best he could do in order to make it rhyme. Picking up the flowers, he left the room to go find him.

"Hey." Rob sat up on the weight bench, from where he was doing his presses as Matt entered the room. "Nice roses."

Matt looked around, to make sure no one was paying attention, before kissing Rob on the cheek. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have."

"I didn't."

"Oh."

Rob chuckled. "Why would I get you roses? You hate flowers, right?"

"Uh.. right." Matt looked at the flowers he held. "Guess they're from a fan. Who happens to be here." He added to himself.

Rob studied the expensive bouquet. "That's some fan. And they're here?"

Matt sat on the bench, beside Rob, showing him the cards.

Rob chuckled, after reading them. "Ah... You really _do_ have a fan."

"I guess." Matt agreed absently, missing Rob's humor. Fans were always giving him gifts. So why did this seem a little strange?

"What is it?" Rob asked.

Matt bit his bottom lip, thoughtfully. "I don't know. Seems like a lot of weird stuffs been happening lately."

"Like what?"

Matt just looked at him. "How did these flowers end up in the utility room? No one but the crew is allowed in the arena and won't be for hours. Not to mention the knife in my tires."

Rob cocked his head to the side and Matt sighed. "Look Rob, I know what I saw and if you don't believe me..."

"I believe you." Rob interrupted, seeing Matt was getting worked up. "You should call the police and report it. It was probably just some bored punks, killing time."

Matt was dubious. "That early in the morning?"

"People do strange things." Rob said. "Besides, that was in N. Carolina. As far as the flowers go, a fan probably asked a stagehand or someone to put them in there. Hell, maybe they're from one of the stagehands themselves or... Rumor has it, Booker-T kinda digs you. They could be from him."

Matt chuckled dryly. "I doubt it. Booker's a little too straightforward to do something like this. Trust me."

Rob slightly frowned. "Has he been hitting on you?"

Matt regarded him a moment then smiled. "Does that make you jealous?" He asked, remembering how Rob reacted, when he thought he was looking at Chris.

Rob waved a hand. "Dude, I'm totally secure."

Matt snorted. "More like overly confident."

Rob raised his eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

Matt laughed, giving him another quick peck. "Dude, you have nothing to worry about."

X-Pac casually strolled up to the dressing room door and stopped, looking around to make sure he hadn't drawn any attention to himself.

You'd think they'd learn to lock the door by now, he thought, slipping quietly inside. He'd been given a description of Rob's bag and easily found it sitting on the floor. Unzipping the bag, he searched for the prescription bottle, as he'd been ordered to do.

Normally he wasn't fond of playing errand boy, even if it was for this particular individual, but he had no love lost for Rob and willingly accepted the assignment.

Finding the bottle, he held it up and examined the contents. Rob had received a concussion from a match about a week ago and was prescribed medication for it.

"Poor Rob." X-Pac sarcastically mused. He opened up his own bottle of pills and poured them into Rob's. All the pills matched, just as he'd been told they would. "This will help you heal."

Replacing everything as he'd found it, X-Pac carefully slipped out the door, undetected, and continued his casual stroll down the hall. Now it was up to him to make sure Rob took them, then his assignment would be complete.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ah Man" Rob groaned as he entered the motel room. Dropping his bags, he headed straight for the bed and carefully lay down. His head throbbed like he'd been hit by a truck.

Matt entered behind him and sat on the edge. "Are you feeling dizzy or anything?" He asked, concerned.

Although he did a little, Rob slowly shook his head, not wanting Matt to worry. "Nah, I'm cool."

Matt remained doubtful. He looked anything, but cool. Rob's match earlier that night had been fine until X-Pac took a steel chair to the back of his head. But then again, that was nothing unusual for a match.

"Maybe you should get checked out." Matt suggested. "You haven't fully recovered from your concussion and now this second blow could have given you second impact syndrome."

"I'll be fine." Rob tried to assure. "Nothing a little sleep won't take care of."

And he calls _me_ stubborn. Matt got up and dug through Rob's bag to find his prescription bottle then went to get some water. "Here, take your pills. Besides the pain, they should keep you from getting nauseous."

Without arguing, Rob obediently took the pills, hoping they wouldn't take long to kick in. "Sorry, I'm not going to be much fun tonight."

Matt smiled. "I'm not worried about that. Just rest for a little bit. I'll run you some bath water."

Rob warmly returned his smile. If people only knew how sweet Matt could be. "Thanks. Are you having a sappy moment?"

Matt gave him a dry look. "Actually you could use it, considering you didn't have a chance to shower after the match. The smell does linger you know." He laughed at Rob's little frown. "Besides, I'll get to slowly wash your back."

How can I refuse an offer like that, Rob thought, chuckling. "Hope you don't drop the soap."

Matt just shrugged innocently and left the room to prepare the water. A few minutes later, he came back to find Rob sound asleep and dead to the world.

Pills must have kicked in fast. Covering Rob with a blanket, he gave him a light kiss on the forehead then pulled off his own shirt and returned to the bathroom. No sense in letting the bath go to waste.

Matt and Jeff posed, dressed in their Hardy Boyz attire of black cargo jeans and mesh muscle shirts, while the photographer's happily snapped away. They were inside the ring, standing in front of a curtain backdrop, with huge photo lamps shining over them.

Matt's skintight shirt seemed to cling to him even more, the heat of the lamps making him uncomfortable, and without thinking, he started fanning his face.

One of the photographers sighed impatiently, having the shot messed up. "Make-up!" He barked to the woman, standing near-by.

Matt groaned to himself, annoyed at his own actions. The last thing he needed was more of that shit caked on his face, but stood still, letting the make-up woman touched him up.

Jeff chuckled, seeing Matt glare at the photographer. "Guess, it's the price we pay for being sex symbols." He said with a dramatic sigh, knowing how much his brother hated photo shoots.

Matt turned his glare on him. Jeff loved the sex symbol image as well as the cameras and played up to them both. Even though he loved tagging with Jeff, the only draw back to being a team was- he had to go along with it as well.

Seeing Rob enter the room, Matt smiled. The make-up woman went to work on Jeff, giving him the opportunity to climb out of the ring and meet him. Rob leaned against the door, slightly pale, but managed a smile.

Matt was instantly concerned the moment he approached him. "You don't look so good. Is your head still bothering you?" He placed a hand over Rob's forehead. "You're burning up!" 

Rob shrugged. "I took an aspirin. I'll be fine."

Matt noticed Rob was holding his hand over his stomach, like he was sick. "Bull shit. You're going to the doctor."

Rob shook his head. "Really Midnight, I'm okay."

Matt crossed his arms, deciding to go for a different tactic. "You don't want me talking to Vince." He warned.

Rob smiled. "Beat you to it. I asked for the night off."

Matt uncrossed his arms, a little surprised. Rob really must be feeling like shit. "Did you take your medication?" He sighed when Rob shook his head. "That's what the pills are for. Man, you're as bad as Jeff. Do I need to start holding your hand too?"

"I heard that." Jeff snapped.

Rob gave a small chuckle. "I promise I'll take them. I just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna hang out at the motel for a bit. Take a nap or something."

Matt nodded approvingly. "Good. I don't want to see you back until your better. And don't forget to take the pills."

"Yes Sir." Rob replied. "And by the way..." He pulled a red envelope out of his pocket. "You got another letter from your admirer."

Matt took the letter, noticing the lack of postmark again. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was on the dressing room floor." Rob said. "I think it was slipped under the door."

Matt opened it up and pulled out the same kind of card, polaroid picture and all. This time the picture was a bubbling stream in the woods. "We'll be together soon." Matt read aloud then looked at Rob. "What do you think that means?"

Rob studied the card. "Means you've got an obsessed fan that's all. Wouldn't be your first or last."

It was true, but Matt still couldn't shake the weird feeling. "This fan just happens to be at this particular arena too? At the same time?"

Rob shrugged. "Like I said before, it's probably one of the stagehands."

"But it might not be."

Rob cocked his head to the side. "I think you're reading a little too much into this. No pun intended."

Matt smiled. "Probably. You should go ahead and take off. If I don't see you before, I'll see you after the show."

Rob nodded. "I'll be watching." He gave Matt a small punch on the shoulder, before walking away.

Matt watched him leave then re-read the card. Why is this getting to me so much?

"Same person?" Jeff asked, reading the card over his shoulder. Matt jumped, not noticing him, and Jeff chuckled. "Calm down, Man."

Matt smiled a little. "Whoever it is, apparently I'll be meeting them soon."

"Ah..." Jeff teased. "You and Booker, sharing wine by the fireplace then going for a stroll by the stream." He gave a dreamy sigh. "How adorable."

Matt gave him a withering look. "How adorable- A twit with wit." He gave back. "I seriously doubt it's from Booker, though."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever sucka." He headed back for the ring to continue the shoot.

Although it was the last place he wanted to go, Matt sighed and followed, tossing the card in the trash along the way.

The lights of the upper level bleachers hadn't been turned on yet, leaving that section of the arena dark. The stranger sat quietly, watching the photo shoot and the conversation between Matt and Rob. He clinched his fist angrily, seeing Matt throw his card away. After all the thought he'd put into it...

Taking a deep breath, he toned his anger down. After all, it wasn't Matt's fault. Rob was the problem. And once Matt realized the kind of guy Rob could be, he'd leave him. Then they could be together.

The stranger smiled at the thought. They'd be together soon. Sitting back in the chair, he relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the shoot.

"Finally." Matt groaned in relief, him and Jeff climbing out of the ring. How was it, a photo shoot could take hours, only for a few pictures to end up in the magazine.

The photographers cleared the equipment out of the ring, while some of the wrestlers entered, ready to begin the in-ring workouts.

"I'll see ya later, I'm gonna find Chris." Jeff said.

Matt nodded and pulled out his cell phone, wanting to check up on Rob.

"Hey Matt." Booker-T walked over. "You make some pretty nice pictures."

Matt snorted. "They'd better be some pretty _damn_ good pictures, after all that time." He complained.

Booker-T chuckled and Matt just smiled. It was part of the job, after all, so he shouldn't complain.

"Hey, by the way..." Matt hesitated, feeling a little silly, but had to ask. "You didn't happen to give me anything the other day, did you?"

Booker looked at him blankly. "Like what?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing."

Booker raised his eyebrows. "Is that a hint? You want me to 'give' you something?" He suggestively joked.

Matt smiled. "Thanks, but I godda man."

Booker shrugged. "What's your man got to do with me?"

Matt laughed and Booker just waved a hand. "I'm playing, Man. I'll see ya around."

"Later." Matt shook his head, still smiling, then suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around. Caught off guard, Matt almost stumbled. "What the... Rob, when did you get back?"

Rob smiled wide, obviously feeling better than earlier. "Hey Baby, how'd the shoot go?"

Before Matt could answer, Rob wrapped an arm around him, clutched his hair and pulled him into a hard quick kiss, releasing it with a loud smack. Matt stared at Rob, surprised, then noticed a few of the guys near-by snickering. Get a room, somebody commented. Blushing, Matt quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

Matt tucked a lock of hair, Rob had loosened, behind his ear. "Wow, I take it you're feeling better." He said, trying to ignore everyone's looks.

Rob held out his arms. "Dude, I feel great." He beamed. "Why don't you call up your brother and see if him and Chris wanna get some grub?"

Matt studied Rob a second. A little rest and medication really must have been all he needed, he thought then smiled. "Sure. Where at?"

Rob started to reply then stopped, noticing Booker-T over Matt's shoulder. "Hey Booker!" He yelled out.

Booker looked over, from the circle of wrestlers he was chatting with and waved.

Instead of waving back, Rob slapped Matt's backside, making him jump. "Don't forget who 'this one' belongs to." He finished loudly.

Matt's mouth dropped, his face turning redder, while Booker and practically every wrestler in the room laughed or commented. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

Rob shrugged. "Just reminding everyone who you belong to that's all." He leaned in for another kiss, but Matt quickly turned his face to the side. Rob pulled back frowning. "What's wrong? Are you ashamed to let people know or something?"

"No... It's not that..." Matt hesitated, not sure what to think of Rob's behavior. "Just tone it down a little, okay?"

He felt a twinge of quilt, seeing Rob's hurt expression. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Rob's feelings and placed a hand on his arm. "You know me. I just get a little embarrassed, I guess. But not of you." Matt said firmly. "Don't ever think I'm ashamed of us. I'm proud of you."

Rob smiled. "I'm proud of you too, Man." He said, this time giving Matt a punch on the shoulder.

Matt returned his smiled. "That's better. Now lets eat, I'm starved."

Jeff and Chris lay across the couch, their cloths carelessly discarded on the floor as they kissed with a heat to steam up the dressing room. Jeff broke the kiss and let his head fall back, over the couch's arm, while Chris nipped and nibbled on his neck.

"We really need to get going." Jeff tried, once again, although he didn't make a move to push Chris off. Instead, his hand played with the bleached locks of Chris's hair.

Chris nodded, scooting down lower to nibble on Jeff's six-pack. "Okay." He replied, not making a move to get up.

Jeff laughed at the tickling sensation around his abs. "Seriously, we should go. You know how impatient Matt gets." He reminded, his voice more breathy than before as Chris's mouth moved to the rim of his boxers.

Chris gripped the fabric with his teeth and began slowly pulling them down, his hands caressing the sides of Jeff's body at the same time. Jeff squirmed with anticipation, under his touch, and Chris looked up with a smile.

Jeff smiled back in defeat. "Well... Maybe we have another minute." He said, not too upset about the defeat.

"That's what I thought." Chris lowered his head and all Jeff could do was suck in a breath as Chris's warm mouth closed over him.

Matt pounded on the door. "Why is this door locked?" He yelled, trying the handle again.

"Uh... No reason." Jeff haistily answered, while shoving Chris's raised head back down. "Be right there."

Matt looked at his watch then crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. It never failed. When he was starving, Jeff always had to hold them up. After a moment of waiting, he pounded harder on the door. "What the hell are you doing? Are you coming or what?"

"OH, SHIT YEAH!"

Matt blinked, staring at the door, then sighed in annoyance.

"Hey!" Rob came up from behind. "What's up?"

"Don't ask." Matt grumbled. "Let's just go." Why couldn't he have been an only child?

"Thanks for waiting." Jeff snapped, him and Chris entering the restaurant, flushed from their walk.

Rob looked up from the table, perplexed. "Sorry..." He turned to Matt. "Thought you said they were full."

"I said, _Chris_ had a mouth full." Matt corrected, giving them both an annoyed pointed look.

Jeff started to reply, but changed his mind. Exchanging sheepish looks with Chris, they both sat down instead.

"So..." Chris opened the menu. "What looks good." He looked at Rob's still full plate. "Apparently not that."

Matt glanced over at the plate. So busy with eating his own food, he didn't notice, Rob had barley touched his. "Thought you were hungry?"

"Me too." Rob shrugged. "Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

Matt started to say something, but was distracted by a young server coming up to the table. "Um... Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes?" Both brothers replied.

She giggled, having gotten the attention of both superstars. "Matt Hardy." She shyly cleared up. "I was asked to give this to you." She set a gift on the table, which was about the size of a shoebox.

Matt smirked at Jeff's disappointed frown. "Face it Bro, not everyone wants you."

Jeff made the pretence of brushing a lock of hair out of his face, purposely using his middle finger.

Matt ignored him and smiled at the server. "Thanks. Who's it from?"

"I don't know." She apologetically replied. "Some guy left it up front and said to give it to you."

"Some guy?" Rob asked. "What'd he look like?"

"I'm not sure." The server answered. "It wasn't left with me personally, but the person it was left with said something about him being bald."

Matt turned to Rob. "At least that rules out Booker-T."

Rob frowned. "How'd anyone know you were going to be here?"

"It's no secret the WWF's in town." Matt shook the box. "We're not that hard to find."

The server nervously twisted her apron around in her hands. "Can I just say, I'm your number one fan."

Matt smiled up at her. "You can say it all you want." He smoothly replied, causing the girl to blush.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I think I've lost my appetite." He muttered under his breath.

The girl grabbed a pen out of her apron and held it out for Matt. "Would you?" She asked hopefully.

Matt took the pen. "You have something to write on?"

"No but..." She clasped her hands together and bite her lip as if contemplating. "Oh, what the hell." Giggling, she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse then pulled the fabric down. "If you wouldn't mind."

Matt laughed lightly and stood. "Defiantly not. Especially for my number one fan." He proceeded to autograph the top of her breast.

The girl held back her hair and stood posed as if to entice Matt. Chris snorted, holding back his laugh as Matt handed back her pen. "There you go, Honey." He purred, giving her a wink.

The waitress flushed, nearly bouncing where she stood. "Thank you so much..." She sputtered out excitedly. "I'll make sure your server takes extra good care of you." She finished, before rushing off through the kitchen.

Chris shook his head, hearing her squealing in the back. "She wasn't even our server?"

"No." Matt answered sitting back down.

Chris looked toward the kitchen. "Good thing, she must be blind or something. Didn't she see the rest of us sitting here?"

"Sorry." Matt proudly tossed his head. "Apparently she couldn't see past me."

Jeff groaned. "Probably couldn't see past your big-ass head."

Rob regarded Matt, thoughtfully. "You just love doing that 'wink' thing, don't you?"

Matt smiled at him. "It seems to work. It did on you."

Rob snorted and went back to playing with his food. "Seems to work on Booker-T, too." He grumbled.

Matt lost his smile. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Rob gave him a knowing look. "You know exactly what I mean. Maybe you shouldn't tease him, if you don't plan on giving him anything."

Jeff raised his menu up in front of his face, exchanging 'what the hell' glances with Chris. Rob continued to play with his food, while Matt stared at him, at a loss for words. When it was clear Rob wasn't going to say anything else, he finally cleared his throat.

"I don't tease him. What is it with you and Booker?" Matt asked, suddenly irritated. "Did you guys have a falling out or something?" What other explanation could there be?

Rob was silent a moment, then looked up with an apologetic smile. "I know you don't. I'm Sorry. Guess, I'm not feeling too well."

Matt softened. "I'll take you back to the motel. The medication is probably wearing off."

Rob rubbed his forehead. "Go ahead and finish eating, first. I'll be fine for now."

"That stuff wears off fast." Jeff put in. "I've had the same prescription."

Matt nodded, remembering. "Maybe you should still see a doctor."

Rob pulled the prescription bottle out of his pocket and popped a few pills. "I've got the night off and I'll rest. If I'm not better by tomorrow, I'll go."

Matt nodded, satisfied.

"Man..." Jeff said, studying the present over his menu. "First roses and now this?"

Matt shrugged. "Can't help it. It's not like I can turn off all this appeal."

Jeff tossed his menu away, wishing his brother's mouth could turn off. "Now I know, I've lost my appetite."

After the night's show, Matt drove like a bat out of hell, wanting to get back to the motel. He'd been trying to call Rob, but Rob wasn't answering his cell or the motel phone. Once there he grabbed his stuff, and with a quick bye to Jeff and Chris, jogged to the room and burst through the door.

"Rob?" He called out, not seeing him.

Rob poked his head out of the bathroom. "Hey Midnight." He smiled brightly. "Great match, as usual." 

Matt closed the door and let his bag fall from his shoulder, relived to see his worry was unwarranted. "I called and called you tonight. Are you okay?"

"Sure." Rob cheerfully answered. "Sorry I didn't answer. I've been kinda napping on and off. But man, it's just what I needed." He finished, then returned to the bathroom.

"Glad to hear it." Matt replied. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled on the bed and flopped down. Satisfied to see Rob was okay, he invited the lingering exhaustion to go ahead and over-take him. The day seemed too long.

A few minutes later, he felt the bed shift as Rob climbed on and straddled his back. Rob started a deep tissue massage and chuckled, hearing Matt instantly start to purr. "Anything I can do to make it better?" He asked.

"You're doing it." Matt murmured, feeling himself start to drift off.

Rob lifted up to rolled Matt onto his back, then lowered on top of him, smiling at the beautiful creature he possessed. "Anything else I can do?" He hinted in a suggestive tone, followed by a small kiss.

Matt smiled up at him. "You think that's a good idea, considering your head?"

Rob buried his hand in Matt's hair, gently pulling his head back and nuzzling into his neck. At the same time his other hand roamed down the side of Matt's body, cupped the back of his knee, and pulled it up against him. "My heads just fine." He whispered huskily.

Matt closed his eyes. Rob's warm lips felt so good, he let him linger a few seconds, before gently pushing him back. "I don't want you to do anything that might jar your head. Besides..." Cupping Rob's face, he gave him a soft apologetic kiss. "I'm actually pretty sore and tired."

Rob looked at him, perplexed, then sat up on his knees with a frown. "Sore and tired? What the hell have you been doing?" He snapped.

Matt raised up on his elbows, surprised by Rob's pissed-off tone. "You saw how long the match was." He tried to explain. "It kinda wore me out a little."

"You sure it was the match that wore you out?" Rob asked, accusingly. "Or maybe it was Booker."

Matt sat all the way up, amazed Rob could make such an accusation. "You know better than that. Do you honestly think I would do something like that to you?"

Rob climbed off the bed and began pacing the room, irritably. He honestly didn't know what to think. Matt watched him, growing more confused. Where the hell was all this suddenly coming from? What in the world could he have possibly done to make Rob think that way?

"Are you upset, because Booker's always joking around with me? Because that's all it is, joking around."

Rob snorted dubiously. "Joking around, huh? Kinda like what we used to do?" He shook his head. "Apparently that's all it takes to get your ass in the sack."

Matt's mouth dropped, completely taken aback by what Rob was saying.

Rob nodded triumphantly, mistaking Matt's stunned silence. "I thought so. And as far as your little admirer goes, don't act like you don't do anything to draw their attention." He continued.

Matt clinched the blanket in his hands, growing frustrated. "I'm only watched by billions of people. How the hell, do I _not _draw attention to myself?"

Rob placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Matt, like it was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "Maybe if you didn't flaunt so much..."

"...Flaunt?" Matt interrupted. "What do you mean _flaunt_?"

"You know what I mean." Rob said, his voice raising. "Do you have to take your shirt off in _every_ match?"

"Vince tells us to for the female fans." Matt reminded, his voice raising as well. "I have no control over the shit."

Rob gave him a disgusted look. "Just like you have no control over your actions, right?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Matt shouted, desperately trying to get some reason. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK IT IS, YOU THINK I DO."

Rob's face darkened with hostility. "WHO THE FUCK YOU DO, IS MORE LIKE IT." He shouted back. He turned away, as though no longer capable of looking at him. "I seriously have my doubts, I was even your first." He added.

Matt winced at the words. Rob was his first everything. First love, relationship, first experience with a man, and for Rob to say something like that... Climbing off the bed, he quickly threw on his shoes then grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. At the moment, Rob was the last person he wanted to be with. 

Rob turned around, hearing Matt open the door. "Where are you going?" Running over, he reached around Matt and slammed it shut.

Matt sighed, heavily. "I think it might be better if I stayed with Jeff and Chris, tonight." He whispered, through clenched teeth. "We can talk later."

"Chris?" Rob laughed cynically. "That's perfect. Run to Chris. Maybe you'll get another glimpse of the goods. Or better yet, maybe Chris will show you why he's the 'king of the world'. That's what you really want, isn't it?"

With an angry motion, Matt threw his bag down. "Think what ever the fuck you want. I don't give a shit."

This time Rob winced, feeling like Matt had taken a dagger to his heart. He loved Matt more than anything in the world. Would give and do anything for him... And he didn't give a shit? Matt's cold gaze was unwavering, and Rob felt his heartache turn to rage.

How could anyone be so cruel and uncaring? After everything they've been through together, Matt was just going to leave him at the drop of a dime? Like he was nothing? The rage started boiling in his blood and before Rob could stop himself, he slapped Matt, hard.

The sharp slap was so unexpected, Matt spun around and stumbled into the door. Catching himself, he stood still and silent, completely stunned with shock. Rob had hit him! Rob was never suppose to hurt him and he'd actually hit him! Bringing a hand to his mouth, he could feel the blood on his busted lip, and squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. But the pain went beyond physical and for a second, he thought he was going to throw up.

Rob looked down at his hand as though it'd acted of its own accord. He stood frozen, unable to believe what he'd just done.

Matt took a deep breath, steeling himself, before turning to face Rob. Rob stared at him with wide-eyes, his face slowly draining of all color.

Matt eyes, however, narrowed dangerously. "You know, some of the guys you've been with might have been used to you knocking them around or whatever. And maybe they were cool with it..." He paused, trying to swallow the rage he could hear wavering in his voice. "But guess what Rob? _I'm_ not like any of the guys you've ever been with."

Still in a state of disbelief, Rob opened his mouth to reply, but Matt never gave him the chance. Drawing back a fist, he punched Rob square in the face.

Rob fell on his back, his head bouncing off the floor with a loud knocking sound. Crying out in pain, he clutched it as sharp stabs of lightening shot through, then everything went black.

Shaking with fury, Matt stood over him and waited until it became evident, Rob wasn't going to move. Quickly his fury dissolved into dread. What have I done? Dropping to his knees beside Rob, he hesitated briefly, before lifting Rob's head and placing it on his lap.

"Rob... Rob can you hear me?"

When Rob didn't move or react, Matt began to panic, fearful of the damage he might have further inflicted. Just then Jeff and Chris entered the room.

"Hey Bro..." Jeff started then stopped, seeing them both on the floor. "Holy shit, what happened?" Both ran over.

Chris knelt down and placed a hand on Rob's head. "Did you call an ambulance?"

Matt shook his head mutely, too unnerved over the whole scene to have even thought about it. As Chris jumped up to call, Jeff knelt to take his place, examining Rob. "I didn't know his concussion was this bad." He looked up at his brother and his mouth dropped, seeing Matt's busted lip. "What happened to you?"

Matt absently brought his fingers to his lip, never taking his eyes off Rob. "I don't know." He quietly answered, at a complete loss. "I don't know."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Matt sat on the roof of the hospital, watching the lights of the cars down below. He sat on the landing pad, a little way from the attendants doing maintenance work on the lifeflight helicopter. He figured it must not be unusual for them to see someone hanging out on the rooftop, for they barley glanced at him. He wasn't complaining, though. He wanted the time alone to think about things.

Mainly, to think about the amount of Meth the doctors had found in Rob's system and how it could have gotten there. They'd managed to pump a lot of the narcotic out of him, saying it was a wonder he didn't OD. Especially considering it was Meth mixed with painkillers. How in the hell could they have gotten in his prescription bottle?

Matt took a drag off his cigarette and let the smoke out in a long sigh. The real question was how could he have been so blind? Rob had shown all the signs of being under the influence the drug. The strange behavior, loss of appetite, the aggression. According to the doctors, all of these were side effects of methamphetamines, so why didn't he see it?

Maybe it was because he'd always assumed, meth was a type of speed that needed to be snorted, and Rob defiantly didn't snort shit. But new lessons are learned everyday and apparently Meth can be made into a pill form as well. A form that was made into a perfect match of Rob's regular prescription pills.

He glanced over, hearing the rooftop door open and, expecting Jeff, was a little surprised to see Chris. So much for being left alone with his thoughts.

Chris walked over, looking at Matt's hand in surprise. "Um...Where'd you get those from?" He asked, gesturing to the pack of cigarettes.

"Gift shop." Matt took another drag. "Funny that a hospital would sell cigarettes, huh?"

Chris decided to leave it alone and climbed on the landing pad to sit beside him. "Jeff and I have been looking for you. I honestly didn't expect to find you here, but thought I'd check anyway."

Matt shrugged. "View's kinda nice."

Chris nodded and after a moment of silence, cleared his throat. "Not much is different, if you're wondering. Rob's still asleep and the doctor came by, saying how lucky he was. They'll let him go tomorrow."

"What about the concussion?" Matt asked, a little nervous to hear the answer.

"No serious damage done." Chris assured. "He'll be okay."

Although relieved, Matt still could help but feel aggravated with himself. Rob slapping him, should have been just that- A slap in the face of reality to realize what was going on. But instead he acted without thinking and could have seriously injured Rob.

"You know, as bad as it may sound, I'm kinda glad he was high on that shit." Matt started quietly. "Rob would have never hit me otherwise, and you can't even begin to imagine how I felt when he did." He looked over at Chris. "You're a good friend Chris and I know how much you love Jeff, but if I _ever_ think you've so much as raised a hand to my brother..."

Chris met his gaze calmly. "It'll never happen."

Matt give him a small smile then threw down his cigarette, stepping on it. "Let's go in. It's getting a little chilly and I can't stand the cold."

"Where have you been?" Jeff rushed over, meeting Matt and Chris as they came down the hall. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"On the roof." Matt answered. Jeff's eyes widened and despite himself, Matt chuckled. "I wasn't going to jump or anything. I was just smoking a cigarette."

Jeff raised his eyebrows then frowned. "Smoking? I thought you'd stopped that shit?" His tone was more than a little disapproving.

Shit, Matt thought, having not meant to say that. There I go again, acting without thinking. He walked past Jeff, hardly in the mood for a lecture. He was an adult and didn't need to speak for his actions anyway. Coming to Rob's room, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Rob was still sound asleep and looked incredibly pale and ashy. Matt approached the bed and winced at the blackish-blue bruises, he'd left on Rob's face. "I'm sorry." He whispered, gently smoothing back Rob's hair. Man, how was Rob going to react to the news that he'd been popping Meth? Rob prided himself on being healthy when it came to eating and other life style habits.

Jeff walked in the room, followed by Chris. "Who do you think could have done this?"

Matt shook his head, feeling a glimmer of anger. "I have no idea, but I'll fucking figure it out."

"What are you going to tell Vince?" Chris asked.

"Nothing..." Matt quickly answered. "Nothing more than, Rob hurt his head again. If he suspected anything else and gave Rob a drug test, Rob could be fired."

Jeff hesitated. "Why not just tell Vince the truth? I mean... It's not Rob's fault."

"No!" Matt snapped. "Do you think Vince would believe someone just happen to slip the pills in his prescription bottle? You saw the look on the doctor's face. He didn't even believe it. This can never go any further than us, understand?"

Jeff and Chris both nodded their heads in agreement. Satisfied, Matt tiredly sank into a chair beside the bed. Every strange thing that has been happening, in the past few days, somehow had to be linked together. A sense of dread fell over him as he watched Rob sleep.

At least in the past, they'd known who their enemy was and could somewhat prepare for it. But this was worse. How could they possibly prepare for the unknown?

After talking to drug counselors and such, Rob was finally released from the hospital. If the situation weren't so serious, Matt would have laughed at the thought of them trying to persuade Rob to go into rehab. If they only knew- Rob's idea of getting high was simply an extra thirty minutes of meditating. Still the hospital was obligated to do what, they thought, they had to do before letting him go.

Vince had cleared Rob for two full weeks from performing. The other's really didn't have an excuse and had to remain on the roster. Matt wasn't too pleased with it, nor was he happy about Rob insisting on tagging along instead of going home to recover. Either way, Rob was with them and there was nothing any of them could do, but go back to the motel and prepare for work.

Matt sat on his bed untying the ribbon on the gift, he'd received the other day. Jeff lifted his head from the bed, him and Chris were napping on. "Haven't you slept yet?" He asked. They'd all been up the whole night with Rob and this was the first chance they'd gotten to sleep, before they had to go to arena.

"Can't sleep." Matt lifted the lid on the box and checked out its contents.

"What is it?" Jeff sat up, curious.

Matt reached inside and brought out a handful of loose rose petals. The petals might have been fresh when the gift was presented to him, but were now withered. "That's unique, I guess." He reached back in, retrieving a red envelope.

"Same guy, huh?" Rob asked, exiting the bathroom.

Matt smiled up at him, happy to see him a little refreshed. "Looks like it." He tore into the envelope and opened the card, this time with no picture. "Pieces of my broken heart." He read aloud.

"Maybe that means, he's given up." Jeff guessed.

"I don't care what it means." Matt tossed the card aside and moved over to make room for Rob. "How are you feeling?"

Rob smiled. "Not too bad." He said truthfully. "Still ache some, but that's better than being... you know..." He trailed off.

Matt tried to give him an assuring smile. They'd talked about everything that happened the other night, but no matter what he said, Rob couldn't shake the guilt. He decided to change the subject. "Since we'll be here a few days, why don't we all stay in a nice hotel suite?"

"That's cool." Jeff piped up, growing tired of the motels. They hadn't stayed in a hotel suite for a while, due to the expense. Even with the huge salaries they were generously paid, the cost of constantly traveling, flying, renting cars, meals, and boarding added up quick.

"Sounds like a plan." Rob slowly agreed. "But maybe it'd be better if you roomed with Jeff and Chris."

"Why?" Matt asked, not sure how to take the suggestion.

"Just to be on the safe side." Rob explained. "I don't want what happened the other night to happen again."

Matt gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm not worried about it happening again, so stop thinking about it." He got up and started getting his gear together.

Easier said than done, Rob bleakly thought. He couldn't understand how Matt could so easily dismiss the whole thing, like it was nothing. He knew he wasn't himself, but still... How could he ever forget or forgive his actions against Matt.

Jeff woke Chris so he could prepare as well. Chris and Matt both had to perform that night, but Jeff was lucky enough to be off, so Matt left him and Rob with the responsibility of finding a hotel.

"So, where do you feel like staying?" Jeff asked Rob, once Matt and Chris had left.

Rob was silent a moment, before answering. "Where ever you want is fine. I'll get a separate room."

Jeff studied his friend a moment. "What ever you're thinking Rob, it wasn't your fault. Matt will be the first to tell you that. You can't help what the drugs did."

Rob slowly shook his head. "I can't help but be worried, though. The Doctor said it takes days to get this shit out of my system. I don't want to hurt him again."

Jeff gave him a warm smile. "The fact that you can sit here and say that, shows you're of the right frame of mind. Unless you take something else, nothing is going to happen." He paused, taking-in Rob's bruised cheek and swollen black eye. "Besides, it seems like Matt can handle his own." He joked.

Rob gingerly brought a hand up to his sore face and chuckled. "You've got a point there. _Dude_, he has a killer right hook."

Matt stood in front of the dressing room mirror, combing his hair and pulling it back. Chris had taken off, somewhere, leaving him alone and wishing the show was already over. Without Rob around, it was pretty boring. Even his annoying brother would be welcome company.

When his cell phone rang, he hurried over to answer it, hoping it was one of them. "Hello?"

"Where are you at?"

Matt smiled, hearing Rob's voice. "In the dressing room. Did you get a hotel?"

The phone was silent.

"Rob?"

The only reply was a slow chuckle and Matt suddenly realized, it wasn't Rob's voice after all. "Who is this?"

"A fan." The call disconnected.

Matt looked at the caller id, which he hadn't bothered to check. The number was unlisted. He bit his lip, trying to figure the voice out. He knew it from somewhere so wasn't too worried. Probably one of his co-workers joking around.

There was a knock on the door and he went to open it, expecting one of the guys, but no one was there. However, on the floor sat another present, like the one he'd received before. Picking it up, he looked down the corridor, just in time to see a man hastily whip around the corner.

The man was obviously trying to escape notice, but not before Matt caught a glimpse. The server had described the man as bald, but it was hard to tell, for this stocky built person was wearing a ball cap.

"HEY!" Throwing the gift under his arm, Matt ran down the corridor, whipped around the corner and stumbled into Chris, nearly knocking him down.

"Sorry." Matt quickly looked around. "Did you see that guy?"

"What guy?" Chris looked around as well. "All I saw was you trying to run me down."

"I think it was the guy." Matt showed Chris the gift. "I saw him come this way."

"Sorry." Chris said. "But I would have noticed somebody coming this way. I'm the only one here."

Matt let out an exasperated breath, but could see for himself, no one else was around. "I could have sworn..."

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man, you and fatigue just don't mix." He walked with Matt back to the dressing room.

The stranger opened the door a crack and peeked out of the room, he'd just managed to slip into. That was a close call. At least, he won't have to keep hiding much longer. Once he had Matt, the games would be over. They could leave and be together as they were meant to be...

Later on, Matt hung out in the backstage area with the other wrestlers, watching Chris's match on a moniter, without paying attention. His mind was occupied with the man he'd seen earlier and was annoyed, he hadn't got a good look at him. There was no doubt it was the same person. He hadn't opened the gift yet, but it was in the same kind of box. That proved this person had been following him from arena to arena and who knows where else.

Besides the gift and appearance, the phone call was a little unnerving. A simple fan couldn't have come across his cell phone number. Only his father, brother and closest friends had it. How could this particular individual have it?

Any nudged his side to capture his attention. "You guys feel like hanging out tonight?"

"Thanks, but Rob's not feeling too good." Matt said. "I'm gonna hang out with him."

Amy nodded understandingly. "Tell him, I hope he gets to feeling better."

Jay snorted, good-naturedly. "Man, you and Rob have almost become inseparable. I heard about your guy's little thing the other day."

Matt blinked. "What do you mean?" How the hell did he find out?

Adam snickered. "Please, everyone heard about Rob drooling all over you. As if he was trying to make a point to Booker-T."

"Oh that." Matt smiled, relieved. "Guess, he got a little over zealous. A lot of rumors have been flying around lately. I didn't know I was such a hot topic."

"Well, someone thinks you're hot..." Jay started.

"Jay, that could be anybody."

Jay snorted. "Anyway, I got this weird phone call at my motel room the other night. Some guy said he was a huge fan and wanted to know where you were staying."

Matt lost his smile, feeling a small chill go up his spine. "You didn't tell him did you? Or give out my cell number?"

"Of course not." Jay answered. "Actually, I'd forgotten all about it until now."

Matt didn't reply, feeling even more unnerved. Is this guy trying to keep tabs on me?

"You ready?" Amy asked, indicating to the monitor.

Matt looked up and saw Chris's match was over, meaning they were next. While the commercials and promos aired, he took his place with Amy at the guerilla position, both hi-fiving Chris on his way back in.

Matt pushed back the curtain a little and peered out, inspecting the audience. The arena was filled with thousands of people, nearly all of them holding signs. He wasn't sure what, or who, he was looking for and from his point of view, wouldn't have found anything anyway.

"What do some of my signs say?" Amy asked, mistaking his actions.

"Um... They seem to like you." Matt absently replied. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around.

Lance Storm smiled. "Let's kick a little ass tonight." He said, good-naturedly.

Matt forced a return smile. "Sure thing."

He stood back so Lance could take position, in front of the curtain. The music tech hit Lance's music and Lance cleared his throat and lost his smile, putting together his ultra serious persona then left.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked, noticing Matt didn't seem as cool and confident as he normally was.

"No." Matt casually tossed his wet-down hair. "Everythings cool."

Amy smiled and stepped infront of the curtain. Matt joined her, pushing his thoughts and concerns aside. He had his match to do and wasn't going to let anything screw with his performance. The Hardy Boyz music hit and they walked through the curtain, pausing at the foot of the ramp. Him doing his trademark gun gestures while Amy, now Lita, did her offbeat little dance.

They made their way down the ramp, playing into the crowd and the signs. Although keeping his demeanor cool and punk, Matt smiled inwardly, knowing he'd never grow tired of the thundering roar of the crowd in his ears.

The Hardy Boyz and Lita may not have been in the same league as The Rock or Triple H, but were still huge beloved fan favorites. And the fans never failed to show it through the cheers, chants, and signs.

Matt tried reading as many of the signs as he could, on his way to the ring then nearly stopped in his tracks, catching sight of a particular one. This particular sign was big and red, held up in a way that blocked the owner's face. The words,

We'll be together very soon were written across it.

Matt continued to walk, never taking his eyes off the sign. The person holding the sign, turned as he walked, never letting his face show.

"Watch where you're going Zombi." Lita chuckled as Matt ran into her at the ring.

"Sorry." Matt followed her into the ring and they each climbed on a second rope turnbuckle, performing their traditional pre-match posing for the fans. He'd purposely went to the turnbuckle that faced the red sign holder's direction, only now, the sign and individual were gone.

Jeff and Rob lounged around on the couch, watching TV, when Matt and Chris entered the Hotel suite. They both got up to help with the bags, Jeff shaking his head at his brother. "Damn Matt, you've defiantly had better matches."

Matt practically shoved past him and angrily threw his bag to the floor, not even noticing Rob's outstreached hand. He flopped down on the couch and sat, glowering at the TV. His match was no doubt the worst one of the night. Probably the year. So distracted by looking for the stranger, he'd missed several spots and blotched up the ending. Luckily Amy was able to deliver a 'Lita-can-rana' to Lance and give Matt a believable pin when he severely screwed up his 'twist of fate'.

Rob picked up Matt's bag and went to join him, shooting Jeff a look that clearly said- I wouldn't say anything else if I were you.

The look was unnecessary. Jeff already decided he didn't want to risk commenting any further and proceeded to help Chris with his bags. "Your match was great, as usual." He whispered.

Rob sat beside Matt and threw an arm around his shoulders. "The match wasn't that bad."

Matt snorted at the blatant lie. "Name one worse."

Rob paused to think, taking a little too long. Matt half groaned, half sighed. "Might as well put a big-ass loser 'L' on my forehead."

Rob squeezed his shoulders. "Hey, we all have those days. You can't always be perfect. Besides, you were tired. Why don't you get some sleep."

Matt started to argue, but found himself nodded instead. He really was ready for this miserable night to end. "You coming?"

Rob hesitated. "Uh...I will later. You go ahead." He gave Matt a kiss.

Matt took his bag and dragged himself into the room, him and Rob were sharing. After getting his things in order, he started to undress then stopped, noticing the blinds on the window were wide open. He went to the window and took-in the night-time view of the twinkling city, while biting his lip in contemplation. It was silly to think anyone could see into the room, being this many stories up. Still, after a moment he pulled the blinds shut.

I must be overworked, he decided, finally stripping down to his boxers. He crawled under the bedcovers and lay staring at the ceiling. The stranger and the disturbing sign were the last thoughts on his mind, before falling asleep.

A while later, he gasped and sat up in bed. The dream! Taking a deep breath, Matt let it out in a long sigh. Now that the weird dream had started again, how long would it take to run its course? Why couldn't he just remember it? He looked over, hoping he hadn't woke Rob, but Rob wasn't with him. Rob's side of the bed hadn't even been touched.

Matt climbed out of bed and went into the dark livingroom area, guessing Rob must have fallen asleep on the couch. His guess was right, or so he thought. He slightly frowned, seeing Rob had a pillow and blanket. Did Rob intend to sleep on the couch? Matt started to wake him then changed his mind. Maybe this was Rob's way of getting over the guilt.

Matt sat in the plush chair, beside the couch. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of staying in the bedroom alone and if Rob wasn't going to stay with him, he'd hang out in here. Grabbing his cigarettes and the remote off the coffee table, he lit one up and turned on the TV. Maybe he could catch a re-run of The Jefferson's.

Jeff flipped off the TV and turned with his hands on hips. "What was the point in getting this two bedroom suite, if you guys are just going to camp out in here?" He demanded, loud enough to wake Matt and Rob.

Matt groggily raised his head from the arm of the chair. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 10am. Last time he'd checked, it was nearly 7am. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He mumbled, voice thick with fatigue.

Rob sat up on the couch. "Were you out here all night?" He asked Matt.

Matt tried shaking some of the cobwebs out of his head. "Yeah. Why were you?"

"Why were either of you?" Jeff interrupted. He then headed into the small kitchen, grumbling along the way. "$1600 a night. Why I nearly break my neck in every match, just to have my money go to waste..."

"Shut up." Matt snapped. The last thing he was in the mood for was listening to his brother whine. "It's not like you're paying for it all yourself and even if you were, you can fucking afford it so stop bitching." Climbing out of the chair, he went straight for the coffeepot.

Jeff glared at him, but kept quiet. Arguing with Matt before he had coffee was not a wise thing to do. Especially when it was obvious, he was still exhausted.

Rob followed and poured himself a cup. "You don't look like you've had much sleep."

"I didn't." Matt admitted, staring off into space. "Why did you stay on the couch?"

Rob concentrated on doctoring up his coffee. "I didn't think it was a good idea to stay together, as far as sleeping together goes."

"If you're worried about hurting me, don't. I'm not." Matt cocked his head to the side, examining Rob's face. "Think I can't take you or something?" He joked.

Rob just smiled. "Oh, I _know_ you can. So lets just say it's for my _own_ protection."

Matt forced a return smile, deciding there was no sense in making an issue out of it. After all, it was just one night.

"So, anything interesting happen at the show?" Rob asked.

Matt shook his head. "Other than running into my little admirer, no."

"What?" Jeff butted in. "Who was it?"

Matt shrugged and told them all that had happened the night before. "I don't suppose you guys happen to see the sign on TV?" He was hardly surprised to see them shake their heads no. "Of course not." He cynically muttered.

Rob smiled patiently. "Midnight, I still think you may be over-reacting. Just a bit."

"Over-reacting?" Matt regarded Rob incredibly. Of all people, _Rob_ should believe him by now. "Is that what you're going to tell your drug counselor?"

Rob instantly flushed and lowered his head.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... somehow I know this drug thing is connected. Too much shits been happening, at once, for me to just be over-reacting."

Jeff cleared his throat. "What was in the present this time?"

"I don't know. I forgot it in the car." Matt answered. He was tempted to go get it, but was too tired to bother.

Rob could easily tell, the circles under Matt's eyes were almost as dark as his eye color. "You should to go back to bed. At least get a little bit of sleep before tonight."

Matt shook his head. "We're going home tomorrow. I'll have plenty of time to sleep then. You are coming with me aren't you?"

Rob smiled. "Yeah, Man. We'll make the most of it."

Matt genuinely returned the smile. At least that was something to look forward to.

The rest of the morning was spent hanging out in the suite and later that afternoon they all went for a nice quiet lunch, before the un-televised house show that night.

When they arrived at the arena, Vince pulled Matt asided, as Matt knew he would, and went over every single mistake made in the previous night's match. Matt assured Vince, a performance like that wouldn't happen again and thankfully, he had the track record to back it up. With no more letters, phone calls, or anything unusual distracting him, he performed perfectly that night. Having his brother, Rob, and Chris there also helped.

The house shows ended earlier than the aired shows, giving them plently of night left over to do something. Their flight was earily so, instead of going to a club, they decided on pizza and movies and stopped by a video store on the way back to the Hotel.

Matt wondered along the new release wall and shook his head, listening to Jeff and Chris goofing off. It was amazing two people could have such a good time in a simple video store. Especially in the cheesy porn section.

"Hey Matt! What do ya think?" Jeff yelled, holding up two movie boxes. "'Shindler's Fist' or 'Saving Ryan's Privates'."

He busted out laughing, while Matt hastily looked around, hoping no one else heard. At least if anyone noticed, they were all wearing hats and sunglasses, in order to keep a low profile. "Do you have to be so loud? And why the hell are you asking _me_?"

Chris held up a couple of boxes too. "How about 'Lord of the Shwings' or 'The Blue Balls Brothers'."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Matt quickly retreated into an isle, getting away from the laughing fools. Who the hell suggested _this_ great idea? "They're like a couple of damn kids." He muttered to Rob, who was searching for a martial arts movie he hadn't seen yet.

"Kids who really dig porn." Rob agreed. "Although, I was kinda hoping to rent 'A Beautiful Behind'."

"You'd better be joking."

Rob laughed. "I am." He assured. "Yours is good enough for me."

Matt gave him a sideways smile. "Thanks... I think."

They all finally made their selections, Jeff and Chris deciding to go with 'Good Will Humping'. Dispite the low profile, the two made such a scene with their stupid comments and jokes, they drew enough attention to finally get them all recognized.

It was all Matt could do not to fall through the floor with embaressment and after quickly signing a few autographs, he practically raced out the door. There were many people who believed, him and Jeff being brothers was just a storyline, and times like these, he didn't bother to defend the truth. Unfortunately, in his haste to get out of the store, he ended up leaving his wallet behind.

Matt drove back by himself, almost feeling a little bad for leaving Rob with the responsibilty of baby-sitting the kids. Almost. The clerk kept his wallet behind the counter and upon examination, he was happy to find everything still in it. By the time he got back to the hotel, the pizza should be there and he could enjoy a nice quiet evening. Or as best he could, considering he was still sharing a suite with his little brother and Chris.

Once they got back to North Carolina, Jeff and Chris could go off and do their own thing and he could spend time alone with Rob. He sang along to the R&B song playing on the radio as he returned to the hotel. His mood was good due to the fact that Rob was coming home with him agian. It was his turn to stay at Rob's, but with everything going on, he felt more comfortable being at home. At home he knew his surroundings and felt assured nothing strange would happen, regardless of the tire incident. Rob was probably right about it being some bored punks killing time.

Matt reached over to turn the radio up louder and happen to glance at the present sitting on the passenger floorboard. He'd forgotten all about it. Stopping at a red-light, he picked it up and saw it was wrapped like the last, with an easy to pull off lid. He untied the ribbon and started to pull the lid up, when a car suddenly began honking behind him, indicating the light was green.

"Impatient ass-hole." Matt muttered, taking off.

The music began to fade out, as he drove, and for the first time he noticed a weird sound. Figures, probably a problem with the car. What the hell is it with me and fucking cars? He turned the radio off and concentrated on the sound, trying to diagnose the problem.

Yet, it wasn't anything he could place, the sound like fingernails scratching on cardboard. He concentrated harder then became aware the sound was coming from inside the car. Not just inside the car, but inside the present! Passing under a streetlight, he raised his eyebrows, noticing the lid of the present barley moving up and down.

Bewildered he stared at the small box, until another horn honked. Looking back up, he realized he was practically driving in the center of the two-lane street and quickly manuvered back over to his side, letting the car behind him pass.

Trying to keep his focus on the road, he risked another glance at the box and gasped in surprise. A large hairy insect came crawling out from benieth the lid, followed by another. Then out of no where, a tarantula skittered over his hand and onto the steering wheel.

Matt jerked his hand away, accidentally jerking the steering wheel at the same time and causing the car to run onto the shoulder. He worked to regain his focus then suddenly, he felt the tingly hairs of another tarantula's long legs, brushing against his neck.

"SHIT!" Matt jumped as though burned and, without thinking, let go of the wheel to furiously fling it away. The next thing he knew, his car was crashing into the ditch.

He brought a hand to his head, which had hit the steering wheel, and sat for a second, trying to register what just happened. Then remembered the tarantulas! Shuffled around in the motion if the car, the spiders were now everywhere and numerous.

Matt practically tore out of the seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Slamming the door shut, he pulled off his jacket and frantically brushed off the spiders that clung to him. He then shook the few off his jacket and, grimacing in disgust, stomped on them as hard as he could. He took one final sweep of his body, before going to the window and peering inside. The present lay open and empty, having set all the tarantulas free. He couldn't begin to count how many there were.

"Try telling me I'm fucking over-reacting." Matt angrily slapped his hand on the window, fighting the urge to put his fist through it. He needed to call Rob and Jeff and get their ass's out here, so they could witness it for themselves. The only problem was, the cell phone and keys were still inside the car.

"Son of a bitch." Matt cursed.

He grabbed the handle then hesitated, watching a few tarantulas slowly creep around on the window. A spider or two didn't bother him, but a whole shit load of rat-sized tarantulas was another thing. Especially when he had no idea what getting bit by one could do to him.

Just get the shit, Matt told himself. Quickly he jerked the door open, reached inside to grab his cell and keys and slammed it shut, all in a matter of seconds. However, once he went around to examine the front of the car, he wondered why he even bothered to get the keys. The rental car's frame was bent up, un-drivable, and would probably be totaled out- adding a couple extra thousand to his credit card.

Angrily he dialed both Rob and Jeff's numbers, but must have been in a hole, because the calls wouldn't go through.

Catching himself before he slammed the phone to the ground, he took a deep breath, trying to get his anger under control.

A few seconds later, Matt looked around the streets, surrounded on both sides by thick woods. This would only happen at night, in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Sighing, he put his jacket back on, shoved the cell in his pocket and started walking. The hotel was at the edge of the city, probably only a few more miles away. Nothing like a brisk evening stroll, he cynically mused to himself.

Cars passed by, but none offered to stop and pick him up. Not that he could blame them. Times like these, picking up a hitchhiker was too dangerous. Hell, _accepting _a ride was too dangerous.

Apparently one pick-up truck didn't think so. The truck drove by, stopped and did a U-turn several yards behind him. It drove onto the shoulder and slowly moved forward, as though to catch up.

Intending to tell the driver, thanks anyway, Matt turned and waited for the truck to catch up. But when he stopped, the truck stopped too. Are they waiting for me to go to them? Whatever the case may be, he resumed walking. They'd get the point and move on.

The truck did move on, only now it was moving slowly behind Matt, making no attempt to pass or come up any closer. Sensing this, Matt halted and turned again. The truck halted too. What the hell are they doing? Squinting in the dark, he tried to make out the figure in the cab, but all he could see was a silhouette of a man. A man wearing a baseball cap.

Matt swallowed, remembering the stranger he'd seen at the arena- A man wearing a cap! A small sliver of fear ran up his spin.

The stranger sat in the truck, watching him and nothing more. Turning back around, Matt quickened his steps while his mind raced over what he should do. Was it the same guy? If so, what was this guy trying to do?

He could hear the truck following, but kept his head forward, his eyes searching for any kind of escape. He finally noticed he was coming upon a dirt road which led right through the woods. He couldn't see where it went, but didn't care. Figuring there was no point in trying to be discrete, he ran onto the road and through the cover of the trees.

The truck sped up and turned on the road, just as Matt jumped into some shrubbery on the side. Crouching down low, he remained hidden while the truck stopped and the stranger climbed halfway out the door.

Matt positioned himself and waited, planning to catch the stranger off guard by attacking first, but the idea died once he noticed the long crow bar in the other guy's hand.

"Shit." Matt pulled the cell out of his pocket and hit redial, watching as the stranger carefully scanned the area for him. To his relief the call went through and Jeff answered. "Hello?"

Matt started to speak, but the stranger turned off the truck's ignition, blanketing the woods in silence. Instantly, he closed his mouth and worked on keeping his nervous breathing quiet. The headlights were still on and he was just a few feet out the range. All he had to do was keep quiet.

"Hello?" Jeff repeated.

Matt brought the cell phone to his chest, muffing Jeff's voice. He could see the stranger's thick silhouette against the background of the sky and knew, the man wouldn't be able to see him against the dark background of the woods.

"Hello?"

The stranger's head turned his direction and Matt froze. The man moved away from his truck, his boots crunching on the dirt road, causing Matt to grind his teeth. Don't hang-up, he silently chanted to his brother, but Jeff finally gave up and did.

The stranger stopped, taking one last scan of the area, then gave up as well and returned to his truck. Matt let out the breath, he'd been holding, when the vehicle slowly pulled out and drove away. He brought a shaky hand to his forehead, suddenly noticing, how much it hurt.

What did the guy want from him? Who the hell was he?

Matt lowered his hand and looked out at the street, not sure if he should trust that the truck was really gone. Sitting back on his knees, he redialed Jeff, with no intentions of leaving his hiding spot.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The officer sat back in his chair scrutinizing the young man over his desk. "I don't want to sound insensitive, I can understand you're worried, but look at it like this- you are a celebrity, Mr. Hardy." The officer snorted. "People like you, who always got to be in the spotlight, are stalked all the time. Chances are, this isn't the first time you've been stalked and it might not be the last. If it makes you feel any better, 80 of stalkers never carry out their threats."

People like me...? Matt raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you've told the victims of the 20 that did?" He stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, heading for the door. He was sick of the officer's attitude, which clearly said; he had better things to do then look after some spoiled celebrity.

The officer stood, making no attempt to stop him from leaving. "There are measures we can take to insure your safety. Phone calls to your home can be traced and if things start getting out of hand, we can provide you protection."

Matt was already halfway out the door. "Don't waste your time." He said, before slamming it behind him.

Rob, Jeff, and Chris jumped out of their seats, in the waiting area, as Matt walked out of the office.

"What are they going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Exactly what I said they would." Matt walked past them, without waiting, and out the doors of the police station. The trip was as worthless as he knew it would be, but still got talked into coming.

The other's hurried to catch up, Rob jogging to his side. "They're not going to do anything? Stalking is illegal."

"Apparently not if you're a celebrity." Matt snorted. "He said something about providing protection or whatever."

"That's not such a bad idea." Chris said. "You don't know what this guy could do next."

Matt turned to him. "Are you kidding me? Protection? I can fucking take care of myself. I don't need anyone's protection."

Jeff sighed, seeing his brother's hard head immerge. "Matt, there is nothing wrong with it. You're not invincible."

"And neither is this guy." Matt firmly replied. "And when I get my hands on him, we'll see who needs the protection." With that, he climbed into the passenger seat of the new rental and stared ahead, impatiently crossing his arms.

Rob, Jeff, and Chris exchanged glances, before climbing in and heading back to the hotel.

Matt walked to the hotel elevator with the others and stopped, seeing the small little lobby store was still open. "I'll be up in a minute." He left before the others could say anything.

The cashier looked up from the magazine, she was reading and smiled.

"Can I get a pack of those menthols, please." Matt asked, pointing to the shelf behind her.

"I need to see your ID." She said.

Matt stopped himself from snorting and dug it out. Like I really look that young. Still a few years away from thirty, he felt like he could pass for forty.

She examined it a moment then her face lit up. "Wow! I thought it was you." She smiled wide. "I am such a huge fan!"

Matt smiled, although the thought of a huge fan wasn't too comforting. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Can I get the cigarettes?"

"Sure." She happily twirled around, finding his selection. While she rang them up, Matt studied the assortment of liquor bottles behind the counter, his eyes pausing on the Jack Daniel's. It'd been a while since he'd had a good drink and where the thought of liquor used to be nauseating, it suddenly seemed inviting.

"I'll take the bottle of Jack too."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, disappointed at having to refuse him. "It's too late for me to sell it." Seeing Matt sigh, she quickly tired to make it up. "If there's anything else I can get you, I will."

I want the fucking Jack, Matt wanted to say, but instead, gave her a charming smile. "Who's going to know if you sell it to me? I can give you the money now and you can ring it up later." He pulled a fifty out of his wallet and laid it on the counter. "And keep the change."

She smiled and looked around, making sure the few people in the store weren't paying attention. "Well... I guess, no harm done." She quickly grabbed the bottle and shoved it in a bag. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

Reaching into the magazine stand, beside him, Matt pulled out a copy of the WWF magazine and autographed it. "No thanks, and thanks." He handed her the magazine and she practically hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you, thank you. If you need anything else, anything at all, come see me." She beamed.

"I will." Matt promised. Gathering his bag, he gave her a wink on the way out.

On his way back to the suite, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt over his actions. It always pissed him off to see how a couple of the wrestlers would take advantage of a person, simply because they were a fan and now, he'd just done the same thing. But he had his reasons, and it wasn't like he was never appreciative of his fans. He would always remember, it was them that made him.

Matt entered the suite to find Rob, Jeff and Chris, sitting around in the livingroom. They all raised their eyebrows when he pulled the Jack Daniel's out of the bag. "Wanna play quarters?"

Jeff studied his brother, intently. "So not only are we back to smoking, but we're back to drinking now too?"

"I never said I quit." Matt went to get some cups out of the kitchen and returned, setting them on the coffee table. "I was just taking a little hiatus."

"Midnight..." Rob started, not sure what to say. After everything that had gone on, Matt wanted to play quarters? "It's really late, don't you think you should try and get some sleep? Maybe we can talk about things in the morning."

"What's to talk about?" Matt sat on the floor, in front of the coffee table and poured himself a drink. "Some weirdo's stalking me and that's about it. I really don't care to talk about it anymore. Besides, we're going home tomorrow and I'll get plenty of sleep then." Toasting them, he downed his half-full glass.

Jeff made a face, watching Matt grimace in disgust. "If you're going to drink, at least get something else besides whiskey." However, he picked up the bottle and poured himself a little.

Matt smiled and played bartender, pouring some for Rob and Chris. Chris took a drink and shrugged. "I don't mind an occasional whiskey, but give me a Budweiser any day."

Rob pushed away his glass. "I can't. I still got that shit in my system, remember? Who knows what adding alcohol can do."

Matt nodded, not sure himself, and downed Rob's drink for him. "Anyone else want more?"

Jeff held out his cup. "Since you're offering."

Chris shook his head, still preferring a beer. Matt shrugged and re-filled his brother's cup then his own, again and again and again... Neither of them had drank in so long that barley an hour later, they were both drunk. The fact that it was Jack Daniel's also helped speed things along.

By then Jeff had joined his brother on the floor, laughing at whatever comment Matt had made, nearly falling over on his side. Rob and Chris occasionally shook their heads at them. It was amazing how great the brothers could get along when drunk. But then again, didn't everybody.

"Hey, you remember that time in high school..." Jeff paused, trying to hold back his laugh. "...That time that woman paid you $300 to take her daughter to the prom?" He finished, busting up.

"Oh yeah." Matt busted up with him. "Now _that_ was weird."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "You were a gigolo?"

Rob chuckled, having heard the story. "Guess it pays to look that good."

Matt proudly tossed his head. "Can't help it if everybody wants me."

Jeff gave a loud groan. "Will you please shut the hell up! You are the most concend... conceed... Whatever the word is, you are the most of it." He picked up the bottle and took a drink, no longer caring about a glass.

Matt snatched the bottle back. "You're just jealous."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Oh you're sooo right..." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm soooo jealous. I wish everyone wanted me too. I wish I had a psychotic killer stalking me too."

Matt regarded Jeff with mild shock, almost dropping the bottle.

Jeff slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit... I didn't mean killer."

Matt tried to force a smile for his brother. "It's cool." Suddenly, he was no longer in the mood for joking around. "I think I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Rob reached over and took the bottle from Matt's hand. "I think that's a good idea."

Chris snorted. "I think that's a good idea for both of you." He yawned loudly. "Me too, for that matter."

Jeff leaned over and wrapped his arms around his older brother, wishing he hadn't ruined the mood. "I'm sorry, Brother. Everything will be better when we get home. It will. We'll figure things out. You're smart enough to figure out anything." He rambled on drunkenly.

Matt pat him on the back. "Okay. When we get home."

Jeff pulled back and gave him a small smile. "Love you, Bro."

Matt smile back. "Love you too." Man, am I really this drunk?

Chris held out a hand, pulling Jeff to his feet. "Say goodnight, Baby."

Jeff waved. "Goodnight baby."

Matt waved back and once they left the room, turned to Rob with a smile. "So, feel like doing anything?" Raising an eyebrow, he slowly licked his lips.

Rob regarded him with amusement. "Thought you were tired."

Matt twisted to his knees and crawled with cat-like grace over to Rob on the couch. Sitting back, he crossed his arms over Rob's legs, looking up at him through thick lashes. "I might be up for a little something." He purred, suggestively.

Rob just smiled. Even drunk, Matt could still be gracefully seductive. But unfortunately... "Not tonight, Midnight."

Matt pouted, half-acting and half not. "Why?" He pulled the rubber band from his hair and tossed his head, letting the dark curls fall around his shoulders. A gesture he knew Rob liked. "Don't you want some of this?"

Still smiling, Rob slowly shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea. Especially with how you must be feeling."

Matt brought a hand to his forehead, barely able to feel the bump where he'd hit it on the steering wheel. "I feel fine. I've got a really hard head."

Rob snorted. "Don't I know it. But what I meant was, how you must be feeling about this guy stalking you. I can tell it's bothering you."

Lowering his eyes, Matt was quiet for a second then shrugged. "I'm not worried about him. I can handle it. I just wish he'd leave me alone. Get over me or whatever."

Rob chuckled. "Get over you? You're kind of a tough act to follow."

Matt looked up and smiled. "Why don't you follow me into the bedroom then."

"Help you, is more like it." Taking Matt's arms, Rob helped him to his feet.

Matt let Rob lead him into the bedroom, surprised at how unsteady he really was. He flopped on the bed and kicked off his shoes, while Rob brought over a change of cloths and pulled down the covers. Matt slowly managed to change and once finished, noticed Rob had set aside a pillow and blanket for himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing Rob intended on going to the couch. "The bed's right here."

"Midnight, this stuff is still in my system." Rob patiently explained. "I'm not going to risk loosing control and hurting you again."

Matt stood and wrapped his arms around Rob's shoulders. "Maybe I want you to get wild and loose control. I want you to be with me."

Reluctantly, Rob pulled Matt's arms down and cupped his face. "I will be with you, just not like that." He leaned in to give him a kiss, but Matt jerked his head away.

"Fine." Crossing his arms, Matt turned his back to Rob. "Have a good night."

Rob sighed. If only he could make him understand. But there was no point in trying, seeing Matt's stubbornness had set in. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Matt gave a curt nod without responding. If Rob didn't care, why should he bother? Hearing Rob leave the room, he sank onto the bed, picked up a pillow and sat holding it for a few moments. He knew Rob truly did care and maybe he was acting a little childish toward Rob about it, but couldn't help it. He should respect the fact that Rob was only looking out for him, but didn't want to.

Sighing, Matt lay down on his side, unaware he was still holding the pillow. They'd been together long enough that sleeping alone felt empty and cold. He closed his heavy eyeslids, wondering how he'd gotten so dependent on another person. He never used to be that way...

Rob quietly returned to the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Only a few minutes had passed and Matt was already out.

He cupped the side of Matt's cheek and lightly brushed his thumb over the still healing busted lip. Hopefully the scar would eventually fade forever, otherwise it would always be a haunting reminder of what he'd done. Leaning over, Rob carefully feathered his lips over Matt's, barley touching him, then turned off the lamp and left the room.

Jeff sat slouched in his seat, his stomach unsettled by the motion of the airplane landing. "Why'd you guys let me drink all that shit?" He grumbled for the hundredth time.

Matt sat across the isle from him. "You're a big boy. Nobody forced you to."

Jeff glowered at him. "I was doing _you _a favor, dickhead." He was more irritated at the fact, Matt rarely got hangovers. 

"Your kindness knows no bounds." Matt said dryly. Rob sat snoozing beside him, and he gently elbowed him awake. "We're here."

Rob opened his eyes and sat up yawning. "Cool. Can't wait to get to the house."

Matt looked forward to it as well. Although Rob shrugged it off, he wanted to make up for his childish behavior last night. Maybe this time he'd actually show Rob a few places other than his bedroom.

"Hey..." Rob started, an idea coming to him. "You think we can go to that beach, where you guys do that yearly ritual thing?"

Matt smiled, remembering the time Rob had taken him horseback riding. That was defiantly an experience worth reliving. "Anything you wanna do."

"And, maybe we can do some late night swimming as well." Rob continued. "Who needs swim trunks in the dark." He chuckled. 

Matt lowered his eyes and began to unconsiously chew on his lower lip. After his near-death experience, he'd been left with a slight phobia for water. Due to what everyone had told him, he knew what all had taken place. He also remembered falling off the bridge, before he'd died, and the experience of seeing his mother afterwards.

But as far as the moments where he was actually drowning, he couldn't recall what it had been like. All he knew was when he tried to think about it, he was filled with such a horrifying sense of fear and pain, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

Rob noticed Matt's expression and could have kicked himself for forgetting. What kind of insensitive jerk am I? "On second thought, I'd rather check out the NASCAR scene in Charlotte."

Matt didn't reply at first. He'd told Rob about the yearly beach rituals him, Jeff, and their friends would do on New Years. The Cleansing, they called it. Rob had always wanted to check out the beach, seemingly fascinated with any aspect of his life. Every time he went to Rob's home, Rob was always willing to do whatever he asked to do. Wasn't it only fair, he did the same?

"No, the beach is cool. Let's do that." Matt said. The water thing was something he wanted to get past, only hadn't had the nerve to do so yet.

"Are you sure?" Rob asked, hesitantly. "We don't have to."

Matt nodded determindly. "I want to."

"Man, I love roasted marshmallows." Jeff said, holding the stick over the campfire.

They all sat in the warm sand at the beach, dusk about to settle in. Shaking his head, Matt smiled, watching Jeff shove the gooey mess into his mouth. He remembered always going camping when they were kids, and his mother roasting marshmallows. She would say, a marshmallow always makes things better. Despite the times he chided Jeff for it, he hoped his brother never lost his child-like enthusiasm for the simple things.

"Are you having a good time?" Rob asked Matt.

"Yeah." Matt answered truthfully. He figured coming to the beach would be a good opportunity to face his fears. Yet he was having such a good time, the thought of going in the water didn't seem to bother him at all.

Earlier that day, they'd rented some horses and road all over the beach. This time Jeff got to show off his skills for Chris, who wasn't quiet as skilled. Jeff encouraged and congratulated Chris, proud of the fact, he'd gotten back on the horse all the five times he'd fallen off.

Later on, the two had taken their horses back early and did some dirt biking instead. Matt was happy to be left riding alone with Rob. It was just as nice as when Rob first took him riding, even if they didn't end up rolling around in the grass afterwards.

Chris stood and pulled off his shirt. "I don't know about you guys, but it's hot and I'm ready to go swimming."

Jeff jumped up with him. "Are you guys coming?" He asked, Matt and Rob.

Rob glanced questionably at Matt.

Matt however just smiled. "Be there in a sec."

Jeff smiled at his brother, knowing how Matt felt about the water. "We'll stay close by." He promised.

Matt nodded and watched as Jeff and Chris took off down the sand and jumped in the ocean, hollering like a couple of fools. Talk about made for each other.

Rob laughed and turned his attention to Matt. "We don't have to. They look like they're going to make more waves as it is."

"I want to do this." Matt quickly stood and pulled off his shirt, not giving himself any extra time to change his mind.

Rob remained sitting and shook his head in admiration. The sun was nearly set and the golden hues of the sky made Matt's naturally tanned and toned body, nearly shimmer with copper. Against the sky's background, he was a living picture of perfection.

Matt raised his eyebrows at Rob's stare. "What? These shorts make me look fat." He joked.

Rob chuckled. "Nah... As a matter of fact, you look really damn good."

Matt smiled and held out a hand to help Rob up. "Come on, let's go."

They made their way down, Matt stopping when the water touched his feet. He took a deep breath and forced himself to step further in. This is no big deal. I've swam here a million times before. Noticing Rob's concerned expression, he smiled. "So, got any special tricks?"

"Well..." Rob thought for a second then snapped his fingers. "I do have this one special technique." He stepped into the ocean until he was knee deep then suddenly, jumped up and flopped down on his stomach with a huge splash.

Rob resurfaced with a proud grin and Matt laughed. "The belly flop? You call that a special technique?"

Jeff and Chris applauded from a few yards away and Rob mockingly bowed. "Dude, that's my special _frog splash_. Get it?"

Matt groaned. "Got it."

With the lightness of the humor putting him more at ease, Matt walked into the water until he stood waist deep, next to Rob. "This isn't so bad." He sank down to where the water was up to his shoulders. Surprisingly it wasn't bad at all.

"Atta boy." Rob praised. He walked backwards, until his feet no longer touched and he was treading in the water. "Can you come to Daddy?"

Matt cocked his head to the side. "I'm a big boy. I think I can manage." He pushed himself off and swam over, with smooth easy stokes. Amy, having been an accomplished swimmer on her swim team, had taught him years ago and it was as simple as riding a bike. He even felt silly, thinking how nervous he'd been over the whole thing.

"Way to go, Brother." Jeff and Chris swam over beside them.

"Piece of cake." Matt replied.

"Well in that case, wanna race to the buoy?" Jeff smugly asked. Amy had been his teacher as well, and not once had Matt ever beat him in a race.

Matt smirked guessing Jeff thoughts. "The only reason you always beat me is because you're scrawnier. If you had as much muscle as me to pack around, it'd be a different story."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Chris and Rob are bigger than you. If you can beat either one of them, I'll buy that lame-ass excuse."

Competitive by nature, Matt couldn't refuse the challenge. "You're on."

They all lined up, as best they could in the ocean, and studied the buoy that bobbed several yards away. The sun was set, darkening the sky, but the light on top of the floating instrument kept it visible.

"GO!" Jeff yelled and took off, before asking if anyone was ready.

"Fucking cheat." Matt yelled. Him, Rob, and Chris hurried to catch up.

Jeff had the lead, thanks to his great start, but Matt wasn't far behind. Rob and Chris were simply trying to keep up with them. Matt, determined to prove his brother wrong, swam hard until he was finally shoulder to shoulder with Jeff. Pride working as his fuel, he push himself harder and made it to the buoy, seconds before his brother.

Matt laughed, triumphantly. "Looks like I beat your ass."

Jeff snorted. "I let you. I would have felt bad winning, since you hadn't swam in so long." 

This time, Matt rolled his eyes. "Talk about lame-ass excuses." 

"As fun as this was..." Chris panted, hanging on the buoy. "I'm ready to go back." 

"Dude, I'm with you." Rob agreed, panting just as much.

"What's wrong?" Matt looked at them both. "Can't keep up?"

"That's why you two are the Hardy _Boyz_." Chris replied. "Us _men_, aren't used to these acts of boyhood agility."

"That's for sure." Rob added. "See you at the shore." Him and Chris both swam off.

Jeff shook his head. "They really need to work-out more." He turned to his brother with a smile. "Wanna race back?"

"No." Matt quickly answered, more than happy to have proven his point. "I'm ready to go back too."

"Man, you getting lazy or what." Jeff sourly let go of the buoy and swam off.

"Don't bitch cuz' I beat you." Matt said, following at a slower pace.

Truth be told, he knew he wouldn't beat Jeff the second time around, for he was already beginning to feel the effects of pushing himself so hard. Swimming was no doubt the best workout and by morning, he'd really be feeling it.

Just make it back to shore, he told himself. His tired muscles steadily grew heavier with every stroke. The lead-weight sensation began to sink in and, somewhere in the back of his mind, another sensation slowly returned. A sensation of the pain and fear, he'd never been able to recall, seemed to surface above the water and overshadow him with darkness. The same kind of darkness that had blinded and surrounded him the night he'd drown...

No matter how hard he'd tried, he hadn't been able to find the surface. The fiery agony of not being able to take a breath, was like nothing he'd ever known. It was a hopeless battle for life, in which Death had appeared as the victor.

Panick and fear overwhelmed all as the forgotten memory fully returned and suddenly, it was too real! Matt desperatly faught to stay above the surface, but the ocean had ten times the strenght of the river, pulling him down fast. This time, there would be no soft bed to lay in. This time he was falling into a bottomless pit of no excape. This time he would die...

Unable to see under the water, Jeff reached out grasping until he caught his brother's arms. Pulling Matt close, he kicked hard, bringing them back to the surface. Matt gasped for air, still struggling to stay afloat.

"HOLD STILL!" Jeff yelled, Matt's wild movements threatening to take them both under. "I'VE GOT YOU!"

Rob and Chris waited at the shore, until they could finally see Jeff coming over through the dark. When they realized, Jeff was trying to pull Matt in they both ran out to met him.

"What Happened?" Rob pulled Matt away from Jeff. "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Matt choked and coughed as he clung to Rob tightly. "I WANT THE FUCK OUT!"

An hour later, they were back by the fire, sitting in silence. Matt drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring into the flames dully. Rob had thrown a blanket around his shoulders and sat behind him, soothingly rubbing his back.

Finally Jeff broke the silence. "What happened out there?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know."

Rob sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Midnight. I never shouldn't have left you."

Matt shook his head. "It's not your fault. Everything was fine, until..." He trailed off.

"Until what?" Jeff urged.

"It was like I was drowning again. I can remember everything." Matt shuddered at the returned memory, which had haunted his dreams for so long. Haunted his dreams? "That's it! That's what the nightmares have been about. I was drowning!"

Rob regarded him in amazement. "You've never been able to remember what it was like to drown, and you've been dreaming about drowning this whole time and couldn't remember the dreams either?"

Matt shook his head taken aback by himself. But suddenly, felt like he was waking up for the first time.

Jeff was just as amazed. "Man, that is so weird. What do you think it means?"

"Maybe it means you've come to terms with things." Chris tried.

Matt thought for a second. "I don't know. Whatever it means, I've done what I wanted to do and don't plan on doing it again."

They all sat quietly again, staring into the fire. Jeff picked up his stick, dug a marshmallow out of the bag and stuck it on the end. "Here Brother, I'll roast you a marshmallow." He smiled, hoping to change the mood. "It always makes things better."

Matt smiled, despite himself. "Just don't over burn it."

Jeff sighed a satisfied sigh, his head resting on Chris's shoulder while his fingers absently ran up and down Chris's sweaty chest. Upon returning from the beach, Matt and Rob had dropped them off at his house and all he could think about when getting home was a hot shower and long afternoon nap. However the long afternoon nap had turned into a long afternoon shag.

"You know, we should have done this before we showered. Now we have to shower again." But it wasn't like he was complaining.

Chris lazily played with Jeff's blue locks. "That's the point. Now we get the pleasure of showering again." He simply explained.

Jeff chuckled. "Am I nothing more to you than an incredibly amazing sex toy?"

Chris pretended to think about the question. "Pretty much." 

"Just making sure." Jeff wrapped his arm around Chris's waist and closed his eyes. The shower could wait. The phone on the nightstand started ringing, but it could wait too.

Chris lightly shook him. "Are you going to get that?"

"No."

"It might be your brother."

"Defiantly No."

Chris maneuvered himself from under Jeff and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He listened quietly for several seconds. "Who is this?" After another second, he hung up.

When Chris didn't lay back down, Jeff opened his eyes to see him sitting with his brow furrowed.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Chris answered. "It was some guy and he must have thought I was you." 

"Why? What'd he say?"

Chris looked down at him. "He said- way to go, saving your Brother. Wouldn't want him to come to any harm."

"What?!" Jeff sat up. It couldn't be the same guy. Not here. "That could have been anyone. In this small town, everybody always knows when we return home. Anybody could have seen or heard about last night."

Chris thought for a moment. "It's possible but, did you happen to see anybody there besides us?"

Jeff hesitated, unable to remember seeing anyone else. Yet someone had been there. "Did he say who he was?"

"A fan." Chris answered.

Jeff looked at the phone, an eerie feeling settling in his stomach. Suddenly, he didn't like the thought of his brother and Rob being at the house alone. "Would you mind if we hung out at Matt's? We can shower there."

Chris nodded, sharing Jeff's feelings. "Let's get dressed."

Matt woke, alone in his bedroom. Glancing at the clock, he saw he'd only been asleep for forty-five minutes. No wonder he was still exhausted. Last night at the beach, he'd pretended to sleep while everybody else really was. Being able to remember his dreams did little to help him sleep.

He could hear Rob messing around downstairs and became aware of the scent of spaghetti sauce. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. Rob made the best spaghetti. Climbing off the bed, he left the room and passed the bathroom door, stopping at the sound of the shower going. Maybe he heard Rob in the shower instead, so the sauce must be simmering.

However, when he went down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw Rob standing at the stove. "Did you leave the shower on?"

"Hey there..." Rob looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Jeff and Chris are in it."

"How nice." Matt groaned as he went to prepare the coffeepot. Don't we see enough of each other on the road?

Rob took-in Matt's tired appearance. "You didn't sleep long."

"Wasn't that tired." Matt lied. He hopped on the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew.

Rob didn't say anything. He knew Matt didn't get any sleep last night and after a few moments, was practically swaying where he sat.

"Here." Rob held out the wooden spoon for Matt to taste the sauce. "Tell me what you think." 

Matt was happy to oblige. "It's good. Is it done?"

"It will be as soon as you throw the noodles in that pot of boiling water." Rob instructed.

"Is that what that's for." Matt picked up the bag at his side and started to dump them in.

"Wait." Rob said. "Break them in half first then slowly put them in."

Matt did as instructed, although not sure what difference it would make. Still, Rob knew more about cooking than he did. Other then the last time Rob had been here, he didn't know when the stove was last turned on.

Rob watched Matt and smiled, imagining how happy he could be for the rest of his life in this small town. He could almost see himself cooking dinner every night for Matt while Matt perched on the counter and helped with the little things. After all, it was the little things that made a difference. "This is kinda cool, huh?"

Matt looked up from his task. "Breaking spaghetti noodles?"

Rob chuckled. "No... Well yeah. But I mean us, right now. Together."

Finishing the noodles, Matt leaned back on the counter and smiled. "I kinda dig it."

Rob stepped away from his sauce and moved in between Matt's dangling legs. "I more than dig it." He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

Matt drapped his arms over Rob's shoulders. "You're not getting sappy are you?" He pressed his forehead against Rob's. "Cuz' you know, I can't stand that shit."

Rob chuckled. "Can't help it, Man. You make me that way."

Matt lightly laughed. "That is the corniest thing I've ever heard."

Jeff started to enter the kitchen and halted, seeing his brother and Rob wrapped up in each other. He stepped back out the room, not wanting to catch Matt off his guard. Why Matt hated to be caught like that, he didn't know. Without even trying, he made it obvious to everyone how much he loved Rob.

Chewing on this thumbnail, Jeff pondered whether or not he should mention the phone call. Matt couldn't hide how stressed he was from him, not that he didn't have reason to be. Even being home didn't help matters. But for the moment, Matt wasn't stressed and this was their last night home. He really didn't want to mess up his brother's mood or night.

Making his decision, Jeff loudly cleared his throat, before walking into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" He headed to the stove, hardly surprised to see Matt practically shove Rob away.

"Rob and I are having spaghetti." Matt stated. "I don't know what you and Chris are having."

Jeff picked up the spoon and tasted the sauce. "Wow, this is good. Can't wait." He proceeded to grab four plates out of the cabinet. "Hope you picked up some Diet Pepsi."

Matt sighed and Rob chuckled. "Come on, Midnight. There's plenty for everybody." He opened up the oven and pulled out the Garlic bread.

Jeff glanced over while setting the table. "Are you going to get some silverware or just sit there?"

Matt raised his eyebrows, warningly. "Get it yourself if you want to eat. Besides, I'm helping."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Way to break those noodles." He smiled as Chris entered the room and gave him a kiss. "Looking good baby."

"As are you." Chris returned, giving him another kiss.

Matt groaned. "Is there some reason you're showering here?"

"Mine's broke. Drains clogged or something." Jeff quickly answered. Chris looked at him questionably, clearly reading the 'don't say anything' look on Jeff's face.

Matt shook his head. "I told you, you need to stop using that dye shit. All that dead hair, falling off your head, probably clogged it up."

Jeff just shrugged without saying anything. It'd happened before. He got the table set just in time for Rob to bring over his pot of rich spaghetti. They fixed their plates and, regardless of the table setting, ended up eating in the living room.

Even though he wasn't spending the evening alone with Rob, Matt had to admit it was kinda nice having them all there. They all sat on the floor, watching recorded wrestling matches on the big screen. Jeff cranked up the volume on the new entertainment system so loud, the roar of the audience nearly vibrated the walls.

"What's that sound?" Chris asked, looking at the ceiling. "Did you hear that?"

"I don't know how you can hear anything." Matt yelled. He snatched the remote from Jeff's hand and turned the volume to a decent level.

"You know..." Jeff pointed to the screen with his fork. "The Rock's really kinda hot."

"Rock's also kinda married." Matt reminded.

Chris frowned at Jeff. "What do you mean, Rock's kinda hot?"

Jeff shrugged. "You have to admit, Man. He's not too bad on the eyes."

Chris just stared at him. Am I not sitting here? Jeff smiled sweetly and leaned over to give him a kiss. "Don't worry, Baby. I'd rather keep my eyes on you."

The Rock deliver a 'Rock Bottom' to Triple-H then rolled on his back and leaped up to his feet with the greatest of ease. Matt watched, absently tapping his fork on his lip. He'd never given the matter much thought, but now that Jeff mentioned it, Rock _wasn't_ too bad on the eyes.

Rob nudged Matt's side. "Staring a little hard at the screen, aren't you?"

Matt shook himself out his thoughts, giving Rob a blank look. "What do you mean?" He quickly lowered his head, taking a bite of his food.

Rob chuckled. "Hey, can't blame you for looking at him. Man, if he weren't married, I'd probably..." He purposely trailed off.

Matt raised his head, his mouth slightly dropping. "What? _That_ Jabroni?" He couldn't help but feel a spark of jealously and when Rob started laughing, he realized he'd been baited. Letting out an exasperated breath, he fought the urge to shove Rob's face in his plate.

Jeff snorted, amusingly, at his bother. "Ahh.. You're so cute all green with envy."

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, feeling his face warming. "Like I care."

Rob mockingly pinched Matt's cheek. "You really are cute like that."

Matt brushed Rob's hand away. "Whatever."

Chris stretched and yawned. "As fun as this intelligent conversation is, I'm getting tired." He looked at Jeff, wondering what he wanted to do.

Jeff contemplated for a moment. Matt had Rob staying with him and everything seemed to be fine. The eerie feeling was gone and his concerns for his brother seemed unwarranted. "Yeah, we should go. We've still got to pack. Besides, I ate too much. It was all I could do not to unbutton my pants."

"Appreciate you holding back." Matt dryly replied.

They made travel plans for the next day and after saying their good-nights, Matt and Rob looked around at the dishes sitting on the floor and the mess in the kitchen.

"Nice of them to eat and run." Matt muttered. Could he expect anything else from his brother?

Rob gathered up a few cups and plates. "At least you don't have to worry about left-overs in the fridge." They'd all cleaned up the whole pot of spaghetti.

Matt gathered up the remaining plates, taking them to the sink. "We can leave this mess for tomorrow. It'll be waiting for them when they come back over." He began making another pot of coffee.

"What are you doing that for?" Rob asked. "You must be tired as hell. I know I am and I've slept."

Matt shrugged. "I'm not. Maybe I'll watch a movie or..." He smiled at Rob, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Or I might come to bed with you, after all." He brought his arms up to Rob's shoulders. "You're not _that_ tired are you?"

Rob sighed, dreading this moment and the reaction that was sure to come. "Midnight..." He hesitated.

Matt regarded him curiously, then frowned. "Don't tell me you plan on sleeping on the couch."

Rob lowered his head, trying to figure out what to say that would make Matt understand. Matt removed his arms, throwing them up in the air. "What the fuck was the point in coming home with me? I thought you wanted to be with me?"

"I _do_ want to be with you and I am." Rob reached out to cup his face. "You've got to understand..."

"...I know." Matt pushed Rob's hands away. "You don't want to fucking hurt me." Before Rob could say anything else, he angrily walked past him and stormed up the stairs. "Stay down there for all I care."

Rob shook his head, wondering if he should follow and try to explain his reasoning. Matt was so hotheaded, it might make things worse. He was so hardheaded, he probably wouldn't want to hear it anyway. Might as well make the attempt anyway.

Rob climbed up the stairs and paused at the top, seeing Matt standing outside his bedroom door. Matt stared into the room, covering his mouth in horror.

"What's wrong?" Rob hurried over, instantly alarmed, and gasped when he looked into the room.

Feathers were everywhere, all over the bed, floor and furnature. The wind from the open window blew a few around in the air. A ripped up pillow lay in the middle of the bed, pinned to the matress by a long sharp butcher knife.

Matt could only stare in silence, too shocked to act. Rob ran to the window and leaned out. "Nothing." He pulled himself back in. "Stay here, I'm going to look outside."

"NO!" Matt shook off enough of his shock to block Rob when he tried leaving the room. "What if he's still out there?"

"I hope he is." Rob said, fury building by the second. "And if so, he'll wish he'd never came."

"NO!" Matt instisted. All he could think of was the crowbar, he'd seen the stranger carry. "He could have a weapon. A gun! Let's just get out of here."

"Midnight, this is _your_ home!" Rob tried. "He has no right to drive you out of it."

"He had no right to be in here and he was!" Matt looked around his bedroom again, horrified to his very soul. "Holy Shit! He was standing above me this whole time. Chris heard a noise, remember? HE WAS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

Rob grabbed Matt's shoulders, shaking him. "Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Matt yelled. "I WAS DOWNSTAIRS WHILE HE WAS IN MY FUCKING BEDROOM, AND I'M NOT STAYING HERE ANOTHER SECOND!"

"Okay, okay." Rob firmly held his shoulders. "We'll call the police then go." He went over to the phone.

Matt nodded, shaking with anger and rage, thickly laced with fear. His home, his peace of mind, his very soul had been violated. What would have happened if at one point, he'd gone upstairs? What if the stranger was outside watching now?

Rob started to dial out, but Matt suddenly grabbed the phone from his hand and slammed it back down. "We can call the fucking police later. I want to go, now!"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Love you too, Dad... Bye." Matt hung up the motel phone and sighed with relief.

It'd gone a lot easier than he'd thought, considering he'd just woke his Dad up in the middle of the night, with an offer to fly him out the next morning to visit his Aunt. He'd talked to his Dad the week before and remembered him mentioning he wanted to go visit his sister. Now couldn't have been a better time.

If the stalker could so easily find his house and get inside, he could easily find his Dad's house, which wasn't far. Even if the police watched over his Dad's house, Matt was still leery.

Also he didn't want his father to suspect anything was going on or the man would be worried sick. With his heart condition, he didn't need the stress. So flying him to his sister's, and out of possible harms way, was the best option.

"What'd he say?" Rob asked, sitting on the opposite bed.

"He's going." Matt answered. "Thank goodness. I'd already bought his ticket and paid for all the other stuff. He'll ride to the airport with us in the morning and be gone a week." The only problem was, what to do when his father got back.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Rob said, understanding his concerns.

Matt took a drag off his cigarette, letting the smoke out in a tired sigh. It was nearly 3am so there was no point in trying to sleep when they had to get up in a few hours. The hard beds in the shitty motel would have prevented it anyway. Although at the moment, luxury wasn't his biggest concern.

The motel was just outside city limits and hopefully discreet. They'd stayed at the house long enough to throw some cloths in their bags then took off. Hope I didn't leave anything on, Matt thought. Walking over to the blinds he pulled them apart and peered outside.

The two policemen sat in their unmarked car, right outside the door, watching over things. Now that breaking and entering was involved, the stalking threat had been taken to a new level the police couldn't ignore.

Rob had even called Vince to let him know what was going on and the boss instantly arranged for Matt to have escorts at all times. No arguments. Vince wasn't as bad as he was made out to be and was truly concerned. But Matt also knew, Vince was concerned with protecting his investment as well. The Hardy Boyz were defiantly a high stock in the company's profits.

Matt turned from the window and looked over at Rob, stretched out on his bed and starting to doze off. Rob didn't have any other choise but to stay with him. Then again, Rob could have gotten a different room, but didn't. Guess that counted for something. Matt jumped, a knock on the door startling him out of his thoughts. Rob was immediatly up and rushed over to peer through the peephole.

"It's Helms." He announced, unlocking the door.

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Shane? What in the world would he be doing here?"

Rob opened the door and Shane 'The Hurricane' Helms stepped in. "Hey guys. Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

Matt blinked, surprised to see his childhood friend and fellow co-wrestler. "Okay, I guess." He gestured Shane to sit. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Little Bro, told me." Shane answered.

Matt sighed to himself. Jeff had the biggest damn mouth.

"Don't get mad at him." Shane said, noticing Matt's expression. "He didn't want to leave his house, because he's watching over your Dad's place, but he was also concerned about you."

"So he asked you to check on me?" Matt guessed.

"He didn't have to ask." Shane shook his head, incredibly. "Man, Matt. I can't believe you didn't tell me what was going on. You know I've got your back."

"I know and thanks. I didn't want anyone else to worry. Besides, I can..." Matt stopped himself from saying he could handle it.

He didn't have to say it though. Shane, having been life long friends with Matt, knew how he was. Matt had always been too proud to ask for help. "Well, when I left Jeff's I noticed the cops were still at your house. Hope your Dad doesn't notice." 

"Shit." Matt muttered. He hadn't even taken the thought into consideration and should have waited until morning to call instead of waking him. The brothers both lived on either side of their Dad, about a mile away each, and if he happen to look out his window he would surely notice the red and blue lights. "That's just what his heart needs." 

"The lights were out in his house." Shane assured. "I'm sure he was in bed." 

Hope so. Matt smiled faintly at his friend. "Thanks Shane. You don't have to hang around. Not that I don't want you here, but I know you and Shannon have a flight to catch too." He glanced over at Rob, who was sitting at the small table, watching out the window. It's not like you'd be interrupting anything anyway.

Shane stood. "I do need to go, but we'll hook up later. Seriously man, keep me informed."

"I will." Matt walked him to the door. "Thanks for coming by."

"Don't mention it." Shane gave Matt a hug, clapping him on the back, then waved at Rob. "Later Van Dam. Take care of my boy." 

Rob waved back. "Always Dude."

Matt waited until Shane was in his car, gave a final wave then closed the door, locking every lock. He turned and leaned against it, folding his arms over his chest and letting out a long sigh. Could the situation be any more fucked up? Finally a few days of, what was supposed to be, peaceful time home, and here he was hiding out in a cheap motel room.

Rob got up from the table. "It was good of him to check up on you. He's a pretty good friend." 

Matt nodded slowly then lowered his head. "I should have let him know what was going on. Guess I'm a shitty friend."

Rob placed his hand under Matt's chin, raising his head. "I doubt he'd agree. You have no idea the kind of guy you are."

Matt lightly smiled. With everything that was going on, somehow Rob made it tolerable. Rob pulled him into an embrace and Matt closed his eyes, wondering how he'd really be reacting if Rob wasn't with him. Rob was as strong and steady as his hands, stroking up and down his back.

"Let's try to get as much sleep as we can." Rob whispered into his ear. "I've arranged a wake up call."

"Okay." Matt agreed, although his mind was too occupied to think about sleeping. Still, he went to his bed and crawled in, humoring Rob. Rob climbed into his seperate bed and turned off the light. It wasn't long before he was softly snoring. Matt just rolled on his side and stared bleakly out the window. Tomorrow seemed to be the promise of many miserable days ahead. 

Matt sat in the conference room, with the rest of the roster, trying not to notice the questioning looks he got every now and then. Everyone was suppose to be paying attention to Shane McMahan as he talked about TV ratings, future events, and so on. But the two guards, sitting behind Matt, couldn't help but draw attention.

As promised, Vince had the guards waiting the moment he got off the plane. The stern men stood out in their SWAT-like uniforms and were even bigger than The Rock. They were all about business, reminding him of impassive British army guards.

Matt propped his head up in his hand, thinking once again, having this kind of protection was complete nonsense. Not to mention smothering. Heaven forbid, he go to the bathroom without them standing outside the door. It was like being grounded.

He tried to talk to Vince about it, but it did little good. If he wanted to continue to perform at the shows while all this was going on, Vince insisted that he had the guards. Either that or stay at home and staying home wasn't much of an option.

Matt stifled his yawn and tried to pay attention as Shane McMahan spoke. Wish I'd grabbed a cup of coffee first. Or even the whole damn pot. Will this meeting ever end? Will any of this shit ever end? The police hadn't been able to lift a single fingerprint out of the ordinary from his house. With no leads, it seemed they had no other option but to wait until the stalker made another move.

"Is that cool with you, Matt?" Shane asked.

Matt raised his head up and opened his eyes. He realized he'd dozed off and the whole room was waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Uh... Yeah, that's cool." He said, not having a clue as to what Shane had asked.

A few snorts started, followed by chuckles, then almost everyone started laughing. Great, Matt thought. Obviously he'd said the wrong thing.

Jeff leaned close, talking into his ear. "Shane just said, you're going on a single's run for a few weeks against Rakishi. Every match will end with you getting a 'Stink face'."

"What!" Matt's mouth dropped. He looked over at the huge Samoan wrestler, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. A 'Stink face' once a year was bad enough, but every match?

Shane chuckled and held up an assuring hand. "Don't worry, Matt. I was kidding. Are you back with us now?"

Flushing, Matt nodded. "Sorry."

Shane gave him a friendly smile and continued with his announcements. Matt sank down in his chair, hoping not to draw anymore attention to himself.

While the meeting was in attendance, the stranger casually walked the arena halls. Members of the back stage crew watched him as he passed by. He was the kind of man, you couldn't help but give a second glance to. Not because he seemed out of place. He was anything _but_ out of place when it came to walking these halls.

And his walk had a purpose. He had his own private meeting to attend with the big boss himself, Vince. Vince wanted to keep things as secretive as possible so arranged for the meeting while the other wrestlers were in theirs and no fans were around.

The stranger smiled to himself. If only Vince knew how well that worked in his favor. The guards protecting Matt no longer seemed to be an obstacle in his path. He was practically given free reign to watch over Matt, undetected. And watch over him, this one last time, he would. The time for secrecy was over. The time for Matt to be with him was here.

"This downtown club rocks! So what do ya say?" Adam asked eagerly, as he jogged on a treadmill next to Matt's.

Matt bit his bottom lip, contemplating. Adam's solution to all problems was a night out partying with the boys. At first, Matt brushed away the idea. The last thing on this mind was partying. But on second thought, a whole night to temporary take his mind off things couldn't hurt. The problem was, convincing Rob of that. Rob suddenly seemed to think, he needed to stay neatly tucked away and hidden.

"It sounds cool, but I'll have to get back with you." Matt finally replied.

Adam flashed his wide grin. "Awesome. Let me know." He turned off his treadmill and hurried away to find more people to round up. "Out of the way chump stain." He said to one of the guards, standing duty at the weight room door.

The guard breifly stepped aside to let him pass then returned to the same position. Matt turned off his treadmill. He still had another fifteen minutes to run, but it was getting on his nerves the way the guards just stood there and watched. He kept trying to tell himself that they were just doing their job. It probably wasn't a picnic for them either. He made his way over to the corner of the small gym where Rob was on a mat doing crunches, and sat on the floor beside him. "Feel like doing something after the show?"

Rob sat up, draping his arms over his knees. "Like what?" 

Matt casually shrugged. "Adam was telling me about this club he's been to. Maybe we can go hang out with him tonight." 

"What club?" Jeff asked. He walked over, using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his brow. "You think going to a club is wise right now?"

Matt shot him a 'shut the hell up' look then turned back to Rob. "Well, you want to? You don't have to get up early in the morning since you won't be performing for another week." 

Rob thought for a moment. Vince had given him leave, due to his second concussion, but that was the least of his concerns. "I think Jeff's right. Who knows what could happen at a club, and I really don't think the guards would care to go." 

Matt peered over his shoulder at the guards. Do they ever move? "We can sneak out of the motel. I used to sneak out of the house a lot when I was a kid. I'm pretty good at it."

Jeff snorted. "Not that good or you wouldn't have gotten your ass whipped all the time for it."

Matt glowered at his brother. "Don't you have something, or someone, to do?"

Jeff looked around and smiled, spotting Chris. "As a matter of fact I do... Later."

Happy to see his brother leave, Matt tried once again. "So what do you say?"

Rob smiled, but shook his head. "I think we should hold off. At least for the time being."

Why am I not surprised, Matt thought to himself. "Seems like anything that has to do with me, you want to hold off on." He muttered.

Rob furrowed his brow. "It's not that. I was only saying..."

"...Forget I mentioned it." Matt snapped. He jumped to his feet and stormed off towards the sauna.

"Midnight wait!" Rob started to get up, but hesitated when he noticed a few of the other wrestlers, noncelauntly watching. As if waiting to see what was going to happen next. He could imagine how furious Matt would be if he were to chase after him, adding to what everyone must have thought was a cute little love tiff. Instead, Rob settled back down and dis-heartedly resumed his crunches.

Matt paced the sauna room floor, the hot steam doing nothing to cool his anger down. What the hell was Rob's problem? The main reason he'd wanted to go was to spend some time with him. Lately it seemed they'd barley managed to sleep under the same roof.

Jeff cautiously entered the room. He knew his brother was mad and it was partly because of Rob agreeing with him. Sure enough when Matt noticed him, his expression became more heated.

Jeff tried an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to mess things up for you."

"You never fucking do Jeff." Matt cynically spat.

"I'm just worried about you that's all." Jeff said quietly. "Nobody knows what this guy could do next. And if you went out someplace with no protection..." He opened his arms letting them fall to his side. His wild imagination had already pictured many unpleasant outcomes. 

Matt softened a little. He knew they were all worried, but he was sick of worrying. "I'm not mad at you. I know you're concerned. It's just...Rob..." He shook his head. How could he explain the problem when he couldn't understand it himself?

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, already having sensed the tension between the two.

Matt shrugged, annoyed. "I don't know. It almost feels like he doesn't want to be with me. I mean _really_ be with me."

Jeff snorted, almost chuckling. "You know _that's_ a lie. Rob practically worships the ground you walk on."

Then why is it like we're on two different continents, Matt silently asked. "You remember what it was like before I was with him and before you were with Chris? When we used to be able to do whatever we wanted without thinking about someone else? Do you sometimes miss that?" 

"No." Jeff honestly answered. "This isn't prison. I still do what I want. It just happens I like doing 'whatever' with Chris more. Why? Do you miss it?"

Matt thought to himself then finally shook his head. Rob was one of the best things that'd ever happened to him and maybe that's why it was pissing him off so much. "I just wish things would get back to normal."

Jeff smiled. "They will, Bro. Trust me."

Matt halfway smiled. "I can always trust, you'll open your big ass mouth just at the right time."

Jeff cringed. "I'm still working on that."

"Be sure to be there." The stranger warningly told the man on the other end of his cell phone.

"Sure thing Sir." The man replied. "We are always prompt."

The stranger hung up the phone without saying bye. He sat in a small deli across the street from Matt's motel. To his irritation, the guards sat outside in their car. They'd been hovering around Matt all damn day and even sat ringside during his match.

The rent-a-cops were nothing more than a puny waste of time and money as everyone would soon see. Relaxing in the booth, he decided to have desert before he left. There was no need to hang around any longer. All he had to do was sit back and wait. Matt would be the one coming to him.

Matt poured himself another cup of coffee from the pot he'd requested in his room. He was already feeling antsy, but it wasn't from the caffeine he'd been consuming. Although try telling Rob that. For some reason, every since the end of his match, he'd been feeling edgy. The need to get out was strong, but to his aggravation, Rob was still unwilling to go anywhere.

Not that mattered anymore. He'd just go to the club without him.

"Haven't you had enough coffee today?" Rob asked. This had to be Matt's thirtieth cup and he still hadn't slept.

Keep your cool, Matt told himself, having been asked that question at least thirty times today. How Rob would have noticed anyway, was beyond him. Throughout the rest of the day, they'd barley spoke to one another. A lot of it had to do with the guards always standing near. It was hard to talk with them in earshot.

"You can't keep staying up like this." Rob continued. "You've got to sleep. Especially if you keep performing like you did tonight." He winced, regretting he'd thrown that last part in.

Matt slammed his cup down on the small counter and angrily spun around. "Will you stop acting like my fucking parent. I'm aware of everything I do, without you having to tell me." 

Rob only nodded. It seemed like no matter what he said, it set Matt off. "Midnight, what's wrong? Have I done something?" 

Matt lowered his eyes from Rob's hurt expression. Did he really have a reason to be angry? Rob hadn't done anything, other then be concerned for his safety. Still, it just wasn't enough. "I want you to be with me."

"I am with you." Rob tried.

"You know what I mean." Matt practically yelled, his anger re-brewing. "Why did you have to get your own room? Why can't you stay here? Who gives a shit what the guards think." His voice rose higher.

Rob could tell a fight was about to brew. "Please lets not go over this again. It's not only the guards, it's... why can't you understand where I'm coming from?"

"WHY CAN'T _YOU_ UNDERSTAND WHERE _I'M_ COMING FROM?" Matt finally exploded. "I NEED YOU WITH ME. CAN'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT? ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?"

Rob held up his hands, trying to get him to lower his voice. The walls were paper-thin. Matt let out an exasperated breath. If people hearing was all Rob cared about, than fine. He went over to the door and opened it up. "Why don't you just get out."

Rob stood staring at him, shocked. "You're throwing me out?"

Matt glared at him icily. "Looks like it, doesn't it?" He opened the door wider. "You can go now."

Rob hesitated, not knowing what to do or say. Matt waited, impatiently crossing his arms. Rob finally picked up his jacket and walked to the door. He paused halfway out, but Matt turned his head refusing to look at him. It was unbelievable how someone so warm and beautiful could turn so cold. Swallowing, Rob left without another word.

Matt shut the door and slightly parted the blinds, watching Rob disappear into his room, then closed his eyes against his blurring vision. Rob actually left! What the fuck else did you expect him to do, he chided himself. Picking up an ashtray, he furiously hurled it against the wall, imagining Rob stood there. If Rob had been looking for a way out, he'd just helped him.

Standing at his door, Rob heard the loud clatter against the wall and knew it was Matt. If Matt couldn't beat somebody up, he'd bust something up. He slowly shook his head, hearing another clatter. Matt had a temper like no one he'd ever met.

He remembered it was that hot-headedness that turned him on from the beginning. The fiery temper, stubbornness, and innocent arrogance was a spicy combination that he couldn't help but be drawn to. Then came the day, he'd seen past all that, looking at Matt on a deeper level. He'd promised to never hurt him. How could he ever forgive himself for breaking that promise? And now, inadvertently, he was doing it still.

Matt made it perfectly clear in his own way. If someone Matt cared about, hurt him, he'd say or do things that would hurt them back. It may not have been the best way to go about it, but it was just the way he was. Rob knew that by kicking him out, Matt was acting out emotionally. He clinched his fist, angry with himself. The more the tried, the more he seemed to be screwing up.

Matt sat slumped in a chair at the table, his head resting in one hand while he flicked his cigarette ashes in the astray. At least the ashtray didn't break, but unfortunately he was almost out of cigarettes, so he'd have to go out and pick up some more. And now he didn't feel like going anywhere. But at least while he was out, he could pick up a bottle of Jack too.

What was the saying? Love can drive a person to drink? He snorted, almost amused. Am _I_ a living example or what? He took one last drag off his cigarette then smashed it in the ashtray. Is this what it's like to love someone? To want to beat the shit out of them?

He swallowed the knot in his throat, hating himself for being so pathetic and weak. Before Rob, the only time he could remember being so emotional was when he was a kid and his Mother had died. Unable to even cry at the funeral, he'd waited until he was alone in bed that night.

Now here he was, in his first relationship and bitterly remembered why he'd always been so against having one. Love was like a sickness infesting one's soul. It was a handicap to be so into somebody that you couldn't function right if they weren't around, when in reality you know you could.

Everything had been perfectly fine before Rob. He was always in control. Now he couldn't help but feel out of control without him. I truly am sick.

The door opened and Rob hesitantly stepped inside. Matt looked over his shoulder and sighed. Figures, I would forget to lock the fucking door. He turned back around. Why did I ever have to meet you? Why couldn't you have come to the WWF and simply left me alone?

Rob sat on the bed, closest to the table and waited to see if Matt would throw him out again. He wasn't sure if he should take it as a good sign that he didn't, for Matt wouldn't even turn around. Rob sat quietly, wondering where to start.

After a few seconds of silence, Matt let out an exasperated breath. "Is there a purpose to your little visit?" He asked rudely. If you're having trouble sleeping, I'll knock your ass out real fast.

Rob took a deep breath. No sense in beating around the bush. "I came to see if... if you'd let me stay with you." He asked quietly.

Matt almost laughed. Of all the fucking nerve. "Funny, that's the same thing I wanted. Obviously we don't always get what we want." 

Greatly daring, Rob reached out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry Midnight. You're right, I am blind. And that's why I need you too. When I'm blind, you're my eyes."

Matt jerked away from Rob's touch. "What pretty-ass words." He muttered cynically. Deep down, he knew Rob meant them. But right now, his words had no meaning.

Rob sat quietly again. Matt wasn't going to make this easy, but he wouldn't have expected anything less. "I want to stay with you and I'll sit here and beg all night if I have to."

Matt snorted lightly. I'm sure as hell not going to beg for you. "The guards are outside, remember? Hate to start any rumors that we might actually give a shit about each other or something stupid like that." He stood, ready to go open up the door, but Rob jumped up, blocking him. Crossing his arms, Matt narrowed his eyes warningly.

Rob knew that look and took a step back. "Please Midnight. You know I don't care about what other people think. All I care about is you. And I'm sorry for how I've been showing it, but I love you more than anything. Let me prove it."

Matt continued to narrow his eyes, but found it growing difficult to do. What the hell was happening to his anger? He was suppose to throw Rob out and let him know how it feels to be unwanted and sleep alone. But for some reason, he didn't stop Rob from uncrossing his arms and pulling him near. Instead of pushing Rob away, he was reaching under Rob's shoulders, chiding himself again for being so pathetic and weak.

Why he would want to subject himself to this shit, he didn't know. He wasn't just sick, he was beyond sick. But suddenly, no longer cared. Rob pressed his lips over his, and he opened his mouth, wanting Rob to infect him more. He gripped the back of Rob's shoulders, wanting Rob to do with him whatever he wanted.

Everything seemed to move so fast, it was like a blur. The next thing he knew, he was on the table with Rob on top of him.

The hard table top against his shoulder blades hurt, but the pain was less than secondary compared to the feel of Rob's incredible mouth on his naked skin. He let his head hang off the table's edge, barley remembering when they'd even got undressed.

Rob used his tongue and lips over every inch of Matt's soft neck while he reached down to Matt's hard shaft. He wrapped his fingers around it and Matt nearly jumped, his purring turning into a load moan. Rob moved down further, stopping to tease and flick his tongue over a hard nipple, then lower to slowly trace the lines of Matt's six-pack.

Matt squirmed beneath him, nearly sliding on the table, for he was already starting to sweat. He bit his bottom lip, feeling Rob's mouth go even lower then suddenly, Rob's mouth replaced his stroking hand. Grabbing a hand full of Rob's hair, Matt bit his lip harder to hold back his needy cry. He could taste his own blood and realized, he'd inadvertently re-wounded his healing lip.

The pleasure was so strong he couldn't have helped it and, unable to take more, pulled Rob's head up and brought him back to meet his lips. "I want you inside me." He whispered into Rob's mouth.

Rob closed his mouth over Matt's, silencing him from saying more. He didn't need to say anymore. He needed Matt just as bad, and became faintly aware of the coppery taste of blood. He broke the kiss, looking down at Matt in concern.

Please, Matt silently pleaded, seeing Rob's hesitation. If Rob was still afraid of hurting him, he would hurt Rob more. Pulling Rob down to where all his weight was on top of him, Matt used his legs to hold Rob in place. "If you stop now, I'll never let you back in."

Rob held his darkened eyes a moment then gently ran a hand over the midnight curls. He wasn't going to hurt him anymore. He kissed Matt, deep and slow, putting all the passion he could into it. Touching Matt was a privilege given only to him and he wanted to show Matt how much he loved and appreciated him. He took his time, caressing Matt's skin and kneading his muscles, until he was slowly making love to him.

Matt let himself go, vocal and loud, with every steady thrust of Rob's body. Rob didn't try to quiet him down. He no longer cared how thin the walls were, himself being just as vocal. Matt felt himself teetering on the edge and finally falling over with Rob's last powerful trust. Then all went black.

Rob lay on him, taking the time to catch his breath. After a moment he wrapped his arms around Matt, pulled him upright and helped him off the table. Matt staggered as though drunk and fought to stay on his feet, but exhaustion seemed to overpower his entire body.

Rob lead him to the bed, which had only been a few feet away the whole time, practically dragging him. Matt collapsed on it and tried to open his eyes, only couldn't muster the strength. He tried to say something as Rob wrapped his arms around him from behind, but couldn't seem to properly form the words.

Rob smiled, barely hearing Matt's soft murmur. He brushed his lips over Matt's ear. "I love you too. Now sleep." 

No longer capable of fighting the exhaustion, Matt let himself fall into the soft soothing darkness. Now that Rob was holding him, he could finally sleep.

The birds chattered noisily outside the motel's open window. Matt lightly stirred into awareness without opening his eyes. It must be early morning. Usually the damn little birds irritated the hell out of him when they woke him this early. But this morning was different.

He lay quiet and still, feeling Rob's arms wrapped around his waist. Even though Rob was still sound asleep, his hold was firm with no slack. The chill of the early morning air, seeping through the window, didn't seem to bother him either. Rob's strong muscled chest was soft and warm against his back, keeping it away.

Matt lightly smiled to himself, feeling every breath Rob exhaled brush hotly over the nape of his neck. Pressing himself more into Rob's unconscious embrace, Matt slowly faded back to sleep. The damn little birds never sounded more beautiful.

Some time later he re-awoke, feeling the bed shift.

Rob sat on the edge, holding a McDonalds sack. "Good morning." He leaned over and gave Matt a light kiss. "Just in time for breakfast."

Matt yawned and stretched, amazed at how good his whole body felt. Sitting up, he smiled as Rob handed him a sausage & egg biscuit and put a cup of freshly brewed coffee on the nightstand.

"It's not exactly gourmet, but hey..." Rob shrugged. "It's not like I had a stove." 

Matt unwrapped his breakfast. "Cool. You remembered to have them put cheese on it."

Rob chuckled, pulling out his egg mcmuffin. "Dude, like I'd forget."

Matt smiled at him, no happier than if Rob had cooked him a gourmet breakfast. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and well rested. For the moment, everything in the world was perfect.

Jeff knocked on the door. "It's me." He announced. Him and Chris entered the room.

"What's up, guys?" Matt brightly greeted. He caught a glimpse outside, before the door closed. "Wow! Is it as nice as it looks out there?"

Chris sat on the other bed. "It's kinda muggy." He complained.

Jeff sat with him. "A wasp tried to kill me." He added.

Matt laughed lightly. "That's nice."

Jeff frowned. "Nice? Are you smoking pot? I could have gone into anaphylactic shock. Hey... What are you eating?"

Rob chuckled and tossed over the bag. "I didn't forget you guys." Jeff and Chris happily dug in.

Matt smiled at Rob. Could he be any more generous? "Man, you are so cool. I wouldn't have got them a thing."

Jeff looked up, about to comment, then noticed the expression on Matt's face. He seemed to be on cloud nine. "Seriously Brother, have you been smoking pot?"

Matt cocked his head to the side, still smiling. "Think whatever you want."

Jeff exchanged glances with Chris. "Man, I think somebody's fucked and made up."

Matt coughed, nearly choking on the bite he just took.

Rob automatically started hitting his back. "Are you okay?"

Clearing his throat, Matt turned to his crude brother. "Weren't we talking, just yesterday, about your big-ass mouth?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Well, when you make it so obvious."

Rob chuckled. "He does have a point." He said, looking down at Matt's barley covered body.

Matt pulled the blanket up higher. "At least I didn't jump out of the bed." He mused, with a pointed look at Chris.

Chris shrugged sheepishly, while Jeff snorted. "Thank you for that. Talk about my breakfast coming up." 

Normally Matt would have made a comeback, but laughed instead. Sometimes his little brother could be funny. Jeff raised his eyebrows, not expecting the reaction. "Okaaay... Now I'm worried." 

Matt waved a hand. "Don't be. I'm just in a good mood." He smiled at Rob.

Rob smiled back. "Dude, I always guarantee satisfaction."

"And Man do you deliver." Matt gave him a kiss.

Jeff and Chris both gave a disgusted groan, Chris tossing his biscuit back in the bag. "There's no way, I can finish that now."

The limo had been driving for a little while now, but Matt wasn't keeping track of the time. Humming along with the music playing, he poured himself a glass of wine. Rob had spared no expense, between the fancy wine and elegant limo. Matt looked down at his cloths, jeans and a T-shirt, wishing he'd changed first.

But he had no idea Rob had planned this for today. Waking up with Rob had been the highlight of the day, but apparently Rob had more highlights planned. Earlier, Rob and Chris had stayed behind at the motel while him and Jeff went to their scheduled autograph session.

The session lasted quiet a few hours at the local amusement park. Tons of fans turned out and Matt was more than happy to greet, autograph, and poise for pictures all day long. He was in that good of a mood. Jeff was always happy to do the same too, but was growing tired the longer it lasted and was happier at the end.

Afterwards, they made their way to their car, loaded down with gifts and followed by the guards and park security.

"We should drop some of these stuffed toys and flowers off at the children's hospital." Jeff suggested.

Matt nodded in agreement. Although always grateful for the gifts they received from fans, it was always too much to try and take home. Besides, they knew they were fortunate and blessed with the income to buy pretty much whatever they wanted, so always donated to hospitals and charities.

Matt stopped at the car, raising his eyebrows. "Where did that come from?" A huge sunflower hung halfway out the window.

"Whoa! A giant-ass sunflower isn't something we get everyday." Jeff grabbed the white envelope, hanging off the stem. "It's to you from Rob." He said, handing it over. 

Matt opened the envelope, a little surprised. Rob must have come out while him and Jeff were busy signing.

HEY BABE. I HAVE A SURPISE FOR YOU. A LIMO SHOULD BE THERE, WAITING. GET IN AND DON'T ASK THE DRIVER WHERE HE'S TAKING YOU. I WANT THIS TO BE A SPECIAL SURPRISE, LOVE ROB.

Matt looked around and sure enough a limo waited not too far away. What are you up to Rob?

Jeff read the note, a little more skeptical. "Can't be to careful." He said, pulling out his cell. He called the motel to make sure the note was legit.

Matt didn't say anything. He was sure it was from Rob, but let his brother do what he had to do to set his mind at ease.

After a moment, Jeff hung up the phone. "Chris said Rob wasn't there and didn't know where he went. All he knew was Rob mentioned something about a surprise for you." He shrugged smiling. "Guess you're going for a ride."

Matt smiled, feeling a trickle of excitement. Could this day get any better? 

Jeff chucked at his brother's 'high on life' expression. "If you start twirling around and singing the 'Sound of Music' theme, I'm outta here."

Matt laughed. He almost did feel like singing, but it wouldn't be that. A little Marvin Gaye for later perhaps. "Think you can distract the guards long enough for me to get away?"

Jeff glanced over at them. "Shouldn't be too hard. The windows are tinted so they won't be able to see that you're not in the car. How long do think you'll be gone?" 

"With a limo taking me off somewhere? Hopefully all night." Matt said. Maybe even the rest of the weekend.

"Well, have a good time." Jeff gave his brother a quick hug. "But don't be _too_ good."

Matt smiled, raising an eyebrow. "I don't plan to be."

Jeff headed over to talk to the guards. Matt waited, until Jeff lead them off somewhere, then made a quick dash to the limo.

The driver got out of the car and opened up the door to let him in. "Enjoy the ride, Sir."

And enjoying the ride he was. Matt streached out, relaxing in the soft plush seats. Despite being a celebrity, riding in a limo wasn't something he got to do often. Finishing off his second glass of wine, he poured himself another. Wine didn't have that much alcohol so it wouldn't hurt. He usually wasn't too big on wine, but this bottle Rob had found was delicious.

"How much further?" He asked the driver.

"Not much, sir. Is everything to your satisfaction." 

"Yes, thanks."

Matt yawned, wondering why he was so tired. He must have slept too much. He certainly didn't plan on being tired when he got to, where ever it was, he was going. Rob was going to be getting some tonight and a lot of it. He watched the traffic pass by, feeling a hypnotic state start to set in. He closed his eyes, without meaning to, and woke a little while later when the limo started to bump over rocks and pot holes.

Man, how long was I asleep? Gone were the streets, traffic, and buildings. The limo had pulled up to a small log cabin house, which seemed to be in the middle of the woods. The driver opened the door and Matt climbed out, having to stop and steady himself. The wine must have had more alcohol than he thought.

Shaking his head clear, he took-in the cute little cabin scene, which looked like a Disney setting. The log cabin was beautiful, with a line of smoke coming from the chimney. The trees surrounding it were as lush and green as the grass blanketing the forest floor. Squirrels and birds played around on the branches and he wouldn't have been surprised to see Bambi come walking out of the woods.

"Thank you." Matt gave the driver a generous tip and watched him turn the limo around and drive back down the rocky road that had led to the cabin. The road was so small and narrow, it looked more like a trail. An endless trail. Satisfied that the driver would make it back okay, he climbed the few steps up to the door, which was opened a crack. A note with his name was taped to the door and he opened it up and read. Go in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you shortly.

Stuffing the note in his pocket, Matt stepped inside the little log house, shutting the door behind him. Just like the outside, everything inside was made out of wood. The old fashion structure had all the modern conveniences, yet still kept the warm cozy feel. He slung his jacket over an old wooden rocking chair and walked around the room. It was like he'd left Disney outside and stepped into a Hallmark card.

A small table by the wall held a bucket of wine and a plate of grapes and cheese. Popping a cube of cheese in his mouth, Matt poured some more wine and went to stand by the fireplace. He noticed some of his own cloths were neatly folded in another chair and smiled. Maybe Rob really did plan on making a weekend out of this.

Sipping on the wine, he stared into the dancing flames, feeling a little light headed. This had better be my last glass. The last thing he wanted was to spoil the whole thing by getting drunk. That couldn't be in Rob's plans. Or maybe it was. He chuckled to himself. Maybe we can both get drunk and make-out by the fire.

Something he'd never done before and the fireplace was the perfect setting. Cocking his head to the side, he studied it curiously. Why does this seem familiar? Must be the wine going to my head.

Still, he continued to study it. For some reason it seemed like he'd been here before, but nothing else looked familiar other than the fireplace. Maybe he really had seen it in a Hallmark card or...

_Picture you and me, sitting beside the fire, drinking a little wine_

Matt sucked in a breath, the words of the card, suddenly popping into his head. The card the stalker had sent him! Dropping the glass, it shattered on the floor, spilling wine everywhere, but he didn't notice. He stood shocked, remembering where he'd seen the fireplace. It was the same one from the polaroid picture that had been taped inside the card.

Matt back away from the fire, as though the flames could reach out and grab him. If Rob had planned this, he would have been here waiting. What else would Rob be doing in the middle of... Where the hell was he?

Rushing to a window, Matt tore opened the curtains and his mouth dropped, seeing the iron bars embedded in the window. He grasped a bar, which was like a bar in a jail cell. How did he not notice them when he walked up to the house? Fuck this shit.

Leaving the window, he grabbed his jacket and quickly headed for the door, but to his horror the door was locked. Even on the inside, there was no way to open it than with a key. Matt pulled on the handle a few times, before ramming his shoulder against it. The thick solid wood might as well be steel.

His heart pounding nervously, he tried his cell phone, but couldn't even get a signal. Frustrated even more, it was all he could do not to slam it against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his fear and dial out again. As he pushed the numbers, sparks of white flashed in his vision, while at the same time, the floor started to tilt. He stumbled against the door and brought a hand to his dizzy head.

What's wrong with me? A feeling of dread, mixed with the fear inside his stomach. The wine alone couldn't have caused such a reaction. Suddenly, a door in the back of the room opened. Startled, Matt spun around and wished he hadn't. The action was so dizzying, if he wasn't leaning on the door, he would have fallen.

"Nice to see ya." The stranger greeted.

Matt blinked, his vision too blurry to see the stranger's face. The stranger's voice, however, he knew and his heart pounded wildly. The stranger wasn't a stranger! And the deep gruff voice was a sound he never thought he'd hear again for the rest of his life.

"No..." Matt slurred. His tongue had become too thick to speak. "You're not...here..."

Disorientation clouding his mind, Matt wasn't sure what he was trying to say. He buckled at the knees and slowly slid down the door, while a small voice inside his head was telling him, he'd been drugged. His eyelids grew so heavy he couldn't keep from closing them. How could he have been so easily lured and tricked by this evil man? A man who wasn't suppose to be here...

The stranger moved to stand over Matt and watched, for the longest time, as Matt lay motionless on the floor. Finally, he smiled a slow sinister smile and grabbed Matt's arms, pulling him upright.

"Welcome, Kid." The Rattlesnake snickered.

Hauling Matt up and hoisting him over his shoulders, Stone Cold Steve Austin carried him into the other room.

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jeff climbed out the car with a pack of Budweiser and pizza, he'd picked up on the way back. The guards pulled into the parking lot a few seconds later, but Jeff continued to his room. Let the guards think Matt had already gotten out the car.

Chris sat at the table playing solitaire and smiled when Jeff entered. "Cool, I was hungry. Think that will be enough for everyone."

Jeff tossed the pizza box on the table. "It's enough for you and me. Matt and Rob are off doing their own thing." He sat on Chris's lap. "The nights all ours and we can do our own thing too." He gave Chris a kiss.

Chris wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist pulling him closer. "I can go for that, Junior." He said, kissing Jeff back. When someone started knocking on the door they both groaned.

"Who could that be?" Jeff complained. He climbed off Chris's lap to answer the door, then paused. What if it was the guards looking for Matt? Did they notice after all, Matt hadn't been in the car with him?

"Are you going to get it?" Chris asked. "It might be Rob."

"Why would Rob be here?" Jeff went ahead and opened the door and sure enough it was Rob.

"Hey Man." Rob greeted. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but do one of you have matches? I bought some candles and totally forgot to get some." 

Jeff raised his eyebrows, not expecting to see his friend. "Uh...No. Matt should have a lighter, but... I thought you were planning a surprise for him?"

Rob smiled. "I am. I've picked up this really cool dinner. Everything his favorite" He looked around the room. "Where is he anyway?"

"He already left in the limo to go meet you." Jeff explained. "You seem to be running a little late."

Rob furrowed his brow. "Limo? Late for what?"

Jeff gave Rob a funny look. "I don't know. Whatever it is you've got planned. We found the note on the sunflower and... You did arrange for him to be picked up in a limo didn't you? For a surprise?"

Rob shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Man. I planned on surprising him with dinner in the room." 

Jeff studied him for a second. Rob really didn't have any idea what he was talking about. "But... The note said it was from you and..." He trailed off, a horrible thought suddenly occuring to him.

"He left in a limo?" Rob asked, his eyes going wide. "He left thinking he was going to meet me?"

Without replying, Jeff grabbed his cell phone and dialed Matt's number. After a few seconds, he hung up and sank slowly onto the bed. This couldn't be happening.

"Well?" Rob asked impatiently.

"No answer. His voicemail automatically picked up." Jeff whispered, fear and dread knotting inside his stomach. "The note was signed from you. But if you didn't send it, that could mean..."

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO?!" Rob yelled, increadibly.

"I DIDN'T KNOW." Jeff yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chris quickly jumped up. "We don't know what's going on yet." 

"I think it's obvious what's going on." Rob snapped at him. "Who would leave a note saying it was from me? Who other than the stalker?"

Jeff closed his eyes, his head falling forward. To think, he might have let his brother go into the hands of a madman.

Rob picked up the motel phone. "I'm calling the police." He dialed the number and waited, glowering at Jeff. "Good to know, you've got your brother's back." 

Jeff let his face drop into his hands. How could I have been so stupid? God, please let everything be all right.

Matt jerked awake from his dream and raised his head off the pillow. The motel room was completely dark. Not even the light of the moon shown through the window. His knuckles ached, making him realize how hard he was gripping the pillow and he released his hold, just as Rob started stroking the back of his head.

"Sorry I woke you." Matt laid his head back down, Rob's touch always comforting. "I just had the worst dream." Nightmare was more like it.

"Don't worry Kid. You didn't wake me."

Matt's eyes popped open. That wasn't Rob's voice! Rolling away from the touch, he quickly sat up, his heart pounding. He squinted his eyes, trying to see in the dark. Please let me still be dreaming.

Stone Cold turned on the lamp and smiled from his chair beside the bed. Matt could only stare at him. Everything was too crisp and clear for him to be dreaming. Austin was alive!

"What's the matter, Kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Austin commented casually. 

Matt quickly drew in a deep breath. He'd literally stopped breathing. Austin simply regarded him with amusement and Matt swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I...I saw you die." The words were barley above a whisper.

"I saw you die too." Austin held out his arms in a shrug. "Yet, here we are."

Matt couldn't stop staring. How could this be happening? Austin looked the same as he did the night he'd died. Matt scooted further away until he was pressed against the headboard, almost afraid he really was seeing a ghost.

Austin shook his head at him. "Think about it, Kid. Did they ever find my body?"

Matt sat numbly, trying to remember all the facts. The police had swept the river for Austin's body and Matt, wanting to move on with life, never took the time to find out the results. Obviously the results were sitting right in front of him. "Everyone thinks you're...you're dead." He whispered.

"From what I hear, everyone just thinks I've left wrestling." Austin chuckled to himself. "The things Vince can do." 

Matt had almost forgot that too. Vince had made the world believe Austin left the company. Besides Vince, only he, his brother, Rob, and Chris knew the truth. But now, the truth was one giant unbelievable lie.

Austin stood and walked to the door. "I've got things to do. I'll see you come morning." He left the room, without another word, locking the door behind him.

Matt sat in stunned silence. How could the Rattlesnake possibly be here? He looked around, realizing he had no idea where here was and finally it dawned on him the situation he was in. Austin had led him here. Tricked him. The evil man was a master of manipulation, as he'd proven in the past and was proving now. It was like nothing had ever changed. Once again, he fell into Austin's web of deceit.

The Rattlesnake had drugged him with his venomous poison, but why? Why had he been stalking him? Was Austin taking out his revenge in some sick way? He remembered seeing his cloths in the chair and now that he thought about it, he hadn't brought them on the trip. Austin was the one who broke into his house so the Rattlesnake had to have taken them.

In their haste to get out of the house, Matt never noticed anything missing. How long had this been planned? Had Austin been planning and watching him the whole time he was supposed to be dead?

Matt held a hand over his stomach, nauseous at the thought. Had his life been an open book for the Rattlesnake to read? Every moment and perhaps every intimate detail? He lay down, still feeling the lingering effects of the wine or drug or whatever the hell it was. He couldn't think right now, his head hurt too much. It was all too much to try to comprehend.

Jeff sighed, his head hurting as bad as his brother's. He sat on the motel steps, watching every car that passed by. He'd been there since returning from the police station and couldn't bring himself to go inside. What if, by some chance, the limo drove passed and he missed it.

A car pull into the parking lot and a second later Rob got out. Rob had been driving around for a while hoping to spot the limo too. Jeff lowered his eyes when Rob walked up the stairs and passed by him without a word. It was just as well. He couldn't blame Rob for being upset and angry.

They'd made such a scene at the police station, yelling and fighting, it was surprising neither of them were arrested. It was also surprising he was still employed. Vince had been furious when the guards informed him of what happened- Of how he'd tricked them so Matt could sneak off in the limo.

Still, neither one's anger compared to the anger and gut wrenching guilt he felt within himself. The thought of his brother dying was more horrifying than the first time he'd almost lost Matt. This time, whatever happened to his brother would be because of him. And if the worst happened, he honestly didn't believe he could live with it.

Chris exited the room and came to sit on the steps beside him. "Stop doing this to yourself, Baby. It's not your fault." He wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff shrugged off Chris's arm, not wanting to be consoled. "Matt could be dead. And I let him go..."

"You had no way of knowing." Chris said firmly. "We'll find him. The police said the stalker didn't fit the profile of a killer. Besides, this guy obviously wanted Matt bad. After all this, he's not going to just kill him." 

Jeff nodded, praying Chris was right. It made sense. Why would the stalker do all this just to kill Matt? Wiping his eyes, he took a deep breath and drew himself up. Where ever Matt was, he knew Matt wouldn't be happy with him acting like this. He could practically hear his brother telling him to stop whining and get up off his ass.

"You want to go inside now?" Chris said, seeing Jeff more composed.

Jeff nodded again. "Yeah. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow I want to go back to the park and check things out." He stood, feeling a fresh sense of determination. No matter what, he was going to find his brother.

The next morning Matt lay in bed, staring through the iron bars of the single bedroom window. How long he'd been lying there, staring, he couldn't say. All morning long, unanswered questions floated through his mind. But slowly the answers were becoming clear.

Austin had obviously been responsible for everything. Slashing his tires, the notes and flowers, the drugs in Rob's prescription, the gifts of spiders and rose petals... Everything. How he gained access to the arenas was no question. He was, after all, Stone Cold Steve Austin. How easy it must have been for the Rattlesnake to stay hidden in this cabin. This cabin that seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere.

Matt finally sat up and noticed some of his cloths were folded neatly on the end of the bed. Austin had come back sometime during the night without his knowledge. How much shit had Austin been doing without his knowledge?

He climbed out of bed and went into the small bathroom, which was nothing more than a tub, toilet and sink. It was as bare as the bedroom, which was nothing more than a bed, dresser and nightstand. He returned to the room and went to look out the window, seeing only an endless amount of trees and part of a building that could have been a shed.

Austin had picked the perfect location. Who the hell would ever find him here? He clinched his fist around one the bars, angry with himself for not paying attention to where the driver was going. Austin, no doubt, intended that or he wouldn't have drugged the wine.

Matt left the window and went to study the door. It seemed as thick and heavy as the front door, but still, he might be able to break through. Breaking out of this cabin couldn't be too difficult. Even if he had to break Austin's neck while doing it. He reached out to test the knob and to his surprise it was unlocked.

He opened the door and stepped into the main room. Austin sat on a small couch by the fireplace and looked up with a smirk. "Just remember, you're out because I'm allowing it." 

Matt regarded the Rattlesnake calmly. Now that he knew his enemy, the fear had been replaced with loathing. The Rattlesnake gave him a pleasant smile, like they were old friends. Matt felt his face burn with anger at the smile. His past with Austin, the humiliation and pain, would be a scar on his soul for the rest of his life. And for the Rattlesnake to just sit there and smile like it never happened...

Taking out the diseased man would be a long awaited pleasure. Austin may be bigger, but size meant shit.

Austin snickered, guessing his thoughts. "I wouldn't try anything cute if I were you. I'd hate to make things unpleasant."

"You're not me." Matt coolly replied. "And I suggest you tell me where I am or _I'll_ be the one making things unpleasant."

Austin threw back his head and laughed. "That's what I've always liked about cha, Kid. You've got a set of balls. But as I said, you're not going anywhere." He held up a small black device, warningly.

Matt studied the strange artifact as best he could. "What's that suppose to be?"

Austin gestured him over. "Why don't you come here and find out." 

Matt narrowed his eyes, not sure if the Rattlesnake was bluffing or really holding some kind of weapon. Whatever it was, it seemed inadequate so he went to the front door and tried the handle. No surprise it was locked.

Austin watched him with no worries. "Told ya kid, you ain't going anywhere. If you try to break the door down, you'll end up breaking your bones instead."

Matt turned to him, his dark eyes blazing. "Give me the fucking key or bones really will be breaking."

Austin laughed again, shaking his head. "You ain't gonna do shit to me. You do what I allow you to and go where I let cha. Understand?"

Matt didn't respond, his anger laced with amazement. Did Austin actually believe he was going to keep him here? The sadistic man was even more of a psychotic fuck than he remembered.

Austin started patting the side of his leg and Matt frowned, wondering what the hell the gesture meant. Then out of nowhere a German Shepherd came running over to Austin's side. Matt grew a little leery, having not noticed it before. Was it supposed to be some kind of attack dog?

But the dog only laid its head on Austin's lap and wagged it's tail. Austin pet its head then suddenly, stuck the black object against the dogs neck.

The dog let out a yelp and fell on its side. For a few seconds the dog's whole body shook spasmodically then went still. Austin chuckled cruelly at it. "Stupid dog." Using his foot he pushed against the poor animal, which couldn't do anything more than whimper and whine. He stood and, warningly, held the weapon out in front of him.

Matt back away, stricken by the whole scene. Austin was holding a high voltage stun gun.

"I've got things to do. Eat that food on the table and stay put." The Rattlesnake hissed. He went to the door, unlocked it and left, re-locking it behind him.

Matt waited until he heard Austin step down the stairs then went over to try the knob again. There was no point. He took a step back and kicked the door, but the action proved to be just as meaningless. The hard wood was as solid as steel.

Biting his bottom lip, Matt looked around, calculating his options. There was another door in the cabin, which might have been another bedroom, but upon closer inspection he found it was also locked and made from the same hard material.

The only other way out was through the bared windows. Grasping a bar with both hands, Matt pulled and pulled. He planted a foot on the wall for leverage and pulled again, until he could nearly feel his arms coming out of socket. The bars were embedded so deep and were so strong, not even Mark Henry 'The Worlds Strongest Man' could have moved them. Still, he tried every bar on every window, before finally giving up.

Rubbing the strained muscles in his arms, Matt wandered over to the kitchen, which was only seperated from the livingroom by a small counter-like bar. He opened up all the drawers, hoping to find something that could remove the door from its hinges, or maybe even his own weapon.

But Austin had carefully planned out every detail. All the drawers were empty, except one holding plasticware, and every cabinet he opened was empty, except one holding plastic cups and paperplates. Frustrated, Matt slammed the last cabinet shut and turned to lean on the counter. There was nothing around that could do shit.

Glancing into a corner of the room, he saw his jacket lying on the floor and hurried over to get it. He was surprised to find his cell phone still inside the pocket but unfortunatly, it was as useless as everything else. Even if he could get a signal, the battery was completely dead.

Matt angrily threw the jacket and phone back down. No wonder Austin was so confident about leaving him by himself. There was absolutely nothing he could do to get out. The cute little cabin in the woods had manifested into an isolated prison. He glared at the door with an expression that could practically burn the wood, and then a thought occurred to him. All he had to do was wait by the door and attack Austin when he came in. It was as simple as that.

The dog let out a pitiful whimper and Matt looked over, momentarily forgetting all about it. He approached it cautiously, knowing a wounded animal could attack out of fear, but the dog still couldn't move. He got on his knees beside it and reached out to pet its head. The German stuck out its tongue and tried to lick his hand, it's eyes almost pleading.

"It's okay." Matt tried to sooth the scared animal. Running his hand down the German's side, he was appalled at how thin it's body was. Obviously it was malnourished. He felt his anger build more, remembering how the dog had run to Austin with complete trust. It was sad how an innocent animal could have nothing but unconditional love and trust for its owner, despite the way the owner mistreated it.

Leaving the dog, briefly, Matt got up and went to the table where Austin had left him a couple of sandwiches and a glass of juice. He picked up the paper plate and returned to sit by the dog, pulling its head onto his lap.

"Do you have a name?" Matt asked, gently stoking the animal. He hadn't heard the Rattlesnake call him anything but stupid dog.

The dog licked his hand in response, desperate for the care and attention it rarely received. Matt tore off part of his sandwich and feed it to him. "How about I just call you Eddie."

The dog muster the strength to lift it's tail and let it drop to the floor as though happy with that. Matt faintly smiled, petting the top of the dog's head. "When I leave, you're coming with me." He promised. He sat quietly, sharing the rest of his food, while keeping himself alert for Austin's footsteps outside the door.

The police had already been at the amusement park, earlier, conducting their investigation. They found nothing. However it didn't stop Rob, Jeff, and Chris from going incognito, benieth hats and sunglasses, and conducting their own search. They'd been there all afternoon asking questions that no one could answer and searching for clues.

They always ended up in the same spot, where the limo had been parked. Rob sighed tiredly, but continued to look, sure they'd missed something. A receipt, a piece of paper, a cigarette, anything... but once again found nothing.

Jeff also sighed, ready to give up on the area, but not on finding his brother. Where are you Matt, he mentally called. Weren't siblings suppose to have some kind of psychic connection that could lead them to one another? Whatever it was, apparently they didn't have it.

"Nothing." Rob muttered, ready to give up too.

"Maybe we'll find something back in Cameron." Chris said. "He was in Matt's house, after all. The police could have missed something."

Rob looked at Jeff. "You're going back to Cameron?"

Jeff nodded, feeling conflicted. He hated to leave, for fear of missing something that could show up. Mainly his brother. What if Matt tried to contact them here? Then again, what if his brother tried to contact him at home and he wasn't there. Also, like Chris said, he'd have a chance to check out Matt's house.

"I'm going to stay around here." Rob said. "If he tries to contact us, I'm not sure which place he'd try. Better one of us be at both spots." 

Jeff smiled gratefully. "Thank you Rob." 

Rob didn't return his smile. "I'm not doing this for you."

Jeff flushed. "I know, I just... I know Matt would be thankful."

"Look guys..." Chris tried. "If we're going to help Matt we need to help each other okay?" He could sense the tension steadily growing between Jeff and Rob.

Rob just gave a quick nod. "Let's just try to keep in contact."

Jeff nodded. "I will."

They drove back to the motel, Jeff and Chris heading for their room to pack, and Rob returning to his, not sure what to do. One thing he knew he needed to do was apologize to Jeff. He knew the younger brother was going out of his mind with worry, even though he was trying to be strong.

Rob had been acting out of his own worry, but it was still no excuse to place the blame on Jeff. All that mattered was finding Matt. Gathering up Matt's things, he placed them in his travel bag. The surprise dinner, he'd planned, sat untouched on the table. If he hadn't gone out to get the dinner, he would have been here when Jeff called and stopped Matt from getting into the limo.

Rob sat on the bed, thinking about he limo. Whoever the person was must have money. Money and entrance to the arenas the fans didn't have. That still left a lot of people, but Rob continued to contemplate the thought. Even if he wasn't performing, he needed to continue to go to the shows. Who knows who or what could show up?

"Hey Kid, I got you some stuff." Austin said, walking out of the bedroom door.

Matt sat up in his chair, surprised. How the hell did Austin get in there? He looked from Austin to the front door. He'd been waiting for the Rattlesnake to return, but not from the other room.

Austin chucked at his expression. "You think I'm stupid don't cha? I bet cha had it all planned out. You were probably going to jump me when I walked in, weren't cha?" He shook his head, as though it was the most absurd thought he'd ever heard. Holding a big paper bag, he carried it to the table. "Like I said, you only go where I let cha. And you only do what I let cha." 

Matt's surprise quickly turned to anger. "I'm not your fucking property."

Austin chuckled. "We'll see about that." 

Matt narrowed his eyes, his anger turning to rage. Without another thought, he jumped out of the chair and flung himself at the Rattlesnake. Austin fell onto his back and Matt straddled him, raising a fist. Suddenly a wave of dizziness passed through him, making him falter. Austin used the split second delay to his advantaged and punched Matt.

Matt fell off the Rattlesnake and onto his side. The hit wasn't hard enough to have normally fazed him, but for some reason he was almost stunned. Austin jumped to his feet and moved to kick him, but Matt managed to roll out of the way. However, the movement only added to his dizziness.

Austin didn't seem to be in any hurry to do anything more and stood with his hands on his hips, slowly shaking his head. Matt sat up against the wall, his vision starting to blur again. What's happening to me?

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, kid." Austin said.

Before Matt could react, Austin pulled out the stun gun and shoved it into his chest. Matt gasped as the electrical current passed through his entire body, in a matter of seconds. He fell over, all voluntary muscle movement completely gone.

The thud of boots walking away, thundered in his ear, which lay against the wooden floor. He couldn't speak, even if he'd known what to say. His mind was too mentally confused with disorientation. What just happened? Something touched the side of his cheek like the gentle caress of Rob's hand. Rob had the most incredible hands, but for some reason, his touch felt strange. Everything felt strange. What was going on?

Several minutes passed and he became aware of a dog licking his face. He pondered for several more minutes, wondering where it came from. He didn't have a dog and neither did Rob. Jeff had a dog, though. And so did the Rattlesnake. The Rattlesnake? Just as the thought occurred to him, the hazy fog in his mind finally began to part. He was with Austin.

Austin sat at the table and watched as Matt's comprehension and mobility very slowly returned. Matt leaned his forehead against the floor, mentally willing his body to catch up with his mind. After another long stretch of minutes, he was able to push himself up and crawl.

He wasn't paying attention to, or cared, where he was going. He crawled over to the table and after a few attempts managed to climb up into a chair. To weak to do more, he lowered his head on the table and closed his eyes.

"Atta boy." Austin praised. He reached over and gave Matt's shoulder a congratulatory slap, nearly knocking him back to the floor. "Now as I was trying to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, I got you some stuff."

As though nothing was out of the ordinary, Austin reached into the bag and pulled out a toothbrush, tooth paste and other everyday necessities. Matt raised his head, thankful the amnesia-like effects of the stun gun weren't permanent.

"You can't keep me here." He said, trying to put strength behind the weak sounding words. "People will be looking for me."

"Let them look." Austin replied. "Why don't you go sit by the window and watch for them."

"Why don't you go to hell where you belong." Matt returned, not caring if he angered the Rattlesnake. At the moment, he felt too numb to care about anything.

"Forgot about your little smart-ass mouth." Austin muttered, unfazed. "You better watch it or it will get you in trouble."

"Fuck you." 

Austin pointed a warning finger at him. "I'm gonna let that one slide because it's obvious you've lost your stupid little mind."

He pushed the items over towards Matt. "Here's your shit. You've got your little bathroom in there so I suggest you go clean yourself up. Look at you. You haven't even changed your cloths."

Matt glared at the Rattlesnake, but sat quietly. His strength was returning, but not enough to where he could do anything. Even before the Rattlesnake had stunned him, he'd barley been able to do anything. Something wasn't right.

"You've done something to me. What?" He asked. Was he still feeling the effects of whatever Austin had drugged him with?

Instead of answering, Austin pulled a few packs of cigarettes out of the bag and tossed them on the table. "I got all these different brands, cuz' I didn't know what cha smoked."

Matt looked at the cigarettes and back at Austin, faintly surprised.

Austin snorted. "It's obvious you smoke. I can smell it on ya. Not very attractive, but I can over look a few flaws."

Austin was actually pointing out _his_ flaws? Matt almost felt the urge to laugh at the stupid comment, but instead picked up a pack of menthols. "Got a light?"

Austin chuckled, reached into his pocket and tossed over a book of matches. It took a few tries, before Matt could strike the match, his hands still shaky. "Cheap-ass redneck, couldn't even buy a fucking lighter." He muttered.

Austin slammed his hand on the table. "I'm gettin' a little tired of your fucking mouth. Least I got you the damn cigarettes. Least you could do is say thanks."

Matt inhaled deeply then purposely blew the smoke out in Austin's direction. "No thanks."

Austin's face darkened with displeasure. "Guess I'm going to have to teach your little ass some manners."

Matt regarded him with contempt. Of all the fucking ludicrous things to say. If he could have flung himself over the table at Austin he would have. Austin's expression was almost daring him to. He took one last drag then studied the cigarette in his hand, contemplating his next action. He knew it was a stupid thing to do. Austin would probably stun gun him again, but he couldn't help himself, and flung the cigarette at the Rattlesnake.

Austin jumped up, slapping the burning embers off his bare arm. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The Rattlesnake's face twisted so ugly with fury, Matt involuntarily shrank back in his chair.

Austin was on him in an instant, grabbing two handfuls of hair, jerking him out of the chair, and forcing him against the wall.

"THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL BE PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT, UNDERSTAND?"

Matt winced as the Rattlesnake's hands twisted painfully in his hair. He reached up to grab Austin's wrist, but the Rattlesnake withdrew a hand and slapped him. The slap was so strong, sparks exploded behind Matt's eyes and he would have fell if Austin still hadn't had a hand in his hair.

The Rattlesnake drew back his hand again, growing angrier at Matt's hesitation. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Matt forced himself to nod, feeling his face flush with anger and humiliation. Satisfied, Austin dragged him over to the bedroom and shoved him inside, sending him sprawling on the floor. "Your punk ass is going to learn some respect." With that Austin slammed the door shut.

Matt gathered himself up and went to the door, beating his fists against it. "COME ON YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He stood back and started kicking the door. "PSYCOTIC MOTHER-FUCKER, COME ON!"

"Keep at it, Kid." Austin called from the other side. "You might get what you ask for." The response he got was something clattering against the wood. "Your punk-ass better not be tearing up my shit." He warned. This time he heard the shatter of the lamp.

"That's just fine, Kid. Hope you enjoy the dark." Austin spat.

Matt pounded and cursed a few more moments, before finally sinking to the floor with exhaustion. It was just as well Austin didn't come back. In the physical state he was in, he didn't know what he could have possibly done. He brought a hand to the side of his face, still burning with the sting of the slap and with fury. Fury at himself for so easily giving in. When he pulled his hand back, he could see blood from his re-busted lip. Austin had intended it.

Bringing up his knees, he rested his elbows on them and leaned his forehead in his hands. His head was now pounding and his vision was starting to swim. The horrible realization that Austin might be able to keep him here was starting to sink in. And he had yet to find out what the Rattlesnake's intentions even were.

A small whimper sounded from the corner of the room and Matt raised his head, seeing the German Shepherd. The dog must have slid through the door before Austin closed it. It sat literally shaking.

"Come here, Eddie." Matt beckoned softly, realizing his outburst must have terrified it. "I won't hurt you."

Eddie hesitated, then approached with slow caution. When Matt did nothing more than reach out and pet him, Eddie wagged his tail and gave Matt's face a couple of licks.

"It's okay, boy." Matt whispered, feeling an odd sence of relief that he wasn't alone. "We will get out of here." Yet even to his own ears the words sounded uncertain.

Austin sat at the table and kicked up his feet. Now that things were finally quiet, he could enjoy a cold beer and popped open a can. Damn little punk was going to be more work than he thought. Hell, half the curses Matt had been yelling, he was surprised the kid even knew. Vulgar little shit.

Still, Austin smiled to himself, looking forward to the challenge. Just like any wild horse, Matt would eventually be broken and tamed.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, Rob stood inside the terminal at the Richmond airport, watching Jeff and Chris's plane depart. Being in Virginia, it wouldn't have been hard for them to drive back to Cameron, North Carolina. Still, time was an issue and a plane was much faster.

He waved at the departing plane, not sure if they could see him or not. It was mainly a gesture for Jeff to let him know things were okay. They were cool. Rob felt better, having apologized earlier and left the window to head for his rental car.

He couldn't help but think how strange things seemed as he walked. He'd gotten so used to traveling with Matt and the others that it didn't feel right walking through the airport alone. And he was going to stay in the motel alone without even the comfort of Jeff and Chris next door.

It shouldn't be anything new. He'd traveled alone many times, but that was before being with Matt. It was true when they said- you don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Rob pushed the thought out of his head. Matt wasn't gone, not by a long shot. Whoever the person was that kidnapped him, had no idea the hell they were going to pay when Matt was found. The stalker had better pray the police find him, before he did...

Jeff waved back from the plane, sure it was Rob, although he couldn't really make out the figure. He sat back in the seat and impatiently tapped his nails on the armrests. The plane was just now taking off, but he was ready for the flight to be over. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could start checking out Matt's house.

Chris reached over and squeezed his knee. "We'll find something, I'm sure of it."

Jeff gave Chris a small smile, thankful to have Chris returning with him again. He couldn't even remember the last time Chris had been to his own home in Canada. "Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot."

Chris smiled back. "I'd do anything for you, Baby. And besides, Matt's my friend so don't think I don't want to get to the bottom of this too."

Jeff briefly squeezed Chris's hand, not wanting to do anything else that might draw more attention to them. Too many people had already recognized and were watching them as it was. Once the seatbelt sign was off, he knew they'd be approached for autographs. Normally he didn't mind, but right now too much was going on and he didn't feel like being bothered.

The planed lifted up in the air and he watched out the window as the city grew smaller and smaller. Wherever Matt was, they could be flying over him this very moment.

"You doing okay?" Chris asked, seeing Jeff's visible distress.

Jeff slowly shook his head. "What am I suppose to tell my Dad when he gets back? What do I say when he asks where Matt is?"

Chris thought for a moment. "You're going to have to tell him what's going on. If the police haven't already informed him."

"They haven't." Jeff said. "Believe me, my cell would be ringing non stop and he would have been in Virginia yesterday. Hopefully, I can get the police to keep this on the down low."

"But what if he hears it on the news or something?" Chris asked.

"He won't. Vince said he'd keep it out of the media. The public can assume Matt's absent due to an injury." Jeff shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time. No one would think anything of it."

Chris shook his head, uncertainly. "You think Vince can really do that?" 

"He's done it before." Jeff reminded. "When Austin died." He immediately pushed the thought of Austin out of his head. The Rattlesnake was the last person he wanted to think about, especially at a time like this.

Chris remained uncertain. "Are you sure that's what you want to do? Imagine how you'd feel if it were your son and nobody told you."

Jeff nodded, his mind made up. "I know what you're saying, but you've got to understand. My Dad's heart is so bad. He won't survive another heart attack and all the stress and worry would throw him into one. I know Matt wouldn't want me to say anything. Not just yet." 

"You know better than me." Was all Chris could say.

Jeff sighed to himself, hoping he was making the right choice.

Matt woke up and held a hand over his throbbing head, feeling as though he had a hangover. His throat was dry and his stomach ached and, moving his hand over his stomach, he figured it might be hunger pains. He hadn't ate anything except the sandwiches, he'd shared with Eddie yesterday, and couldn't remember when he'd ate before then.

He sat up in his bed, feeling so weak, he fought the urge to lie back down. Eddie sat up on the bed beside him and Matt forced himself to pet the dog, but couldn't force himself to smile or say anything. What was there to say, let alone, smile about?

Austin had kept him lock in the room since yesterday afternoon as punishment. Matt leaned against the headboard and stared dully into space. Which was the only thing he was capable of doing in the bare empty room. Last night the dark had approached fast and since he'd made the mistake of breaking the lamp against the door, he had no light. Not even the moonlight was able to cut through the trees and offer any of its illumination. There was nothing he could do but go to bed.

Constantly being on the road trained his body to require little sleep so he may have only slept five hours or so. He guessed it was early in the morning, but it was hard to tell. Looking through the bars of the window, all he could see was dark gray and dampness, as though it had rained and was going to rain some more. A gray rainy day couldn't have fit the situation better.

Matt listened for any kind of sound in the cabin. All was quiet and still. Was Austin here? Of course he was here. Where else would he be? Matt lay back down, beginning to feel nauseous yet starving. Eddie whined a little and he guessed the dog was hungry too.

He could go knock on the door, but if Austin was asleep and wakened, what kind of mood would he be in? The Rattlesnake could be angry enough to keep him in the room the whole day. Sighing to himself, Matt decided not to risk it. Being in the room was like solitary confinement.

Laying back down, he closed his eyes and wondered what Rob and his brother were doing. Whatever they were doing, he hoped Jeff hadn't called their Dad. He had to get out of here before his Dad found out. As far as wrestling went, Vince probably knew by now what was going on and surely had a story for the public. He was good at that kind of thing. What would the boss say when he found out Austin was really alive?

"Get off the bed you stupid mutt!" Austin snapped.

Matt jerked awake, surprised he'd fallen asleep again. He jumped as Austin threw the lampshade at Eddie and Eddie yelped, jumping off the bed and scrambling underneith.

Austin stood at the door and shook his head. "Now you've probably got fleas in your hair. Get your ass in the shower, before you come out." Austin threw a towel on the bed and left the room.

Matt sat, still a little surprised. He looked out the window, amazed to see it was probably almost noon. Had he really been asleep that long? Still feeling weak, he slowly climbed out of the bed and stripped off his cloths. Standing in the shower seemed like too much of an effort, so he ran himself a bath instead. Eddie stayed with him, sitting beside the tub the whole time.

Once done and dressed, Matt found the door unlocked and gratefully left the room. Austin sat at the table, eating a burger and fries, and kicked out a chair for Matt to join him. Matt sat and pondered over the fast food in front of him. Austin couldn't have drove that far to get it. Where they that close to a town?

"Where did this come from?" Matt asked, trying to sound casual. It'd been so long since he'd last said anything, his voice was dry and cracked.

"Don't worry about it." Austin snapped. "Just eat and keep your smart little trap shut."

Matt was too hungry to question any further. He ate the food so fast, he didn't even taste it, and gave his second burger to Eddie who practically inhaled it.

"I didn't waste my money on that damn dog." Austin snapped. He didn't seem to care that much though and went back to finishing his food.

Like your ass can't afford a fucking burger, Matt kept himself from saying. He was too grateful to have finally eaten. The ache in his stomach disappeared and the throbbing in his head was gone. As a matter of fact he felt so much better, it was like his head was floating off his shoulders. The sensation was more than a little strange.

"Feel better?" Austin asked.

Matt blinked, realizing the Rattlesnake was talking to him. "Yeah." He muttered, not noticing Austin's knowing smile. His cigarettes still sat on the table and he reached for one then hesitated, glancing at Austin.

"Go ahead." Austin said. "Just don't pull anymore of your stupid stunts or you'll more than pay for it." 

Matt lit one up and inhaled deeply. The lightheadedness grew a little stronger, but he didn't care. It was a welcome feeling, considering he was probably going to spend another day with Austin. What the hell were they going to do?

Austin finished his food, wadded up the bag and wrappers, and tossed them in Matt's direction. "Throw that shit away." He ordered.

Matt held back his sharp reply and obeyed. He got up and threw the garbage away and, instead of returning to the table, went to sit on the couch, away from Austin. Just looking at the sick man threatened to bring his food back up.

However, Austin stood and walked over to the couch. He stopped in front of Matt, looking down at him. Matt kept his gaze forward, refusing to meet the Rattlesnake's eyes, but Austin placed a hand under his chin and raised his head.

"You know, things don't have to be as unpleasant as you're making them." Austin said.

Matt jerked his head away without saying anything. If he spoke, he'd end up saying something that would get him stun gunned again.

Austin regarded him a moment then placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell's your problem?"

This time Matt couldn't help but look at him. Was he seriously asking what his problem was? "What the hell do you think? You think I want to be here? You think I want to be locked up in a room or even under the same roof as you?"

Unfazed, Austin sat on the couch beside him. Matt scooted as far away as he could. What the hell was wrong with this picture? Eddie came over to rest his head on Matt's lap. Matt focused on petting him, trying to ignore the diseased man beside him. It wasn't hard with the spacyness that seemed to be clouding his head.

"Give it a chance, Kid." Austin said. "You could learn to like it here." 

Matt gave a bitter snort. "I want to leave."

"And go back to what? Rob? Go back to performing for millions of people who don't give a shit if you break your neck in the ring?" Austin shook his head. "Like I said, give it time. You'll like staying with me."

Matt started to chuckle, not sure why. Maybe he was too lightheaded, but for some reason the unbelievable statement was funny. Austin had done so much to him and the people he cared about, without regrets. He could recall every moment like it was yesterday; being trapped in the freezing car, the attempted rape, his brother's broken arm, the snake, Amy nearly having her neck broke, the night Austin had tricked him into performing the most humiliating sexual acts of his life...

Matt closed his eyes, feeling his face flush with degradation at the memory. No longer did the statement seem funny. "I will never like staying with you." He whispered. "I will hate you until the day I die."

Austin's eyes glinted dangerously. "That might be sooner than you think." Grabbing Matt's arm he pulled him off the couch.

Matt staggered, caught off guard and suddenly dizzy. Austin kept his grip tight and dragged him over to the bedroom and pushed him back inside. Matt stumbled over to the bed and sat heavily, bringing a hand to his head. He hadn't drank any alcohol, but it was like he was suddenly drunk.

"Maybe missing another meal will teach your ass a lesson." Austin spat from the doorway.

Matt wasn't listening as understanding slowly began to dawn on him. "You drugged me again, didn't you? You put something in the food." It was the only explanation.

Austin smirked. "Don't worry about it. You'll be feeling better in no time."

Matt turned away, sickened. Whatever Austin gave him, he prayed it didn't impair his judgment. "I'll feel better when you're really fucking dead." He muttered without meaning to, his judgement already altered.

The next thing he knew, a razor sharp pain sliced into the middle of his back. He cried out, shocked, as Austin brought the leather strap across his back again.

"YOU WANT TO GIVE ME ANY MORE OF YOUR SMART MOUTH." Austin yelled, followed with another harsh lash.

Matt fell off the bed, trying to roll away from the white-hot pain. Austin followed over him, without halting his beating. Matt crouched down against the wall and tried to shield his head and neck from the whip's blows.

"DO YOU?" Austin repeated, bringing the strap up higher.

"NO!" Matt shouted. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the next lash, but it didn't come. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard the door slam shut. The Rattlesnake was gone.

Matt raised his head and let out a choked breath. His back was on fire and his head was spinning. Without thinking he slumped back against the wall and gasped, quickly sitting back up. The wall against his back was agony and he pulled off his shirt, not surprised to see traces of blood. Austin had managed to cut his skin open.

He let his head fall into his hands, despair and hopelessness, overtaking everything else. He was trapped with a sadistic psychopath with no way to escape. Especially when he was so fucked up, he couldn't walk without stumbling.

Several minutes passed, before he finally crawled over to the bed and pulled himself on top of it. Just the simplest movements made his raw back feel like someone was scrubbing it with harsh sandpaper. He eased down on his stomach and winced when Eddie shook the bed, by jumping up to lay beside him.

The dog whined sympathetically as though it could sense his pain. He gave Matt's face a few comforting licks, however Matt felt no comfort in the gesture. He closed his eyes, not bothering to give Eddie a useless promise of escape.

Jeff slowly walked around the bedroom of his brother's house, studying everything with a critical eye. Glancing out the window he saw Chris outside searching the backyard. Both were hoping to find any piece of evidence the police might have missed.

It was weird to see the room in such a mess when Matt kept everything so neat and clean. Cloths were lying around on the floor, due to Matt and Rob's hasty packing. Feathers from the ripped up pillow still lay all over, and the police had moved items around while searching for prints. It was hard to tell if anything looked out the ordinarily when everything _was_ out of the ordinary.

Jeff sat on his brother's bed, frustrated and disappointed. He was so sure he'd find something. He absently ran a hand over Matt's black comforter. He didn't have to be told, as he'd been many times, him and his brother were day and night. People who didn't know them where surprised to find they were even related. Even some critics of the media went so far as to call them a story-line brother act. Looks aside, it was true they couldn't have been more different.

Where his own bedroom was a mess of colorful psychedelic junk, as Matt called it, Matt's room was modern and sleek with satin black bedding and shiny black furniture. Much like the rest of the house.

He picked up a small photo album from the nightstand and took a minute to flip through the pages. It had many photos of them as kids, along with their Dad and Mom. Unfortunately there were only pictures of them and their Mom when they were little. He was too young to remember much when she died and loved listening to Matt talk about the things he could remember.

Matt's dark hair, eyes, and natural tan completion were a mirror of her. He, on the other hand, was a younger version of their father. Typical green-eyed blond boy next door look, with the exception of the multi-colored hair.

He smiled at one particular picture of him, Matt, Shane Helms and Shannon Moore after a little league game. They couldn't have had more perfect lives. They went into the profession they'd dreamed of since they were kids and ended up being joined by their childhood friends in the business.

Despite the rigorous schedule, never healing aches and pains, and an occasional broken bone, Matt loved the business more than life. Jeff couldn't count the number of times Matt had said that.

Putting the album aside Jeff went into the next bedroom, which Matt used as his showroom. It was like walking into a shrine of themselves. The posters and novelties were endless. The room had shelves filled with 'Hardy Boyz' cups, shot glasses, pins, trading cards, action figures, etc. All their posters covered the walls to where you could barley see the paint. Inside the closet hung their many t-shirts, caps, and other Hardy Boyz clothing. The Hardy Boyz memorabilia eventually merged into 'Team Extreme' memorabilia, with the addition of Amy as Lita.

A chest sat in the corner, filled with all sorts of papers, magazines, and books that had featured them. Not counting the WWF magazines. Another shelf held an endless amount of tapes, filled with hours of matches, interviews, and guest TV appearances.

Jeff shook his head, amazed how Matt kept everything neat, arranged by year, and practically color coordinated. He had a similar room in his own house, but of course it was nowhere near as neat.

Jeff walked around the room and couldn't help smiling to himself, remembering how exciting it was to get their first everything. Their first magazine cover, first t-shirt, first poster, first home video, the first time they became tag team champions. Now years later, they'd been the champs seven times. Not to mention the singles titles they'd won; the light weight, the European, the hardcore, the intercontinental...

He stared at a magazine cover, framed and hanging on the wall. The picture was of them, posing with their tag belts and Lita in the middle, posing with her women's championship belt. He swallowed the sudden knot in his throat, the thought occurring to him that this could be their last picture together... Ever.

Jeff quickly left the room, no longer wanting to be in there. He couldn't think about the possibility of going on, with anything, without Matt. Heading towards the stairs, he heard the front door open. "Chris?"

There was no reply. He stepped down a few steps then stopped, catching the shadow of a man who just entered the kitchen. The shadow of a man wearing a ball cap. Chris wasn't wearing a cap!

As quietly as possible he stepped the rest of the way down. The stairs were in between the living room and kitchen, the kitchen being on the other side of the wall. Jeff pressed himself against the wall. The man seemed oblivious to anyone else being in the house.

He waited at the bottom of the stairs, not daring to peek around. He needed to catch the guy off guard and couldn't risk being seen. The stranger shuffled around in the kitchen a few more moments before heading back out. Jeff stood ready and when the man passed through the door, he attacked.

"What the hell!" Gilbert Hardy yelped.

"Shit!" Jeff quickly climbed off his Dad and helped the elder Hardy to his feet. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know it was you."

"Well, who in tarnation did you think it was?" Gilbert grumbled, brushing himself off. "You trying to put me in an early grave?"

"No. I thought it was the...uh, I don't know." Jeff quickly cleared his throat. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Gilbert held up a saucepan. "I came here to get my pot back. Why Matt needed to borrow it, I don't know. The boy seems to be afraid to use the stove."

Jeff forced himself to chuckled. "Yeah, well that's Matt. You never know with him." 

Gilbert snorted. "Never know with either of you boys." He paused to look around. "Where is you brother anyway. I didn't see his car. I didn't know you boys were home."

"Why are _you_ home?" Jeff asked, finally realizing his father shouldn't have been back yet. He hadn't even prepared what he was going to tell his Dad.

Gilbert shook his head. "As nice as is was visiting your aunt, I remembered why we live so far away. Didn't think I could take another night under her roof."

"Oh. Well, you want me to give you a ride home?" Jeff asked, hoping his father wouldn't question more.

Gilbert gave him a funny look. "What for? I drove. Besides, I couldn't fit in that thing you drive even if I wanted to. Whoever made up that silly looking thing..."

"It's a corvette." Jeff absently replied. He placed a hand on his Dad's back, leading him to the front door. "I'll come by and visit later, okay?" 

"Well alright." Gilbert said, then stopped again. "Where's your brother? He could at least come down and say hi to the old man."

Jeff hesitated, his mind racing to come up with an answer. "He's not here. He's... He's with Rob." He opened up the door.

Gilbert thought for a second, ignoring Jeff's subtle nudges out. "Who's Rob?"

"His... uh... Our friend from work. You know- Rob Van Dam." Jeff said, while still trying to nonchalantly urge his Dad out.

"Oh yeah." Gilbert nodded. "That kid that came down to visit. Nice kid." Much to Jeff's relief, he walked out. Just then Chris opened the back door.

"What was that?" Gilbert turned and tried to peer past Jeff.

"Nothing... Probably just the cat. Stay there." Jeff sprinted to the kitchen entrance. Him being at his brother's house, even without Matt there, required no explanation. But it might be a little harder to explain why Chris would be.

"When did Matt get a cat?" Gilbert asked, from the front steps.

"I forgot." Jeff called. Entering the kitchen, he shoved Chris back, before he was able to walk out.

Chris stumbled, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "What the..."

"Hush kitty." Jeff snapped, then returned smiling at his perplexed Dad. "Yep, just the cat."

Gilbert shook his head. "Just what that boy needs. A cat." He turned and headed for his car. "I'll probably be the one taking care of it while he's off gallivanting around the country."

"See you later Dad." Jeff waved and quickly shut the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

Chris poked his head around the corner. "Can I come out now?"

"Yeah, Sorry. That was my Dad." Jeff explained.

"I kinda guessed that." Chris said. "And let me guess- You didn't tell him."

"I didn't know what to say. He wasn't suppose to be back yet." Jeff lowered his head shaking it. Thinking on his feet wasn't one of his best traits. He hated to lie, but what else could he do? Sighing, he moved from the door. He'd think about the guilt and consequences later. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really." Chris shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not too familiar with Matt's yard anyway, so maybe you might notice something."

Jeff nodded and followed Chris outside. Unfortunately, Matt's well-manicured lawn showed nothing out the ordinary. Jeff threw up his hands. "It's hopeless. It's fucking hopeless."

"It's not hopeless, Jeff." Chris tried to assure. "We can't give up, now." 

"I don't know what else to do." Jeff slumped down in a lawn chair. "And I don't know what I'll do if I can't find him." 

"Don't say that." Chris sat beside him, trying to be supportive.

Jeff sighed. "You just don't get it. I really don't know what I'd do. We're not like most brothers. Most brothers grow up and move away, get a normal job, and raise a family. Maybe they'll see each other once in a while during the holidays or whatever. We're not like that. Dad had to work two jobs to support us so Matt practically raised me. Even as adults we're still together, working and traveling. Hell, we barley live three miles from each other. I can't think of a period in my life more than two days that I haven't seen him. I can't think of a single day when I haven't talked to him."

Chris put his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I understand, Baby."

Jeff didn't reply. He knew Chris was trying to help, but there was no way he could understand. Maybe it was considered some kind of unhealthy dependency, but so be it. He couldn't imagine existing without his brother and didn't believe he could. He looked to the sky, pleading for any kind of help.

Chris followed his gaze then blinked at the huge tree in the backyard. A tree no different from the others, except it was right outside Matt's bedroom window. "Wait just a second." He got up and walked to the tree, examining it.

"What is it?" Jeff asked, not bothering to move. What would be the point.

"I'm not sure, but..." Chris hesitated a moment then started to climb it.

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on." Chris continued to climb. The tree was high but easy to climb, with a perfect wide split in the middle. Chris sat in the split and just as he guessed- A perfect view into Matt's bedroom. "Shit! I can see everything."

Jeff jumped out of the chair. "Are you for real? You think the stalker could have done that?"

"He had to have." Chris stood and walked across a thick branch, holding the limbs around him for balance. When he was at the edge of the house, he easily stepped over onto the roof, right in front of the window.

Jeff lightly gasped. "So that's how he got inside."

Chris nodded. "Without a doubt. He could have sat in that very same spot, I was just sitting in, and watched Matt numerous times. With the leaves and it being dark, Matt wouldn't have noticed." Chris suddenly frowned seeing the sun reflect off something in a bush below him. "See what's over there." He pointed.

Jeff parted the bush and pulled out an aluminum can, stuck between it and the house. "A can of beer? How would that get in there. Matt doesn't drink- Or he wasn't drinking at the time."

"Easy." Chris moved back to the split in the tree and sat. "The stalker could have had a drink or two and simply tossed the can down there."

Jeff stared at the can he was holding. The stalker had just sat back and casually drank a beer, while watching his brother? His face heated up with anger at the thought of his brother being violated in such a way.

Chris climbed back down. "I think this is something we should go to the police about." 

Jeff nodded. "If they can get prints off the can, we could find out who the stalker is." He smiled feeling a renewed hope. "We'll find Matt!" 

Chris returned his smiled. "That's the plan. Let's go, Junior."

Rob had the most incredible hands.

Matt lightly moaned with relief as Rob's hands stroked the burning pain away from his back. He felt his hair being brushed over to the side, the fingers slowly running through his midnight curls, before starting a gentle massage on the back of his neck.

Matt smiled dreamily to himself. Rob always took care of him and made everything so much better. He could do so many things with just one hand; ease the pain, massage the aches, give a caring pat of affection, or arouse his deepest desires. Rob could express emotion without the use of words. There were times when Rob didn't even have to speak. His incredible mouth against his skin said more than words...

"I'm not Rob."

Matt opened his eyes and instantly sat up on the bed. Austin sat behind him and gripped his shoulders to hold him still.

"Stay put." The Rattlesnake hissed. He continued to rub the greasy ointment on Matt's back.

Matt fully came back to himself and sighed bitterly. It wasn't Rob's incredible hands. It was the loathsome hands of the Rattlesnake. Despite the disgust he felt, having the diseased man touching him, Matt sat quietly. He could feel every puffy welt Austin touched and whatever was being rubbed on his back was putting out the itchy burn.

"Brought you some water." Austin said while working.

Matt noticed the glass on the nightstand and picked it up, dying of thirst. The refreshing water soothed his dry throat and helped to bring him more awake. He looked out the window and saw it was already dark, but Austin had the room lit with candles burning on the nightstand.

Remembering the Rattlesnake's comment, Matt risked a glance over his shoulder. "What did you mean when you said, you're not Rob?" He asked quietly.

Austin snorted. "You should know you talk in your sleep. You said his name a few times. Along with other things." He chuckled.

Matt blushed and looked away. He had no idea he talked in his sleep and wondered what else he might have said. He took one more drink of the water then offered the rest to Eddie. While the dog eagerly lapped it up, Matt closed his eyes as the lightheadedness slowly started to return. Only this time it wasn't so bad. It seemed to put a sheer veil over the despair.

A thought occurred to him and he held the glass up to the candlelight and saw left over powder residue. He sighed and lowered the glass. Obviously, Austin had given him more drugs and, like an idiot, he'd drank them.

Austin continued the treatment and after a moment Matt could already feel the unnatural high start to take over. Whether it was because the drugs were so strong or the ointment was such a relief, he wasn't sure. All he knew was- It was almost fascinating the way the candles made the shadows dance peacefully across the wall.

"That's so weird." He whispered to himself.

"What is?" Austin asked.

Matt blinked then frowned, trying to remember what he'd just said.

Austin chuckled lightly and returned the cap to the tube of medicine. He cupped Matt's chin and turned his head to face him. "I didn't want to have to do that, but you left me no choice. Don't make me do it again."

Matt nodded. Whatever Austin had done, he was sure he didn't want it again.

Austin smiled at him. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah." Matt faintly returned the smile then realized what he was doing and started to turn away.

However Austin quickly took a hold of his face and firmly pressed his lips over Matt's. He lingered for only a few seconds, marveling at the feel of the younger man's soft full lips then pulled away and climbed off the bed.

Matt watched as the Rattlesnake seemed to float away in slow motion. Did something just happen? He slowly shook his head, feeling as though it were full of thick liquid. Something did just happen, but what? He looked back up and saw that Austin was gone. He never even heard him leave the room.

Eddie lay across his lap and Matt pet him absently. Eddie's white and brown fur was sparkling and changing into beautiful different colors, right before his eyes. Matt briefly closed his eyes, guessing he must already be stoned. The knowledge really didn't bother him, though. Leaning over, he laid his cheek against Eddie's soft rainbow fur. Austin might as well keep him drugged. A pretty altered reality was far better than the gray reality he was being forced to live in.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Austin sat at the small table flipping through his planner, writing notes, and occasionally muttering to himself. The Rattlesnake had kept himself busy and planning for most of the day. Sometime in the morning he'd gone grocery shopping and upon returning had started doing his laundry. The laundry was now done and packed in a suitcase, ready to go.

Matt sat on the couch across the room, legs up and arms folded across his queasy stomach. He remained quiet, not wanting to draw attention to himself, however the Rattlesnake had pretty much been ignoring him. The Rattlesnake could ignore him forever, for all he cared. Still, the need to know what the hell was going on was beginning to gnaw on him.

From the packed bags, it was obvious the Rattlesnake had traveling in mind, but where and what for? Was Austin moving him to a new location? If so, why? Was it because he was close to being found and the Rattlesnake was nervous? Matt chewed his bottom lip, studying Austin's face through his lowered lashes. His capture didn't seem to be nervous or worried about anything.

Austin closed his planner and looked up at Matt, regarding him thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin as though trying to make his mind up about something. Matt shifted on the couch and looked away, preferring Austin went back to whatever it was he was doing.

"You probably wouldn't be feeling like shit if you'd ate your breakfast." Austin said, indicating to the paper plate of cold food left on the table.

"I'm not eating that shit." Matt grumbled.

Hungry as he maybe, he couldn't put it past Austin to have put some kind of drug in the food. Just like he did the water the night before. After drinking the tainted water, the rest of the night was a blur. Besides feeling sick to his stomach, when he'd woke, he also felt a little uneasy. While changing his cloths, he examined his body closely in the bathroom mirror. If Austin had tried anything, he couldn't find evidence of it.

Austin stood and picked up his planner. "Fucking starve then." He went to the door of the other room and unlocked it. "I'm going to get some wood. Stay put." He left, re-locking the door behind him.

Matt heard him leave out the backdoor, which was inside the other room, and watched out the window as the Rattlesnake grabbed a wagon from the side of the cabin and dragged it over to a pile of wood. The 'stay put' order was unnecessary. He was perfectly content to remain on the couch for the rest of the day.

However, sighing, Matt forced himself to get up and sluggishly made his way to the table. Why do people willingly do this shit, he wondered. It seemed pointless to get high, when all you got afterwards was a dull depressing sickness.

Picking up a plastic fork, he used it to pick through the cold eggs and hash browns. The food seemed fine, then again, so did everything else he'd ate and drank. He tossed the fork down, deciding against it.

Eddie walked in circles around the room, bored and restless. I can relate, Matt thought with a sigh. The poor dog had nothing to entertain himself. Matt went to the cold fireplace and picked out a stick that hadn't burned. "Can you fetch?"

Eddie jumped about excitedly and when Matt threw the stick, he kicked up a rug, scrambling over to get it. Once he had it, he returned to Matt, dropped it at his feet and stood ready to go again.

"Good boy." Matt smiled, a little surprised Austin had bothered to teach the dog the game. The psychotic fuck probably had a lot of time to kill while he was waiting for me.

Eddie gave a small eager yelp and Matt threw the stick again. He wasn't trying to aim for anything in particular and, as a result, the stick ended up falling between a bookcase and the wall.

Eddie whined and clawed at the floor trying to reach it, but the space between the case and wall was only about an inch.

"I'll get it." Matt went over and grabbed one end of the case. The heavy oak bookcase was almost three feet taller than he was and probably would have needed two people to move it. But all he needed to do was pull it far enough from the wall to be able to reach in and grab the stick.

It was a stain on his weakened muscles and he barley managed to move it a few more inches out. Good enough. Matt knelt down and reached through the opening then halted, his mouth dropping. A phone jack with a connected line was hidden behind the case, the cord running up to the top. Matt stared at it in disbelief. This whole time Austin had a phone?

He quickly stood and pushed the bookcase back to the wall, forgetting the stick. Eddie whined in disappointment, but Matt didn't notice as he hurried over to the window. Austin was busy loading the wood and oblivious to all. Matt returned to the bookcase, chiding himself for his stupidity. How could he have never thought to look for a phone?

He stretched up on his tiptoes and felt around on the top of the bookcase, until his hand fell over the phone. Pulling it down, he held it to his chest, giving silent thanks. If Austin thought he had him fooled, the last laugh would be on the Rattlesnake.

Please work. Bringing the handset to his ear, he let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved to hear the dial tone. Thank you God. Without wasting another second, he dialed Rob's cell.

"Shit!" Matt cursed, hearing the automated message. Wherever he was, he was far enough away that the call was long-distance and Austin had a long-distance block on the phone. He breifly set the phone aside and went to the window, peering out again. Austin almost had the wagon full, meaning he'd be returning soon.

Matt moved out of sight and grabbed up the phone, this time dialing 0 for the operator. Somehow, he was going to get through.

"Directory Assistance, how may I you?" The operator answered.

"I need to make a collect call." Matt whispered.

"I'm sorry Sir, will you repeat that."

Matt glanced at the open window. "I need to make a collect call." He repeated, raising his voice as high as he dared.

"Number starting with the area code, please."

"(707) 555- 9206"

"Just one moment." 

Nervously, Matt twisted the phone cord in his hand, keeping himself alert for Austin's returning footsteps. Hurry the fuck up.

After what seemed like forever, the operator finally returned. "Please state your name for the party you're trying to reach."

"Matt!" Matt snapped, exasperated. "Tell him it's Matt!"

"Just one moment."

Matt clenched his fist. Come on you stupid bitch...

"Midnight!?"

Matt gasped. "Rob! Rob I'm..." He jumped as the phone was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

Austin threw it to the floor and stomped on it with his boot then grabbed Matt's shirt and rammed him against the wall. The Rattlesnake's strike was so fast, Matt didn't have time to react and yelped painfully as his beaten back hit the wall with such a force, it felt like every lash had split back open. He grabbed Austin's wrists, instinctively, but couldn't find the strength to push him away.

Austin kept Matt's shirt in his fists, holding him pressed to the wall. "Who did you call?" He hissed in a low dangerous tone, bringing his face inches from Matt's.

Matt turned his head away, disgusted by the Rattlesnake's moist angry breath on his face. The wall rubbed his shirt, which in turn, rubbed every welt on his back, setting it ablaze. Austin's knuckles were digging painfully into his collarbone and the Rattlesnake dug them in deeper.

"I said, who did you call?" Austin slowly repeated.

"No one." Matt managed to whisper through the haze of pain. "I couldn't get through."

Austin released a hand and roughly grabbed Matt's chin, forcing him to look at him. Matt held Austin's intense gaze as best he could, his heart pounding.

Finally, Austin completely released him. Wincing, Matt pushed himself off the wall, but Austin blocked him from going any further.

"If you want to keep trying your stupid little tricks that's fine." Austin said. "But before you do, remember this first." The Rattlesnake punched Matt in the stomach.

Matt doubled over, falling to his knees from the sledgehammer-like blow. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to draw in a breath, but couldn't do it. He could almost feel his solar plexus crushed, then came the horrifying sensation of not being able to breathe. Fear and panic washed over him, like the horrid waves of the river, causing him to choke.

Suddenly, Austin was kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulders. "Breath, Kid. Do the technique."

Matt couldn't. He was ready to pass out, but Austin wouldn't stop shaking him then whacked him hard on the back. Matt gasped, more from the painful whack, but the gasp helped bring in air.

"Do the technique and go slow." Austin patiently coached.

Matt slowly drew in a breath then another, concentrating on the techniques he'd been trained to do in the ring. Finally, he was breathing.

"Good job." Austin said. "You'll be fine."

Still hunched over, Matt held his arms around his stomach barley hearing the other man. Barley aware of anything else other than the dull empty ache, spreading through-out him, physically and mentally. He should have just let himself pass out or, if he'd been lucky, the Rattlesnake would have just knocked him out. Unconsciousness seemed to be the only escape from this living nightmare.

Austin carefully pulled Matt to his feet and slowly walked him over to the couch. Matt let Austin led him, too sapped of all energy to care. Austin could be leading him to hell and it wouldn't matter. How could hell be any different from where he was now?

Austin made sure he was comfortably seated then gently ran a hand down the back of Matt's head. "I'll be right back." He headed into the kitchen.

Matt sat in silence, staring dully at the floor. Austin's sudden change in demeanor only seemed to worsen the ache. To think that Austin could feel remorse for his actions was laughable. He glanced over at the broken pieces of the phone lying on the floor and quickly looked away. This is what I deserve for my own stupidity, he decided bleakly.

All he had to do was call 911 and the police could have traced the call. But like a fucking fool, he'd called Rob. Even if Rob called the police, how the hell were they to find him?

Letting out a long sigh, Matt leaned over, laid his head on the side of the couch and closed his eyes. Despite making the wrong decision, he felt more longing than he did regret.

Whatever punishment Austin would give was almost worth being able to hear Rob's voice. Especially, Rob saying his name. Everyone else in the world might be happy with sharing; Darling, Dear, Honey, or Babe. But he alone was Midnight- A name he loved and was giving by Rob. No one other than Rob would be able to say it and claim him as their own.

The shifting couch broke his thoughts and Matt raised his head to see Austin sitting beside him. Instead of a belt or stun gun, Austin held a glass of water, offering it to him.

"You think I like having to hurt you?" Austin quietly asked. "Because I don't."

Matt sat up, regarding the Rattlesnake with disdain then looked away without responding. The statement was so fucking absurd there was no point. There was no explanation for how Austin could practically beat the shit out of him in one second then try to take care of him the next.

"I'm not mad, although I should be." Austin shrugged. "You made a mistake and learned your lesson. Just do as you're told and you won't have to worry about anything, understand?"

Matt hesitated then slowly nodded, suddenly feeling more unsettled than ever in Austin's presence. Austin had always been a sick individual, only now it was beginning to dawn on him just how mentally unstable and fucked up the Rattlesnake truly was. It was as if Austin believed his actions were justified and he was doing no wrong.

The realization sent a sliver of fear down his spine, causing him to shudder. Somehow he had to get away from the Rattlesnake and do it on his own. He couldn't rely on the possibility of being found, for who would search for someone who was supposed to be dead.

Austin noticed Matt's shudder and held out a little pill. "Take this. I'll get you something to eat later and you _will_ eat it. The last thing I need is for you to make yourself sick." 

Matt studied the pill, knowing it was some kind of drug. Taking it was the last thing he wanted to do, yet at the moment Austin was tolerable. How would the unpredictable man's mood chance if he were to refuse?

Reluctantly, Matt popped the pill into his mouth and took the glass of water from Austin's hand. Just humor the sick fuck.

Austin gave him an approving nod, pleased to see Matt do as told. "Good boy."

Matt held back his sharp reply, hating the patronizing 'Good boy', and turned his head before Austin could notice his angry flush. The Rattlesnake might as well give him a fucking doggy biscuit. It was obvious he was nothing more than a new pet that needed a little misguidance and discipline.

Austin reached over and turned Matt's head to face him again. He let his fingers linger over Matt's heated cheek, the tips lightly playing on his skin. The loathsome touch caused Matt to tense instantly, but if the Rattlesnake noticed, he didn't care.

"Do we have an understanding?" Austin asked, firm and quiet.

The question was simple, but Matt could detect the malice behind the words. The answer Austin expected was clear. "Yes." He forced through clenched teeth.

Austin slowly smiled. "Thought so." Moving his hand to the back of Matt's neck, he pulled Matt closer.

Before Matt was able to comprehend what Austin was doing, the Rattlesnake's poisonous mouth was covering his. He briefly froze with shock then threw his hands to Austin's chest, about to shove him away, but quickly caught himself. There was no way he could defend himself from Austin's crazed fury.

Austin's ragged nails snagged in Matt's hair as he crushed the younger mans lips harder against his. Matt couldn't stop the sound of repulse that escaped him and was nearly at the breaking point, but thankfully Austin broke the kiss first.

"I've got something for you to do." Austin said, standing. "I'll be right back." He paused, waiting for Matt's response.

Matt gave a quick nod, sure if he opened his mouth to speak, he'd throw up. However, Austin was satisfied and headed into the other bedroom to go outside. Once the bedroom door closed, Matt spit out the pill, he'd been hiding under his tongue, and shoved it between the couch cushions. He then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to harshly wipe the vile taste of Austin off his mouth.

Eddie jumped on the couch and lay down, resting his head on Matt's lap. Still shocked over what took place, Matt didn't even notice the dog. Austin had kissed him! The sick diseased man had actually forced their lips together and... He just sat there and let him!

He vaguely recalled a time when he'd told his brother that Austin was only one man. The only people that gave him his power were them. Then why do I always fucking give in to him? Why do I let him intimidate and control me? Angry tears came out of nowhere and Matt furiously brushed them away, despising himself for being so pathetic.

"I'm fucking stronger than this."

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and forced himself to get under control. Control was all he had left to lose. No matter what, he had to make sure Austin didn't give him any more drugs. Besides physically breaking him down, they were obviously mentally breaking him down as well.

I have to stay in control. Drawing in one last breath Matt let it out slowly and opened his eyes. Let the son of a bitch think he's breaking me. Once this shit's out of my system, we'll see who's breaking who.

About fifteen minutes later, Austin returned from the room, pulling the full wagon of wood behind him. He stopped to look Matt over. "Starting to feel better?"

"Yes." Matt lied, not sure if the drug would have kicked in by now. It wasn't a total lie. His back had gone numb, but his head still throbbed steadily and his stomach felt like a hollowed-out pit.

"Glad to hear it." Austin pulled the wagon up beside him. "Stack the wood up by the fireplace and be sure to keep it neat." He casually ordered. He went to grab a beer out of the fridge and flopped down in a chair, leisurely kicking up his feet.

Matt sat for a moment, glaring at the Rattlesnake. This is how Austin expected it? He was to just happily jump up and do as told, whenever beckoned?

Austin glanced over and raised his eyebrows, seeing Matt still sitting. Matt turned his glare away. For now he had to play along. For now. Still, looking at the wagon of wood he was tempted to refuse and lay down instead. Unfortunately, the Rattlesnake probably wouldn't go along with it.

Sighing, he stood up slowly, in order to avoid the wave of dizziness that usually accompanied his movements. It still hurt to fully stand upright and he held a hand over his stomach, reminding himself, he'd felt worse after most matches. Grabbing the wagon handle, he pulled it over to the fireplace, got on his knees and started unloading. Luckily the wood wasn't stacked that high.

Austin watched him, slightly frowning. "Thought you said you felt better? You look like you're in pain and you shouldn't be feeling shit."

Matt silently cursed himself. "I do feel better. I'm... I'm just a little tired." He wondered if he'd said the wrong thing, when the Rattlesnake was silent.

After a moment Austin finally shrugged like it was no big deal. "That can happen." He started rocking comfortably in his chair. "Tell you what, Kid. You're little ass is lucky I was going to get some wood anyway."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, hardly caring to converse with Austin. But the more submissive the Rattlesnake thought he was going to be the better.

"I was going to wait until I got back, but thought you'd like a nice little fire for yourself while I was away." Austin explained.

Matt paused in his actions. So Austin really had been making travel plans. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." Austin replied. "I'll be gone a few days and like I said, I got the wood for you, but it's obvious you can't be trusted to stay in the cabin alone."

Matt resumed his work, without saying anything. Maybe the whole incident hadn't been in vain. If Austin can't trust him to stay in the cabin that must mean Austin was going to take him with him. Then he'd have his chance to escape! All he needed was to get out of the prison-like cabin.

"I'm gonna have to lock you in your room instead." Austin finished.

Matt nearly dropped the log he was holding and turned to Austin in disbelief. Austin was going to be gone that long and leave him locked in the room the whole time! Locked in solitary confinement! "You can trust me. I won't do anything."

Austin snorted. "Damn right, I'm gonna trust you. I'm making sure of it. Don't whine about something you brought on yourself. Consider this the rest of your lesson."

Matt turned away, unable to think of anything to say that would change Austin's mind. The apprehension and dread were already beginning to make him ill. Locked away in the middle of nowhere, with no one!

"I can't stay in there." He whispered. "I _won't_ stay in there."

Austin leaned forward in the chair, his eyes burning holes in Matt's back. "Watch yourself kid. You're in no position to say shit. Especially on your hands and knees." He paused to chuckle. "Although that position does seem to suit you, if I remember correctly." 

Matt flushed, his blood beginning to boil at the sound of Austin's mocking laughter. His grip unconsciously tightened around the log he held, picturing Austin's smug look. He couldn't stand the though of it. Couldn't stand the thought of being locked up for days. Most of all, he couldn't stand thought of the diseased man still breathing...

Before he even knew what he was doing, Matt twisted around and swung the log like a bat, busting it into the side of Austin's head. The blow, sent Austin flying over the side of his chair and he crumbled to the floor.

Matt could only stare in bewilderment at the Rattlesnake's still form, barley remembering what he'd just done. Dropping the log, he slowly got to his feet and after a moments hesitation, stepped around the fallen man. He watched Austin closely, expecting him to reach out and grab his ankle, but Austin didn't move. The Rattlesnake was out cold.

Rushing to Austin's bedroom door, Matt grabbed the knob and to his surprise and relief, it hadn't been locked back. He ran across the bedroom and nearly rejoiced when he was able to open the back door and step outside.

"EDDIE!" 

Eddie sprang to his side and leaped down the steps. Matt closed the door and headed straight to the shed a few yards away. Just as he guessed, Austin's black truck was inside, but to his dismay the shed doors were held together with a metal clasp and padlock. He could push the doors open enough to see the truck, but no where near enough to squeeze inside.

He looked back at the cabin, contemplating. The last thing he wanted to do was go back and search Austin for the keys, but what else could he do? From what he could see, there was a long dirt road that led away from the cabin. The road looked more like a path and where it went, he didn't know or care. All that mattered was that it took him away from here. Just get the keys and get the fuck out, Matt ordered himself, returning to the cabin's backdoor.

"MATT!"

Matt froze with his hand on the handle. Austin was up! Eddie ran to the dirt path and stopped, looking back at Matt expectantly. Matt hesitated, looking at the path and back to the door. Austin called out for him again, only this time, his voice was closer. Matt backed away, realizing he had no choice and no more time. Willing up as much strength as he could, he left the door and took off running down the path.

Austin stumbled out the door just in time to see Matt take off. "You little bastard." He yelled. "Get your ass back here or I'll..." His yelling wasted time and he quickly ran back inside to retrieve his keys.

Matt heard Austin's livid yelling behind him and looked for any road or path to turn off on. There was none. Trees surrounded him on both sides, giving him no where else to go but ahead. Once Austin got his truck, he'd catch up in minutes.

Matt mentally tried to force himself to run faster, but the path was stretching into an endless road to no where. His legs grew heavier and every step grew slower, until he ended up stumbling and falling on the unforgiving rocks and gravel.

Ignoring the pain in his shredded palms, Matt pushed up to his feet and nearly fell again, a sharp pain shooting into his knee. He cursed furiously, barley able to limp let alone run, then to his horror, the sound of Austin's truck became audible.

Matt desperately looked around, searching for any kind of escape. The woods had hidden him from Austin before and were his only hope now. He limped off the path and into the mess of shrubs and bushes, frantically beckoning Eddie to follow. The sound of the truck was almost upon them.

Matt hurried deeper into the cover of the trees then wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling the dog to the ground, and fully hiding them both. Austin's black truck speed by, kicking up dirt and rocks, and eventually disappearing into the huge cloud of dust it left behind.

Matt let his head drop on Eddie and panted to catch his breath. The desperation and adrenaline, which had been fueling him, were completely gone. Knifes cut into his sides and his pulse raced, threatening to make his heart explode. His vigorous cardiovascular training normally would have made a run like that nothing, but he couldn't remember ever pushing himself so hard in his life.

He rested for several minutes until Eddie started nuzzling him. Sitting up, he came to the bitter conclusion that what little bit of strength he'd gotten back, was probably all he was going to get back. Climbing to his feet, he had to grab a tree for support, dizziness hitting him like a tidal wave. Through it all, he could practically feel every shred of muscle in his legs twitching spasmodically.

He bent his knee a few times, testing it before putting weight on it. Whatever he may have done to it, there was nothing he could do about it now.

"Come on Eddie." Matt pushed himself off the tree and headed deeper into the woods. The woods offered the only hiding available and, despite what might be out there, it couldn't be as bad as Austin finding him.

Minutes passed like hours and hours passed like days. Matt completely lost track of how long they'd been walking. It had to have been a while, for the hot sun was beginning to lower, yet it didn't seem as though they were making any progress at all. The scenery wasn't changing, then again, he was moving much slower then he normally would have been. Trying to push past all the greenery wasn't speeding things up any either.

Eddie easy stayed ahead of him, able to walk under the low hanging branches and crawl under or slide around the shrubs. Matt followed the dog, fighting every inch of the way through the mess of branches, vines and flying insects. The canopy of the trees kept the hot sticky humidity trapped inside. He would have taken his shirt off long ago, but it was providing what little protection it could from the thorn bushes and twigs he kept getting caught on.

Walking through a jungle couldn't be much different, he guessed. As soon as he though it, he unexpectedly stumbled out into a clearing. The clearing was small with a little narrow brook and inviting. Eddie leaped over to the brook and started lapping up the water greedily.

Matt approached more slowly and sat beside it. The water was crisp and clear, making a soothing bubbly sound, but was it safe to consume? Fuck it, Matt finally decided and cupped his hands in the water to drink. Whatever he consumed couldn't be any worse than what was already in his body.

The water helped his dry parched throat and thirst, but did nothing to ease the hunger. He noticed a bush with bright red berries nearby, and quickly looked away before he was tempted to eat them. The thought of poisoning himself and dying alone in the middle of the woods, outweighed the hunger.

He pulled the rubber band out of his hair and wet it down, attempting to cool and clean himself off as best he could. Never in his life had he felt more filthy and grimy. Eddie went to a huge overturned tree and curled up against the trunk.

Matt started to call him so they could get going then stopped. He was so fucking tired. His legs were so sore and feet so swollen, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to stand. If they still had a long way to go, he'd probably collapse before he made it to the end. He had to get a little rest.

Crawling over to the trunk, Matt pushed away a few rocks and began spreading out some leafs, forming himself a make shift bed. The clearing was deep enough in the cover of the woods that if Austin drove past, he'd never see them.

Comforted at the thought, Matt laid down feeling so weary, the make shift bed felt as good as a real one. As he quickly began to fade, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the Rattlesnake. Maybe Austin had given up.

Austin hung up the payphone with an angry motion and stormed back to his truck. Instead of continuing his search for Matt, he'd driven to a convenient store at the edge of the small town to use the payphone. Thanks to that damn little punk, he could end up being late, so called ahead to give notice just in case.

Austin started the truck and clenched the steering wheel, practically fuming as he left the driveway. If Matt's little diversion caused him to miss his flight, the kid would pay dearly. Not that he wasn't going to pay now. If the kid hated being locked in the bedroom, he was going to hate the alternative ten times more.

Austin turned onto the dirt road that would eventually become a barley drivable path. Dark was starting to set in, so he decided to continue his search first thing in the morning. He wasn't worried about losing Matt. He knew Matt would stay in the woods instead of coming out onto the path and if the kid had any sense, he'd stop for the night, before he really got lost. And kid had to be lost.

Even if Matt did go on, it was unlikely he'd make it out of the woods by morning, especially on foot. Austin didn't even bother to look out the side windows. He'd studied and mentally mapped out the area for months, so knew all the places he needed to look and could practically guess how far Matt would have made it.

The Rattlesnake slowly smiled to himself as he drove back to the cabin. He was already well practiced with following and tracking down his prey. Hunting him again, would be no problem.

Matt irritably tried to pull his mess of kinky curls back into a knot. He'd like to have never gotten the sticks and pieces of bark picked out of his hair, and the early morning dew made it wet and clingy against his skin. Finally he gave up and tucked as much as he could into the back of his shirt.

Sighing miserably, he rubbed his arms for warmth. His short rest period was suppose to be just that- A short rest period. Instead he'd ended up sleeping through the entire night and waking up chilled to the bone, and so stiff and sore it was all he could do to sit up. At least luck was on his side, for Austin hadn't found him.

As much as he wanted to hope, he simply couldn't dismiss the possibility that Austin was still looking for him. The Rattlesnake wouldn't have pursued him for so long and set up such an elaborate trap, to let him go so easily. Especially when Austin had to know, he would go to the cops the first chance he got.

Austin would never stop looking and the knowledge caused a strong shiver to run up Matt's spine. He'd been in many situations, due to the Rattlesnake, but never would have imagined being in a situation like this. He may have been raised in a small country town, but that didn't mean he knew shit about survival in the woods. Out here, he was absolutely helpless.

Feeling the urge to get moving, Matt rub his calves and stretch his muscles, before climbing to his feet. He took a moment to study his surroundings, wondering how much further it really would be.

Not once had he heard a car or seen anything to indicate he was close to anywhere. What if he wasn't going the right way? What if he was walking in circles or worse... Heading deeper into the woods? Matt chewed his bottom lip nervously. If I'm lost and die out here, who would know?

He couldn't imagine how his dear old Dad would cope with the loss of a son. Jeff would never give up the hope he was alive and search for him forever, never knowing his skeletal remains were scattered in the middle of some nameless woods. How long would Rob search, before finally moving on in life with someone else?

Eddie brushed up against his leg, breaking Matt's horrible train of thoughts. Matt pet Eddie's head, grateful for the interuption. If he thought about it any longer, he'd loose the nerve to go on. He had to believe he was going the right way. They just had to keep walking.

"Let's go, Boy."

They began walking and after only a little ways, the denseness of the woods began to thin out. Without having to push through so much stuff, the walk became easier and Matt felt his spirits begin to rise. If the woods were thinning out, maybe that meant they were getting close to civilization. He even felt silly for the morbid thoughts he had earlier.

"When we get someplace, I'm ordering a large thick as hell pizza." Matt told his companion. "Extra cheese, pepperoni, and tons of black olives."

Eddie wagged his tail as though he looked forward to it too. Matt chucked despite himself. Here he was traipsing through the woods, trying to escape from a psychotic madman, covered in dirt from head to toe, with nothing to his name but the ragged shirt on his back... And all he could think about was how hungry he was.

He wasn't sure what he wanted first, food or a shower, or maybe he could have both. He pictured himself relaxing in a hot steamy bubble bath with Rob, eating pizza from the box sitting on the side. He shook his head at the sappy image, but had to smile. From now on if Rob wanted to get gross and sappy all over him, in front of an arena full of people, he'd let him if not beg him to.

Eddie veered off to go drink from the brook and Matt stopped to wait. He'd purposely stayed by the brook so they could have water, but found drinking it only made his hunger worse. As he waited, he took-in the calm setting. If it were under any other circumstance, he'd considered it beautiful.

Another beautiful card, Matt cynically mused when he realized what he was looking at. It was the same bubbling brook scene in the polaroid picture that had been taped inside the second card Austin had given him. He pushed the stupid bubblebath daydreams aside. For a moment, he'd actually forgotten about Austin and couldn't afford to.

"Hurry up, boy."

Eddie finished and turned to go back to Matt's side then suddenly froze. He stood with his ears pointed straight up, concentrating on something behind Matt.

"What is it?" Matt peered behind him, not seeing a thing, yet it didn't strike him as strange. The woods were noisy with little animals and birds he could never see, but knew were all around him.

But Eddie still stood at attention and cocked his head to the side. A dog was capable of hearing things beyond human ears and it became obvious Eddie was hearing something else.

Matt felt his heart start to pound with alarm. 'Get the fuck out of there' a voice inside his head was saying. At the same time another voice was telling him 'Don't move' for what would he be walking into?

Matt willed himself to get a grip. There was no other option but to keep going and he had to stay in control. "Come on Eddie." He whispered, patting the side of his leg.

Eddie didn't move. He lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs, letting out a small whine and nothing more. Then the noisy woods went silent.

Matt swallowed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand and his grip on control slacken. Please God, get me out of here. As quiet as possible, he slowly stepped towards Eddie, hoping he could coax the dog to move. He cringed as every stick and leaf, cracked and crunched ten times louder than it should have. He watched as his shadow walked on the ground in front of him then out of no where, another shadow crossed his.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Austin roared.

Matt spun around, gasping. The Rattlesnake's sudden appearance was like a physical blow and he stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Austin wasted no time advancing with the stun gun.

"NO!" Matt scrambled back, trying to make it to his feet, but wasn't fast enough. His last conscious memory was of Austin pressing the stun gun into his chest then looking up as the Rattlesnake stood above him. Seconds later, all went dark.

However, the darkness was soothing. The startling surprise had been beyond draining and he welcomed it. Welcomed the darkness and the sleep that promised to follow, only he couldn't sleep. The constant scratching sound was scratching into the deepest part of his brain, causing his head to ache horribly.

Groaning, Matt rolled over and away from the noise. The hard bed was uncomfortable and cold against his face. Opening his eyes, he raised his head and blinked until he could see past the foggy haze. He wasn't on a bed, after all. He was on a floor.

Confused, Matt sat upright and threw aside the blanket that had been tossed across him. It took a moment to register he was back in the cabin and inside the tiny little bathroom of his bedroom. The scratching sound was Eddie on the other side of the door, trying to get in.

Matt let his head fall forward, and reached up to clutch his own hair. The frustration, desperation, and fury were overwhelming and it was all he could do to keep from ripping it out. Minutes passed before he finally lifted his head. Whatever the Rattlesnake did to him, he would fight back as best he could. If staying with Austin was all he had to lose, then there was nothing to lose.

Using the sink, he slowly pulled himself to his feet. A grocery bag was sitting on top of it and inside were bags of chips. He didn't take the time to wonder why they were there and went to the door.

"You son of a bitch." Matt swore as he turned the handle. The door was locked. Just then the sound of an engine starting up, touched his ears. He listened, knowing it was Austin's truck and tried to figure out what the Rattlesnake was doing.

Suddenly it hit him, causing his blood to run cold with horror. Austin had said he was leaving and was! Austin had meant to lock him in the bathroom!

"NO!" A surge of strenght came out of nowhere and Matt frantically beat his fists against the steel-like door, shoved his shoulder into it, stood back and kicked it. Even if he'd been in top physical shape, his actions would have still proved useless. The sound of the engine began to fade and fade until it was finally gone.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Matt let his forehead fall against the unbreakable wood and slid down the door to his knees, too ill and weak to remain standing.

"Please don't leave me." The choked words were barley above a whisper, but no one would have heard him if he'd shouted. The Rattlesnake was gone, leaving him to die alone in his cell.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(Starts the same day, Austin recaptured Matt in the woods and left him locked in bathroom.)

Rob, Jeff, and Chris sat quietly while Shane McMahon scribbled down the notes he needed to relate to his father Vince. "What did the police say?" Shane asked Jeff.

Jeff snorted irritably, his patience with the police wavering. "The beer can was old so they couldn't just dust it for fingerprints, they had to send it off to be analyzed or whatever. Cameron's a small town. Apparently we don't have that kind of technology and it could be weeks before I find out anything."

Shane looked at Rob. "And the call you got yesterday, you're positive it was Matt?"

"I _know_ it was." Rob firmly answered. "And it's the same situation. Unlike home phones, it takes weeks to get the records of a cell phone.

"Ridicules." Shane shook his head and started scribbling down the information.

Rob turned his gaze out the window of the downtown cafe and watched the busy people of Detroit rush around the sidewalks. He hated having to fly to Michigan and possibly leave Matt behind, if Matt was still somewhere in Virginia, but didn't have much of a choice. Vince wanted an update on what was going on and besides that, they needed to get their schedules worked out.

"At least we know Midnight is still alive. That's all that matters." He muttered.

Shane looked up. "Midnight?"

Rob nodded absently.

"Matt." Jeff cleared up.

"I see." Shane smiled understandingly then put his pen down. "Rob, you're scheduled to return soon, but I'm sure I can get you an extended leave. Everybody saw the second chair shot you received in your match so no one would think anything of it. Jeff, you on the other hand..."

Shane sighed, sympathizing with the younger Hardy's family situation. "You're a different situation. You and Matt have been gone from TV and the house shows for a week. We've put out the word that you were both injured and are recovering, the only problem is, there wasn't a match showing it. The fans are smart and are already starting to question the story. There's rumors flying around on the Internet as to other reasons why you two are gone."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't care about rumors. Believe me, I'm used to them."

"I know." Shane replied. "But if you want to continue keeping this a secret, you've got to consider the possibility of a reporter or even a fan investigating and finding out the truth. Considering everything that's going on, I hate to suggest this, but if you started wrestling again that could hopefully hold people over. We would just have to explain that Matt's injury was more serious and he needed more time. " Shane held up a hand. "If you don't want to, I understand and we won't force you. You can take all the time you need."

Shane turned his attention to Chris. "Chris, I'm sorry, but we've got to have you return."

Chris nodded. "I'll start whenever you're ready." 

"I will too." Jeff added.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, genuinely not wanting to pressure him.

Jeff nodded. "The last thing I need is for the press to start digging and my Dad finding out."

Chris thought for a moment. "But, if your Dad thinks Matt is injured, wouldn't he expect him to be at home?"

Jeff stirred the spoon around in his coffee. He'd already considered the thought and had been working on some kind of story. Matt hadn't even been gone a full week and it was already getting difficult trying to deceive people. Especially since the one person he was trying to deceive the most was his Dad.

Shane thoughtfully tapped the pen to his lip. "Would your Dad think anything of it if say- Matt were doing work behind the scenes?"

Jeff smiled gratefully at the younger boss. Thank goodness Shane had a calculating mind like his father's. "That would be perfect. Dad would actually be more worried if Matt _were_ home. He knows it would take a really serious injury to keep Matt from working."

"Done." Shane made the final note then closed his notebook. "I'll give my Dad the update, have my sister Stephanie get with the writers, and get back to you later with a schedule. Would performing on tomorrow night's Raw be a problem?"

Jeff and Chris looked at each other and shook their heads. Might as well since they were already in town.

Shane stood. "Then I need to go so we can get the arrangements started." He shook hands with each of them. "Thank you for your time guys and if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate."

They all thanked Shane and after the younger boss left, remained sitting at the table.

"You think Matt will be watching the show tomorrow night?" Jeff asked. "Maybe we could try getting some sort of message to him."

"How?" Chris asked. "The only way of doing that would be to talk right into the camera."

Jeff slouched lower in his seat. "I'd actually do it if I knew Dad wouldn't be watching and he would be." He looked at Rob. "Are you coming to the show with us?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah. It'll give me a chance to check things out." 

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure." Rob admitted. "But who knows, anything could pop up."

Stephanie didn't waste any time, for when the guys arrived at the arena the next day they found their names already on the card. Rob decided to go ahead and wrestle, so Stephanie had rearranged the Kane's vs. Al Snow match into a tag-team match. Rob would be tagging with Kane and luckily, the 'Big Red Machine' would be doing the majority of the work.

"Me and Kane." Rob mused, reading the card. "Talk about a weird combination. Could you imagine what it'd be like if we _really_ became tag-team partners?"

"Can't see that one happening." Jeff replied then smiled seeing Jay walk over.

Jay clapped Jeff on the back. "So we're wrestling tonight-That's cool. We haven't had a match against each other in a long time."

"I didn't realize we'd be first, though." Jeff replied. "Sorry I'm late." They'd arrived at the arena in time for the show to start, but missed the in-ring workouts.

Jay waved a hand, not surprised. The younger Hardy's tardiness was nothing new. "Don't worry about. We can call-it in the ring. Anyway, I got to change so I'll meet up with you later." 

"Later." Jeff watched his friend leave, wishing he could share part of Jay's enthusiasm. But honesty, wrestling was the last thing he was in the mood for. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"At least you get to wrestle Jay." Chris said, frowning at the card. "I've got to wrestle that idiot Test."

Jeff winced. "That really does suck."

"Hey guys!" Amy walked over with Jazz and Trish. "I didn't know you were here."

"Hey ladies." Rob greeted. "We tried finding you all, earlier."

"Sorry." Amy absently rubbed the back of her neck. "I was getting checked out."

"Is everything okay?" Jeff studied her, not realizing her neck was bothering her again. It seemed like more than a week since he'd last seen or talked to her. Since he'd last seen or talked to anybody, for that matter.

"I'll be fine." She gave him an assuring smile. "I was going to go home, but I decided to put it off until after the show." She lost her smile, her tone taking on a sarcastic edge. "I didn't want to miss the big comeback."

Trish shook her head, grimly. "To think, after all this time, he's just going to show up out of the blue."

"Who?" Chris asked.

Jazz regarded him with surprise. "_Who?_ Don't tell me you don't know."

Chris looked at Rob and Jeff, who both were just as clueless. "Uh, I really don't."

"A lot's been going on." Rob explained. "We haven't really kept up with last week's shows."

Trish tossed her blond hair. "Must have been some vacation. Must be nice."

Jeff held back his cynical snort. "Yeah, real nice. So who's coming?"

Before any of the girls had a chance to answer, Stephanie pranced over. "Jazz Trish, I need you both to come with me. I want to go over a few things in your title match tonight." That being said, she pranced off, without waiting for a reply.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll see you guys later. The billion dollar princess beckons."

"More like billion dollar bitch." Trish grumbled, leaving with Jazz.

Amy remained and looked around. "Where's Matt?" 

"He's still not feeling too well." Jeff answered. "It'll be just us." 

Amy's expression turned concerned. "Wow. He must really be bad off to miss _this_ many shows. Like I said, I'll be leaving for home tonight so I'll stop by and see if I can do anything." 

"NO!" Jeff said a little too quickly. "I mean... He really isn't in the mood to see anyone."

Amy waved a hand. "He won't care if it's me. We can lay around in bed and be miserable together." She jokingly elbowed Rob. "As long as that doesn't make you jealous." 

"I'm cool." Rob glanced over at Jeff, who was trying to think of something to say that would discourage her. However, she was right. If Matt was truly at home recovering, he was never in the mood to see anyone, but wouldn't mind if it were Amy.

"Believe me Amy." Chris spoke up. "I was home with Jeff and Jeff didn't even see him." He said truthfully.

Amy raised her eyebrows at Jeff. "Oh. I guess I'll wait for little while then."

"That'd be best." Jeff agreed. "I'll keep you updated."

Amy just gave a small smile. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go catch up with the girls. Good luck in your matches tonight and..." She trailed off for a second. "I guess we'll see how tonight goes."

Jeff smiled without questioning further, relieved to see Amy leave, yet feeling guilty for having lied. She was one of Matt's closest friends and he could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice. He hated to make her think, Matt wouldn't want to see her.

"Poor Ames." Rob watched the redhead walked down the corridor. "I didn't know, her neck was still giving her problems."

Jeff looked away from her, feeling even guiltier. "I wonder who's showing up?" He said, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Chris answered thoughtfully. "But, I've been hearing about it since we got here. I wasn't paying too much attention, while I was in the locker room, but from what I got, this comeback is suppose to be a big deal." He looked at Rob. "You think it might be someone coming over from ECW?"

"I don't think so." Rob still kept in contact with his ex-coworkers; the remaining ECW and WCW wrestlers but hadn't heard of anyone else coming over. "Besides, it wouldn't be a comeback if they haven't been here before."

"That's true." Chris agreed.

"We'll find out." Jeff said, no longer caring. There were more important things to deal with other than somebody's comeback.

"You look like somebody just ran over your dog." Booker-T commented to Jeff. "What's wrong with you, Rainbow?"

"Nothing." Jeff forced himself to smile. "I'm cool." He leaned against a wall in the 'Guerilla' position, while Jay and Booker-T hopped around and punched the air, warming up.

The show was minutes away from starting and he knew he should be warming up too, but didn't feel like it. Booker-T would be doing an in-ring promo that Triple-H was going to interrupt, leading into a fight. It would happen before his and Jay's match, so if he somehow got the urge to warm-up, there would still be time.

"Worried about your brother?" Jay came over and leaned on the wall, beside him.

"Yeah." Jeff answered truthfully. "But, I'm sure he'll be okay."

Jay nodded. "Man, imagine how he's going to be once he watches the show. What'd he say about the shows last week?"

"I don't think he watched them." Jeff answered. "What's the big deal about tonight's show anyway? Is it because of this comeback?"

Jay's eyes widened. "Are you _kidding_ me! You really haven't been watching or even heard on the news?"

Jeff furrowed his brow. What the hell _have_ I missed? Before he had a chance to ask more, Vince McMahan walked up the stairs and took his place behind the desk with the music and pyro techs.

Vince put on his headphones and gave the signal to start the countdown for airtime. Jeff, Jay, and Booker watched on the monitor as the last commercial aired and the opening segment for Raw began.

The live segment was being shot in the arena parking garage and showed Eric Bischoff pacing anxiously. Rico, Jamel, and Rosie stood near-by, all armed with weapons.

Eric stopped pacing and turned to his three henchmen. "You are the first in line for the 'Welcoming Party'. I want you to bash his skull in but save a little for me." Eric paused to chuckle. "_I_ want to personally make Stone Cold's return to Raw his last."

It took a few seconds for Eric's last comment to set in and Jeff blinked at the monitor, wondering if he'd even heard right. Usually Eric Bischoff played his 'heel' character smoothly, rarely making a mistake with his scripted lines.

However the crowd erupted once Eric said the name and Vince signaled the techs to hit the music and pyros, starting the show. Jeff could barley hear over the audience roaring and fiery explosions going off and had to shout in Jay's ear. "I could have sworn he said Stone Cold."

Jay stared at him incredibly. "He did! Jeff, tonight is Austin's return!"

Jeff frowned. "A celebrity look-alike or something?"

"NO!" Jay yelped, ready to shake him. "It _really_ is Austin."

"No it's not." Jeff argued. "He's..." He stopped himself from saying _dead_. It was easy to forget everyone else believed Austin had simply walked out on the company.

"Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are." Jay continued, slowly shaking his head. "Even if he is Stone Cold, I can't believe they let him come back after the way he walked out. Especially after the fucked-up matches he had with you and Rob."

Jeff raised his eyebrows, surprised his friend was actually buying it. He glanced over his shoulder at the boss. Whatever Vince was doing, he was doing it well. Looking back at the monitor, he could see tons of signs being held up in regards to Austin.

Now that he thought about it, every since he'd arrived at the arena, everyone seemed to be buzzing about whatever was going to happen tonight. JR and Jerry Lawler came across the TV once the pyres had settled and the first thing coming out of the commentator's mouths was; the long awaited return of the Texas Rattlesnake.

What the hell was wrong with everybody? True, they may not have known about Austin's death, but Vince knew. Did the boss really believe people wouldn't figure out the person was just an actor? Vince was good, but not that good, even though he'd somehow managed to keep the knowledge out of the media. Vince had worked with the police, every step of the way while the search for Austin's body was conducted.

Jeff knew his brother didn't keep up with the investigation, but he had and as far as he knew, Austin's body had never been found. Suddenly, his own thoughts hit him like a sharp slap in the face- Austin's body had never been found!

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, hearing Jeff's gasp. He quickly grabbed Jeff's arm, fearful Jeff was about to faint as Jeff's face almost drain of all color.

Jeff forced himself to nod, any _but_ okay. This can be real... "I'll be right back." Pulling away, he quickly raced down the stairs.

Jay and Vince were calling his name, but he never heard them. He took off towards the dressing room and nearly ran into Chris and Rob, who were on their way to find him.

"DID YOU HEAR THEM?" Jeff practically shouted. "DID YOU HEAR WHAT THEY SAID?"

"We heard." Chris grabbed Jeff's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"But how can that be?" Jeff cried. "I thought he was... He's suppose to be..."

"Dead." Rob finished. He held out his arms and let them fall helplessly to his side. "They never found his body." He whispered, barely able to speak the words, let alone believe he was actually saying them.

"I know but..." Jeff faltered at a complete loss. This comeback had been anticipated for the past week and this was the first they were _hearing_ about it?

"JEFF!" Jay called from the stairs. "Come on, we're almost up."

Jeff impatiently waved a hand at him, without turning. "What does this mean? All of a sudden he's just here, like nothing ever happened?"

"JEFF!" Jay called out again.

Chris sighed. "Your match is first. You've got to go."

Jeff just looked at him. Of all things, the match was the least of his concerns.

"We'll come with you." Chris assured. "We'll hang behind the curtain."

Jeff hesitated, but knew he had no choice. Nodding, he briefly closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Why the hell did he ever agree to come back?

The fans erupted wildly, the moment he walked down the ramp and didn't stop for several minutes, once he was in the ring. The last few hours of performances and story lines were instantly forgotten. This was the moment the wrestling world had been waiting for. The return of Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Almost all the wrestlers watching the monitors backstage responded with the same amount of enthusiasm. Jeff, Rob, and Chris watched in silence, each mentally battling with the same questions Matt had battled over days earlier.

Besides them, only their small group of friends, who'd known about _some_ of Austin's evil games, were the only people not celebrating. Rob slowly shook his head, completely astounded at the reaction Austin was receiving.

Even if it was a blatant lie, Vince had led the world to believe Austin had selfishly walked out on the company and his fans. Despite what the fans were told, and the angry feedback they'd sent in, the fans still faithfully cheered their support for the Rattlesnake.

The rest of the wrestlers seemed to have forgotten they were told the same thing. Apparently it didn't matter that Austin had supposedly left story lines hanging and didn't care about working with them, for they were also welcoming him back with open arms.

Austin took the microphone and worked the crowd, feeding their frenzy. Almost all his comments centered on The Rock. Vince had flown the Rock in from his movie shoot, the night he'd made his speech to the world. After Vince's little speech, the Rock had given his own abrupt opinion of Austin's departure.

Rock's heated words were anything but flattering and bluntly spoken as he truly felt. Then again, The Rock's unique way with a microphone could almost be considered a gift, especially when he spoke against someone he had no love for. Although he'd more than proven he was capable of backing his words up, Rock had the power to mentally lay the smackdown on an opponent and crush them into dust without any use of physical force.

Austin more than took exception to the comments, however Rock's feelings were no surprise to anyone. Everyone had watched the rivalry between The Rock and Stone Cold since they'd first debuted with the WWF, which incidentally was the same year.

Each man boldly proclaimed that one day he would be the greatest. Little did the 'Brahma Bull' and the 'Texas Rattlesnake' know, they'd both equally become the biggest and most powerful names in the business, their superstardom surpassed only by the great immortal Hulk Hogan.

Just as expected, Austin's ranting and raving to the crowd was interrupted by the sound of The Rock's music. The Rock appeared at the top of the ramp and lowered his head, coolly staring down at Austin over his sunglasses. Austin chuckled, returning the gaze unwavering.

The audience went insane with excitement, finally seeing the Rock and Austin in the same arena again. The Rock issued his challenge to Austin for a match at Wrestlemania, Wrestlemania being the wrestling version of the SuperBowl & World Series.

When Austin accepted, Jeff nearly had to cover his ears as the deathening audience threatened to bring the arena roof down. Rock and Austin had wrestled against each other in two previous Wrestlemanias; both being the main event, but the reaction was like it was the first time.

After a little more trash talking, the show ended, but it was still another half-hour before the excitement died down and people started leaving. The wrestlers backstage slowly began to clear out and head for the dressing rooms.

"As bad as it may sound..." Rob spoke to no one in particular. "I'm almost glad Midnight isn't here to see this."

"I hate to agree but..." Jeff sighed. "I guess this will occupy people from wondering where he is."

"And like Shane said..." Chris added. "Seeing you should help."

Jeff nodded. "Hopefully."

Rob looked over at Jeff, suddenly feeling irritated. How the hell was keeping things a secret suppose to help Matt? If anything, it was probably hindering the whole process. "How long do you plan on keeping this act up? People aren't going to be satisfied for long just seeing _you_."

"I realize that." Jeff replied, a little surprised by Rob's tone. "We've just got to try keeping it up as long as we can."

"_We_?" Rob looked away. "This is _your_ thing, Man."

Jeff folded his arms across his chest and sighed again. He knew Rob wasn't too keen about going along with the act and it was obvious Rob's patience was wearing. If the media were covering it, Rob believed Matt would be found in no time. Especially with the fans supporting and conducting investigations of their own. But that would also mean subjecting their Dad to the horrible news.

"Look Rob..." Jeff tried. "Just give me a little more time and if nothing..."

"...Time for what?" Rob snapped. "What more can you do? What more can any of us do?"

Jeff fell silent, unable to come up with an answer. So preoccupied with Austin returning, he hadn't had a chance to come up with any sort of plan.

Rob turned to leave, knowing he needed to cool down before a fight started, and nearly walked into Shane 'The Hurricane' Helms.

Shane smiled. "Cool to see you guys again. Where's my boy Matt?"

"Ask his brother." Rob grumbled. He walked past Shane without another word.

Shane raised his eyebrows, looking from Rob to Jeff and Chris. "What's up with him?"

Chris waved a hand in Rob's direction. "He's not too thrilled about Austin returning."

Shane nodded understandingly. "Who can blame him? So where is Matt? Amy said something about him being at home recovering?" 

"That's pretty much it." Jeff dully replied.

Shane frowned thoughtfully. "I stopped by his crib the other day, but he didn't answer the door." 

Jeff shifted his feet. "He might have been in the shower or something."

"That's what I thought." Shane said. "But when I went back later he _still_ didn't answer."

Jeff cast a glance at Chris, silently asking for help. Not once had he taken Amy into consideration and now he had to worry about Shane too. Chris cleared his throat, unable to provide any help.

Shane frowned at them both. "Did he go to the doctor or something?"

Jeff impatiently shrugged. "I don't know... Maybe." Shit- Why couldn't everybody just mind their own business?

"Good." Shane nodded approvingly. "He should, if he's _this_ bad off. I'll trying giving him a call. He should be at the house right?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jeff finally snapped, unable to help himself. "I don't know where the fuck he is!"

Before anyone had a chance to say more, he quickly stormed into a near-by bathroom and threw open the door. Relieved to find it empty, he sank onto a bench and lowered his head into his hands.

Fuck, what the hell am I suppose to do? I can't keep it up. I can't even fucking keep it together. Raising his head, he drew a deep breath and stared bleakly at the cold floor. The floor was as cold and gray as the world crashing down all around him.

There was nothing he could do, but pray his Dad had the strength to cope. But what if the stress of it all put his Dad in the hospital or worse? According to the Doctors, he wouldn't survive another heart attack. And after all that, what if Matt still wasn't found?

The door opened and Jeff raised his eyes, expecting to see Chris. However his mouth slightly dropped, seeing the last person he ever wanted to see. Austin casually strolled over to the sink and began washing his hands.

Jeff slowly stood and found himself frozen in place. Momentarily, he'd forgotten all about the Rattlesnake and seeing him now brought back all the initial shock.

Austin smiled at him through the mirror. "How's things going?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Fine." Jeff automatically responded. As uneasiness began to settle into the bottom of his stomach, he could almost feel a light sliver of pain run through his arm. His arm Austin had once viscously broke.

Austin regarded him thoughtfully. "I know how you must feel about me being here and all I can say is; the past is in the past. Think of this as a fresh new start."

Jeff blinked, taken aback. Austin couldn't even begin to comprehend how he felt and now the Rattlesnake simply wanted to make a fresh start?

Chris entered the room and briefly halted in surprise. He then quickly walked over to Jeff's side, never taking his eyes off the Rattlesnake.

Austin chuckled at the protective-like action. "Doing alright, Jericho?"

"Apparently I'm doing better than you." Chris replied with disdain. He gestured to Austin's head. "Hate to think someone might have beat the shit out of you."

Now that Chris had called attention to it, Jeff noticed the small bruised lump on the side of Austin's head. Makeup had been applied in attempts to hide if from the audience and the cameras, but being this close he could see the purplish color and scratches.

Austin just turned off the sink and grabbed a paper towel, seemingly unfazed by Chris's comment. "What can I say? Shit happens." He gave Jeff a pointed look. "When shit happens, I get over it... As should everybody else."

Jeff opened his mouth, but couldn't find the voice to speak. Get over it? Chris could clearly see the angry flush spread across Jeff's face and quickly grabbed his arm, leading him out of the bathroom.

He didn't stop until they were in a quiet corridor and practically spun Jeff around to face him. "What did he say to you?"

"Something about leaving things in the past." Jeff whispered, his voice shaking with anger.

"Redneck Bastard." Chris spat.

Jeff leaned heavily on the wall. The anger was dwindling, but the uneasiness still remained. What he wouldn't give to leave Austin in the past. With everything going on, he'd almost convinced himself things couldn't get any worse. Almost.

"Come on." Chris urged. "Lets find Rob and get out of here."

Jeff nodded, more than ready to get the hell out of there.

"Now that Steve's back things can finally get back to normal." Triple-H said to X-Pac. They stood by one of the refreshment tables backstage.

X-Pac snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, me playing errand boy again."

"Stop your whining, Sean." Triple-H shook his head at the smaller man.

"I'm not whining." X-Pac said. "But that's all I did when he was here before and now that he's back... Hell, just a few weeks ago he had me playing pharmacist."

Triple-H gave him a disapproving look. "So what are you saying? You're not happy to see him back?" 

"I didn't say that." X-Pac started. He halted whatever it was he was about to say next, noticing Rob.

Rob approached the table and casually dug a bottled water out of an ice chest sitting on top. "Errand boy? Bet you're good at getting in and out of places."

X-Pac was about to comment, but closed his mouth when Triple-H shot him a 'shut the hell up' look. Rob pretended not to notice. "So you've known about Austin for a while, huh? About his coming back to wrestling that is."

Triple-H gave him a small sneer. "Does that surprise you? We _are _old friends. Don't tell me you didn't know anything about it. It was practically leaked by the press."

Rob shook his head. "Been kind of busy as of late. A little sick too." He turned his gaze to X-Pac. "Some kind of pharmaceutical thing or something." 

X-Pac looked away, pretending his attention was distracted by something else. Triple-H just smiled at Rob. "Sorry to hear that, Rob. I so hope you're feeling better." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Rob gave him a sarcastic smile. "Much. I do appreciate the concern, Paul."

"Anytime." Triple-H elbowed X-Pac. "Come on."

X-Pac followed the 'Cerebral Assassin' back to the dressing room. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Rob and quickly looked away, seeing Rob still stood in the same spot watching.

Rob continued to watch until they turned the corner. At least that's one piece of the puzzle solved.

"Pharmacist?" Jeff frowned, perplexed.

"X-Pac put the drugs in Rob's prescription." Chris cleared up.

He stood over Jeff's chair, working the hair-dye into a lather on top of his head, careful not to drip any on the motel carpet. Normally Jeff never asked for his help in dying his hair because he hated to do it. But this time he offered, hoping it would ease some of Jeff's tension. Jeff always preferred his hair being worked on over massages.

"Why would he do that?" Jeff asked.

"They've always had it out for us." Rob answered from the bed. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Austin must still carry a vendetta." Chris guessed.

"Did he mention Midnight?" Rob asked either one of them.

Jeff shook his head. "No. But I wasn't exactly trying to carry on a conversation with him." He sat quietly for a moment. Chris's treatment was helping, but only so much. "What if it starts all over again?"

Rob ran a hand through his hair, wondering the same thing all night. "You know, none of this started until Midnight and I got together."

Chris sat on the bed, letting Jeff's hair process. "Actually you guys got together after it started. In a weird sort of way it brought you together."

Rob slowly nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if Midnight would even be with me if none of it had happened."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

Rob shrugged. "It's like one of those 'thrown together by crisis' things. Before any of it happened, I _know_ he wasn't into me. Everything in his life was perfectly normal."

"Everything was normal." Jeff agreed. "_Too_ normal. I don't think you realize how much better it got for him when you did get together. You were just one of those unexpected things he never knew he wanted." 

Rob snorted. "Unexpected is right. Talk about altering his dept of perception."

Jeff smiled. "It's cool though. It may have been strange for him to get used to, but believe me, he's never had a regret."

"How can you be so sure?" Rob asked. "I know he's talked a lot to you about it, but I don't think even _you_ could understand how life changing it must have been for him. At one point he's straight, now he's... I'm not sure what you'd call him."

"Call him Midnight." Jeff simply replied. "When I look at him, or anyone for that matter, I don't see straight, bi-sexual, gay, or lesbian. Those are just words formed by society, not by God. I believe that, good or bad, people are just people."

Rob regarded him thoughtfully. "You really have a different perspective of things."

Jeff shrugged. "That's just the way I am. Matt's my brother who just happened to fall in love with a guy, that's all. I can honestly relate." He smiled ruefully at Chris. "Although I did go through a lot of guys and girls to get there."

Chris shook his head. "That's for sure." He joked. He got up and grabbed a small bucket off the counter. "I'm gonna get some ice. Be right back."

Rob waited until Chris left before asking. "You've been with girls?"

"Quite a few actually." Jeff answered, amused. "Like I said, I can relate to my brother. The only real difference is, before you, he'd never been with a guy. _My_ taste has always varied. Pie or strudel- It's all desert."

Rob shook his head. "Dude, you've _defiantly_ got a different perspective of things."

Jeff chuckled. "All in all, it wasn't hard to understand what Matt was going through, as far as being with a man for the first time. And especially when it came to having a relationship for the first time. I wasn't used to having someone, other than my brother, want to be there and take care of me. I always assumed there was some kind of role each person had to play. Like one of us had to be the more dominant male or something. But it's not like that. We're both totally equal."

"Being with only one guy _really_ must have been a change for you." Rob commented then flushed, suddenly realizing how that sounded. Jeff unfortunately had a reputation that wasn't too flattering. "I mean... I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know." Jeff smiled assuringly. "I can only imagine the things you must have heard about me when you first came here. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd heard them all the way over at ECW."

Rob regarded him curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you get with Chris?"

Jeff placed a hand over his chest in mock surprise. "Haven't you heard? I lured him into my hotel room for a cheap encounter, seduced his naive little soul, and have had him on my chain every since."

"Uh... I think that's what I heard." Rob cleared his throat, no longer sure he wanted to know. "I figured it was just another rumor." Chris certainly didn't strike him as the kind of guy who would go for some cheap encounter.

"No, Chris _isn't_ that kind of guy." Jeff said, guessing Rob's thoughts. "And yes, I _was_ that kind of guy. I guess you can say he altered _my_ dept of perception. But, I've never had any regrets."

Rob smiled. "That's cool."

Jeff returned the smile, relieved that the tension between them was gone. "I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

What Austin had been doing all this time and where he had been, not even Vince could answer. The boss really didn't seem to care anyway. All that mattered was last night drew in huge ratings and it was due to his top moneymaker's return.

Jeff sat in Vince's office, trying his best not to explode. "How could you not have told us?" He demanded.

"As I already explained." Vince said patiently. "I know you've been dealing with a lot lately and I didn't feel it was right to call, bothering you about some show."

"You didn't feel like bothering me?" Jeff repeated incredibly. "After all the shit Austin's done, you had no right _not_ to tell me!"

"I apologize." Vince said. "And as far as what Austin has done, the match you two had where he broke your arm..."

"...I'm not just talking about the damn match." Jeff hotly interrupted.

"Then what?" Vince asked. "Are you referring to Rob's match with him? The one your brother interfered on and nearly got himself..." Vince halted his words.

"Killed?" Jeff finished for him. "The match where Austin nearly killed him."

Vince sighed and placed his arms on top of the desk, lacing his fingers together. "Your brother _himself _told me it was an accident. He even said Austin tried to save him, but they both ended up going over the bridge. Thank God the both of them are alive to tell about it, however the accident would have never occurred in the first place if Matt hadn't got involved."

Jeff ground his teeth together and dug his nails into the arm of the chair. The urge to leap over the desk and strangle Vince was strong, but he had to remind himself, other than the matches, Vince knew nothing of the sick man's treachery or motives. Matt had never told Vince and made them all vow never to either.

"If you want to hold a grudge against Austin over the matches, I can't stop you..." Vince continued. "But I do recall a time where _you_ had broken Matt's nose and cheek bone during a match. Did Matt hold a grudge against you?"

"You can't compare it because it wasn't intentional." Jeff argued.

Years ago, they had a brother vs. brother gimmick match- Him and Jay vs. Matt and Adam. At one point during the match Jay had bodyslammed Matt to the canvas, setting him up for Jeff. Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a 450 flip onto his brother. Unfortunately, he put too much force behind the flip and ended up landing wrong, his knee slamming into Matt's face.

Vince quietly regarded the young man a few seconds. "Look Jeff, I realize this is a hard time for you and you are under no obligation to perform. It is your decision. However, if you do decide to perform you've got to remember this is a place of employment. I don't expect every single one of my employees to get along with one another, but I _do_ expect you all to act like professionals."

The boss's words were sympathetic, yet firm. Jeff sat for a moment then nodded and stood to leave. "Thanks for your time." He muttered.

"If you need anything, let me know." Vince added.

Jeff quickly exited the office, without looking back. So much for getting questions answered. He headed for the weight room to meet up with Chris and Rob.

The guys were standing around, taking a break and talking to The Rock. Jeff approached and shook his head at Chris and Rob's expectant looks. He was getting no where fast.

"What's wrong with you Rainbow?" The Rock asked studying Jeff's face.

"Nothing." Jeff nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "So you and Austin at Wrestlemania? How nice."

Rock raised an eyebrow at his dry tone. "I can tell you're thrilled. Maybe you'll get a kick out of seeing me lay the smackdown on his redneck candy ass."

"I know I look forward to it." Chris replied.

"Don't feel the need to hold back." Rob added.

Rock chuckled. "And I thought _I_ couldn't stand the man."

"You have no idea how things got when you left to go film." Jeff said quietly. 

Rock nodded. "I heard he went on a little power trip. Austin's got a big head to match his big mouth, but I wouldn't worry too much about it. Believe me, that shit ain't gonna fly while I'm here."

"Speak of the devil." Rob muttered, looking towards the door. Austin entered the room and walked past them, going to a rack of hand weights.

Rock chuckled when the Rattlesnake picked up a weight and started inspecting it. "Damn, that redneck needs to worry about finding the ab machine instead. Apparently he used the 'away' time to work on filling out his beer gut."

Rob watched the Rattlesnake, thoughtfully. If they wanted answers, the best way to get them was straight from the horse's mouth. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

Instead of answering, Rob went over to the Rattlesnake's side.

Austin looked up from his inspecting and gave Rob a smile. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough." Rob returned, without returning the smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there." Austin answered. "Not that what I do is any of your business."

"I'm gonna make it my business." Rob looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Believe me, I'm going to be watching your ass. The shit you've pulled in the past is going to remain there."

"Things are different now." Austin simply replied. 

"Damn right things are different." Rob growled. "And things are going to stay that way."

Austin peered past Rob to where Jeff and Chris still stood with the Rock. "Cause Rocky says right? How cute of him to take you guys under his little wing."

"Because I say." Rob firmly replied. "Or next time it might be _you_ taking the wrong pill."

Austin regarded him with faint surprise. Rob just smiled knowingly. "That's right. I know what you did, or more like what you had your errand boy do. And if you try that shit with Matt or even look at him the wrong way, so help me..."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Austin smiled. "You _obviously_ do a good job of protecting him." Placing back the weight, Austin walked away.

Rob glowered at the Rattlesnake's back then frowned.

"What was all that?" Chris asked, coming over with Jeff.

"I'm not sure." Rob answered, still watching Austin. "Something doesn't seem right."

"Of course not." Jeff said. "He's here."

Rob shook his head. "No. It's something else. I just can't put my finger on it right now."

For the second night in a row, Austin made another sell-out crowd go wild with his traditional beer-drinking scenario. Austin gestured for the crew guy at ringside to keep tossing in beers and put on a show of cracking the cans open, downing half, then flinging the rest on the audience.

Once again, Rob found himself watching backstage with Jeff, Chris, and the rest of the roster. Austin's old routine never changed and people never seemed to get tired of it.

"I'll never understand how having beer splashed and spit on you can be so thrilling." Chris commented.

"Maybe it's the brand." Jeff said dryly. "Nothing like a Miller lite."

Rob furrowed his brow, concentrating on the monitor. "Wasn't the can you found in Midnight's backyard the same brand of beer?"

"Yeah." Jeff absently answered.

Rob looked at him. "Don't you think that's quite a coincidence?" 

Jeff's eyes went wide as he watched the Rattlesnake crack open another Miller lite and turn it upside down over his open mouth. Jeff's own mouth dropped with shock. "Holy Shit!"

"Now wait a minute..." Chris started. "Half the country must drink that beer. _I_ drink that beer. If you're trying to say what I think you're saying..."

"...Think about it!" Rob persisted. "Midnight suddenly disappears and Austin re-appears?"

"Then where is Matt now?" Chris held open his arms. "You think Austin's hauling him around in his luggage or something? I'm not defending the guy, but we can't just start making accusations without proof."

"What kind of proof do you need?" Rob argued. "He's always had some kind of sick infatuation with Midnight. You know the horrible things he did to him in the past."

Chris fell silent and studied Austin on the monitor. The Rattlesnake had finished up his celebration and was already heading up the ramp. Once there he stopped to hit a couple of beer cans together then threw them out to the audience.

Rob pointed to the Rattlesnake. "When I was talking to him earlier, he made some wise crack comment about me doing a good job of protecting Midnight. I mean come on... Read between the lines."

"So what do we do?" Chris asked after a moment. "We can take it to the police, but until there's proof, they'd just consider it some wild accusation. And you know Vince won't be as eager to help as he says, considering it's Austin."

Rob didn't respond right away, knowing Chris was right. The evidence wasn't there. At least not yet. "We have to stay around him, listen to every word he says. We'll even follow him if we have to."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Jeff..." He turned, but Jeff was gone.

Rob looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Shit." Chris muttered. "I bet I know. Come on."

Austin walked through the curtain of the gorilla position and Vince immediately stood from his post. "Great job Steve!" He went over to give the Rattlesnake a clap on the back. "It's great to have you back!"

"It's good to be back." Austin smiled and shook the boss's hand, before heading down the stairs. He was greeted at the bottom by a few fellow wrestlers, who congratulated him as well. Austin slapped their hands as he walked past. "Thanks a lot." He then stopped as one wrestler stepped in his path.

Austin chuckled at the young man. "You come to congratulate me too?"

Jeff's intense eyes were blazing. "Congratulations... You almost had me fooled."

"Come again?" Austin held a hand over his ear as though he couldn't hear him.

"My brother." Jeff snapped. "Where is he?"

Austin looked around. "I was wondering that myself."

"CUT THE SHIT!" Jeff yelled. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU. YOU WERE THE ONE STALKING HIM!"

Austin looked around nervously, Jeff drawing the attention of almost everyone around. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about kid, but..."

"YOU KNOW EXACTALLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Jeff stepped up to Austin's face. "WHERE IS HE?"

"What the hells going on down here?" Vince came stomping down the stairs. He looked at the other wrestlers, who shrugged and muttered amongst themselves, then turned his attention to Jeff and Austin. "I said, what's going on?" 

"I don't know." Austin jerked a thumb in Jeff's direction. "But somebody get this kid a cold beer."

A few of the wrestlers laughed, but Jeff was anything _but_ laughing. "You really enjoy your cold beers, don't you? Especially when you're watching my brother undress."

"Now just a minute..." Vince quickly stepped in between them, facing Jeff.

"...He knows where my brother is!"

"You see him anywhere?" Austin replied. "Besides, last I heard he was sick." The Rattlesnake gave Jeff a slow dark smile over Vince's shoulder.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff lunged at Austin, hands going for his throat.

"STOP!" Chris quickly grabbed Jeff from behind, before he ran over Vince.

Vince's red face was livid. "I told you earlier that if you choise to perform..." 

"...I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT PERFORMING!"

Vince pointed to an exit. "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ARENA!"

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" Jeff demanded, ready to lunge at Austin again.

Rob appeared at his other side, him and Chris forcefully turning him away.

"I'LL FIND HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff yelled over his shoulder.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Vince shouted. "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

Shane Helms knocked on the dressing room door then opened it up, poking his head inside. "Mind if I come in?"

"Come on in." Chris said. Him, Jeff, and Rob were slowly packing up their gear.

Shane stepped inside and stood with his hands in his pockets, regarding Jeff. Jeff stood at the table angrily shoving his gear into his bag. Shane cleared his throat. "So little Bro, want to tell me what's really going on with Matt?"

"I already fucking told you." Jeff muttered without looking up. "He's not feeling well."

Rob just shook his head at Jeff's non-convincing act, but didn't say anything. Jeff had every right to be emotional and he couldn't blame him for his earlier outburst. One of the rare times he ever saw any similarity between the brothers.

"What are they saying out there?" Chris asked Shane.

Shane shrugged. "Not much. Everyone kinda figures there's a grudge against Austin over the match where he broke Jeff's arm. Not to mention the last match Rob had with him." He went to stand beside Jeff at the table. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. But Matt's my friend and incase you forgot, I know a little bit of what's going on. I went to the motel to check on him the night the stalker broke into his house, remember?" 

Jeff ceased his actions and lowered his head with a sigh. He'd forgotten all about that. He could feel Rob and Chris's gaze on him and didn't have to look up to know what they were thinking. There was no point in trying to lie about it now. "I'm sorry Shane. Maybe you should sit down."

Shane looked and Chris and Rob. By their somber expressions he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. Once Jeff had truthfully filled him in on everything, he wished he'd never asked. He shook his head in disbelief at the story. "You really think Austin is behind this?" He finally asked.

"We know he is." Rob firmly said. "And now, you can help us keep an eye on him. Whatever move he makes, whatever he says, we've got to know. Somewhere along the way, he's going to slip something up."

"Shit." Shane muttered. "He's already gone."

"What?" Jeff glanced at the clock, not even noticing how late it was. "Are you sure?"

Shane nodded. "I saw him leave the arena, just before I came by. I heard him tell Vince, he was heading to the airport. There was something important he needed to get back to."

Jeff, Rob, and Chris ran through the airport dodging around people and trying to haul their baggage. It was now a race against the clock to find Austin and luckily they weren't pulled over for how fast they were speeding on the way over.

They made it to the medal detectors and waited in the agonizingly slow line to put their bags on the belt and go though. Rob and Chris finally got through with no hassle, but Jeff instantly set off the alarm.

"Please empty your pockets, Sir." The security officer ordered.

Jeff swore to himself, frantically emptying out what he had and throwing it on the table. When he tried to pass through again, the detector still went off.

"Your jewelry." Chris pointed out.

Jeff looked down at himself, forgetting that in their haste to leave he'd never fully changed. He was still wearing his metal spiked belt, piercings, the Hardy Boyz chain around his neck and chains around his wrist. "Look..." He pleaded with the guard. "I usually take this shit off and that's all it is. I don't have anything on me."

"Please remove the items, Sir." The guard replied. "Otherwise I can't let you through." 

Rob groaned, knowing it would take time they didn't have to waste for Jeff to get all the items off him.

"Just go." Jeff impatiently waved them away. "I'll catch up."

Rob and Chris left without another word and rushed over to a ticket counter.

"Excuse me Miss, I need some information please." Chris asked.

The ticket clerk sighed irritably, having been interrupted from whatever she was doing on the computer. "How can I help you." She automatically responded. She looked up and her eyes widened once she realized whom she was talking to. "Oh my gosh! Aren't you guys..."

"...Yes." Rob impatiently interrupted. "We need to find out some information on a flight. You know who Stone Cold Steve Austin is right?"

"Of course." She smiled widely. "I saw his return last night on Raw. Was he at the Smackdown taping tonight?"

"Yes, and somehow I think we got our bags mixed up backstage." Rob gave a silly shrug. "Can you tell me what flight he's on. Hopefully I can catch him before he boards."

"Just a second." The clerk began punching on her keyboard. "Actually I can't find anything for Steve Austin."

"Williams." Chris said, giving her Austin's real last name. "Try Steve Williams."

She nodded and tried again. "Here's his flight, but I'm afraid it's already departed."

"SON OFA BITCH!" Rob slapped his hand on the counter, startling the clerk. "I'm sorry, but we really need to get our stuff sorted out. Can you tell me what flight he's on? Where he's going?"

The clerk went back to work on her computer, but a man walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, indicating she move aside. Apparently he was a supervisor, because she did without question. "Is there anything I can do for you gentleman?" He asked.

"I need to know where a friend of mine is going." Rob explained.

"I sorry Sir, but we are not allowed to give out that information."

"Please Sir." Chris tried. "It's a matter of life and death."

"Then I suggest you contact the proper authorities and we will deal with them." The supervisor said.

"Give us a break, Man." Rob pleaded.

The supervisor didn't budge. "I'm sorry Sir, but this isn't company policy. Federal law does not allow it." He gave the clerk a stern look and she quickly began sorting through some paper work. He turned back to Chris and Rob with a fake smile. "Now is there anything else we can do for you?"

"No. Thanks anyway." Rob muttered.

They left the counter and went to sit in a waiting area, where Jeff finally caught up with them. "Did you find out anything?"

Chris shook his head. "They're not allowed to give out information."

Jeff sank into a chair. It never seemed to fail. Every time they got a step closer, there was always something knocking them a few more steps back. They had a few days off, but what were they suppose to do from here?

They all sat in silence for while, before Chris finally sighed. "There's no point in just sitting here. Let's decide where we're going and get some tickets." 

Jeff and Rob just nodded and began gathering up their gear. What else could they do?

"Um...Excuse me, but are you guys still looking for a particular flight for a particular individual?"

They all turned to find the ticket clerk standing there. She smiled. "I noticed you guys sitting here while I was going to break. I was just wondering."

Rob smiled then noticed her supervisor was standing nearby. "It's cool. We don't want to get you into any trouble."

She noticed her supervisor too and pulled a pen and brochure out of her suit pocket. "Would you mind autographing this brochure for me?"

"Uh...Sure." Chris took the pen and quickly signed then handed it to Rob. Rob placed his signature on the brochure and handed it back.

The clerk held it up. "I've never been here, but I hear it's nice. At least certain individuals on flight-450 seem to think so."

Rob raised his eyebrows, finally realizing what she was doing and the brochure of the state she was holding. "Virginia huh? Yeah it's nice. Thank you."

She smiled and placed it back in her pocket. "Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Enjoy your flight." With that she walked away.

Jeff slightly frowned, watching her leave and the supervisor go back to whatever it was he was doing. "Did I miss something?"

"We'll explain in a minute." Rob smiled. "Just remember the name on her tag was Penny. We'll be sending her some front row Wrestlemania tickets and a backstage pass."

"There it is!" Chris yelped, pointing to one of the monitors hanging from the ceiling. "Flight-450. Destination- Williamsburg, VA."

"Willimsburg?" Jeff looked at them both. "That's the last place we were at with Matt."

Rob nodded. "And that's where Austin's headed." He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Let get some tickets."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Austin opened up the cabin door and stepped inside. It was the earliest hours of the morning so the cabin was still slightly dark. Without bothering to turn on a light, he went straight to his room and unloaded his luggage, worn and tired. The flight hadn't been long so he didn't get much sleep on the plane. But before sleep there were other things that needed attending to first. Grabbing the stun gun, he left his room and went inside the room he'd given Matt. Eddie sat in front of the locked bathroom door as though guarding it.

"Get out of the way you stupid mutt." Austin grumbled as he fished the keys out of his pocket. Eddie jumped away and crawled under the bed.

Austin shook his head at the potato chip crumbs all over the floor, guessing Matt must have been sliding them under the door for Eddie to eat. He inserted the key in the lock then stopped, pressing his ear to the wood and listening. Everything was silent inside. Too silent. He wouldn't be surprised if the kid was on the other side, waiting to attack. Preparing himself for whatever might come, he unlocked the door and opened it up a crack. At first he didn't see anything so he opened it up wider and still saw nothing.

"Fucking hell!" The Rattlesnake flung open the door, furious and fearful that Matt had somehow managed to excape.

Once inside, he finally noticed the ragged breathing coming from the tub. Relieved, Austin jerked the half-closed shower curtain all the way open. Matt lay on his side, with his head buried in his folded arms and covered by the blanket. The blanket didn't seem to be offering enough warmth, for his whole body shivered as though freezing.

"Hey kid." Austin knelt down and shook his shoulder. When Matt didn't move, he physically rolled Matt onto his back and raised his eyebrows genuinely taken aback.

Despite shaking as though cold, Matt was almost drenched in sweat. Austin placed a hand over his fevered forehead and could feel the heat radiating from him. Matt groaned and unconsciously jerked his head away, seemingly unaware that anyone else was in the room.

Austin swore to himself and stood, quickly rushing into the small kitchen and grabbing a plastic cup out of the cabinet. He filled it with water then went in his bedroom to retrieve a little tin container. He opened it up and inspected the contents inside. The two narcotics were both in a pill and powder form. So far he'd given Matt both.

But Matt's system was obviously unaccustomed to the drugs, especially in the doses he'd been given. Unlike a regular user, whose withdrawals could last for many days, he could tell Matt's were already starting to subside. He was almost to the point of crashing, where his body would require a significant amount of sleep to replenish the amount of epinephrine that had been depleted.

How long a person had been using drugs, determined the amount of time they would crash out. Matt may not have been a regular user, but over the past week, he'd pretty much been binged with the drugs.

Austin contemplated for a moment. Just a small hit would take the edge off, but was it neccessary? Making up his mind, he replaced the lid on the tin and took the glass of water into the bathroom.

Matt hadn't moved and Austin set the glass aside, took Matt's head in his hands and lightly shook him. "Come on, Kid. I need you to get up for a second." 

Matt groaned and tried to push the hands away. The shaking only brought him more aware of the sharp agonizing pain in his skull. "Stop." He barely whispered.

"Sit up kid." Austin maneuvered an arm around his shoulders and pulled him upright. Matt held his arms around his waist, the simple movement alone, adding to the abdominal and muscle pains. Everything was pain and all he wanted to do was lie back down in the darkness.

But Austin wouldn't let him. He felt the rim of a cup being held to his lips and suddenly found the strength to reach up and grasp it. He drank the precious water as fast as he could until he was literally choking on it.

Austin slapped his back. "Slow down." He helped Matt hold the cup then tossed it aside when he was finished. Slinging Matt's arm around his shoulder, he pulled him to his feet. "I'm gonna take you back to the room, but you're gonna have to help me out here."

If Matt heard him, he gave no indication of it. With an effort, Austin managed to get Matt to step out of the tub. Matt was vaguely aware of being dragged out of the bathroom and set on the bed. Laying back, he rolled onto a pillow and clutched it. As he started to fade out, he could faintly feel a wet washcloth being wiped along his head. He shivered again, the cold dampness giving him goosebumps while at the same time, he felt like he was overheating. The bed shook and he remembered thinking that it must be Eddie jumping on top. After that, he remembered no more.

Austin returned to the living room that the sun was finally begining to light up and sat in a chair. He looked through Matt's open bedroom door. Matt was completely crashed and would probably stay that way for the entire day and night. Austin let out a long low sigh. The need for sleep was tugging at him too, but he didn't retire into his bedroom. Instead, he got up to get a beer out the fridge and sat back down, harboring his unexpected thoughts for the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon.

Jeff waited for Chris to unlock the door to their motel room and watched Rob doing the same to the room next door. They were staying at the same motel they'd been in the last time they were there and he felt a twinge of sympathy that this time Rob would be alone. Not once had he taken into consideration just how much Matt's absence was affecting Rob.

"You wanna meet up for dinner later?" Jeff asked.

Rob shrugged a shoulder. "Sure. Give me a call."

Jeff nodded and smiled. Rob returned a smile to him and Chris then entered his room. He threw his bag on the bed and sat at the table. Now what? They arrived late in the afternoon, too late to begin doing anything, even if they'd known what they were going to do. The fact that they'd narrowed Matt down to being some where around this area didn't help, for when they were here before they hadn't been able to locate him.

He gazed out the window at the small deli across the street, never knowing he was looking at the same place Austin had sat, watching Matt. Dinner with Jeff and Chris really wasn't something he was in the mood for, but they needed to get a plan of action figured out. Besides that, the busier he kept himself, the faster the time went by. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Moments like these were the worst. With nothing to occupy his time, all he could do was think about how he'd lost the one thing he cared about the most.

Austin walked in the front door of the cabin and stopped, this time seeing Matt sitting at the table. Even though it was evening, he was surprised to see he was awake.

Matt momentarily glanced at him then turned his gaze out the window. When he'd woke, it was obvious the Rattlesnake had returned, for he was no longer locked in the bathroom or even his room. At the time, he'd felt somewhat relieved but seeing Austin now...

Austin approached the table with a bag of fast food and began unloading it contents. While he did, he studied Matt. Matt's hair was damp as though he'd showered, but he looked anything but refreshed. He looked more like he hadn't slept in weeks. The muscle shirt Matt wore should have been clinging to him, but seemed to be hanging a little extra loose. "Haven't you been eating?" The Rattlesnake asked.

Instead of replying, Matt picked up his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. He hadn't been eating, but had reached the point to where he wasn't hungry, no matter how empty his stomach felt. It wasn't any emptier than his mind and whole being felt.

Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer, Austin placed a burger and fries in front of Matt. "Here. I know you feel like shit and it'll get worse unless you eat." He went in the kitchen to get some drinks.

Matt looked at the food without interest. Right now everything was nice and numb, and he really didn't care to eat, but knew he needed to. However, he shoved the fries away. They reminded him too much of the potato chips Austin had left him and the thought alone made him sick. After the first day of living off the chips, it was all he could do to force himself to eat them. By the end of the second night, he was throwing them all up. At least he'd been able to slide them under the door and feed Eddie.

He placed the fries on the floor for Eddie then unwrapped his sandwich. Austin joined him with a beer for himself and Matt. Matt ate without acknowledging his presence. Before he knew it, he was done with his burger and starting on another. Now that he was finally eating, it was like he suddenly couldn't stop.

"Slow down Kid or you'll make yourself sick." Austin grunted.

Matt ignored the Rattlesnake and quickly finished his second burger. When done, he lit up another cigarette and started on the beer. Austin shook his head and finished his own food. After he was done, he wadded up the paper and tossed it on the table. Matt put down his cigarette and, without being told, gathered up the wrappers and took them to the trash.

"Thanks." Austin grumbled, although not entirely sure if he should trust the obedient action.

"Don't thank me." Matt flatly said, his eyes on the window. "Just doing my job. That's what you want isn't it?"

"What I want..." Austin started. "Is for you to understand, things don't have to be this way. I don't have to lock you up or punish you as long as you don't make me."

"I understand." Matt simply replied. He took a drag off his cigarette, his expression as impassive as his tone. "I understand that I'm paying for whatever sins I've committed in life, because I'm being forced to live with you in hell. I understand what you expect from me."

Austin regarded him carefully. "And what is that?"

Matt finally looked at him. "For me to feel whatever deranged thing you think I could feel for you, other than hate." He picked up a paper plate and began fanning himself, suddenly feeling too warm.

Austin snorted. "I'm gonna let that slide because it's obvious you're not well."

"I'm fine." Matt lied. "I can pretend to be content and pretend to be anything you want, but if you actually believe it, _you're_ the one who's sick. And you need to get yourself help."

Austin slammed his hand down on the table, about to explode, but stopped as Matt's face began to blanch. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Matt dropped his cigarette and covered his mouth, feeling sweat instantly break out all over his skin. He stood, knowing he was about to throw-up, but the sensation of fainting became so strong, he fell back into the chair.

Austin grabbed Matt's arm, pulled him to his feet and sprinted him into the bathroom. They barely made it, Matt throwing up the instant his knees hit the floor.

"Thought you felt fine." Austin grumbled. Grabbing the glass he'd tossed aside earlier, he refilled it from the sink. "Told you not to eat so damn fast."

Matt sat back on his knees, wiping the sweat off his face. "You put shit in the food." He panted.

"Did you see me put shit in the food?" Austin snapped. "There was nothing in it." He handed Matt the glass.

Matt washed out his mouth and drank, his shaking hands barely able to hold the cup. "Then what's wrong with me?" He managed to gasp out. "My stomach... Everything fucking hurts."

Austin studied him a few seconds then stood. "Stay there."

The order was unnecessary. Matt was practically doubled over and now that he was down, didn't think he could stand again. Shots of lightening flashed in his skull, while every muscle in his body seemed to peal away from his bones.

Austin returned and knelt back down beside him. "Don't fight me on this kid. This is the quickest way to get rid of your symptoms."

Matt slowly raised his head and saw Austin was holding a small pill-like vile and a flat toothpick. Austin tilted the vile, dipped the toothpick inside and brought it out, covered in white powder. Matt turned his head away, appalled at the Rattlesnake's offer.

"I won't force you." Austin said. "But if you think it's bad now..." He didn't say more.

Matt winced, another flash of lightening striking inside his skull. He couldn't imagine how much worse it could possibly get and didn't want to. "What will it do?" He asked, almost shocked to hear himself do so.

"You've had it before." Austin said. "Didn't it make things better?"

Matt didn't say anything. It _did_ make things better and that's all he wanted- An end to this tortured existence. Any kind of escape that would be offered to him. Austin held the powder-covered toothpick underneath his nose. Matt hesitated, letting out a low breath then closed his eyes and snorted the substance.

He immediately threw his hands over his mouth and nose, coughing as some of the dry powder hit the back of his throat. The burning sting inside his nose spread up to the back of his eyes and he squeezed them tighter, holding back the water. His heart pounded wildly and he wasn't sure if it was from the drug or from fear that he'd actually snorted the poisonous powder.

Then eventually the sensations started to subside, along with the pain. He had no clue how long he remained on his knees, before finally lowering his hands and opening his eyes. Everything seemed so weightless and surreal it was like he was floating through a lucid dream. The high was so intense, he wondered if he'd actually lost consciousness. He looked over at the Rattlesnake, who was glowing with a strange colorful aura.

"I'm I awake?"

"Yeah, you're awake." Austin assured, helping him to his feet.

Matt looked down at himself, making sure he was still on solid ground, for he felt anything but. "This is different." He murmered, unable to remember if the drugs had this kind of affect before.

"That's because you snorted it." Austin explained.

Matt blinked at him. "What's it going to do to me?"

"Exactly what it's doing now." Austin placed a hand on his back and led him out of the bathroom.

Matt walked, still amazed his feet were touching the floor. Amazed that nothing hurt at all. It was astonishing how amazing everything felt.

Eddie jumped on the bed, lay down and wagged his tail expectantly at Matt. Matt pulled away from Austin and went to sit beside him. "Such a good boy." He stroked Eddie's ultra soft fur and smiled when Eddie began licking his face.

Austin made a face. "That nasty mutt's getting germs all over you."

Matt frowned at the Rattlesnake. "Why do you even have him if you don't like him?" He went back to petting Eddie and chuckled to himself. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you either though. He thinks you're a real ass-hole."

"Is that what he thinks?" Austin dryly replied. He grabbed Eddie's collar, pulled him off the bed and led him out the door.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked confused. "Where are you taking him?"

"If he thinks I'm such an ass-hole, he doesn't need to be in here." Austin snapped. He drug Eddie into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"No wait!" Matt followed, but couldn't go any further than the closed door.

Austin took Eddie out the back way and tied him up to the shed. When he returned to the cabin, Matt was back in his room, sitting quietly on the bed. "Anybody else have any thoughts to share?" He asked cynically from the door.

Matt shook his lowered head, unable to speak past the knot in his throat.

Austin sighed and went to sit by him. "Look kid, that dog probably gets fleas all over the place. It's best to keep him outside at night anyway. He can come back in tomorrow."

"He'll get cold out there." Matt said, absently popping his knuckles. "I hate being in the cold. Especially in a car."

Austin slightly raised his eyebrows. It was obvious Matt was speaking without meaning or thought, but he knew the long ago incident Matt was unconsciously referring to. He stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Matt asked, feeling a sudden sliver of fear.

Austin stopped halfway out. "No where. I'm just..." 

"DON'T!" Matt instantly jumped up, nearly stumbling as he rushed over. "Don't leave!"

Austin furrowed his brow, perplexed, until he realized Matt thought he was going to be locked up again. "Don't worry kid, I..."

"...Please." Matt interrupted. "I promise I'll won't do anything." He stepped closer until he was face to face with the Rattlesnake. "Unless... you want me to."

Austin regarded him carefully. "What are you trying to say?"

Matt swallowed, not sure what he was trying to say or about to do. The only thing he was sure of- He couldn't take another night locked up in darkness, surrounded with nothing but pain. Before he lost his nerve, he brought trembling hands to the back of Austin's head and closed his eyes, bringing up a mental picture of Rob.

He brushed his lips over Austin's and suddenly, the Rattlesnake's rough hands were gripping his hair and pressing him closer. He could feel the Rattlesnake's grotest tongue touching his lips and somehow managed to hold back his disgusted gasp. This isn't Austin, this is Rob. This is Rob. The tongue forced its way past his lips and he obediently opened his mouth. This is Rob...

The hands gripping his hair, multiplied into many and were roaming all over him. Colors flashed and spun around in his mind as his body was spun around and pushed down towards the bed. He fell for what seemed like forever, before his back finally hit the mattress. An extra weight climbed on the bed, making it shift and he gasped, feeling himself fall once more.

But strong arms caught him and held him steady. He opened his eyes and Rob smiled down at him. He should have known better- Rob always held him steady. "Rob..."

"Shhh..." Rob placed a finger over his lips, silencing whatever it was he was going to say.

Matt closed his eyes, letting Rob's fingers trace over his mouth. He didn't need to say anything. All that mattered was, Rob was with him and his touch had never felt so electric. Rob's lips replaced his fingers and Matt opened up for him. He lifted his arms over his head, allowing his shirt to be removed then became aware of his jeans being unfastened next.

Suddenly, without warning, Rob flipped him over on his stomach. Matt lay for a moment a little surprised at the position. A position he'd never done with Rob, for he never liked the thought of being taken from behind. There was just something more intimate about being able to look into Rob's face when Rob made love to him.

"Rob." He started to turn over, but was roughly pushed back down to the mattress.

Matt frowned then let out a low breath when Rob's mouth started nipping the nape of his neck. Rob's hands slowly slid down his sides until they were gripping the sides of his jeans. "Wait. Not this way."

Rob didn't seem to be listening and began tugging the jeans, trying to work them down

"Stop." Matt tried to roll over again, but Rob still wouldn't let him. The stronger man's grip on his jeans tightened and suddenly they were jerked down.

"I said stop!" Matt finally managed to flip over. "What's wrong with you..." He started angrily then stopped, his mouth dropping, seeing the man before him.

The Rattlesnake's eyes blazed with anger. "I'm warning you kid..." He hissed, in a low deadly tone.

Matt blinked in confusion, until it slowly began to register, he'd only been imagining Rob. The drugs were so disarming, he'd completely forgotten it was all in his mind. He pulled up his jeans, twisted to his knees and backed away from the Rattlesnake.

"I suggest you finish what you started." Austin pointed to the bathroom, his threat unmistakible.

Matt didn't move, almost stunned with horror over what he'd almost done. The small confining walls of the bedroom began to throb as though breathing in all the air. He drew a deep breath feeling as through his lungs were about to collapse. The walls of the bathroom were ten times worse. Closing his eyes from the sight of the breathing walls, Matt lowered his head in submission. There was no other way.

Austin nodded in approval and ran his hand down the back of Matt's head. "Good boy."

Matt winced at the words, hearing them used in the same manner they'd been used once before. Once on a night where his degrading performance had earned him the label of being a _good boy_.

"No." Matt opened his eyes and slapped the Rattlesnake's hand away.

Austin jumped off the bed, furious. "FUCKING TEASING LITTLE BASTARD!" Grabbing Matt by the hair, he drug him off the bed and hurled him to the floor.

Matt lay on the floor a few moments, completely disoriented by the action, then brought himself up to a sitting postion. By the time he gained his bearings, he realized Austin was standing over him with a belt raised high in the air.

"Your puck-ass has got two choices." Austin fumed. "Finish what the fuck you started or I'll finish beating you half to death."

Matt turned away, letting his loose hair fall around his face. "I'd rather die." He whispered, no longer caring. Why he didn't care, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just the drugs. Whatever it was it really didn't matter. All that mattered was- for as long as he lived, Austin was never going to touch him again. And he sat queitly, waiting for the first strike to be inflicted.

But the strike never came. Instead of the whooshing sound of leather through the air, he heard the door open and close. Matt looked over his shoulder and saw he was completely alone. The Rattlesnake was gone.

Austin slammed the door of his truck shut so hard, the driver side glass cracked. He cursed furiously and beat his fist against the steering wheel a couple times, trying to vent his fury. After a moment, he sat back in his seat and ran a hand over his sweaty head, his fury turning to fatigue.

The plan had been perfect. He'd prepared for everything, even the possibility of Matt making an escape, which he knew the kid would somehow attempt. Luckily his preparation had proved successful in recapturing him. But even with all the careful planning, he'd never prepared for a day like this.

He looked to Matt's bedroom window, able to see inside by the light of the candles. Matt had returned to the bed and was chewing his bottom lip, his expression of complete bewilderment. It wasn't long before the bewilderment seemed to turn to nervousness. He stood, ran a hand through is hair then sat back down again, looking like a prisoner on death row waiting for the executioner to take him on the final walk. Finally he drew himself up and sat watching the door, as though waiting with acceptance whatever fate was to come.

Austin watched, feeling an odd sense of admiration peek through his anger. The same he could remember feeling the day Matt had stood up to him in the locker room, so long ago, when defending his brother. To say he'd been impressed with Matt's boldness was an understatement. Even now at his most weakest and vulnerable, Matt seemed to be molded from the finest steel. A steel that could be bent and dented, twisted into whatever horrible shape imaginable, but somehow never truly broke.

Matt would never _willingly_ let himself be owned by anyone... Anyone besides Rob. Austin lowered his eyes and sighed, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and ached. He knew Jeff, Rob, and Chris had followed him. He also had a pretty good idea of where they would be staying. With one last glance to the window, Austin shifted into gear and headed down the long path. Time to make alterations to the plan.

Chris opened his eyes and squinted, the light on the motel nightstand on. Jeff sat on the bed beside him, notebook on his crossed legs and chin propped up in his hand. Chris sat up and glanced at the clock radio, which read after 1am.

"Why are you still up? Can't sleep?" 

"Not really." Jeff lowered his hand. "I've been trying to work on a plan. Something that will lead us to Matt."

"What have you come up with?" Chris looked over Jeff's shoulder, but all he saw was a blank page.

"Exactly." Jeff muttered bitterly. He closed the notebook and tossed it aside. "I've been sitting here all this time and I've got shit."

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing all you can do for now. You're doing your best."

"My best isn't good enough." Jeff shook Chris's hand off his shoulder. "There's got to be something else I can do. If it were the other way around, Matt would have found me by now. He's so smart, you know. He would have come up with some brilliant out-line or plan."

"Matt _is_ smart..." Chris agreed. "But, no one could have a brilliant plan for something like this. Besides, we're closer than we've ever been. We know who has him."

"But what if it really isn't Austin." Jeff whispered. "This all feels like some crazy fucked-up dream I can't wake up from. My brother's been abducted, Austin's come back..." He sighed to himself. "I just want to know if he's alright."

"Matt's alive and I'm sure he's alright." Chris assured. "Besides, you know how stubborn he is and what a temper he's got. Heaven help the person who has him. I wouldn't be surprised if any day, they beg us to take him back."

Jeff smiled despite himself. What would he do without Chris? Chris hadn't once left his side, since the whole ordeal, and what kind of appreciation had he shown? "I'm sorry to have to put you through all this. You haven't been home in forever and..."

"...You're not putting me through anything." Chris firmly interrupted. "I want to find Matt as bad as you do and if I wanted to go home, I would."

Jeff smiled at him. "Thank you."

Chris returned the smile. "I'm not here as a favor. I'm here because I want to be. Now why don't you lay down? Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Jeff shook his head. "I've got too much on my mind to sleep."

"Take a hot bath." Chris suggested. "That might help."

Jeff shrugged, hardly in the mood for a bath. "Will you take one with me?"

"Well, I really don't feel like one." Chris admitted. "But I'll hang-out in there with you."

"And what, watch?"

"I don't mind if you don't." Chris wiggled his eyebrows. "I might even enjoy the show."

Jeff had to chuckle. "You know Matt always has to comment about how gross and sappy we are- Can you even imagine what he'd say if he heard, you like to sit in the bathroom and watch me _bathe_?"

Chris chuckled with him. "On second thought, nevermind."

Jeff lay down and crossed his arms behind his head. "Listen to him talk, it's like we're sex starved animals always ripping each others cloths off in front of everybody."

"Please." Chris snorted dryly and lay on his side, throwing an arm over Jeff's stomach. "People have been assuming things about us since day one. When did we start caring about what they thought?"

"I don't." Jeff gave Chris a light kiss. Chris closed his eyes and was soon drifting back to sleep.

Jeff remained awake, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. Chris was right. He never did care about what other's thought, because it never mattered. Yet in the beginning there were times, he'd felt guilty over the effect his reputation had on Chris.

Even though the wild nights were long gone, a reputation truly did tend to follow one around and he was anything _but_ Disney's wholesome version of a Hardy boy.

Jeff unconsciously shook his head, amazed to think those days were barley a few years ago. Looking back, it was almost as if it were someone else's life. A life where partying and sex were the drugs of choice. In the morning, once the high was gone, whomever he happen to be with the previous night was too. But he didn't feel sorry for himself. He cared about as much for them as they did for him- Nothing.

A one night stand was simply that- One night of cheap fun. No strings attached. Just the way he liked it. There had be a few occasions where one night had turned into a little more. However it was just a fling, lasting about two weeks, if that long. Still, the lifestyle was preferred. He was considered the most 'sought after piece of ass' and if that's all anyone wanted, the better. He didn't care or want anything more from them.

Matt on the other hand _did_ care and there'd been times when he literally had to stop his brother from taking off to beat someone's ass. Matt would then turn his anger on him, hating the way he could so easily let others take advantage of him. Jeff took the lectures with a grain of salt. He knew Matt knew the truth, but there was no use arguing. Big brother simply refused to admit, his innocent baby brother wasn't so innocent.

And 'innocence' was hardly something that attracted him either. Chris's long bleached hair fit well with his smart-ass character persona, making him seem anything but. Maybe that was one of the things that attracted him to Chris. He couldn't remember. All he remembered was one night, he'd set his sights on the Canadian.

They'd been co-workers for a long time and occasionally, Chris and an opponent would have a tag match against him and his brother. On one particular night, the Hardy Boyz were wrestling single and it was the first time he'd wrestled alone with Chris.

Wrestling single wasn't much different than wrestling in a tag-match except there was no getting in and out of the ring. It was nothing but him and Chris the whole time and all his undivided attention was given to his opponent.

He'd never really noticed before how impressive Chris's mat skills were or how nice-looking the blond actually was. It became work trying to keep his concentration solely on the match, for he found himself wondering- If Chris moved this good in the ring, how good could he move in the bed? The thought of a one-nighter with Chris was defiantly appealing.

After the show he invited Chris to go clubbing with him, his brother and his brother's girlfriends Amy and Trish. Matt, never afraid to say what he thought, only spoke to Chris when he had something cynical or rude to say. Jeff continued to give Chris his undivided attention, more than making up for his unfriendly brother. It wasn't hard convincing Chris to leave the others behind and return to the hotel where everyone was staying.

Talking Chris into coming up to his room for coffee was even less of challenge, not that getting a guy or girl to do what he wanted ever had been. He knew how physically attractive he was and knew how to use it to his advantage. It didn't matter who was actually using who, as long as the sex was good.

Jeff unlocked the door to his room and stepped back to let his guest enter first.

"You got a nice room." Chris commented, looking around. He then turned to see the younger man leaning against the closed door, watching him with intense green eyes. "Want me to go ahead and order the coffee?" He offered.

Jeff hid his smile, amused that Chris was serious. Surely the Canadian wasn't this naive and knew what he was _really_ invited up for. A good-looking guy like Chris had to have had his share of one-nighters. Jeff unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. Apparently he needed to turn it up a notch. "I'm in the mood for something, but suddenly, it's not coffee." Smiling, he tossed the jacket aside and began to pull the neatly tucked t-shirt out of his jeans.

"Hold up." Chris held up his hands. "It's cool Jeff. I didn't come up for that."

Jeff paused in his actions. Was this some sort of game?

"Just so you know..." Chris continued. "I'm _not_ that kind of guy."

"Oh, I get it." Jeff cocked his head to the side, giving Chris a knowing smile. "The 'I'm not that kind of guy' line, huh?" He laughed. So Chris _was_ into playing games. The Canadian was going to be more fun than he thought. "I've used that line a time or two myself. A little cheesy but hey, it worked." He moved to stand in front of Chris. "You don't have to play around Jericho unless... You wanna _play_ around."

Jeff started to remove his shirt again, but Chris grabbed his arms, stopping him. "Honestly Man, that's not why I'm here."

Jeff lowered his arms, letting his shirt fall back to his waist and studied Chris's face. He really wasn't playing games. "Then... why are you here? Coffee?"

Chris chuckled. "That's what you invited me up for, right?"

"Uh... Right." Jeff scratched his head then went over to the nightstand, where the phone was. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks." Chris settled down at the table, doing just that.

Jeff rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. Talk about making a bad call. He went ahead and ordered the coffee anyway then joined Chris. "It'll be up in a little bit. They have to brew it or something."

Chris smiled. "That's cool."

Jeff gave a brief return smile then lowered his eyes to his fingernails, drumming on the table. Coffee was truly the last thing he expected and didn't know what to think, let alone say. He wasn't exactly known for his bubbling conversation skills.

"If I'm bothering you I'll leave." Chris said, noticing Jeff's discomfort. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I just thought it'd be cool to hang-out."

"You're not bothering me." Jeff said, still concentrating on his drumming nails. "I guess I don't hang-out with a lot of guys. At least not like this." He finished, muttering.

Chris shrugged the last part off. "Well... We seem to get along pretty good backstage. I was hoping we could get to know each other better."

Jeff finally looked up, suddenly feeling the urge to laugh. Now _that_ was something he didn't hear every night. "I'm sure you've heard enough about me to know."

"I heard you do some awesome writing." Chris replied. "Can I see some of it?"

Jeff blinked. "How'd you know I write?" He never hid the fact, but was under the impression nobody knew. It wasn't like anyone paid attention to the fact that he was capable of anything intelligent.

Chris shrugged a shoulder, almost sheepishly. "I noticed you sometimes sit by yourself in the bleachers, during ring set-up. You're always writing in a notebook. Matt says you're really talented."

Jeff raised his eyebrows a little. "You've talked to my brother about it?"

"I asked him about it one day." Chris paused to chuckle. "Although after the way he acted at the club, I don't think he'll be talking to me again."

"That's just Matt. A little protective sometimes." Jeff absently replied, while pondering over what Chris was saying. Why would Chris be talking to his brother about him? He started to ask, but a knock on the door sounded, indicating room service had arrived.

"Coming." He got up to answer it and halted as he passed his travel bag. Figuring it couldn't hurt anything, he unzipped the bag, retrieved his notebook and tossed it over to Chris.

A few minutes later, he returned with the tray of coffee and mugs and set it on the table. Giving Chris a little more time to read, he set out the sugar and cream then poured them both a cup. Might as well play proper host.

Chris looked up from the notebook, shaking his head in awe. "Wow! This is really good."

"Thanks." Jeff politely replied, although he found it hard to believe Chris knew anything about writing.

"I really like this one here." Chris flipped to a previous page. "It's so dark and haunted, but in a weird sort of way. Like the tormented soul somehow finds peace in his agony, because it's the only thing he can feel."

Jeff stared at Chris, surprised at the true interpretation. Almost too good to be true. "Was that something my brother told you?" He asked, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

Chris shook his head. "He just said you were talented, but that's an understatement."

Jeff continued to regard Chris with doubt, until it suddenly occurred to him, Chris was reading from his new notebook. He hadn't even gotten around to showing Matt the new writings yet.

"I wish I could write like this." Chris went on. "I have a band called Fozzy. We're pretty new, so no one's heard of us yet, but one day we'll get there."

Jeff set his cup down, hard. So this was Chris's intention. "I'm not looking to sell anything. Or give you ideas." 

"I'm not looking to buy anything or take ideas." Chris simply said. "And no offence, but as awesome as your work is, I'm capable of writing my own stuff." He closed the notebook and placed it in front of Jeff.

Jeff flushed, imagining how childish he must have sounded. Man, I must sound as arrogant as Matt.

Chris pretended not to notice. "Its not often I come across somebody who has the same interest in writing. Not even my own band likes to do it, which I guess is why I took it up. It quickly grew on me, though. What made you start?"

Jeff tucked a lock of burgundy-dyed hair behind his ear. "It's weird you started writing because you're in a band... I started writing because of this song I heard a band play. The lyrics were pretty intense and just sort of hit me. I decided I wanted to write stuff like that. Stuff that would make people be like- whoa man!"

Chris laughed. "That's exactly what I want _my_ music to do. While we were at the bar, I jotted down some things that happen to pop onto my head. Wanna see?" 

"Okay." Jeff said, truly curious.

Chris twisted around in his chair to get the napkin out of his jacket pocket, hanging off the back. "I know it looks weird, but I got to write things down before I forget them. I try to come up with original ideas because I don't want to sound like everyone else. Uniqueness is my thing and one day Fozzy is going to rock!"

Jeff watched in amusement as Chris tried to smooth out the wadded up napkin of lyrics. All the times he'd casually chatted with Chris backstage, he never would have guessed Chris wrote songs for a band he was in. Chris gave up trying to smooth out the napkin and recited the scribbling from memory. Jeff had to admit he was impressed. He never would have guessed Chris was actually good.

As a matter of fact, he was surprised to find there were many things about the Canadian he never knew. For instance, Chris had an inherited love for hockey. Jeff couldn't remember if he'd ever watched a hockey game, but still knew who the great's of the game were. One of them being Ted Irvine from the NY Rangers. Despite the fact Chris's real last name was Irvine, and the few times Chris had worn the #27 jersey in the ring, not once did he put it together that Ted Irvine was actually Chris's dad.

He couldn't help but laugh at some of the stories Chris shared, about the pain and bruises of learning how to ice skate and score a goal at the same time. He even shared his own stories about the pain and bruises, him and his brother endured, while training themselves how to wrestle on an old trampoline in their backyard.

It was amazing to think he could feel so comfortable opening up to someone other than his brother. Not even in one of his two week flings had he ever told so much or learned so much than he had in just one night with Chris. And the night was gone before either man knew it. They finally went to bed when the sun started to rise and the next afternoon, Jeff woke, almost feeling strange that he was still fully clothed.

Normally when he woke, he'd quickly throw on his cloths and sneak out of whoever's room. Or vis-versa if it the person was staying with him- which was just fine. No strings attached. However, him and Chris had slept in the same bed and, not only did they not do anything other than sleep, Chris was still there. For the first time, he was actually glad the other person wasn't gone.

Chris sat on the edge of the bed and hung up the phone. "Morning... Or more like afternoon. I hope you like brunch, I just ordered some."

"Sounds good." Jeff looked at his watch. "Man, we were up late."

"Yeah." Chris lowered his eyes to his hands. "I had a good time, though. Maybe we can hang-out more often."

Jeff wasn't sure if it was him or if he really was hearing a hopeful little note in Chris's tone. Whatever it was, suddenly he liked the idea of hanging-out more with Chris. Even if they did nothing more than talk over coffee. "That'd be cool."

Chris raised his eyes and smiled, his expression making him look like a happy little fool.

Jeff smiled back, trying to will away the blush he could feel coming on. Shit- Now I'm going to look like a fool. Still, he couldn't help it. Not once had it ever bothered him to be looked at as some 'sought after piece of ass'. But to _now_ know what it was like to have someone look at him the way Chris was looking at him...

"What are you smiling at?"

"Uh?" Jeff blinked out of his memories and looked over at Chris.

Chris yawned. "You looked amused. Was I snoring weird?"

"No." Jeff rolled onto his side, facing Chris. Since that one _uneventful_ night, he'd grown to love Chris with every fiber of his soul and simply by the way Chris looked at him, never had a doubt the Canadian felt the same. "I was just thinking about what a happy little fool you are."

"Oh." Chris furrowed his brow. "If that's your new pet name for me, no offence, but maybe you could ask Rob for suggestions. I could be 'sunlight' or something."

Jeff made a face. "Nah. That's a little too blond and corny. I'll stick with the first."

"If it makes you happy." Chris replied, yawning again.

Jeff maneuvered himself to where he was laying over Chris. "_You_ make me happy." He whispered. He then kissed Chris, slow and deep, putting as much meaning as he could behind it.

Chris raised his eyebrows once Jeff broke the kiss, now wide-awake. "I know I'm a sexy beast and all, but please, practice some restraint."

Jeff laughed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever Man."

Chris laughed with him and reached up to push back the dark blue hair, hanging around Jeff's face. It seemed too long since he'd last seen him laugh. "You know I love you right?"

Jeff sat up on his knees and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. "I know." He simply replied, before returning into Chris's arms.

Rob sighed to himself, shifting once again in the bed. Stare at the ceiling, now stare at the walls. Neither one offered any help with sleeping. Throwing off the covers he sat up and sighed again with irritation. He'd given up on watching TV long ago, but what the hell else was there to do?

After a moment an idea came to him and he climbed out of the bed and threw on his cloths and shoes. Maybe a brisk jog would be enough to exhaust him into sleeping. On his way to the door his foot kicked a folded piece of paper lying on the carpet. It looked like it'd been slid underneath the door.

Rob picked it up and opened it. YOU SHOULD TRY THE BREAKFAST ACROSS THE STREET TOMARROW. IT'S BEST SERVED IN THE FAR CORNER BOOTH AT 10AM

Rob reread the note, figuring it was Jeff and Chris wanting to meet up for breakfast. They must have assumed he was sleeping or they would have just knocked. He left his motel room and headed the next room over, knocking on Jeff and Chris's door. He couldn't help but feel a little irritated again, considering everything they were suppose to do. Instead of eating breakfast at 10am, they could already be out searching for Matt.

Chris opened up the door a crack. "Hey Rob... What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass on the invitation." Rob pushed past Chris and walked into the room.

Jeff raised his eyebrows from the bed, where he sat wrapped in only a sheet. "Uh... Don't turn around for a second."

Rob furrowed his brow, but Jeff just smiled and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, wadding it up into a ball. He then tossed it over Rob's head to Chris.

"Oh...Sorry." Rob muttered, realizing what he'd just walked into.

Chris wrapped the blanket around his waist. "I guess it's not like you haven't seen before." He joked. He went to join Jeff on the bed. "So what's up?"

"No pun intended." Jeff added.

Rob smiled and held out the note. "I was just stopping by to say I got this, but I think I'll pass. I want to get started searching for Midnight as soon as possible."

Chris took the note reading it, Jeff doing the same over his shoulder. "Who's that from?" Jeff asked when finished.

Rob furrowed his brow. "It's not from either one of you?"

They both shook their heads.

Rob shrugged, taking it back. "It was slid under my door, so I just thought..."

"Maybe someone slid it under the wrong door." Chris suggested. "But we agree with you. The sooner we start the better."

Rob frowned studying the note in his hand. It very easily could have been slid under the wrong door, but for some reason, he felt that wasn't the case. He went over to the window and parted the blinds, looking at the deli across the street. "Maybe we should go, or at least me."

"Why?" Chris asked. "If you think the note really is for you, it might just be a prank. Or even a groupie. You know how they always leave notes or messages to meet them someplace."

"Who knows we're here, though?" Rob asked, still looking out the window. This late at night the little deli was practically empty with nothing strange or unusual going on.

"They always know." Jeff replied. "And nothing against one of your groupies, but we're talking about my brother here."

Rob nodded in agreement and wadded up the note. Matt was top-priority and time couldn't be wasted. He turned and left the window, just seconds before a black truck appeared from behind the deli and drove off, returning to it's little cabin in the woods.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Matt paced back and forth in the small cabin bedroom, nervously chewing his bottom lip. He'd tried laying down several times, but was too wound up to sleep. Too wound up to do anything but pace the floor. He'd heard the Rattlesnake leave in the truck and was fearful that he was being left alone again. But to his relief the Rattlesnake had returned a short while ago.

Matt sighed and sat on the bed, hating that he'd gotten to the point that he was actually comforted to have Austin around, but couldn't help it. Yet even though Austin was back, he was still alone, without even the comfort of having Eddie with him. Why hadn't the Rattlesnake done anything? Why hadn't he come back to check on him?

He stood back up and began pacing again, clenching and twisting his hands together as if ringing out a washcloth. Never had he felt more alone or beside himself. Anxiety was eating on his last nerves until he couldn't bear it any longer. Going to the door, he turned the handle then paused. The Rattlesnake could be waiting on the other side, ready to deliver his punishment. Yet when he finally opened it up, he saw the Rattlesnake was sitting quietly in his chair by the fire. The fire the only light in the dark room.

Not sure what to expect, Matt wrapped his arms around his chest and cautiously stepped out of his room. With Austin's back to him, it was hard to tell what kind of mood the unpredictable man was in. Halfway into the living room, he stopped and waited to see if Austin would say anything. He didn't. Finally Matt swallowed. "Can I come out?"

"You should go to bed." Austin replied, without turning.

"I can't. I can't sleep." Matt said honestly. He rubbed his arms, once again telling himself the skin crawling sensations and jitteriness was all in his head. Nothing more than the affects of the drugs. But for some reason, telling himself that didn't make the sensations stop.

Austin slowly nodded, as though not surprised. "Come have some of this with me. It'll help."

Gratefully, Matt went to the couch and sat across from the Rattlesnake. He then raised his eyebrows, seeing Austin was smoking a joint. Austin held it out to him.

Matt looked from the joint to the Rattlesnake. Why he was surprised, he didn't know. Especially considering the other more lethal drugs Austin apparently messed around with. He shook his head at the offer. "I don't do that shit." He jumped, almost startled, when the Rattlesnake suddenly threw his head back and laughed.

"What the hell do you think you've _been_ doing?" Austin said. "Hell, this is nothing."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "I didn't do it because I wanted to. You tricked me."

"I didn't trick you into snorting the shit, now did I?" Austin gave back.

Matt flushed, lowering his head.

Austin impatiently waved the joint. "You're not too good, even though you think you are, now take it. It'll bring you down."

Matt furrowed his brow, not sure how getting even higher was suppose to bring him down. But Austin's expression was becoming more impatient and at the moment, he didn't want to risk angering the sick man. Taking the offered joint, he hesitated a moment, took a drag and almost dropped it, choking on the smoke.

Austin chuckled and took it back. "You're not smoking a cigarette. Haven't you ever tried weed before?"

Matt could only shake his head, momentarily unable to speak.

Austin snorted sarcastically. "You must have been the perfect little Boy Scout." He took another hit then passed it back over. "Just suck it in slowly kid."

Matt wiped a hand across his watery eyes. "Can I just have a cigarette?"

Austin gave him a look of disapproval. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, smoking is bad for your health."

Matt looked down at the joint he was holding. "And what's this? A vitamin?"

The Rattlesnake simply laughed, indicating for Matt to hurry up. Matt sighed and reluctantly took another hit, this time much slower. The weed still burned his throat however and he quickly handed it back.

Austin just shook his head in amusement, but didn't say anything else. They sat in silence, watching the flames of the fireplace, while passing the joint back and forth. Matt cast a glance at the quiet Rattlesnake, unable to picture himself just sitting around and smoking pot with the dangerous man, like they were a couple of high school kids. But here he was doing just that. The strange situation was beyond odd. Beyond ludicrous. It was so unbelievable, he couldn't help himself and burst out laughing.

Austin looked over, raising his eyebrows. "Damn kid. You really are a lightweight."

Matt attempted to calm himself down. "I was just thinking, what if somebody came to the window and took a picture of us then sent it to my brother as a postcard. Can you imagine the look on his face?"

Austin chuckled. "You should have seen the look on his face the other day."

"The other day?" Matt frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"When I made my big return to wrestling." Austin snorted to himself. "Now _that_ was a picture."

Matt blinked, not sure if the slight buzzing in his head was making him hear things wrong. "Did... Did you say you returned?"

"Yeah." Austin shrugged. "You should have seen it. It was quiet a show."

Matt's frown deepened. "But...How? People think you're dead?"

"You forget, nobody thought I was dead." Austin corrected. "They thought I'd left and now I've come back."

"You went back and... and left me here?" Matt asked quietly. "Why?"

"I had my reasons." Austin simply answered. He went back to gazing into the fire.

Matt could only stare at the Rattlesnake in disbelief. The secret was done and over with. Austin had returned to the world of the living, while keeping him secretly locked away. Matt lowered his head into his hands, his vision blurring with furious tears of grief. For all anybody knew, _he_ was the one who was dead now.

Something fell into his lap and he lowered his hands to see his pack of cigarettes. He looked up at the Rattlesnake, who was silently standing over him. Austin simply returned to his chair, without saying a word.

Matt lit one up and took a deep relieving drag. Leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch, he propped his head up and sighed. "So you saw my brother, huh? Did he look okay?"

Austin snorted. "He looked like the punk he always was."

Matt stared into the fire, understanding how Austin found it so fascinating. The twirling orange and yellow flames were simply hypnotic. "I know you hate him and all, but you've just got to know him. He's a really good person. He's always donating his time and money to charities and things. He would never intentionally hurt anyone. Or steal other peoples material."

Austin looked over and realized, Matt was talking to himself.

Matt took another drag off his cigarette. "He must be worried sick. I just hope he'll be able to take care of Dad. He can be strong, but it won't last. At least Chris is with him. Chris will help him out. Rob too. Rob's always so strong."

"You're not dead." Austin interrupted, snapping.

Matt just sighed again. "My life's gone, I might as well be. Not that you'd understand."

Austin regarded him for a few moments. "You remember that night we fell off the bridge?"

Matt raised his head a little surprised. Not once since the Rattlesnake had captured him, had either of them brought it up.

Austin's expression took on a far away look. "I tried to find you in the river, but couldn't. It was too dark. Turns out we somehow landed far apart from each other. I saw two guys run in and pull you out, yards from where I was. I guess because it was so dark they didn't see me, so I just swam to the other side of the river and sat on the bank. I watched the ambulance and police cars show up. I watched the crowd of people grow and your brother and Jericho drive down to the bank. I watched them all try to save you. And though-out the whole time, you know what they were doing to me?"

Matt slowly shook his head, not daring to speak. Not daring to break whatever trance Austin seemed to be in. He had to know the rest of the story.

Austin lightly snorted. "I guess you wouldn't would you? Not that you'd care. Not that any damn body cared. Nobody knew what the hell happened to me. And nobody tried to find out."

Matt thought to himself. "They tried. The police conducted a search for you..."

"...Not until the next day." Austin snapped. "What good would that have done me, if I hadn't made it out of the river? Your stupid little brother and Jericho knew I went over the bridge with you. But during the whole time, not once did they mention to anyone that someone else might be in the river too. They left me out there to die."

"No..." Matt shook his head. "That's not true. They were just so worried that...that..."

"...That they forgot?" Austin cynically chuckled.

Matt fell silent. He wanted to explain it wasn't intentional, but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to say it. While everyone was so worried about his life, who even gave Austin's a second thought? Who once wondered if Austin was floating in the river dead?

"You know what's funny?" Austin continued. "The next day, when the so-called search for me started, I was in my motel room sleeping. The motel was closer than the arena and I was on foot, so after they took you to the hospital, I went there. I even tried to call Vince, but couldn't get through to him. Obviously, he was busy trying to figure out how to end the show and such. I'm sure you can imagine I wasn't feeling all that great, so I just went to bed. You'd think someone would have had enough sense to check the motel wouldn't you? But like I said, who gave a shit." 

Matt lowered his head. He wasn't going to feel sorry for the Rattlesnake. Why should he? Austin brought everything on himself. The Rattlesnake's bitterness and hate controlled his actions and rule his life. Yet living a life where no one cared if you lived or died, how could you not feel bitter and hate? Why would you care about the things you did to others, when no one ever gave a damn about you?

Matt pushed the thoughts out of his head. "So you really did just up and leave. You went to hide out."

Austin shrugged. "I just went home. I watched the little announcement Vince made on Raw, not to mention that stupid little Rock, and that was that. I figured hell, I could use the vacation anyway. I never went to hide out. No one ever looked."

Matt frowned. "But why didn't you just call the police or whoever and tell them?"

Austin gave dry snort. "I did. They thought I was someone playing a prank."

Matt lowered his eyes, almost feeling overwhelmed with the new information. How easy it would have been to locate Austin, when the whole time, he was simply sitting at home. Yet, he didn't stay at home for long.

Matt raised his eyes to the Rattlesnake. "Why are you here? Why am _I_ here? When did you start following me?"

Austin remained silent for so long, Matt was afraid he wasn't going to answer, but finally the Rattlesnake spoke. "I know what your stupid little brother and friends think. They think I was trying to kill you. Whether or not you want to believe it, I don't care, but it was an accident. You weren't suppose to go over the rail."

Matt brought up a mental picture of the look of shock on Austin's face when he was dangling over the river. Austin had risked his own life, trying to pull him back over, but they both ended up falling. He could remember it all so clearly and not once did he believe, Austin was actually trying to kill him.

Austin shrugged to himself. "A man takes responsibility for his actions and I wasn't denying it was my fault. I wanted to make sure you were alright so I checked on you every now and then."

Matt waited for Austin to finish, but apparently he was. He didn't need the Rattlesnake to finish anyway. The rest he could pretty much figure out on his own. Austin may have felt genuine concern but obviously his concern had turned into something else. For at some point, during the whole period, Austin had to have realized he was okay.

Matt flipped his finished cigarette into the fireplace and leaned his head on his hand again. Suddenly he felt so tired. "I bet your comeback was pretty awesome." He said quietly.

Austin smiled fondly to himself. "Wasn't too bad, if I do say so myself." 

Matt nodded. "I bet a lot of fans missed you. Millions of people who care about you."

Austin turned to Matt. "Don't play mind games with me kid."

"I'm not, I'm just saying..." Matt trailed off. He had a vague idea of what he was trying to say, but couldn't seem to keep a grasp on his thoughts.

"What?" Austin spat. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I don't know." Matt finally mumbled. "I just think you need to get yourself help."

Austin glowered at him. "I think you need to go to bed, before you say something else stupid."

Matt didn't argue. It seemed impossible to be this tired after sleeping more than half the day, but found himself laying his head across his arm and closing his eyes.

"Go to bed." Austin ordered.

"Can I stay here?" Matt murmured. "I won't do anything." If Austin ever answered, he must not have heard. Getting off the couch was too much work and after a moment, he felt a blanket being placed around him. Then the next thing he knew, Austin was shaking his shoulders.

"Listen to me kid." Austin said, shaking him harder.

Matt sighed wearily and opened his eyes.

Austin sat on the edge of the couch. "Meth and ecstasy."

Matt slowly blinked at him. "What?"

"Meth and ecstasy." Austin firmly repeated. "Remember those names."

Matt frowned, both exhausted and confused. There was something about those names that wasn't right, yet he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"That's what you've been given." Austin cleared up. "Remember that. Just in case."

Matt nodded and started to close his eyes, but the Rattlesnake shook him again.

"What was it you were given?" Austin gruffly asked, testing him.

Matt groaned, wishing Austin would leave him the hell alone. "Meth and ecstasy."

Austin nodded, satisfied. "Good. Keep repeating that to yourself."

Matt closed his eyes and sighed with relief as the Rattlesnake finally left. Austin had wanted him to remember something- What was it? Whatever it was, he was too tired to care and rolled over, sinking into the darkness of slumber.

The next day Matt woke and slowly sat up on the couch. He winced, the movement alone making him ache all over. Closing his eyes he sat for a moment, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass and the nausiousness to subside. He held a hand over his head, feeling as though it were being pounded with a hammer.

There was no way he could take another day of this. Austin may not want him dead, but was still managing to kill him slowly. Matt finally lowered his hand and opened his eyes, squinting in the harsh glaring sunlight that shown through the window.

Austin was no longer in his chair. He must have gone to his room sometime during the night. Sighing, Matt threw aside the blanket and stood. He walked toward his bedroom, moving and feeling like he was eighty years old. Stopping at his door, he glanced over at the Rattlesnake's closed room. The bedroom was silent.

He was a little surprised, Austin trusted him enough to leave him alone in the living room. Not that he could have gotten out, anyway. Matt looked back into the living room, pondering a moment. Something seemed a little off. He wasn't sure what, though. Nothing was moved or out of place. But for some reason, the area felt lifeless and empty, like he was the only one there.

Suddenly, his heart pounded with alarm and he looked back at the Rattlesnake's door. It was too quiet. Hurrying into his own room, he went to the window and looked out. The shed doors were standing wide open and Austin's truck was gone.

Matt's mouth dropped in horror. Austin had tricked him again so he could leave in the middle of the night! Leave him alone in his prison for who knows how many days!

Turning away from the window, he crawled on the bed and collapsed on top of it. This time he wouldn't survive and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force back the tears that made his body shudder and ache even more. He lay for the longest time, wishing he could pass out, but he horrible migraine wouldn't allow it. The least Austin could have done was drugged him up some more. It didn't matter with what, just as long as he didn't have any physical feelings or mental awareness.

"Midnight!"

"Midnight!"

Matt didn't move, unsure of what he was hearing. The next thing he know, he was being rolled over onto his back.

Rob sat on the side of the bed, cupping Matt's face. "Midnight... talk to me, are you okay?"

Matt found the strenght to sit up and stared in shocked. Was he hallucinating again? He squinted, trying to see past his blurry vision until Rob's worried face came into focus.

Rob looked him over, still holding his face. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

Matt felt his heart painfully skip a beat. The voice sounded so much like Rob's, it almost hurt to hear. But he knew better. Austin had given him more venomous drugs after all and this was just another cruel trick being playing on his mind... It was the Rattlesnake!

"NO!" Matt jerked his head away and tried scooting away from the diseased man. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" He cried.

"Midnight, it's me." Rob reached out to Matt's shoulder, but Matt furiously slapped his hand away.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Matt yelled. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

Rob held up his hands. "Midnight please... You know it's me."

"No I don't, I..." Matt faltered. Austin was gone and Rob was just suddenly here? He shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. His judgement had failed him more than once. No longer could he trust it.

Rob cautiously moved closer. "Look at me, Midnight. Who else knows your name?"

"What?" Matt blinked, feeling more distraught than ever.

"Who else calls you Midnight?" Carefully, Rob reached out to him again.

Matt tensed, but didn't move away when Rob brushed the back of his hand over his cheek. A touch he hadn't felt in so long. A gesture, like the name, that could only belong to Rob. Rob pulled Matt close and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everythings going to be okay, Midnight." He soothed, feeling Matt's hesitation.

Matt closed his eyes, able to feel the breath of Rob's words against his ear. Finally he wrapped his arms around Rob, unable to stop his tears as Rob's steady hands stroke up and down his back. "Please be you."

"It's me." Rob promised. "And we're getting you out of here. It's over."

Matt nodded, almost too stunned to speak again. He'd pictured over and over what it'd be like to have Rob rescue him, but this wasn't how he'd pictured it. Everything was just so unexpected and confusing, he didn't know how to react. And for Austin to just suddenly disappear...

"Austin!" Matt pulled back, forgetting about the Rattlesnake. "Austin was here. It was him, Rob, he's alive."

"I know." Rob cupped his face. "Don't worry, Jeff and Chris are outside looking for him now."

"Jeff and Chris are here?" Matt blink, almost still afraid he was having a false drug-induced experience. Yet if he were that high, would he be in so much pain?

"They're here." Rob confirmed. "And we're going." He stood and went over to a chair in the corner, gathering up Matt's cloths.

Matt furrowed his brow. Not only were all his cloths there, but they were washed and neatly folded, as though ready to be packed up. Austin had done that before leaving? "How did you find me?"

"Anonymous tip." Rob answered. He looked around to see if there was anything he missed.

Matt just looked at him. Who in the world could have known about him being trapped in this cabin, in the middle of no where? 

"Matt!" Jeff appeared at the bedroom door and ran over, throwing his arms around his brother. "Thank God we found you. I didn't think we'd ever see you again." He cried.

Matt winced painfully in Jeff's tight embrace, but tired to ignore it, embracing him back. Jeff, his annoying little brother, whom he loved with all his heart. In the next moment, Chris appeared and ran over, hugging him from behind.

"Easy guys." Rob gently urged them to let go, noticing Matt's pained expression.

Jeff placed a hand over Matt's cheek, studying his glassy red eyes. "What has he done to you?"

"I don't know." Matt forced a smile. "I'm really happy to see you guys, though."

"Not as happy as we are to see you." Chris said.

Matt tried to reply, but ended up groaning and clutching his stomach, his abdominal muscles twisting into knots.

Rob dropped the cloths. "We're getting you to a hospital, now." He grabbed Matt's arm and Jeff took the other, both helping Matt to his feet.

Chris grabbed the cloths. "I'll bring up the car." He said, rushing out of the room.

"We didn't call anyone before we left, because we weren't sure if the tip was a prank or not." Jeff explained as him and Rob led Matt out. "When we got here, we tried calling the police, but couldn't get a signal."

"I know." Matt said weakly. Each step seemed to be draining more and more energy from him. By the time they got through the living room and out the front door, it was all he could do to stand.

Chris had the car waiting at the steps and jumped out to open up the back door. Matt climbed inside and fought the urge to collapse on the seat.

Rob quickly climbed in beside him. "Hurry up. Let's go."

"Wait!" Matt stopped Rob from closing the door. "I have to get Eddie. Where is he?"

"Eddie?" Jeff looked back at the cabin, shocked to think Matt wasn't the only person there.

"The dog." Matt tried to look around, but his vision was beginning to swim.

"There was a German Shepherd tied to the shed in the back..." Chris said. "Was that him? 

"Yes, will you get him?" Matt pleaded.

Jeff shook his head. "Who cares about the dog. We'll call an animal shelter or something, right now we've got to get you to the hospital."

"NO!" Matt snapped. "I promised he'd come with me. Fucking get him!"

Jeff stepped back, surprised. "Okay...We'll get him." Him and Chris hurried to the back of the cabin.

Matt sighed in relief, feeling every last bit of energy flow out of him as he did.

"Lay down." Rob urged. "They'll get him."

Matt brought his legs up on the seat and lay across Rob's lap, feeling incapable of doing more. The pain and sensations were like when he was locked up in the bathroom and the thought alone, made him shudder.

Feeling Matt's shudder, Rob soothingly combed his fingers through the dull Midnight curls. He looked up, hearing a bark and tensed, seeing the German Shepherd run over to the car. "Uh... Here he comes."

Matt raised his head. "It's okay." He pat the side of Rob's leg. "Come on Eddie."

Eddie jumped inside and started excitedly licking Matt's face.

"Will he bite?" Jeff asked, him and Chris climbing up front.

"He won't hurt anybody." Matt assured. "Lay down boy." He smiled when Eddie obeyed, lying on the floorboard.

Rob didn't try moving the dog off his feet. "So that's Eddie?"

Matt nodded and closed his eyes, while absently petting Eddie below him. "Get used to him, he's staying with me. He stayed with me the whole time."

Chris started the car and maneuvered it around to head back down the path. "I would never have thought to look here. Who would have known there was a cabin out here?"

Rob nodded, thinking the same thing. "Midnight..." He looked down, but Matt had already crashed.

Jeff twisted around in his seat. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." Rob replied. He could feel Matt's slight shivering and rubbed his arms and back, trying to give him warmth.

Jeff carefully studied his brother then looked out the back window, watching the cute little cabin in the woods grow smaller and smaller. It seemed so innocent and harmless. He didn't want to imagine the lengths Austin went through to successfully keep his brother trapped inside. "It's not over yet." He said quietly.

Rob nodded. Nothing would be over until the Rattlesnake paid.

Matt faded in and out of consciousness, the constant motion of the car jarring him awake and adding to the nausiousness. Eventually, the ride began to smooth out and he was finally able to fall asleep. Then out of no where, a blinding white light pierced through his sleep and into his skull, like lightening. Squeezing his eyes shut, he jerked his head away, groaning. It took a moment for his senses to take-in his surroundings, making him aware that he was already at the hospital.

Jeff, Rob and Chris stood and waited impatiently for the doctor to finish checking Matt' pupils. A RN stood on the other side of Matt's bed, cleaning his arm with iodine.

The Doctor pocketed his light and scribbled a few notes on a clipboard. "We'll be taking some blood and begin treatment, after we have the results."

"But you already know, he's been loaded up with drugs." Rob said. "Can't you just pump the shit out of him?"

The doctor shook his head. "We can only use gastric leverage for recent overdoses, where the drugs are unabsorbed. However, due to his symptoms, he's absorbed too much and I'm guessing it's been continuous."

Jeff looked away when the RN, inserted the needle in Matt's arm. "Can you at least give him something for the pain?"

"We can't give him anything until we know what he's taken." The doctor patiently explained. "Certain medications, mixed with certain drugs, can have no or a diverse affect. Even fatal."

"Meth and Ecstasy." Matt weakly whispered.

"What?" Jeff leaned over his brother's bed. "Meth and Ecstasy? Are you sure?"

Matt tried to nod, feeling himself fade out again. "He told me to remember."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Matt slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, until his blurry vision came into focus. The only light in the hospital room was a faint florescent one shining above his bed. Everything else was dark and the whole hospital was silent. Looking out the window, he guessed it was the middle of the night.

Groggily, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and studied the IV implanted in his arm. Whatever was being feed through his veins, seemed to be helping. The sharp cramping pain he'd felt throughout his body was gone, leaving behind a few light aches. The blinding bolts of lightening that had shot through his skull had been replaced with a faint throb.

Rob, Jeff and Chris were in the room with him, all sleeping soundly in chairs. Matt watched them in silence, still having to convince himself, he wasn't in the middle of a drug induced dream.

Jeff's notebook lay over his chest as though he'd fallen asleep while in the middle of writing. Jeff's writing had always had a dark bittersweet edge to it. How much darker had it become over the past few weeks?

Matt couldn't help but feel guilty, imagining the turmoil his little brother must have gone through. Chris was in a chair beside Jeff and, no doubt, hadn't left his side once. Thank goodness for Chris, whom he could easily consider like a brother too.

Rob sat in a chair next to his bed, mouth slightly parted with a light snore. Matt watched as he slept, remembering the disbelief he'd felt when Rob appeared at the bedroom door of the cabin. The hope of being with Rob again, seeing his family and friends, was all he had to grasp on to. The thoughts helped him through the horrible nights, where the only comfort offered from the pain and fear were an endless amount of drugs and twisted illusions.

Matt closed his eyes, replaying the scene in his mind. It seemed so impossible for Rob to just show up out of the blue, he'd thought for sure he'd been hallucinating. And he couldn't help but wonder if the Rattlesnake had known, their final night together was going to be their last.

"Midnight?"

Matt opened his eyes and Rob jumped out of his chair, smiling with relief and happiness. "Thank God, you're finally awake." He took Matt's face in his hands, examining him carefully.

Matt pulled Rob's hands down and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Rob held Matt's head to his chest, gently stroking his hair. "You have no idea how good it feels to hold you." He whispered. "Do you feel okay?"

Matt only nodded, momentary unable to speak. Rob had no idea how good it felt to be held by him.

"How long have you been awake?" Rob quietly asked.

"Not long." Matt managed to say, through his dry throat. "I know I must have slept the entire day, but I'm still really tired."

"Try two entire days." Rob corrected with a light chuckle. "We brought you in the day before yesterday."

Matt pulled back, raising his eyebrows. Truthfully, it barely felt like he'd slept a day, let alone two. And during that time, what had happened to the Rattlesnake? "Did you find Austin? Where is he?" 

Rob's smile disappeared and his expression took-on a hint of anger. "The Bastard disappeared again. But you don't have to worry. The police are looking for him as we speak."

Matt felt a wave of deja vu pass through him. Only this time they knew Austin wasn't dead. And for some reason he felt, Austin had already been long gone that morning he was found. "Did you find out who the tip was from?"

"Not yet, but I don't want you to worry about that or anything else." Rob ordered. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting better."

"What about Eddie?" Matt had to ask. "What did you do with him?"

Rob looked over at Jeff and Chris, who were both still asleep. "They took him to a vet. They'll let him stay there until you're ready to pick him up and go home."

Matt blinked at Rob, the knowledge that he was actually going to go home finally sinking in. "When will that be?"

"Now that you're awake, it should be soon." Rob answered. "The Doctor was here earlier this evening and said everything looked good. The saline has been clearing the drugs out of your blood nicely and he even guessed you'd be awake soon. He'll be back in the morning and we can find out then."

He gave Matt's forehead a soft kiss. "Why don't you lay back down. Morning will get here faster."

Matt obeyed, still amazed he could be so tired after being out for so long. He pulled up the thin cold covers and looked up at Rob. "Will you lay with me, until morning?"

"I was going to ask if you didn't." Rob gently urged Matt to roll on his side then, careful of his IV, climbed on the bed behind him. He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, spooning against him and lay his head in Matt's hair. Matt's dry course hair was scratchy against his cheek, but he didn't care. It wouldn't be long until the curls were soft and sooty again. More than anything, he hoped it wouldn't be long before things returned to as normal as possible.

Matt lay quietly as Rob's light snore touched his ears, wishing he could also return to sleep, but suddenly his mind wouldn't allow it. His head was like a windstorm of debating thoughts and questions, keeping him awake and staring out the window for the remainder of the night.

Eventually, he did fall back to sleep and the next time he opened his eyes, the afternoon sun was shining through the window. No longer able to feel Rob, he rolled back over and suddenly, Jeff was attacking him.

"Thank God, you're alright!" Jeff threw his arms around his brother, hauling him upright. "You have no idea how much I've miss you." 

"MY IV!" Matt gasped, trying to untangle himself from Jeff and the line.

"Shit sorry." Jeff instantly released him, causing Matt to fall back on the bed groaning. Jeff cringed. "Sorry again."

"It's okay." Matt smiled. "I've really missed you too."

Jeff placed a hand on his hip. "You know, this little hospital routine of yours is getting old. You think maybe you could make this the last time?" He joked.

Matt copied Jeff's eye roll. "Please...Don't act like you don't like the free sedatives."

Jeff laughed. "That was pretty cool. But I think they forgot this time."

Matt shook his head, but was still smiling. "Where's Rob and Chris?"

"Rob's checking things out with the doctor." Jeff smiled. "Looks like you'll be checking out of here soon. Chris is..."

"...Right here." Chris entered the room and came over, giving Matt a hug. "Man, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Matt replied. "And to see you."

"As you can see, everyone is glad to have you back." Chris said, gesturing around the room.

Matt raised his eyebrows, noticing for the first time all the flowers everywhere. There were also stuffed animals lying round, cards taped all over the walls and a small pile of cards in a chair that had yet to be opened.

"Where did all this come from?" Matt asked, sitting up.

"Fans and the guys at work." Chris answered. "Vince publicly announced that your absence was due to whatever horrible virus he said you'd received, but you're now recovering."

Matt shook his head, amazed one person was capable of creating such stories that practically everyone bought without question. Then again, Vince's life work was based on doing just that. "What about Dad?"

Jeff waved a hand. "I convinced him everything was fine, but man, it was all I could do to keep him from flying out here. You better believe he'll be at your house waiting when you get back."

Before Matt could question further, the door opened and Rob entered with a huge arrangement of yellow roses. "Looking good Midnight." He placed the roses on the table beside the bed.

Matt raised an eyebrow at the extravagant arrangement and Rob shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know you're not into flowers and all, but..."

"...I love them." Matt smiled and pulled a rose from the vase, running his fingers over the velvety petals. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Rob shrugged like it was no big deal, but was smiling.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Chris asked. "We'll get you something."

Matt hesitated. He was hungry, but at the moment, food was the farthest thing from his mind. "I wanna know what's going on first. With Austin."

"We don't know what's going on." Rob replied. "Except the police are still looking for him. You feel like talking to someone later?"

"Like who, a drug counselor?" Matt asked, remembering the experience Rob had with them.

"A detective." Jeff answered. "I called him first thing this morning. He's been waiting to question you and he'll stop by whenever you're ready."

Matt hesitated. He expected the questioning, but didn't think it'd be so soon. "I don't feel like talking to anyone."

Jeff pulled a card out of his pocket and picked up the phone, beside the bed. "I'll see if he doesn't mind coming tomorrow or something, but he said the sooner he talks to you the better. That way all the details are still fresh in your mind."

Matt took a deep breath, mentally preparing for the negative reaction he knew he was about to receive for his next comment. "He doesn't have to bother coming at all...I'm not pressing charges."

Jeff halted in mid-dial, not sure if he'd heard right. He looked over at Chris and Rob who both looked the same. "What?" 

"I said, I'm not pressing charges." Matt repeated.

Rob placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "If you're afraid that Austin is going to do something..."

"...I'm not afraid of him doing anything." Matt said calmly. "So there's no point." 

"But you have to!" Jeff still held the phone, flabbergasted. "He's open to criminal prosecution!"

Matt frowned at him. "How, when I haven't press any charges?"

"_I_ pressed them." Jeff said. "If somebody's kidnapped, obviously they're not around to do it themselves."

"Look Midnight..." Rob tried. "We pretty much know everything he's done and have told the investigators what we could. All you have to do is tell the rest."

"Then I'll tell them it was a mistake." Matt looked at each one of them. "I wasn't forced to go anywhere. Everyone was just under the wrong impression."

Rob, Jeff and Chris all stood, momentarily speechless.

"Why would you do that?" Jeff finally whispered through his shock.

"I have my reasons." Matt replied. "My minds made up and I don't want to argue about it. If I change it later, so be it."

Jeff continued to stare at his brother in disbelief then suddenly, slammed the phone down on the receiver. "So that's it? You're going to let him get away with it all over again? You're going to fucking sweep it under the rug just like before?"

"That's not what I'm doing."

"Then what the hell _are_ you doing!" Jeff demanded, loudly. "What kind of reason could you possibly have, for letting him get away with this?"

Matt ground his teeth "I'm not going to forget or pretend like it didn't happen. But I don't think prison is the answer. He needs help."

"_He_ needs help?" Jeff yelped incredibly. "Do you know all the shit we had to go through to find you? How worried sick I was? I had no idea if you were dead or alive. I've lied to Dad and every fucking person in the world, I've lost my job and for what? To fucking help _that_ psychotic piece of shit?"

Matt lowered his eyes. "Look...You don't understand."

"YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Jeff exploded, stepping up to the bed. "I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH _YOU_!"

Chris took Jeff's arm, trying to pull him back, but Jeff jerked away, never taking his intense eyes off his brother. "WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO REALIZE HE NEEDS TO FUCKING ROT IN PRISON? HE'S NOT GOING TO CHANGE. MAYBE IF WE'D LEFT YOU THERE A COUPLE MORE DAYS AND LET HIM BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU A FEW MORE TIMES..."

"JEFF STOP!" Rob shouted, shocked.

"FUCK OFF ROB." Jeff shouted back. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NOT THINKING THE SAME THING."

Rob glared at Jeff, warningly, but didn't say anything. Matt narrowed his eyes, feeling a spark of anger at Rob for his silence, but turned it all on Jeff. "People can change. Look at you- It wasn't that long ago, you were whoring your easy ass to every drunk who sat in a bar."

Jeff winced as though slapped, but said no more. Instead he snatched his keys off the table and stormed out of the room. Chris hesitated, not knowing what to do or say, then finally left after Jeff.

Matt lowered his eyes to the rose he still held and realized how tightly he was clenching the bud. When he opened his hand, every destroyed petal fell from the stem and into his palm.

Rob let out a heavy sigh. Never would he have imagined, what was to be a joyous morning, to turn out like this. "I'm sorry Midnight. You know he didn't mean it."

Matt looked up. "Is that what you think too? You agree with him?"

"No, of course I don't." Rob reached out to cup Matt's cheek, but Matt angrily shoved his hand away.

"Could have fooled me..." Matt threw the hand full of petals at Rob. "Because you sure as hell didn't disagree."

Rob flushed guiltily. "I'm sorry, it's just...after everything he's done to you, I don't understand why you feel this way. Help me understand."

Matt closed his eyes and brought a hand to his now pounding head. Rob deserved an explanation, but how could he explain something, he barely understood himself? All he knew was, the more he thought about it during the night, the more convinced he was, this was the right thing to do. A few moments later, he lowered his hand.

"I used to think Austin was fucked-up and he is, but it's not why you think." Matt spoke softly. "There really is something wrong with him. He didn't intentionally throw me over the bridge and didn't have to nearly kill himself, trying to save me. He didn't have to tell me what he'd given me and he certainly didn't have to tell you where to find me."

"We don't know if the tip was from him." Rob tried. "All the note said was- go to this certain booth at the deli across the street from where we were staying. When we got there, there was another note that told us where to find you. That's it."

"It _had_ to be him." Matt insisted. "Who else could it have been? If anyone else had known, don't you think they would have simply told you guys or called the police? He was probably buying himself extra time so he'd be long gone before you got there."

"It's possible." Rob said, his tone more than dubious. "But that doesn't mean he's changed."

"I didn't say he had..." Matt snapped, exasperated. "And he won't until he realizes he has a problem. Let's just say, I really am a heavy drug user. And I've used so much drugs, to hide whatever pain I may be feeling, that I've completely fucked myself up in the head. Wouldn't you try to help me?"

"Yes, but it's not the same." Rob argued. "You've always been a good person. Can you say that about Austin?"

Matt thought carefully, before answering. "All I can say is this- when I first started wrestling, I don't remember him being the way he is now. He was just another guy in the locker room. It's like, it gradually happened."

"Whatever the case may be, Austin's had second chances." Rob pointed out.

Matt shook his head. "No he hasn't. I've never forgiven him for anything he's done and his second chance doesn't start until I do. I honestly don't know if I can, but... I want to wait and see."

Rob nodded, resigningly. "You're a better person than me, because I can't help the way I feel. But the decision is yours and whatever you want to do, I'll always support you."

Matt gave him a faint smile. He couldn't ask anymore from Rob and all he could do was pray, he was making the right choice.

Walking down the halls of the arena should have been like walking into a second, long missed, home. It'd only been a week since he'd left the hospital and even though he was suppose to be resting at his real home, he'd insisted on coming. Matt looked around as he walked with Rob, not expecting anything to look different. Every arena almost looked the same- Large and echoing when empty, gray walls with matching gray floors, and backstage crew people hurrying about, running cables, setting up equipment, lights, cameras...

The lack of change was something he didn't complain about, unlike Jeff. After all, he never expected his real home to look any different, every time he returned there, so maybe this was why the arenas were like a second home. He was always comfortable with the familiar surroundings and always knew what to expect. Hours later the arena would be filled with thousands of people and the action would began.

Matt sighed quietly to himself, wondering how everything could be the same, yet suddenly feel different. He wasn't there to perform, so there was no excitement or anticipation like he usually felt. Usually he was always happy to greet the fans, upon arriving. Even though it wasn't announced he was going to be there, somehow the fans always knew. The moment him and Rob pulled into the parking garage and stepped out of the car, he was signing autographs, poising for pictures and accepting get-well gifts. He put on a smile, doing what he dutifully knew he had do for the wrestling fans, but never before had he ever faked it. Never before had it felt like a duty.

"Everything okay?" Rob asked, elbowing him.

"Fine." Matt replied.

Rob just nodded. Things seemed far from fine, but that was the best answer he was going to get for now. Matt was the kind of guy that, if you kept pestering him to tell you what was wrong, he'd only clam up more and grow agitated. Naturally hotheaded, Matt's temper seemed to be on a shorter fuse lately.

"By the way..." Rob started. "I arranged for us to have our own dressing room. That way we won't have to stay with..." He trailed off.

"That's cool." Matt said, guessing Rob was going to say Jeff.

Since that day at the hospital, he hadn't spoke once to his brother and didn't care to start now. Hell, they could use the time apart. Since the beginning, they'd always traveled together. It didn't matter that occasionally they'd travel with friends or, over the past few years, Chris and Rob permanently started traveling with them- they were still together. But even as annoying as it was to constantly be around his little brother, he could almost admit, maybe it's part of the reason why entering the familiar arena felt so different.

"Matt!"

Matt jumped, startled out of his thoughts, hearing his name being shouted.

Amy ran down the hall, practically pushed Rob aside and threw her arms around Matt's neck. "I didn't know you were going to be here today! I can't remember the last time I seen you!"

Matt picked her up off the floor in a hug. "Seems like forever."

"You got that right." She pulled back and frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be at home, recovering?" She shook her head when all Matt did was shrug. "You have got the hardest damn head. How the hell are you suppose to get better?"

"Believe me, staying at home wasn't helping." Matt said truthfully.

"And traveling around the country will?" Amy looked at Rob. "And you let him?"

Rob held up his hands. "Dude, _you_ try telling him what to do."

Matt smiled as Amy placed her hands on her hips, indicating the start of a motherly lecture. But before she could start, Trish and Jazz appeared, each giving Matt hugs of their own. Shane Helms, Adam and Jay weren't far behind and all Rob could do was step aside as more of their co-worker showed up, welcoming Matt back.

A little way down the hall, Chris and Jeff came around a corner and stopped, seeing nearly half the roster, standing in a circle.

"Hey... Look who's here!" Chris pointed to the group. "It's Matt."

Jeff raised his eyebrows, surprised. "What's he doing here?"

"He'd probably ask you the same thing." Chris said. Luckily, Vince had revoked Jeff's 'heat of the moment' firing. "Let's go talk to him."

Jeff shook his head. "I've got to get ready."

Chris frowned at him. "You've got plenty of time to get ready. Don't you want to know how he's doing?"

"He's here right? Must mean he's doing fine." Jeff turned to leave, but Chris grabbed his arm, halting him.

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Chris said. "Especially after everything he's been through."

Jeff snorted cynically. "Apparently, it wasn't _that_ difficult for him or he'd do something about it."

Chris shook his head, but released him. "Whatever man. Just don't expect me not to talk to him because you won't."

"Go talk to him then." Jeff curtly replied. "I'll see you later." With that he turned and left.

On his way to the dressing room, Jeff crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Another fight with his brother was the last thing he was in the mood for. Chris probably thought he was being childish and unreasonable, but so be it. It was nothing compared to how unreasonable Matt was being, and if he went up to him now, he'd probably end up knocking the shit out of him, hoping it would knock the good sense Matt always had, back into him.

"Hey Rainbow." The Rock stepped out of his private dressing room, stopping Jeff as he passed by. "Heard your brother was here."

Jeff sighed, exasperated. "Word travels fast." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He's back there."

Rock frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't he just get out of the hospital? Seems a little soon to be back."

"He's not suppose to be back yet." Jeff glowered in the direction he'd just came. "But do you think he'll listen to what anyone tells him? He thinks he's right all the damn time, but he isn't. He's not as smart as he thinks he is."

Rock raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't stress too much about it, if I were you. I'd be more thankful, he pulled through everything okay and _is _able to be here."

"I am." Jeff flushed, feeling like he was being scolded. "I just wish he'd listen that's all."

Rock casually waved a hand. "That's how big brothers are. They think they're suppose to know more than their little brother."

Jeff regarded Rock dryly. "How would you know, you don't even have a brother. Especially one like him."

Rock chuckled. "True, but I wouldn't mind having one. Not everyone could be so lucky, and luckily, you still have him." He gave Jeff's colorful hair a quick ruffle then left down the hall.

Jeff watched The Rock leave, irritated at the subtle little lecture. It's not like he didn't care that Matt was here. He could honestly say he cared more than anyone. The past few weeks of his brother being gone had been a living nightmare. He loved and missed Matt more than anything in the world... Still missed him. Sighing, Jeff absently smoothed back his hair and dis-heartedly continued to his dressing room.

Matt stretched out on the dressing room couch and closed his eyes, figuring he might as well get comfortable, while Rob was in his meeting with Stephanie. The rest of the day was going to be long. The three-hour show was still a few hours away from starting and it looked like he'd be stuck in the dressing room for the entire period. But he wasn't about to complain, for he literally had to beg Vince to allow him to come to the shows.

Like the doctors, Vince wanted him resting at home and didn't want to see him until he was 100. But if he stayed home another day, he'd never get any rest and would probably end up going out of his mind. Being all alone, the sensation of being trapped still lingered. The first few days at home, he'd occupied his time, installing a new state of the arc security system and hiring a few guys to help him remove the tree outside his bedroom window. Afterwards, there was nothing else to occupy his time, other than thoughts of the Rattlesnake.

Even with the extra measures of security, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that he was still being watched. And not knowing where the Rattlesnake was or what he was doing, only made matters worse. Never before had he noticed how large his house was, giving an intruder many places to hide. Not use to having a dog in the house, he practically jumped every time Eddie came into a room.

Every night he'd waken to some strange sound, only to realize it was a night cricket chirping or the wind. However, he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and would end up in his new video surveillance room, watching the monitors until morning. Watching for the Rattlesnake to pop into the picture at any moment.

Once again, he didn't utter a word of complaint. How could he, when he was the one responsible for Austin being free? As difficult as it was, he could deal with it better than he could deal with someone saying 'I told you so'. And as long as he was out on the road with Rob, he'd be able to rest, without having to worry about anything. Yet, Austin had been in the areas before, without his or anybody else's knowledge...

Rob opened the dressing room door and, seeing Matt asleep, closed it without making a sound. Tiptoeing to his bag, he removed his workout gear and dressed as quietly as possible. Not so much because he didn't want to wake Matt, even though it was obvious Matt hadn't been sleeping properly, but so he wouldn't startle him. As much as Matt tried to hide it, he was practically a nervous wreck.

Rob regarded him silently for a moment, hating to see him in that frame of mind. But unfortunately, it was the price Matt was paying, for the decision he'd made. All he could do was keep his promise to support him and hope, Matt eventually found some kind of closure.

Rob finished dressing and went to grab his water bottle from the table beside the couch, but accidentally knocked it over instead. He cursed, not being able to catch it before it loudly hit the floor and Matt jerked awake, instantly sitting up.

"Sorry." Rob sat on the edge of the couch. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Matt lied. "I didn't hear you come in that's all." He grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table and lit on up, taking a deep drag, then noticed what Rob was wearing. "Are you going to work-out?"

"I was..." Rob hesitated. "But if you want, I'll stay with you."

"No, it's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Rob studied him, not so sure. "On second thought, I'd rather hang here with you."

Matt sighed, suddenly agitated. "I don't need you to baby-sit me, I'm fine."

Rob frowned at Matt's tone. "That's not what I meant. After leaving the hospital, we haven't seen each other in almost a week and who knows when we'll get another quiet moment. And as far as you being fine, you sure as hell don't act like it."

"And how exactly do I act?" Matt snapped.

"Like you're acting now." Rob snapped back. "You think I don't notice how many times you look over your shoulder or how you jump at practically every unexpected noise. Maybe you wouldn't be so much on the edge if Austin were..." He quickly halted his words, but too late.

Matt narrowed his eyes. He knew Rob had been waiting for the opportunity to throw that in his face. "I thought you supported me."

"I do support you Midnight." Rob raised his voice, frustrated. "I just hate seeing you this way and I don't know what to do to help. Especially when, no matter what I do, you're biting my damn head off."

Rob left the couch, went to the table and yanked open his travel bag. He tossed out some cloths, searching for his Walkman and cursed silently to himself, not being able to find it right away.

Matt watched him, his anger melting into remorse. Rob really was trying to be as supportive as he could, despite feeling the decision was wrong. Maybe it really was wrong. Maybe it was really _him_ that was mentally fucked up and needed help.

Matt took one more drag off his cigarette then crushed it out in the ashtray. Rob didn't turn when he approached the table, so he leaned against it, facing him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what my problem is."

Rob stopped his search and looked up. Matt folded his arms across his chest and lowered his head, and for the moment, he could easily pass for a depressed teenaged kid.

Sighing, Rob placed a hand under Matt's chin and raised it. "We'll figure things out. Together."

Matt nodded dully. "Will you still hang here with me? Like you said, it's been almost a week..."

Rob smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

He pulled Matt close and Matt wrapped his arms around him. Rob's strong arms embraced him as tight and steady as ever, making him wonder how he could have ever doubted Rob's support. He pulled back and cupped Rob's face. Suddenly, the short week apart felt more like a year and he moved his hands to the back of Rob's head, bringing their lips together.

Rob closed his eyes, letting Matt's lips slowly play against his, then opened his mouth and with his tongue, urged Matt to do the same. Matt did without hesitation and clenched his hands in Rob's hair, forcing the kiss deeper. Rob moaned, his head starting to spin as Matt's kiss grew more intense by the second, and next thing he knew, he was pushing Matt against the table and pulling his shirt out of his jeans.

"Wait!" Breaking the kiss, Matt pushed Rob back a little.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked confused.

"Nothing." Blushing, Matt quickly pulled his shirt back down.

A thought occurred to Rob and, irritated at his own actions, he slapped his forehead. After everything Matt had been though, _this_ had to be the last thing he was in the mood for. "I'm sorry Midnight. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, It's okay." Matt forced an assuring smile. "I uh... I guess you've noticed I'm...I'm not in the best shape. Maybe I should hit the gym with you."

"What?" Rob blinked, surprised. Matt's loss of weight was noticeable to everyone, but he hadn't expected it to be something, Matt would be bothered about. Especially, when Matt's idea of out of shape was the average man's idea of in shape. But before he had a chance to say anything, someone knocked on the door.

"So much for privacy." Rob muttered.

"I'll get it." Matt offered, relieved to change the subject. He opened the door and raised his eyebrows, seeing the commissioner.

JR tipped his hat to him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was hoping to get a chance to speak privately with you. That is, if you're not busy."

"Uh...Sure." Matt exchanged 'what the heck' looks with Rob. The commissioner wasn't in the habit of knocking on people's doors for a little chat.

Rob retrieved his water bottle. "I was on my way out anyway." He went to the door, mouthing the words 'I won't be long' as he passed Matt, then left down the hall.

Matt gestured for the commissioner to enter the room. "What can I do for you?"

Instead of answering, JR sat in a chair and gave him a small smile. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine." Matt simply answered, wanting to get past the pleasantries. Guessing he was in trouble for not following doctor's orders, he sat across from JR, ready to plead his case. "Look, I know I'm suppose to be home resting and all..."

JR held up a hand, halting his words. "As long as you're not doing anything physical, I'm not going to worry about it. Besides, that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Matt grew more perplexed as JR seemed to grow uncomfortable. Clearly there was something he wanted to say, but didn't seem to know where to start.

Finally, JR cleared his throat as if figuring there was no sense in beating around the bush. "Matt, the reason I wanted to talk to you is... I've recently learned about everything that's happened between you and Austin."

Matt kept his expression blank. "What do you mean?" 

"I know your absence wasn't because you were at home trying to recover from a virus. You were with Austin. He was the one stalking you." JR removed his hat. "I also know about the things he's done to you in the past. To you, your brother and your friends."

Matt sat, almost too stunned to speak. Vince or Shane could have said something, but they still didn't know everything. No one was to ever know. And as JR regarded him with pity, he felt his face slowly heat up with humiliation and most of all rage.

"My brother talked to you, didn't he? He fucking told you so you'd talk me into pressing charges right?" Matt stood, fists clenched. Once and for all, Jeff would learn never to open his mouth again.

"Hold on." JR stood as well. "You brother didn't say anything to me."

"How do I know that? He'd tell you not to tell me."

"You have my word." JR said solemnly. "He's not the one who told me."

"Then who?" Matt persisted, feeling his blood boil hot. If Rob betrayed him, after claiming to support him...

"Please Matt, sit back down." JR tried.

"TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW!" Matt demanded, yelling. "WHO TOLD YOU!"

JR sighed and sat down himself. "Steve did."

"Austin?"

JR nodded. "When I went to visit him."

Matt slowly sat back down. "You saw him? Spoke to him?"

"A few days ago." JR confirmed. "He told me everything, I'm not sure why. I think the confession might have been part of his treatment. Either way, he owns up to everything he's done."

"What treatment?" Matt asked, trying to let it all sink in. "Where is he?"

"A rehabilitation program, in Texas." JR answered.

"How did you know he was there?" Matt demanded again, impatient with the other man's slow responses.

JR remained quiet a few more seconds before answering. "He called me. I guess it's no secret to anyone, we use to be good friends once. But over the past few years, we've barley managed to say so much as a word to one another. That's about the time, he started getting heavy into the drugs. Remember a few years back, when he broke his neck in the ring and was gone for a year?"

Matt nodded, although truthfully, he'd almost forgotten.

"I think that's when it started." JR lowered his eyes, sadly. "At first the pain-killers and other prescriptions were a necessity. But it was only to be a temporary necessity. For some reason, he never stopped taking them. He had a problem, but would listen to no one. Not even me. And I finally gave-up trying."

JR raised his eyes. "I'm not making excuses for his actions. There are none. But I truly am sorry. If I'd known at the time, what was going on, I would have done something. Believe me."

"I do." Matt whispered. He had no reason not to believe JR would have tried to do something. But what could he have possibly done to stop the madman? What could anyone have done?

JR leaned forward in his chair. "He's fully aware, you have the power to put him in prison and accepts whatever happens. I just want you to know, whatever you do, I will back you up as a witness he'd confessed to. It's the least I can do."

"Okay." Matt muttered absently, while his mind tried to put all the pieces into place. So Austin hadn't been watching him, after all. Once again, the Rattlesnake had simply returned home. "What's the treatment place like? Is it doing anything for him?"

"I don't know." JR said truthfully. "Only time will tell."

Gilbert Hardy knelt beside his small garden, in the backyard of his home, humming to himself and pulling out weeds. Eddie and Liger lazily laid on the grass next him and popped up their heads, hearing a noise from the side of the house.

"What is it now?" Gilbert asked, when both the German and Boxer raised to their feet. "Another squirrel?" He followed their gaze and was surprised to see Matt come from around the side of the house.

Eddie instantly ran over, barking with excitement and nearly tackling Matt off his feet.

"Easy boy." Matt chuckled, while trying to calm his friend down.

"He's defiantly missed you." Gilbert said amused. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"They weren't going to let me wrestle." Matt gave Liger's head a few pets, the dog coming over and eagerly watching for his own owner to show up. But it'd still be a few days before Jeff returned home. "Since I wasn't doing anything, might as well come home and rest."

"Now you're showing some sense." Gilbert nodded approvingly. "One day you and your brother are going to break your necks, showboating with all that high-faluting stuff you both do."

Matt didn't bother responding right away to his Dad's usual comment, something he'd heard for as long he could remember. Since he was a child, he'd dreamed of one day becoming a wrestler. Not only did he self-train himself and his brother, but built his own independent wrestling promotion- OMEGA. For someone who was barley twenty years old, his impressive resume had quickly caught the attention of the WWF, earning him and his brother contracts. And even though OMEGA was a small school, compared to many throughout-out the country, not many could say they had students who'd eventually made it to the WWF- Amy as Lita, Shane 'The Hurricane' Helms and Shannon Moore.

Yet, despite all his successful years in the business, the international fame and the fact that his weekly paycheck was more money than the average person made in a few months- His Dad still seemed to consider wrestling a hobby he'd eventually grow out of.

"If injuring myself was all I ever had to worry about, I'd be doing great." Matt dryly replied. He went to sit on the back porch steps and watched as his Dad grumble while he weeded. "Why don't you just let me hire you a gardener?"

"Hire a gardener?" Gilbert looked up, like he'd never heard anything more absurd. "Do something as foolish as that and all you'll do is make me mad. Besides, this is relaxing."

"Just a suggestion."

"Well you can keep your silly suggestion." Gilbert shook his head. "I'll never understand why you hire other people to do your work, when you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself."

"I do plenty of stuff myself."

Gilbert snorted. "Is that why that guy stops by once a week to take care of your lawn? When was the last time you vacuumed your own floor, or do you even know where the maid keeps the vacuum? I'm surprised you didn't hire someone to take care of the dog."

"I was going to, but I thought you might like the company." Matt snapped defensively. "And it's not like I'm home all the damn time to do the shit."

Gilbert pointed a warning finger at him. "Watch your mouth Matthew Moore. Wrestler or not, I can still take a switch to your smart little butt!"

"Sorry." Matt muttered, lowering his head. An old childhood habit, he'd never really lost, especially when it came to his stern Dad.

Gilbert just nodded and resumed his work. A few moments later he raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything when Matt knelt beside him and began pulling out some weeds.

They work quietly for several minutes, until Matt paused, wiping away the sweat that was already forming on his brow. "I don't know how anybody could consider this relaxing." He complained.

"Then why are you doing it?" Gilbert simply asked.

Matt sighed. Did nothing ever please the man? "Thought you'd like the help."

"Well, since you're down here, being so helpful, might as well tell me what's wrong."

Matt nonchalantly shrugged. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Gilbert gave him a knowing look. "It was all I could do to get you boys to pull out a single blade of grass. Used to think you were scared of the dirt. Now suddenly you want to be Farmer Joe?"

"Forget it then." Matt irritably threw down the handful of weeds he was holding and stood, heading for the porch. "Thanks for watching Eddie." He muttered.

"Now just hold on a second." Gilbert threw down his handful as well. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

"Then stop talking to me like I'm a kid." Matt grabbed Eddie's leash from the porch steps and beckoned him over to leave.

"Then stop acting like one." Gilbert snapped. "I say a few words and you practically start throwing a tantrum. You think I can't tell when something is bothering you?"

Matt opened his mouth to deny it, but fell silent instead. What was the point? His Dad had always been able to tell when something was wrong, and he was getting tired of pretending there wasn't. Sitting back on the stairs, he crossed his arms over his knees, wondering how his Dad would react if he lit up a cigarette. Why should he care? He was an adult. Why did he have to care about anything? Suddenly, the thought of gardening really did seem appealing. He could retire today and for the rest of his life, all he'd ever have to care about was making beautiful things grow.

Gilbert climbed to his feet and went to sit beside him, his stern expression softening. "What is it Son?"

Matt slowly shook his head. "I've done something. Made a decision. But I don't know if it's right."

"What decision did you make?" Gilbert asked patiently.

Matt closed his eyes, swallowing the sudden knot in his throat. Of all the things in the world, the one thing he could always count on was his father being there for him, unconditionally. Never had he let him down. He used to be able to tell his Dad anything and everything. And one day he would again. One day he'd reveal to his Dad the painful secrets of the last few years of his life. But not today.

Gilbert didn't press further when it became obvious, Matt wasn't going to answer. "Look Son, I did the best I could, teaching you boys right from wrong. You're an intelligent young man, but it doesn't matter how smart you are, you're not going to go through life without making a few wrong choices."

"I know." Matt said quietly. "And I think I'm doing the right thing, but no one else does."

"If this is a decision you've got to make on your own, you can't worry about what other people think." Gilbert replied. "Just remember, whatever you decide, good or bad, you've got to live with it for the rest of your life. Can you?"

Matt chewed his lower lip, recalling his stay in the hospital after his near-death experience. At the time, he'd believed Austin to be dead and remembered wishing that the Rattlesnake had also been given another chance to appreciate life. Ironically, he now had the power to give it to him. "This is going to sound strange and I know you won't understand but... I've been given a second chance. I can't deny somebody else the same thing."

Gilbert thought about the comment. "Then I have no doubt, you've made the right choice."

Matt sat quietly for a moment, then nodded to himself.

Gilbert gave him a clap on the back and stood. "Now come on. You can help me finish."

Matt followed his Dad back to the small garden, no longer minding.

"Can I help too?" Jeff asked, stepping out from the side of the house. Liger ran over, happy to finally be able to greet his owner.

"Well what do you know..." Gilbert smiled. "This is more help then I've gotten in years. Grab a patch of dirt."

Matt wasn't smiling. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

Jeff knelt down beside him and shrugged. "JR ordered me to take a few extra days off, for some reason. I didn't catch you before you left or we could have rode back together." He gave Matt a small smile. "I'm sorry I missed you."

Matt studied him a moment, the true meaning behind Jeff's apology, clear and sincere. For some reason, he felt Jeff didn't just suddenly show up and wondered how much he'd heard. But finally, he returned his little brother's smile. "It's cool. I'm am too."

Gilbert clapped Jeff on the back. "So, bring your friend Chris with you?"

"He still has to work."

"Too bad." Gilbert said casually. "He's a nice kid. Maybe I'll see him next time."

Jeff shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't realize you liked him so much."

"Anybody that can keep you out of trouble is alright with me." Gilbert said lightly. "It's a shame you didn't meet him years ago. Funny how a relationship can settle a person down."

Jeff absently chuckled, while pulling out a few weeds, then froze when his Dad's words finally hit him. He exchanged glances with Matt, who looked just as surprised. Gilbert continued working, pretending not to notice.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Relationship?" He forced himself to laugh at the crazy notion. "What are you talking about?"

Gilbert just shook his head at the weak act. "Oh you know what I mean. I don't know what crazy term you kids call it now a days- relationship, going out, shacking-up- Whatever it is, least he seems like a nice kid."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You know about...uh...You know?"

Gilbert chuckled. "I may be old, but I'm not senile. It wasn't hard to figure out, considering over the past few years, he's the only friend from work you've ever brought home with you."

"Are you okay with it?" Jeff asked, hesitantly, unsure how to interpret his Dad's reaction. "I mean... do you have some kind of problem with it?"

Gilbert shrugged. "The only problem I have is, why you didn't think you could tell the old man. You used to be able to tell me anything, but I guess things eventually change. I just want you both to know, as long as it's not illegal, I don't have a problem with anything you boys do. There isn't a father in the world who could be prouder or love the both of you more."

Matt raised his eyebrows. He never had a doubt their father was proud and loved them, but he'd never been the kind of guy to say those sort of things. Even when they were little, instead of saying 'I love you' it was usually just a simple pat on the back.

Jeff smiled at his Dad, his face flushing with pleasure. To think, his Dad had always known about Chris and was cool with it... He looked over at Matt expectantly, but Matt returned all his attention back to his weeding, more than happy to let Jeff have the spotlight. He'd save his for another time.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to his Dad. "Well... Chris will be coming down the day after tomorrow, you wanna have dinner with us?"

Gilbert contemplated the offer. "Who's cooking?"

"He is."

"In that case, I'll be there."

"I'm not that bad of a cook." Jeff said, offended. "You've never complained about my food before."

Gilbert snorted. "A father will suffer through anything, for the love of a son."

Matt had to laugh, while Jeff frowned. "Appreciate the sacrifice."

Gilbert climbed to his feet, wiping the dirt off his knees. "As nice as this is, I've got to go get cleaned up for tonight."

"Thanks again, for watching Eddie." Matt said.

Gilbert waved a hand. "Don't mention it, since I already watch Liger. But I thought you got a cat?"

"A cat? Why would you think that?"

"Uh...Did I say he got a cat?" Jeff interrupted, forgetting how he'd run into his Dad the day him and Chris were searching for clues at Matt's house. "My mistake, I meant a dog."

Gilbert gave him a perplexed look. "How do you mistake a German Shepherd for a cat?"

"Oh, you know me."

Gilbert shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder."

Matt fixed Jeff with his own perplexed look.

"I'll explain later." Jeff whispered. "So Dad, what's going on tonight?"

"Bingo!" Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows. "And Mrs. Johnson's saving a seat just for me."

"Widow Johnson?" Jeff made a face. "You like that mean hag?" 

Gilbert frowned. "Just because she's not the flashy woman you boys are used to hanging around with, doesn't mean she's a hag. Hell, you consider anyone a hag if they're not wearing a pound of make-up and running around half-naked." He smiled to himself. "She's a classy lady and I must say, her new hair color is quiet becoming."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked her."

Gilbert shrugged and headed for the door. "She likes me and that's all I'm saying. I think Mildred does too, for that matter. She's always giving me pie."

"PIE!" Jeff's mouth dropped.

"Not _that_ kind of pie." Matt told his brother.

Gilbert gave them both a funny look. "Can't help it if the woman offers me pie. It'd be rude to turn it down. Besides, I like it."

Matt stifled his laugh. "Have fun. Hope you win."

Gilbert smiled. "Plan on it. I'm feeling lucky tonight." With that, he entered the house to get cleaned up.

Jeff sat staring at the backdoor with an expression of complete disgust and Matt finally had to burst out laughing. Jeff eventually started laughing with him, relieved to be able to do so again. "I guess Dad's the '_playa playa' _of the bingo hall, huh?"

"Must be a Hardy thing." Matt proudly tossed his head. "We got all the appeal and can get all the pie."

Jeff cocked his head to the side, but had to admit, he even missed his brother's arrogance and out of impulse, leaned over and hugged him. "In case I forgot to tell you, I love you Brother."

Matt smiled, hugging him back. "I love you too."

Jeff pulled back and smirked. "Man, you are such a sap-ass."

"Whatever." Matt muttered, going back to work.

Jeff just laughed. "By the way, you're welcome to come over for dinner too. You and Rob."

Matt snorted. "I should think so, considering all the free food you mooch off me."

"I've never asked you for food."

"I know. You just take it."

Jeff shrugged off the comment. "Anyway, are you going to come over or what?"

Matt thought to himself. "Thanks, but there's something else I have to do. And I want to get it over with."

"Need some help?"

Matt shook his head. "You really can't help me with this."

Jeff nodded and went back to pulling weeds. However, a few minutes later he stopped, frowning. "Hey...How'd we get stuck working in the garden?"

Matt halted his actions. So deep in thought, he hadn't even realized himself what they'd been doing the whole time. "Guess we got suckered."

"Speak for yourself." Jeff stood, brushing himself off. "I think I'll hire Dad a gardener. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Matt just smiled at him. "Do that. And be sure to tell him it was all your idea."

Matt pulled the car into the parking space, turned off the ignition and sat checking out the building.

"This is the place?" Rob asked, from the passenger seat.

Matt pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and double-checked the address JR had given him. "This is it." He confirmed, sharing Rob's surprise.

The rehabilitation center looked anything but. Located outside one of the smaller Texas cities, it was off by itself in a green scenic area. Instead of a cold gray clinic, it looked more like a large cottage someone would rent out for a vacation hide away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rob asked, again.

Matt nodded, only a little more hesitantly than the last few times Rob had asked. The last minute trip had been booked without any real plan. He called Rob up, informing him of his intentions and, not wanting Rob to feel pressured into going along, was relieved Rob insisted to. Rob had booked a flight to the Texas airport, where they'd met up, and as soon as they gathered their bags, they began the two-hour drive to the clinic.

"Might as well check out the inside." Rob unfastened his seatbelt.

"Why don't you wait out here?" Matt asked.

"What for?" Rob furrowed his brow. "I'm here to support you."

"You are, more than you know and I'm grateful, but..." Matt chewed his bottom lip. "I really don't think the two of you seeing each other would be a good thing. Especially at this place."

Rob started to argue, but couldn't. During the entire trip over, he'd already envisioned several different ways of breaking the Rattlesnake's neck, for good, without anyone noticing. "Maybe you're right."

"I won't be long." Matt promised. Leaving the keys in the ignition, he climbed out of the car and headed toward the entrance. Once at the door, he placed his hand on the handle and hesitated, looking back over his shoulder at Rob. Rob gave him a smile and Matt forced a return one, already beginning to feel nervous. This was a place of rehab, what was there to feel nervous about? Pushing the nervousness aside, he walked in the door.

The front room of the clinic was a reception area and a young man, sitting behind a desk, looked up and smiled. "How can I help you?"

Matt approached the desk. "I spoke to someone on the phone earlier... A guy name Mike, I think."

"That's me." Mike smiled and extended his hand. "You must be Matt Hardy."

"Yes." Matt shook his hand, while trying to look past him, at the rest of the clinic. Like the outside, the inside looked just as cottage-like and cozy.

"It's always nice to see visitors." Mike cheerfully picked up a clipboard and handed it over. "Just sign in and I'll take you back to see... I'm sorry, I don't remember if you mentioned who you were coming to see."

"I didn't." Matt quickly signed his name and handed it back. "I'm here to see Steve Aust...uh Williams."

Mike nodded, while studying Matt's signature. "Interesting penmanship."

Matt looked at the clipboard and realized he'd accidentally signed his name autograph style. "Sorry. Habit I guess."

Mike just chuckled. "Well if you ever become famous, that'd make a nice autograph."

Matt smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Come along this way." Mike waved him over. "I think he's still out back." 

Matt followed Mike through the house, still amazed the place was actually a rehab. They walked through a den where a few people sat, casually chatting or watching TV. Everyone, who looked his way, gave him a friendly smile, like they didn't have a care in the world.

Mike led him out the patio doors of the clinic and stopped on small balcony, looking around. Matt looked around as well, taking-in the sunny scene. A garden, his Dad would have envied, surrounded a small pond. Elegant patio furniture was placed around the large lawn with people kicked back and enjoying cold fruity drinks. If rehab were this nice, why didn't everyone do it? Then again, not everyone had the money like Austin, to be able to afford such accommodations.

"Ah, there he is." Mike pointed to a small group of people, under a huge shade tree.

Matt squinted in the sun then felt his heart skip a beat, finally laying his eyes on Austin. The Rattlesnake sat quietly in a semi-circle group, all of them listening to what appeared to be a counselor. The counselor spoke, gesturing for the others to join in and do the same.

"Are they in a meeting?" Matt asked, hoping the answer was yes. Then he'd have to leave and come back later, if he even came back at all. But then the trip would be nothing but a useless waste of time and money.

"No, you can go over and get him." Mike answered. "It's just a little group gathering. It's the councilor's way of helping them get to know each other a little better. That way, they'll hopefully feel more comfortable speaking at the meetings."

Matt absently nodded. Every now and then, the others would join in the conversation. All except for Austin. The Rattlesnake sat quiet, but attentive.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back up front." Mike said. "But feel free to go over and join your friend."

"Thank you." Matt replied. After Mike left, he remained on the balcony for a several more minutes. What was there to be worried about? Austin couldn't do anything to him here and even if he tried, he was now physically able to fight back. More at ease with the thought, Matt finally stepped down the stairs and walked over to the group.

A few people in the semi-circle glanced his way then turned their attention back to the counselor. Austin turned, glanced over briefly, and also looked away uninterested. Suddenly, it seemed to hit him and he looked over again, eyes wide with astonishment.

Matt stopped, meeting the Rattlesnake's eyes. It took of few seconds for Austin to come out of his shock enough to excuse himself from the group and walk over. Matt forced himself to stand calm and impassive, hiding the uneasiness he felt as Austin came closer.

Austin stopped a few feet in front of him, his expression bewildered, then shoved a hand in his pocket and ran the other over his head. Neither man said anything, and uncomfortable, Austin shifted his feet, his bewildered expression turning nervous. A look not suited for someone who was known as the Rattlesnake.

Matt studied Austin, almost taken aback. Nothing about the man, reminded him of the cold venomous wrestler. The weary person standing before him was simply Steve Williams. And he was surprised to find himself suddenly feeling pity.

Finally Austin cleared his throat. "Funny meeting you here." He tried to joke.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Matt agreed quietly.

Austin peered behind him. "Bring the cops with you?" He asked expectantly, as though prepared for their arrival.

Matt slowly shook his head. "There's always next time." He warned, making his meaning clear.

Austin just nodded and looked at the ground. "Look Kid...Matt...I know there ain't nothing that can take back what I've done, and I know you're not going to believe me but... I'm sorry. I know that don't mean shit to you, it wouldn't me either, but...there's nothing else I can do or say."

Matt narrowed his dark eyes. Austin was right. There was nothing he could ever say or do that would erase any part of the past. The gruff useless apology meant shit. But in all the years he'd known the Rattlesnake, he couldn't recall a single time, he'd ever heard Austin say the words to anyone.

Matt took a step closer and waited until Austin looked up again. "I forgive you."

Austin blinked. He obviously hadn't known what to expect upon first seeing Matt, but clearly it wasn't that. He opened his mouth to speak, but failed, incapable of finding anything to say.

Matt saved him the trouble, realizing he'd done what he needed to do. The past was now finally in the past and, turning his back on the Rattlesnake, he simply walked away.

THE END

Epilogue to follow


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Jeff sat on the couch and sighed, flipping through channel after channel. Why he even bothered having a 500-channel satellite, he didn't know. He was barely home enough to watch it and when he was, there was never anything on. Flipping off the TV, he tossed the remote aside and absently pet Liger on the head.

"I know it's boring." He told his boxer. "Chris should be here soon."

He looked at his watch for the hundredth time. While he was at home, Chris still had to stay and perform at the shows. After the shows, Chris left for his own home in Canada, finally seeing it for who knows how long. Chris was to fly into North Carolina tonight, but airport schedules were never reliable and as a result he was late.

"Don't worry. I'll take you over to play with Eddie, tonight." Jeff promised his dog, then sat up, hearing a knock on the door. Jumping off the couch, he rushed over, flung it open and threw is arms around Chris. "Finally!"

"Sorry." Chris said, dropping his bags to embrace him back. "You know how flights are."

"At least you made it." Jeff released him and grabbed a bag, bringing it in. "It's almost time to go."

"Where's everyone else." Chris asked, looking around.

Jeff looked at his watch again. "Shane and Shannon are picking up pizza and will meet us there. I talked to Jay about fifteen minutes ago and he should be here any minute. Everyone else is following behind him."

"Cool. We got a few extra minutes alone." Chris removed his jacket and took Jeff's hand, leading him over to the couch. "I wish you could have come with me."

"I know." Jeff sat on the arm of the couch. "I wanted to and would have, but..."

"...I'm not complaining." Chris cupped Jeff face. "I know how important your family is and I want you to be able to take care of the things you need to take care of. I'm just saying I missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too." Jeff smiled and grasp Chris's wrists, pulling him down for a proper hello kiss. "I'm defiantly coming home with you next time."

"Well, that's something I wanted to talk to you about." Chris said, hesitantly. "While I was home, me and the guys got together and hooked up some Fozzy performances in the East Coast. Some of the New York and New Jersey concerts are going to have the big time label executives there. It'll last all fall, like a real music tour. Next week will be my last time home and after that, I have no idea when I'll be home again."

Jeff furrowed his brow. An opportunity like that could be Chris's big break and if that's what Chris wanted, he wanted it for him. But still…

Jeff forced himself to smile. "Wow, sounds great. After that, I guess the next time I'll see you will be on MTV." He joked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone, but failing miserably.

Chris smiled, easily seeing past Jeff's act. "Actually, I was hoping it'd be before that. Like, maybe you going with me."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "That'd be cool and all, but... It seems like I'd only be in the way. I'm sure you guys will have a lot of work to do and they'd probably get tired of me hanging around. Besides, have you forgot about wrestling?" 

"Of course not." Chris assured. "Even if we do get a big time deal, Wrestling will always be more important. The concerts are worked around the schedule and the guys are cool with the idea of you coming. They think you're hilarious and said it'd be fun to have you around. The only real work to the whole thing is the extra traveling I'd have to do, going back and forth between the arenas and the East Coast. Especially coming from the West Coast arenas."

Jeff thought to himself. Going with Chris would mean this might be his last time at home for a while too. His Dad had Matt to look after him and Matt, of course had Rob. "I'd have to talk to my Dad first, when we have dinner with him tomorrow, and see if he'd be cool with having Liger the whole time. I'm sure he would, he likes the extra company."

"So, is that a yes?" Chris asked hopefully.

Jeff smiled up at him. "How could I pass up the chance to tour with the Ayatollah of Rock n Rolla?"

Chris smiled and tackled Jeff off the arm of the couch and onto cushions. "That's what I was hoping you'd say. My own personal groupie."

Jeff laughed beneath him. "As your personal groupie, will you take me to the finest hotel rooms and let me trash the hell out of them?"

"As my personal groupie, you can do whatever the hell you want." Chris answered.

"Good, because you _know_ what I want." Jeff pulled Chris's head down, finally giving him the proper hello kiss.

Chris more than reciprocated, laying all his weight over Jeff's body and shifting, so Jeff could wrap his legs around him. Then someone started knocking on the door and both men groaned.

"It never fails." Chris muttered.

Jeff chuckled, quickly giving Chris one more kiss. "You know I'll make it up to you."

Rob stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began drying off, relieved and refreshed. There was just something about sitting on an airplane for hours and hours that made him want to jump into a shower the first chance he got. And that's exactly what he did, as soon as him and Matt got back to Matt's house and unpacked.

Rob tossed the towel across the counter then, remembering himself, picked it back up and hung it neatly over the shower curtain rod. Matt was quite a neat freak, everything having it's own perfect spot and place. Not that it was a bad thing. Matt's habits were slowly rubbing off on him, however old habits are hard to break and every once in a while, he might forget to put something away or put it in the wrong spot. Matt never complained though. Instead he'd nonchalantly fix whatever was out of place. That had to be love, considering if Jeff did the same thing, Matt went ballistic. At least according to Jeff.

Smiling to himself, Rob pulled on his boxers and left the bathroom for the bedroom. He stopped at the door and leaned against the frame, watching curiously as Matt examined himself in front of the full-length bedroom mirror.

Matt slowly turned around for the third time. All he wore was boxers and they were hanging a little too loose for his liking. Not to mention his sagging skin.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I really do look like I've been sick with something don't I?" He asked Eddie.

Eddie was lying on the bed and turned his head sideways, as though examining Matt for himself.

"Don't answer." Matt muttered, tired of looking at himself.

"If you want my opinion, you look damn good." Rob commented.

Matt spun around, not noticing Rob, and quickly grabbed his robe off the bed, putting it on.

Rob raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're suddenly modest?"

Matt smiled, tying the robe together. "You should know better."

Rob just chuckled, while glacing at the clock. "Hey, you wanna run down to the convenient store with me? Get a drink or something?"

"Why, there's stuff in the fridge." Matt sat on the bed, beside Eddie, grabbed his cigarettes and lit one up.

Rob thought for a second. "I noticed you only got one pack of cigarettes left, don't you wanna get some more?"

Matt gave him a funny look. "You trying to get me out of the house or something? Besides, this is going to be my last pack. I'm quitting."

"Really?" Rob smiled. "That's cool."

Matt shrugged. "If I'm gonna get back in the ring, health problems are the last thing I need to worry about. That is, if I ever get back in shape."

Rob regarded him a moment. "Do you honestly think, there's something wrong with the way you look?"

Matt turned to scratch Eddie behind the ears, hiding his blush. He hated feeling self-conscious and felt ridiculous that of all people, he'd feel that way around Rob, but couldn't help it. Most of all, he hated that he even cared, when in the past, he never gave a second thought to his appearance. If people didn't like what they saw, they didn't have to look.

Rob went over, pulled Matt to his feet and took him back to the mirror. Standing behind him, he undid Matt's robe and pulled it open. "Look at you."

Matt took a drag off his cigarette and blew the smoke out at his image. "Already seen it."

"Man, if this is the definition of being out of shape..." Rob shook his head in amazement. Matt's muscles may never have been ripped, but they'd always been well cut and defined, with a six pack anyone would have envied. But now the cut definition was almost gone, leaving behind a smooth softly toned body. A look that complimented him beautifully. "I can't believe you'd think you're anything but beautiful."

"Don't say things because you feel obligated to." Matt left the mirror. "I'm fine with it and I'll get back into the shape I used to be, simple as that." Putting out his cigarette, he gestured to Eddie. "Come on, wanna go outside?"

Eddie jumped off the bed and followed him out the room.

Rob followed as well. "I'm not saying it because I feel obligated. I'm saying it because I mean it."

"You're saying it because you're with me." Matt replied, heading down the stairs and through the kitchen. He opened the back door to let Eddie out and stood waiting with it open. "Hell, I could be out there wrestling around in the mud with a hog and you'd say I looked good." 

Rob chuckled, coming up beside him. "Dude, I can _defiantly_ dig watching you mud wrestle."

"With a hog?"

Rob laughed. "Well... Maybe not with a hog, but _I'd_ wrestle you."

Matt shook his head, but had smiled. "There's something wrong with you."

Rob just shrugged. "Think what you want. Just get it through your thick head, you're hot as hell." He gave Matt's backside a slap for good measure, then his cell phone, charging on the kitchen counter, started to ring.

Quickly, he went to answer it. "Hello? Uh, not exactly, I'm still working on it." He glanced at Matt, who was looking at him curiously, and quickly brought the phone to his chest. "Old wrestling buddy." He explained.

Matt just smiled. Rob still kept in contact with his old wrestling co-workers from ECW, the ones who had yet to make it to the WWF. Matt stepped out on the deck and watched as Eddie waded through the mud, unsuccessfully trying to find a spot he liked. It had rained earlier and, due to the tree and roots being removed, his once nicely manicured lawn was now a giant swamp of mud. But he wasn't complaining. It was a small price to pay for piece of mind. Everything would eventually grow back with a fresh new start.

A few minutes later, Rob stepped outside to join him. "So what do ya say?"

"About what?"

"Mud wrestling."

Matt gave a dry snort. "I definitely have the set up for it."

Rob looked down at himself. "Perfect. We're already dressed for it."

"Dressed for what?" Matt asked. "We're in boxers"

"Mud wrestling." Rob repeated. "Try to keep up."

Matt raised an eyebrow "You're not serious." 

"Dude, I'm totally serious." Rob grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him to the steps.

Matt stopped, pulling away. "You can't be serious. It's been raining."

"And that's how we get mud." Rob patiently explained.

Matt cocked his head to the side. "Don't be a smart-ass. Come on." He turned to go back inside, but Rob grabbed his arm again, jerking him back over.

Next thing Matt knew, he was being hoisted over Rob's shoulders in a 'fireman's carry'. "What the hell are you doing?"

Without answering, Rob quickly stepped off the deck. Matt managed to kick his way out of the carry and, instead of landing on firm solid ground, his feet slipped in the mud and went up in the air. The rest of him landed flat on his back with a big splatter, mud flying up all around him. Matt sat up, gasping in astonishment.

Rob covered his stomach, laughing. "I told you you'd look good in mud!"

Matt looked up, his dark eyes blazing. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Oh, come on Midnight." Rob tried to calm his laughter. "You always got to be such a pretty-boy?"

Sputtering with anger, Matt grabbed a fistful of mud and hurled it at Rob as hard as he could.

The mud ball connected, hitting Rob square in the face and, caught off guard, he went flying onto his back. Rob sat up, spitting out mud and trying, unsuccessfully, to wipe it out of his face. However his muddy hands only added more.

He made such a sight that Matt finally burst out laughing. "That's what you get VanDammit!"

"Paybacks are a bitch baby." Rob said, right before lunging at Matt.

Matt saw it coming, quickly rolled out of the way, and Rob ended up belly flopping on the mud. Matt laughed harder and jumped to his feet, discarding the robe he still wore, than pounced on Rob before he had a chance to stand. However, keeping a grip on any part of Rob's muddy body was no easy task. Performing _any_ kind of wrestling maneuver was no easy task, for no matter what one did, the other was easily able to slip out of the hold.

Eddie sat on the deck and curiously cocked his head to the side, watching as they both rolled and rolled, each trying to gain the upper hand. The little mud wrestling match had turned into a full blown match, lasting almost fifteen minutes. In the end, Rob dominated, straddling Matt's stomach and pinning his arms above his head for the three count.

"What's the matter Midnight? A little tired?" Rob grinned triumphantly, although he himself was out of breath.

Matt weakly panted beneath him. "Told you I was out of shape."

"You're out of practice." Rob corrected. He moved is face inches from Matt's and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But I'd be willing to practice with you all night."

Matt smiled, getting the hint and was surprised to find he even liked the thought. But for some reason, rolling around with Rob, in his muddy little swamp of a backyard, made him want to get even muddier. If that was even possible. Rob released his wrists and moved his hands down his arms and chest. The action did nothing more than smear the mud over him, but some how the foreign sensation was erotic.

As Rob lay over him, he could feel himself sinking another inch or two in the soft mud, but didn't try to push Rob off. Instead, he reached up and took a hold Rob's head, lowering it and bringing their lips closer together. Then all of a sudden, the deck lights came on...

"What the... what the hell are you two doing?"

Matt and Rob both quickly sat up.

Jeff stood on the deck, making a face that was both surprised and disgusted.

"It's not what it looks like." Matt said, him and Rob jumping to their feet.

"We were just mud wrestling." Rob added.

Jeff regarded them dryly. "Mud wrestling? Is this a new technique or something?"

Matt tossed his muddy hair. "So what if it is. What are you doing here anyway? Did you forget how to knock?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I forgot how _normal_ it is to walk in and find you romping around in the backyard."

"What I do in my backyard is my own business." Matt replied, walking onto the deck.

"Thanks to you, Eddie is now traumatized." Jeff opened up the door to let Eddie in and stepped in behind him. "We'll be waiting for you inside."

"How nice." Matt muttered sarcastically. "Why did I ever give him a key?"

Rob chuckled. "Remember, you love him."

"Keep reminding me." Matt grabbed a near-by water can and poured some over his legs and feet, cleaning himself as best as he could before entering the house. He then groaned in irritation, hearing his stereo system start to blare. "What the hell's he doing? Throwing a party?"

Rob took the can and began cleaning himself too. "Maybe you could use a good party."

"Right... Partying is really high on my list of priorities." Matt opened the door and frowned as the loud music hit him. Ready to kick Jeff out or kick his ass, he stormed across the kitchen and stopped at the doorway, his mouth dropping.

"SURPRISE!" Jeff, Chris, Shane, Amy, Jazz, Trish, Adam, Jay and Shannon Moore all started clapping.

Matt stood stunned. "What the..."

"Happy un-birthday brother." Jeff yelled.

Amy came over, looking Matt up and down. "I'd give you a hug but..."

Jazz chuckled. "That's not a bad look for you."

Trish placed her hands on her hips, pretending to pout. "How come you never got all hot and dirty like that for us?"

"Uh..." Matt only looked at her and everyone else, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry Matt." Adam entered the kitchen, heading for the fridge. "We got plenty of stuff you can wash that off with." He opened the refrigerator, proudly displaying the numerous bottles of beer that weren't there before. He than began tossing bottles to whomever caught them.

Jay shook his bottle before opening it, letting beer spew out everywhere.

Matt finally came out of his surprise, wincing. "Stop, you're making a mess."

Jay just looked at him. "_I'm_ making a mess? You're dripping all over the floor! Besides, this is a party, you're suppose to make a mess, so grab a beer and get with it."

"And I've got the pizza to go with it." Shane Helms added. He held up three pizza boxes. "Your favorite, pepperoni with extra black olives." The moment he sat the boxes on the coffee table, everyone gathered around and dug in.

Matt turned to Rob, suddenly realizing who Rob's 'old buddy' on the phone was. "You knew about this didn't you?" 

Rob shrugged. "It was actually Jeff's idea. I just had to get you out of the house for a few minutes."

Matt looked down at himself, caked in mud and still wearing nothing but boxers. "And mud wrestling was all you could think of?"

"Hey, I tried to get you to go to the store, but you weren't having it." Rob reminded. "Besides, you know you had fun."

Matt started to protest, but changed his mind. He had to admit it _was_ fun. So much in fact that he was amazed he never even heard a single car pull up.

Jeff returned to the kitchen. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, it's cool." Matt assured. "But you shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"It was no trouble." Jeff waved a hand. "Everyone was passing through anyway, since the next shows a city away. We just wanted to cheer you up."

Matt had to smile at his brother. "Mind if I shower first before joining the party?"

Jeff smiled back. "Shower on, we'll still be here."

"But, hurry up, cuz' the beer might not be." Chris yelled.

"Or the pizza." Shannon Moore added.

Matt and Rob quickly took off, up the stairs.

"Don't do anything to get yourselves any dirtier than you already are." Jeff yelled.

"Shut up and clean up the mess in the kitchen." Matt yelled back.

Him and Rob hurried into the bathroom and stripped off their boxers.

Rob jumped into the large shower first. "Beat you." He smirked at Matt then yelped when he turned the knob and ice cold water hit him.

Matt smirked back. "Once again, that's what you get."

"Just don't look down yet." Rob warned, shivering under the chill water.

Matt laughed and waited until the water warmed up, before stepping in the shower with him. He stood under the spray, rinsing off, while Rob grabbed a bar of soap and 'accidentally' dropped it.

"Opps..." Rob chuckled. "Would you mind bending over and getting that for me?"

Matt gave an amused snort. "You're insulting my intelligence if you really think I'm going to fall for that."

"Fall for what?" Rob asked innocently.

Matt turned to Rob, giving him a knowing look. "You know what I mean. We're in here to clean up, nothing more."

Rob made a dissapointed face. "Dude, you are _no_ fun."

Matt smiled. "I promise, I'll be fun later." He grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

"In that case, allow me." Rob took the bottle and poured some into his hands.

Matt turned his back to Rob and leaned his head back, allowing Rob to smooth the shampoo into his hair. He was used to having his hair washed by hairdressers for photoshots and appearances, but it was nothing compared to having Rob wash it. Rob's fingers began firmly massaging his scalp, making him let out a long leisured sigh. It was almost better than sex. Almost.

Rob leaned in, inhaling the coconut scent he was working into Matt's hair. He smiled to himself, knowing Matt claimed to care less about scents, just as long as his hair was clean and he could get a comb through it. However one day he'd noticed Matt's hair was scented. Matt simply shrugged it off, saying he'd accidentally bought the wrong crap. Rob had to compliment him on it though, loving the scent, and since then Matt continued to 'accidentally' buy the same crap.

"You can rinse." Rob said, turning Matt to face him.

"I'm gonna have to condition." Matt grumbled as he tried to smooth out his tangled hair. It was almost irritating the way Rob and nearly everyone else he knew, could simply shampoo and go. He, on the other hand, had to pour half a bottle of conditioner on his head if he wanted to get a comb through it.

Rob just smiled, loving Matt's hair, no matter how much Matt hated it. "While you take care of that, I'll take care of the rest of you." Retrieving the dropped soap, Rob rubbed it between his hands and began washing Matt's shoulders and chest.

Matt briefly tensed, then forced himself to relax as Rob worked him up in lather. Whether Rob truly liked the way he looked, or not, Rob was stuck with him. Might as well get adjusted to the change.

After Rob finished lathering Matt's chest, he moved his hands around Matt's body and began lathering up his back. Wanting to get to the good part, he made quick work of his back, then moved his hands down to Matt's backside, giving it extra long care and attention. After all, a fine ass like that deserved nothing less.

Matt couldn't help but smile. "You know, that's about as clean as my butt's going to get."

"Dude, just trying to be extra thorough."

"What about the rest of me?" 

"If you insist."

With a cheesy grin, Rob got down on a knee and began lathering Matt's hips and thighs. Feeling Matt's softer body was even better than looking at it. He leaned over and placed a kiss against Matt's stomach, no longer able to trace the once cut six-pack with his tongue, but didn't care. He trailed his lips to the area just above Matt's thigh and lightly bit him, never before able to take so much skin in between his teeth, but he wasn't complaining. Despite how Matt felt, he couldn't help but like the softer fleshier feel of him more.

"That tickles." Matt muttered absently, while still conditioning the same spot on his head. "Weird, I've never been ticklish before."

"I like that it tickles." Rob smiled up at him. "I wonder what else might tickle?" Rubbing more soap between his hands, he resumed his lathering.

Matt slowly let out a breath as Rob's soapy hands, slide up and down one leg than the other. The self-conciseness he'd at first felt, was quickly being replaced by something else. Something more arousing. And the more Rob lathered him, the harder it became to concentrate on his conditioning. He bit his lower lip, forcing his mind to return to his hair, then without warning, Rob ran a hand in between his legs.

"Ow!" Jumping at the touch, Matt hit his head on the shower nozzle.

Rob quickly stood. "Are you okay?"

Matt rubbed the back of his head, but could only laugh at himself. "Fine, I think. You're distracting me." 

"I guess so..." Rob snorted in amusement. "You realize you've been conditioning the same spot on your head this whole time?"

Matt blinked, surprised that he really had be doing just that.

Rob chuckled. "Maybe I should take over from here."

Smiling ruefully, Matt lowered his tired arms and let Rob finish his half-ass conditioning job. Maybe taking the time to condition his horrible hair wasn't so bad after all.

Rob tilted Matt's head back under the spray and rinsed his hair out, his fingers easily running through the midnight locks. With Matt's neck exposed to him, he couldn't resist the urge to lean over and suck along his smooth skin. Matt tilted his head back more and let out a small sigh as Rob rinsed and sucked, sucked and bit, until he was to the point of wanting Rob to bite him until he bleed. He reached under Rob's arms, holding the back of his shoulders, before his knees gave into his weakness and buckled.

Rob continued the neck treatment, loving the feel of Matt clinging to him. Loving the taste of his steamy wet skin, mixed with the slightest hint of sweat. Against his lips, he could feel the increase in Matt's pulse, pumping blood in a rhythm to match his own. Finishing his rinsing, he lifted Matt's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Matt opened up for him, welcoming Rob's velvet tongue and the strong tingles of electricity that instantly began to shoot down his spine. He deepened the kiss even more and swallowed Rob's moan, unsure if it was really Rob's or actually his own. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, especially his insecurities. All that mattered was Rob and how Rob made him feel.

Several seconds later, Rob broke the intense kiss. "Let's get out of here." He whispered agaisnt Matt's lips.

Matt nodded, clearly able to hear Rob's desire, thickly lacing his husky tone. Quickly, he shut off the shower and they both jumped out, grabbing the nearest towel. Matt shivered instantly as the cool air hit his heated skin, but Rob came up behind him, rubbing the goosebumps off his arms.

"I'll warm you up." He whispered, hotly into Matt's ear.

Matt shivered again, only this time not from the cold. How he loved the sound of Rob's thick husky voice. Dropping the towel, he turned and wrapped his arms around Rob's waist, then suddenly frowned and pulled back.

"What?" Rob asked, about to reciprocate.

Matt held out his hands. "You're still muddy."

Rob raised his eyebrows, seeing traces of mud on Matt's hands, then looked down at himself. So involved with cleaning Matt, he'd completely forgot about himself. "Shit... Just give me a minute." He jumped back in the shower.

Matt just laughed. So much for the erotic mood. Still, he wasn't about to let that put a damper on things. Standing at the mirror he combed out his hair, impressed with Rob's conditioning job then left the bathroom. Rob showered at record breaking speed and when finished, he rushed into the bedroom, without bothering to take the time to dry off.

Matt lay waiting across the bed and smiled when Rob entered the room. Rob stopped before reaching the bed, having to take a moment to admire the view. Matt lay on his stomach, head propped up in his hand, with the black satin sheet barely covering his backside. Perfect playgirl cover poise.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to do something?" Matt asked quietly.

Rob smiled and sat on the bed beside him. "With a body like that, can't help but stare." He moved a hand under the sheet and over Matt's backside. "I think this is my favorite part of you. You're like a male J-Lo." He gave Matt's cheek a squeeze for emphasis.

Matt chuckled. "Thanks...I think."

Rob twisted up to his knees. "What's your favorite part about me?"

Matt kept himself from snorting with amusement and thought for a second. "Now that you mention it..." He trailed off, lowering his eyes between Rob's legs.

Rob sat up higher, giving Matt a better view of his jewels, and smiled proudly. "Thought so."

"Your hands." Matt answered.

"My hands?" Rob furrowed his brow and held up his hands, examining them.

Matt nodded. "You've got the strongest, steadiest, most incredible hands. And I love feeling them on me."

"Well, in that case..." Rob flung the sheet off Matt, rolled him onto his back and lowered down on top of him. "I take back what I said. Every part of you is my favorite. Inside and out." He ran his hands over Matt's chest and down his sides, emphisising his point.

Matt smiled up at him, never doubting Rob's sincerity. Rob literally _did_ know him inside out and suddenly, he wished he could say the same. "I wanna feel you inside."

"You're about to." Rob lowered his head, ready to claim a kiss.

Matt put a hand on Rob's chest, halting him. "No... I mean... I wanna be inside of _you_."

Rob blinked in confusion then Matt's request finally dawned on him. Sitting up, he regarded Matt with surprised. During their whole relationship, not once had Matt ever asked to top. Not that he'd ever deny him if he did.

Matt sat up, when Rob didn't reply right away. "What? You don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that." Rob quickly answered. "Just wondering why it took you so long to ask."

Matt shrugged, not sure himself. It wasn't like always being bottom ever bothered him. As a matter of fact, he figured he'd prefer it more. He couldn't image anything more amazing then the feel of holding Rob while Rob was inside him. Still he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be the one inside Rob, while Rob held him.

"Have you ever... You know, been on the receiving end?"

Rob nodded. "Just not with you." 

"You obviously know I've never topped..." Matt paused, thinking to himself. "At least I don't think I have. Was it considered topping when I was with Amy and Trish?"

Rob chuckled. "This is a bit different."

"Yeah... I guess it is." Matt chuckled as well and tucked some hair behind his ear, suddenly feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"What? You look nervous."

"Maybe a little." Matt admitted. If he did this, more than anything, he wanted to make it just as amazing for Rob as Rob did for him. But how do you do that when you've never done it before? What if Rob pretended to like it, when he really hated it?

"You know what... It's cool. We don't have to do this."

Rob cupped Matt's chin. "Everything _will_ be cool. And I want you to."

"But..."

Rob held a finger over Matt lips, hushing his doubts. "No buts. Except maybe mine in the air."

Matt chuckled, Rob's humor helping the nervousness to subside. "I don't want yours in the air. I want it just like this." Pushing Rob down on his back, he straddled his hips.

Rob crossed his arms behind his head, relaxing on the pillow. "Take it baby... It's all yours."

Matt smiled at Rob, the butterflies returning, only this time with an exotic mixture of excitement and anticipation. The same excitement and anticipation he could remember feeling the night Rob had first made love to him. Now was another first, and leaning over, he feathered his lips over Rob's, silently thanking him.

Rob closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Matt's full lips. Matt's kiss was like a work of art, starting off with slow sensual lip play that gradually worked up into lingering tongue play. He gave Matt full control of the kiss and anything else he desired.

Matt moved his lips to Rob's ear, lightly biting his lope. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I have to get you all dirty again." He whispered.

Rob shuddered, Matt's sultry breath and words, heightening his desire. Matt nibbled against his ear a few more seconds, then nibbled his way down his neck, stopping to suck on his adams apple. Rob moaned quietly, aroused by the sensation and by the feel of Matt's scented hair brushing over his neck. He reached up to play with the dark curls, but Matt took his hand and forced it down to the side of his head. He didn't protest, when Matt did the same to his other hand, pinning him down.

Matt never ceased his mouth treatment and lowered his head to lavish Rob's collarbone and strong pecks. He circled his tongue around Rob's nipple, flicking the tip over it a few times, until the bud hardened.

Rob bit his own lip as Matt sucked his nipple into his mouth, feeding on him hard. He wanted to grab his _own_ hair if not Matt's, but Matt kept his wrists firmly pinned and all he could do was squirm beneath him. Matt licked a line over to his next nipple and bit down on it, causing Rob to lightly gasp. Then as loving as ever, Matt caressed it with his tongue, easing all the pain away.

Rob let out a deep breath, trying to blow away the few beads of sweat that were rolling off his forehead. Matt looked up and smiled. Rob was fully under his control and he was going to make the best of it.

"Don't move." He ordered, releasing Rob's wrists.

Rob nodded submissively, keeping his hands at the sides of his head.

Matt watched him a second, making sure he was going to remain still, then scooted down Rob's body to sit between his legs. Placing his hands on Rob's thighs, he moved them around in a caressing motion, imagining Rob's thick muscled legs held the strength of a horse. Leaning over, he placed a lingering kiss over the top of Rob's thigh, wanting to worship his strength.

Rob worked to keep his legs still, but could feel his muscles spasmodically twitch as Matt kissed and licked a trail of wetness up one thigh, across the top of his groin, then back down the other thigh, his collarbone grazing over his throbbing cock as he went across.

He shuddered again, feeling Matt lick the sensitive crook of his inner thigh, his dark drying tresses brushing against his hardness as he did. As much as Rob willed himself to stay still, his own body seemed to be working of it's own accord, subtlety squirming over, in hopes that Matt's mouth would make the connection to the part of him that wanted it most. When Matt's lips finally brushed over his testicles, he slightly jumped.

Matt raised his head and placed an arm across Rob's stomach, pressing him down. "I told you not to move."

Rob swallowed. "I won't." He managed to choke out. Although the just feel of Matt's moist breath against his hardened cock was already making the task difficult.

And Matt understood just how difficult the task would be. Holding Rob's eyes, he slowly wet his full lips, giving a hint of what was next.

Rob unconsciously licked his own lips with anticipation, and most of all, lust. It didn't matter how long they'd been together, Matt was still capable of bringing the emotion out in him. And when Matt lowered his head, grazed his lips down the underside of his cock then used his velvety tongue to lick back up the full length, Rob clutched the pillow tight, every nerve ending in his body set on fire.

Matt stopped at the head of Rob's member, sucking on it gently, while curling his fingers around Rob's shaft and squeezing.

He lingered on the spot, feeling Rob tremble in his effort to keep still. Rob's strain only turned him on more, just as the taste of Rob's arousal, intensifying his own. The taste and the feel. He lowered his fingers, lightly teasing the tips over Rob's heavily filled testicles, before cupping them in his hand, then lowered his mouth over Rob's member, taking in as much as he could.

Rob groaned through clinched teeth as Matt began to create his wonderful suction, feeling as though Matt were squeezing the life juices out of him and greedily drinking them up. He could literally feel himself throbbing inside Matt's hot mouth and arch his back off the bed, before he could stop himself.

Matt forced Rob down to the bed, digging his nails into Rob's skin. Rob was faintly aware of little stabs of pain, but that was nothing compared to the feel of Matt's exquisite mouth drawing every last bit of control out of him.

"Midnight... I'm gonna... oh yeah!"

Matt let Rob's cock slip out of his mouth and took it in his hand, bringing him the rest of the way off. Rob almost ripped the pillow as Matt pumped out his release and still didn't stop pumping, even after he was finished. Unable to take anymore, he had to reach down and push Matt's hand away, momentarily too sensitive for his touch. All he could do was sink into the pillow and catch his breath.

Matt picked up a bottle of oil from the nightstand, giving Rob time to recuperate, and himself time to prepare.

Inhaling deeply, Rob caught the sandalwood scent of the oil and opened his eyes with a wide smile. "Man, you are so damn good at that."

Matt tossed his head, proudly. "What can I say. You've taught me well."

Rob gave a heavy satisfied sigh. "It's good to have such an apt pupil."

Matt smiled. Experience with Rob had taught him many things, taking his life to a whole new level. One thing he'd learned for sure was, you're never more relaxed than after a release like that. He dribbled some of the oil between Rob's legs and began rubbing it in between his cheeks, without penetration. This may not have been Rob's first bottom, but he still couldn't help but feel a little nervous over causing Rob discomfort.

But Rob looked anything but uncomfortable. Leaning over Rob's body, he licked Rob's lips, teasing him with a kiss, while at the same time teasing his entrance with his fingers. When Rob grabbed his hair, forcing the kiss, Matt took it as his que.

Carefully, he worked two of his fingers into Rob's entrance, trying to think about the things Rob did when stretching him. At the same time, he had to marble at Rob's feel. Rob's hard muscled exterior was an amazing contrast to how soft and pliable he felt inside. He added a third finger and began exploring deeper, until Rob made a strange sound.

Matt broke the kiss and quickly pulled back his fingers. "Did I hurt you?"

Rob shook his head. "No. Do it again."

Matt regarded him with uncertainty, but slowly moved his fingers back in. When Rob closed his eyes with a light moan, he finally realized what he was doing. He'd found Rob's prostate. He moved his fingers over the spongy area, feeling it swell, and looked down, almost fascinated to see Rob's member re-swell with it.

"Are you sure you've never done this before and just forgot?" Rob murmured.

Matt lightly chuckled. "Positive. I'm sure I would have remembered." 

Rob let out a sigh of relief when Matt finally removed his fingers. If Matt kept it up, he was sure he'd release again without having to be touched.

Matt sat up, straddled Rob's stomach and picked up the oil, dribbling it over his own arousal.

Rob reached out to touch him. "Need a hand?"

Matt pushed his hand away. "I got this." Tossing his hair out of his face, he closed his eyes.

Rob's own eyes widened and he felt his cock return to full erection, watching as Matt rubbed the oil on himself, using slow masturbating techniques. Matt's flushed face grew even more flushed with his shameless self-pleasure and after a moment, a barely audible moan escaped his slightly parted lips.

Rob could only suck in a breath, the sight alone enough to bring him to orgasm. "You are so damn beautiful. You'd better hurry up and get in me, before I start pounding into you."

Matt slowed his actions and opened his eyes. "I love the way you pound into me. Makes me wanna scream." He said, voice low and passionate.

Rob impatiently grabbed Matt's waist and pulled him back down. "Make _me _scream."

Matt maneuvered his legs, between Rob's and wiped the few beads of sweat off Rob's forehead. "Promise, you'll tell me if I hurt you."

Rob smiled up at him. "Beleive me, you won't. There's advantages to being able to do the splits." He opened his legs wide, emphasizing his point.

Matt gave Rob a lingering kiss, purring against his lips as Rob began stroking his back. Rob lowered a hand, rubbing Matt's backside, then reached between them to take Matt's erection in his hand. He held Matt's member a few seconds, giving it an appreciative squeeze. He definitely was a _hardy_ boy. Guiding Matt to his entrance, he let go and returned to stroking his soft sweaty back.

Matt knew, Rob was giving him the signal to take it the rest of the way. As careful as possible, he entered Rob then paused, feeling his ring of resistance.

"It's okay." Rob whispered against his mouth. "Go on."

Matt still hesitated then suddenly, Rob gave his backside a sharp stinging slap. Matt gasped, jumping, and the next thing he knew, he was past Rob's resistance. He moved in deeper, until fully emerged, and Rob's snug warm walls were throbbing all around him. Burying his face into the crook of Rob's neck, he held his breath, fighting back the wonton need to ram into him.

Rob ran his fingers through Matt's hair, giving them both time to adjust. The feeling of Matt filling him was like nothing he could describe, and every light tremble of Matt's body, made his own body tremble with waves of pleasure. Gently, he tugged on Matt's hair, making him raise his head. "Are you okay?"

Matt nodded, not trusting himself to speak, for fear of releasing and ending it all too soon.

"Then make love to me." Rob ordered, before bringing Matt's lips to his.

Matt drove his tongue deep into Rob's mouth, while at the same time, pulling back and driving deeper into Rob's body. Rob lifted up his legs so high, he could feel his feet on his lower back, pressing him down and encouraging him to let it all go. That was all Matt needed and, planting his hands on the mattress for leverage, he did just that.

Rob lost all thought and focus, no longer able to concentrate on anything other than the feel of Matt inside him. The feel of Matt's slick lean body, trusting and gliding over his, hitting his spot with such a force, he was really to explode. He became vaguely aware of a hard knocking sound and realized it was the headboard hitting the wall. He clutched Matt's hair, not to make him stop, but because he couldn't help it. Even Matt's small yelp of pain, couldn't bring him to let go, no more than he could keep the nails of his other hand, from digging into the flesh of Matt's back.

Matt yelped again, the pain of Rob's needy touch, nearly driving him insane with pleasure. The feel of Rob's body, withering beneath him, made him high with a rush of power. Due to him, Rob held no control over his own actions. And as Rob's incredible hands continued to hurt him, he continued to thrust harder and vocalize louder, until he could feel his own control teetering on the edge. He had just enough thought left to reach down and wrap his hand around Rob's leaking cock, stoking him with a maddening rhythm.

Rob cried out hoarsely, his second more powerful orgasm of the night, hitting him. Matt buried his face in the pillow, next to Rob's head, trying to muff his own orgasmic cry. Rob's muscles contracted tightly around him, bringing forth the overflowing release, his body had been aching for. Afterwards, he fell over Rob's body, literally drained and exhausted.

A moment later, Rob pulled Matt's head to his quickly rising and falling chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Dude, you've _got_ to do that more often."

Matt gave a breathless laugh, feeling awed at the experience. Was this the way Rob felt when making love to him? Never before had he realized how much power and control Rob actually held over his body, until _he_ was the one making love to Rob. It was even more amazing to think, only his strong feelings for Rob had always allowed him to give it up without question.

"Is something wrong?" Rob asked, when Matt didn't respond.

Matt shook his head. "I was just thinking... I think I'm going to love you until the day I die."

"Man, you've got to be the biggest sap I've ever known." Rob dryly replied.

Matt raised his head. "What?"

Rob chuckled. "Kidding... What I meant was, I'll love you longer."

Matt smiled and laid his head back down. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, you think they've noticed how long we've been gone?"

"Who?"

"Your brother and everyone else downstairs."

"Shit, I forgot all about them." Matt sat up and for the first time, noticed the bass thumping through the walls. From the sound of things, his party was in full mode. "Man, I'm gonna have to shower again." 

"_You_..." Rob sat up as well. "You realize, this will be my third shower tonight? Fourth if you count me jumping back in to clean the rest of the mud off me."

Matt laughed and climbed off the bed. "I'll make it worth your while." He went to the bathroom door and paused, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Or _you _can make it worth _mine_."

Rob jumped off the bed. "Man, I dig a good shower."

Jeff rolled his eyes, watching as Shane tried to show him up with his cute little breakdanceing routine. Everyone clapped, but he knew they were only being polite. Deciding to spare Shane from humiliating himself, he went over and pushed him aside. "Step back and watch a real pro."

Shane snorted. "Show us what you got Hardy boy."

Jeff smirked at him, then began his own performance. Shane just rolled his eyes at the cute little hiphop routine.

Jazz shook her head and nudged Chris in the side. "Sorry, but you got to admit, they are both so Vanilla Ice."

Chris had to laugh. "Just don't ever say that to Jeff's face."

"Auditioning for a spot on Soul Train?" Matt asked, walking into the room with Rob.

Jeff stopped dancing and pointed to the clock. "It takes you guys _this_ long to shower?"

Matt shrugged. "We were really filthy."

"Yeah we were." Rob added with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Enough said." Jeff covered his stomach, pretending to be sick.

"Now that you're here, you can open your presents." Adam said to Matt, excitedly.

"What presents?"

Amy took Matt's hand. "Your birthday presents silly." She led him to the couch and pushed him down.

Matt looked at them all, surprised again. "Uh... My birthday's not until next month."

"We know." Trish gave him a peck on the cheek. "This is your un-birthday."

Matt looked from her to Jeff.

Jeff just smiled. "No one ever knows if they'll live to see another tomorrow, so might as well party while we can."

Matt regarded him a moment then smiled. His brother truly was one of a kind.

"Open this first." Adam said, tossing a box onto Matt's lap. "It's from me and Jay."

"Really, you guys shouldn't have." Matt said, but picked up the box and started shaking it.

"Careful..." Jay warned. "You might break something."

"Oh really?" Matt unwrapped the box, curious to see what might be breakable, and pulled out a shirt of Adam and Jay. "What do ya know, an Edge and Christian T-shirt."

Adam flashed his wide toothy grin. "You're welcome. Thought you could use some new ring attire."

Matt smiled. "Thanks but, you know I won't ever be able to wear this in the ring, considering we're enemies and all."

"Hey, it's cool." Jay waved a hand. "You can wear it around the house or something."

Matt chuckled and pulled out the other gift, which was a simple little snow globe. "Oh... how cute. Really."

Jay rolled his eyes at Matt's weak act of trying to look thrilled. "Don't you recognize the building?"

Matt held the globe to his face and squinted, trying to make out the building inside. "It kinda looks like a hotel, I think." 

"It is." Adam confirmed with a laugh. "Remember that night you, me, Jay and Jeff, got drunk and jumped out the second story window and into the snow? That's the same hotel."

Matt studied the globe again, recognizing that it was indeed a miniature version of the hotel. Their crazy antics from that night and the trouble they'd gotten into from the Hotel security and Vince, were something he'd never forget. One of the many memories of the business, and of his friends, he loved and would always hold dear to his heart.

He gave him both a genuine smile. "This is really cool. Thank you."

"I'll say." Jeff took the globe from Matt's hands, studying it for himself. "We were suppose to be the group Version 1, remember?"

"Too bad that didn't work out." Shane replied. "That would have been a cool group."

Matt shrugged. "You never know. I've never really given up on the thought."

"Speaking of thoughts." Amy handed over the next present. "The girls and I thought this was something you could use."

"Actually, it could be a gift for both you and Rob." Trish hinted.

"Oh yeah?" Rob sat beside Matt, urging him to hurry up.

Matt unwrapped the gift, hesitantly, noticing as the girls exchanged looks and giggled. "Please don't tell me this is a dildo or some edible garment."

Jazz placed a hand on her hip. "Please, don't you think we'd have a little more class."

Rob looked disappointed. "I was kinda hoping you wouldn't."

Relieved, Matt finished opening the gift, then raised his eyebrows at the contents. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... What am I suppose to do with these?"

Amy laughed. "Use your imagination."

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

Without answering, Matt pulled out a black whip, medal handcuffs, and two black leather dog collars. "This must be for Eddie."

"Actually one is." Jazz took a collar and called Eddie over, putting it on him. "But the other one's for, well... whoever." 

Rob grinned. "Damn, you should have opened this before we went up stairs."

Matt regarded him dryly. "We know who the bitch would have been."

"Ugh..." Jeff made a disgusted face. "Moving on..." He looked at Shane and Shannon. "Please don't have a gift that involves my brother doing... you know, certain things."

Shannon and Shane exchanged sheepish looks and Matt just laughed, while Jeff groaned.

"Here." Shannon handed over the gift. "Why don't you save that for later."

"Thank you." Matt smiled. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Me too." Rob added.

"Just open my gift, okay." Jeff took the box from Matt and set it aside, then reached behind the couch to pull out a wrapped poster frame.

"Is this a picture of you dancing?" Matt joked.

"Just open it, dickhead."

Matt did as instructed and tore off the wrapping to reveal a never before seen poster of Team Extreme. "Where did this come from?"

"It's our new poster." Jeff said proudly. "It hasn't even been put on the market yet. You have the very first produced copy."

Matt smiled at the poster, which had to be their best one yet, feeling a twinge of longing. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to be back, and turned the poster around for everyone to see. "This is bad ass."

"Damn right it is." Jeff agreed. "And when you get back, were going to be bigger and badder asser than ever."

"_More_ bad ass." Matt laughed, correcting his brother. "I'm ready."

Chris picked up his beer. "I'll drink to that."

Everyone held up their beers in agreement.

Matt smiled at all his friends. Despite everything, he couldn't be more blessed. Without the love and support of friends and family, he never would have had the strength to make it through. "Thank you guys. This really means more than you know."

"Hey, we love ya Man." Adam replied. "Now lets go mud wrestle!" He took off through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"Wait up." Jay and Shannon took off after him.

Shane wiggled his eyebrows at Jazz. "Wanna wrestle baby?"

Jazz gave him a cynical smile. "Sure... I look forward to smashing your face in the mud."

Shane just laughed. "I love it when you Divas talk dirty."

Trish grabbed Amy's hand. "And I love getting dirty." Seconds later, they were all gone.

"I think you guys started a new party trend." Jeff said, amazed.

"I guess we did." Matt looked over at Rob.

Rob quickly held his hands up and backed away. "Love ya, Midnight, but I'm not taking another shower."

"Don't worry." Matt assured. "I think the showers might be tied up later anyway."

"Hope you don't mind." Jeff apologized, imagining the mess that would be tracked through the house. "I didn't plan on this happening."

Out of impulse, Matt gave him a hug. "Thanks bro. You can shower here as much as you want."

Jeff pulled back and smiled. "Well in that case..." He looked at Chris and raised his eyebrows.

Chris grinned. "Race you out there." He turned and sprinted toward the backdoor, but Jeff was hot on his heels, both hollering like a couple of teenagers.

Matt shook his head, but had to laugh. "Promise me, we'll never get like that."

"No promises." Rob pulled Matt over, cupping his face. "Except, me loving you."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "_Who's_ the biggest sap?" 

"Dude, I ain't denying it." Rob said, giving Matt a kiss. "Now what do ya say- Wanna go out on the deck and watch these people make fools of themselves?"

"I'm all for a good comedy." Matt agreed. He grabbed a couple of beers for him and Rob, and a half-eaten box of pizza. "Ready."

"One more thing." Rob went to the entertainment center, retrieved a camcorder and held it up with a wicked smile. "Capture the moment, right?"

Matt nodded his head, smiling back. "More like _live_ for the moment."

THE END


End file.
